Sakura Heart
by Cherri Snow
Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! NxM! OCxR! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR! 3**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I woke up because I heard someone talking to my mom and dad. Someone that I don't know. I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I peeked my head around the corner and saw some guy talking to my parents in the living room.

The guy had sorta long blond hair. He was wearing a plain white shirt and plain jeans.

"It's better if we take her to the academy. We can teach her to control that power that she has!" The guy said.

"But then we wouldn't be able to see her till she graduates!" My mom said.

"You can write letters back and forth still." The guy said.

"I guess it's just better if we let her decide." My dad turned to my direction. "There she is now."

I walked slowly to them and sat on the couch opposite of them. I'm usually hyper and loud but when I'm around people that I don't know or don't know well I'm very shy and quiet.

"Who's that?" I asked my mom and dad.

"A teacher at Alice Academy. He said that his name is Narumi." My dad replied.

"What's Alice Academy?" I asked confused.

'What's a teacher doing here? What's so special about Alice Academy? It's just an ordinary academy right?' I thought.

"You know that weird power that you have? The 1 that lets you do stuff with water?" My dad said.

"Ya." I said quietly.

I started thinking that this academy that this teacher is from isn't a normal school.

"This teacher said that the academy can teach you to control it." My dad said.

"Cool!" I said excitedly.

"But the bad thing is that we can't see you till you graduate and you can't leave the academy." My mom said.

"Oh." I said disappointed.

"But you can still write letters!" Narumi said. "And you can make lots of friends! There's this 1 group of students that would love to be your friend right away!"

"It's your decision." My dad said.

I thought it over for a minute.

"It's also dangerous to stay here. An organization called the Anti Alice Organization look for people that have strong alices like yours. Then they make those people that have strong alices try to destroy Alice Academy. They're very dangerous and if you come with me then you'll be safe." Narumi said.

"What's an alice?" I asked.

"It's a special power like yours. They come in different kinds like fire, animal pheromones, invention, or even to cancel out other alices!" Narumi said.

"So are you saying that I have an alice?" I asked excitedly.

"Yup!" Narumi replied happily.

"That's so cool! And there are other people who have alices?" I asked with my excitement rising.

"Of course!" Narumi replied.

"Do you have an alice too?" I asked Narumi.

"Of course! I have the human pheromone alice!" Narumi replied.

"Uh…" I looked at Narumi nervously.

"So do you wanna come to Alice Academy with me?" Narumi asked.

I thought for a while until I decided.

"I'll go." I said.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked.

"Ya. Didn't you always tell me that I should try stuff out?" I asked my mom.

"I guess. If you want to go then you can." My mom said.

"Okay!" I replied happily.

"Great! We leave as soon as you're ready!" Narumi said cheerfully. "You should start packing!"

"Okay!" I ran to my room happily.

I packed my favorite clothes and my special stuff into my bag. I put Reanna, my small stuffed white tiger, in the bag carefully. I put Ellie, my medium-sized stuffed pastel-colored elephant that I had since I was a baby, in my bag too with the head sticking out. I still had 1 more stuffed animal that's 1 of my favorites but I ran out of space in my bag.

**(A/N: Those 2 are real! I sleep with them every night! The last 1 is a rabbit from build-a-bear workshop! Her name is Kayla!)**

"I guess I'll just carry her!" I said to myself.

I was all ready to go. Narumi walked into my messy room. I hate cleaning my room.

"Ready yet?" Narumi asked.

"Yup! I'm ready!" I said excitedly. "Where is Alice Academy anyways?"

"Tokyo, Japan." Narumi replied.

"So we have to take a plane?! I hate planes!" I said.

**(A/N: In here I'm in Florida in the USA. It's true that I hate planes! It's not because it's high though, it's because it pops my ears and it HURTS! I'm afraid of heights too though.)**

"We can either take a plane or teleport to the academy." Narumi said.

"Will that pop my ears?" I asked.

"Nope!" Narumi smiled.

"Then that's okay!" I grinned.

"Why don't you say bye to your parents while I contact the person with the teleport alice?" Narumi said.

"Okay!" I grabbed my bag and ran to my parents. "I'm going to miss you but I'll write everyday!"

"We'll write back everyday too!" My parents said.

I hugged them.

"Time to go Sakura-chan!" Narumi said.

A boy my age was standing next to Narumi.

"This is Yuki Kyoto and he is in your class!" Narumi said.

"Uh… Hi Kyoto-san. I'm Sakura Tenshi. Nice to meet you." I said shyly.

I regained my shyness again.

"Nice to meet you too. Shall we get going now?" Yuki asked.

"Okay." I said quietly. "Bye mom! Bye dad!"

Yuki teleported us to the gates of a giant place.

"What's this?" I asked Narumi.

"This is Alice Academy! Welcome!" Narumi led me through the giant gates.

"This is Alice Academy?! It's huge!" I awed at the size.

"That's the same reaction as 1 of my students. She'll probably be your 1st friend here." Narumi said.

"There aren't any bullies are there?" I asked nervously.

"Not that I know of. There is 1 student that isn't that friendly but I think you'll get used to him." Narumi was referring to Natsume.

"Okay." I said.

"Why don't I show you to your classroom? I'm also your homeroom teacher but I'm not there often so I usually have a substitute." Narumi led me to the classroom.

"What class am I in?" I asked.

"Class B." Narumi replied as we arrived to the classroom.

Narumi poked his head into the classroom and called for someone. A boy my age walked out of the classroom.

"Hello! I'm Yuu Tobita! I'm the class representative! It's nice to meet you!" The boy said.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Tenshi. It's nice to meet you too." I said shyly.

"When you enter please don't be too surprised okay?" Yuu asked.

"Okay." I said quietly.

Narumi walked into the class.

"We have a new student today! Please be nice to her!" I heard Narumi say from inside the classroom. "Come in Sakura-chan!"

I slowly walked into the classroom.

"Hi everyone. I'm Sakura Tenshi. It's nice to meet you." I said quietly.

"Hi! Lets be friends! Can I call you Sakura-chan?" A brunette with pig tails said cheerfully.

"Okay." I replied quietly.

"My name's Mikan Sakura! That's so cool that my last name is the same as your 1st name! Call me Mikan!" The girl said.

"That's the girl that I told you about! I told you that she would be your 1st friend here!" Narumi said. "Lets see who your partner will be."

Narumi looked around the class.

"How about Ruka-kun? Why don't you sit by him too?" Narumi said.

"Who's that?" I asked politely.

"Me. I'm Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you." A boy said.

"Sakura Tenshi, nice to meet you too." I blushed a bit.

'He's kinda cute! And he's nice! I bet he's really popular!' I thought.

I walked slowly next to Ruka and sat down in the empty seat.

"That's all for now! Jinno-sensei is coming for class! Ruka-kun, can you please give Sakura-chan a tour?" Narumi asked.

"Okay." Ruka agreed.

"Ooh! Can I go with them too?" Mikan begged.

"You're Sakura-chan's 1st friend so why not? But on 1 condition." Narumi grinned. "Natsume-kun has to come with you."

"Okay!" Mikan agreed. "Let's go Natsume!"

"I don't wanna go." Natsume said coldly.

'He doesn't seem like a nice person.' I thought.

"Come on Natsume!" Mikan gave Natsume her puppy eyes.

"Whatever." Natsume gave in to the irresistible puppy eyes.

"Yay!" Mikan cheered.

"I'll bring your things to your room okay Sakura-chan?" Narumi said.

"Okay." I gave Narumi my bag and Kayla.

**(A/N: Remember that Kayla is the stuffed bunny and she didn't fit in the bag!)**

Ruka, Mikan, Natsume, and I walked out of the classroom.

"Don't worry about Natsume! He might seem like a really bad person but he's not! I really hated him when I 1st came but now we're friends!" Mikan smiled.

'I hope that he really isn't as bad as he seems!' I thought.

"So tell us about yourself Sakura-chan!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Um… Like what?" I asked quietly.

"Like how old you are, you're birthday, and your alice!" Mikan said.

"I'm 12 and my birthday is March 16th. My alice is water." I said quietly.

"No way! You have the same birthday as Ruka-pyon!" Mikan giggled.

"Ruka-pyon?" I asked confused.

"Me. I think that she calls me that because of my alice." Ruka said.

"Yup! Ruka-pyon's alice is animal pheromone!" Mikan said happily.

"Cool!" I said forgetting that I was shy.

"You were so quiet a second ago." Natsume said coldly.

"Oh. Right." I said quietly.

"You can show us your true self! Don't be shy!" Mikan grinned.

"Okay!" I smiled.

"That's better!" Mikan said as we walked through the hallways. "I wanna show you my favorite place!"

"Okay!" I replied.

Mikan grabbed my hand and dragged me to a sakura tree.

"This is my favorite place, the Sakura Tree!" Mikan smiled.

"And it just so happens to be my favorite place?" Natsume said.

"It has nothing to do with you Natsume! I love this tree! Some reason whenever I'm here I feel happy!" Mikan said.

"Sure." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Hmph!" Mikan turned her back towards Natsume.

"I thought you said that you were friends." I said.

"We are! We just fight a lot! But he starts it!" Mikan replied.

"Don't worry about it. They're always fighting but they really are friends." Ruka whispered to me.

"Oh. Okay!" I replied.

"Do you know what star ranking you are yet? I'm a 2 star!" Mikan grinned. "I used to be a no star!"

"What's a star ranking?" I asked confused.

"I forgot that you're new so you don't know yet! The star ranking is a ranking system at this academy! Being a no star is the worst though! The top star ranking is a special star which is what Natsume is believe it or not!" Mikan said. "Depending on your star ranking your lifestyle will be different! Your allowances, food, and chores are depending on the star ranking! When I was a no star, I only got 5 rabbits for an allowance, barely any food, and the worst chores!"

"Rabbits? People here get bunnies for allowances?" I asked confused.

"Of course not! Rabbits are the currency here! Like this 1!" Mikan showed me a coin. "This is a 1 rabbit coin! 1 rabbit equals about 100 yen!"

**(A/N: 100 yen equals about 1 US dollar so 1 rabbit equals about 1 US dollar!)**

"Cool!" I smiled. "But I don't have any."

"Of course you don't! You just entered!" Mikan giggled.

"Oh ya!" I laughed.

We continued with the tour. By the time we were done with the tour it was already 7:00 PM. We went to the teacher's lounge.

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan hugged Narumi.

"What's up?" Narumi asked us.

"What star ranking am I?" I asked.

"Sorry! I forgot to mention it before! You're a 3 star till you can control your alice!" Narumi said.

"Is she going to have to do missions when she can control her alice?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know. It depends on what the headmaster says." Narumi said. "I hope not though."

"Missions?" I asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't know." Narumi said.

"Uh… Okay." I said.

"Can you take Sakura-chan to the dormitories so that Takahashi-san can show her to her room?" Narumi asked Ruka.

"Okay." Ruka agreed. "Lets go Tenshi-san."

"Okay!" I followed Ruka out of the teacher's lounge and to the elementary dormitories.

"Thanks for giving me a tour Nogi-san!" I said happily as we got nearer to the dormitories.

"It's not a problem. You can call me Ruka." Ruka smiled.

"Okay! You can call me Sakura!" I blushed a bit.

"Good evening Takahashi-san." Ruka greeted a robot.

"Good evening Nogi-san. Is this the new student?" Takahashi asked.

"Takahashi-san is a robot?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell you. Takahashi-san is the dorm mother." Ruka said.

"Uh… I'm Sakura Tenshi! It's nice to meet you!" I greeted Takahashi quickly.

"It's nice to meet you too. You're a 3 star correct?" Takahashi asked.

"Uh… Yes!" I replied.

"Follow me then." Takahashi led Ruka and I to a room. "This will be your room Tenshi-san. It has already been prepared for you."

"Thank you!" I thanked Takahashi.

"Here are your keys." Takahashi gave me the room keys.

"Thank you!" I thanked Takahashi again.

I unlocked the door to my room and walked in. The "room" was like a mini house! There was a small kitchen, a small living room, a small bedroom, and a small bathroom.

"Wow! It's huge!" I looked around.

"If you need anything then just call me over. I'm right next door." Ruka left and closed the door on his way out.

I found my stuff on my bed. I unpacked all my clothes into a dresser in my bedroom. I put my other stuff on my desk by my bed. I set Reanna, Ellie, and Kayla on my bed. I took a quick shower and changed into my white night gown. I yawned then went to sleep on my twin size bed.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**How was the 1****st**** chapter? I didn't have an opportunity to describe how Sakura a.k.a me looks. She's going to look different than me but only by a bit. Sakura has black hair that goes a bit farther than her shoulders (if you've ever seen Rukia's (I think that's her name) hair, that's how it looks). Sakura has hazel eyes. She also has long arms and legs. (I have really long arms and legs too. It gets SO annoying when people talk non stop about how tall I am!!!) I pretty much only started writing this because I've wanted to go to Alice Academy so bad even though it's impossible ever since I watched the anime! Whenever I think of a sort of fantasy (in other words a dream/day dream) that's impossible to happen I write about it. The more I like the fantasy, the more absorbed I get! When I get absorbed I actually feel like I'm really in the fantasy and that it's real! That's all for now! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR! 3**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

I found my stuff on my bed. I unpacked all my clothes into a dresser in my bedroom. I put my other stuff on my desk by my bed. I set Reanna, Ellie, and Kayla on my bed. I took a quick shower and changed into my white night gown. I yawned then went to sleep on my twin size bed.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my loud alarm clock. I groaned and turned it off. I lied down on my bed until I remembered that I got transferred.

"I'M LATE!!!" A familiar voice from a different room and I screamed.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"I can't believe that I'm late again! I guess that someone else is late too though." I got ready to leave.

I was about to run out the door when I remembered something. I ran back to my bed and took a picture out from under my pillow. A picture of someone with raven hair and dark brown/crimson eyes.

**(A/N: It's kinda obvious who it is!)**

"Love ya!" I kissed the picture.

I put the picture back carefully then ran out the door.

'I hope that I bump into Natsume again!' I thought.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I got ready quickly and ran out the door. Not even 5 minutes after I left, I bumped into someone. I fell back hard on my butt and was about to yell whoever it was like how I usually would until I noticed who it was.

"Daijoubu Sakura?" A familiar blond asked.

**(A/N: For those that don't know, Daijoubu means Are You Okay.)**

"H-hai! Arigatou Ruka-kun!" I quickly gathered my things that were spilled all over.

**(A/N: Hai means yes and Arigatou means Thank You.)**

I felt embarrassed and felt a small blush on my cheeks. Ruka bent down and helped me pick up my things. I got up after all my things were picked up and couldn't help but blush more at Ruka's kindness.

"Why don't we walk to classes to class together?" Ruka asked kindly.

"O-okay!" I walked with Ruka to the classroom.

**During That Time with Mikan**

I was running through the hallways and was going to run into Natsume around the next corner like usual. I ran around the corner and bumped into someone hard which made me fall on my butt.

"Watch it Polka-dots!" A familiar voice said coldly.

'Yes! I bumped into him!' I cheered in my head.

"You know exactly where and when that I'm gonna bump into you so why don't you just move to the side or something?!" I pretended to be angry.

"Why don't you?" Natsume said coldly.

I looked at my watch to change the subject.

"Crap! I'm late1 Jin-Jin's gonna kill me!" I quickly dashed to the classroom.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I walked towards Ruka's room like usual. I turned around the corner that led into the 3 star rooms. I saw that new girl and Ruka bump into each other. The girl fell back looked up and blushed a bit.

'So now Ruka gets bumped into,' I thought.

I walked towards the classroom leaving the 2.

**Normal P.O.V (In the classroom)**

Mikan did the usual routine.

"HOOTAARUU!!!" Mikan tried to hug Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot the Baka Cannon at Mikan. Mikan flew back.

**(A/N: Anime style of course!!! LOL! XD)**

"Hotaru Ijiwaru!" Mikan cried waterfall tears.

**(A/N: Ijiwaru means Meanie.)**

Everyone sweatdropped. Natsume walked into the classroom, and to everyone's surprise, without Ruka.

"Ohayou Natsume!" Mikan greeted happily.

"Hn." Natsume ignored her and continued to his seat.

The classroom door opened revealing Ruka and Sakura. Sumire immediately stomped up to them.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

The closer Sumire got to me, the smaller I felt.

"Who do you think you are to walk to class with Ruka-sama?!" Sumire demanded furious.

"S-sama?" I asked quietly.

"I am the president of the NatsumeRuka fan club!" Sumire said proudly.

'Ruka-kun has a fan club?! I guess I shouldn't be surprised since he's perfect but still!' I thought.

"It's not their girlfriend or something! You don't own them so back off! Besides, Sakura-chan didn't know!' Mikan said obviously angry.

"Is that really your place to say that Sakura-san? You aren't their girlfriend either!" Sumire said teasingly.

Ruka and I watched the 2 fight still in the doorway. Ruka sighed. I looked at him.

"This always happens whenever Permy says that she's the president of the fan club. Some reason, Mikan can't stand it and starts fighting with her. It's just best to break it up before it gets ugly." Ruka whispered to me.

"Ugly?! You mean they fight physically too?!" I whispered back.

"Sometimes. If no one stops them then they will." Ruka steeped forward. "Do you mind if I explain?"

"Of course not Ruka-sama!" Sumire said in her kindest voice.

"I just bumped into Sakura on my way here and we decided to walk together." Ruka explained. "I don't see any wrong in that."

"You've only known her for barely 2 days and you're already calling her by her 1st name?!" Sumire asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We're friends and partners so I don't see any wrong here." Ruka replied calmly.

"Jin-Jin's coming!" Koko said urgently.

Everyone dashed to their seats.

"Who's Jin-Jin?" I whispered to Ruka.

"Jinno-sensei. He's an extremely strict teacher and used his lightning alice to punish student sometimes." Ruka whispered back.

I tensed up as Jin-Jin walked in. He walked to the front of the room.

"Who is the new student? Stand up." Jin-Jin ordered.

I stood up nervously. Jin-Jin eyed me suspiciously.

"Alice and star rank?" Jin-Jin demanded.

"W-water alice and 3 star sir!" I said nervously.

"If you cause any disruptions or use your alice during class then I can easily decrease your star rank." Jin-Jin said coldly.

"H-hai!" I sat down quickly.

'He's scary! I better not make him mad!' I thought.

Class went by quickly and every time Jin-Jin told me to solve an equation, I solved it correctly.

'This class is easy! I could solve all this in 4th grade!' I thought.

**After Class**

The class ran up to me as Jin-Jin left.

"You're so smart!" Anna said excitedly.

"Not really. It's just that this was really easy!" I said a bit embarrassed.

"Easy?! Most of the class can't call that easy!" Nonoko said hyperly.

"I guess that I'm used to harder math since I've been taking top classes my whole life!" I laughed.

"Your whole life?!" Mikan said surprised.

"Well, my whole school life." I said. "There are tons of smarter people!"

"Can you tutor me please?!" Mikan begged.

"What do you need tutoring in?" I asked.

"Math, Science, World History, and Japanese." Mikan said quietly.

"Uh… Okay." I sweatdropped.

"Then at the Sakura Tree after class everyday okay?" Mikan asked happily.

"Okay! Should we start today?" I asked.

"Okay!" Mikan said happily. "I'll bring my text books!"

"Okay!" I grabbed my stuff and started out to the Sakura Tree.

I waited at the Sakura Tree for a minute and then Mikan came running.

"Sorry that I'm late!" Mikan dropped the textbooks in front of us.

"What's your worst subject?" I asked.

"All of them! I don't get a word of any of it!" Mikan said.

"Uh… Okay… We'll start with World History. Then we'll do Math on Tuesdays, Science on Wednesdays, Japanese on Thursdays, and quizzes on Fridays!" I opened the text book to the 1st chapter. "We'll start with Prehistory."

"Okay!" Mikan said happily. "What's that?"

"It's the time before writing was invented." I replied.

"Okay! I can remember that!" Mikan said happily.

"Good!" I smiled. "During most of the prehistory was the Old Stone Age. The Stone Age is a period of time where our human ancestors used stones to make tools." I said.

**(A/N: I just learned about this in ****my**** World History class! Now you can learn something if you didn't know about it before! LOL!)**

"Uh… Okay!" Mikan scribbled it into her notes.

"The Stone Age was split into 3 sections, the Old Stone Age, the Middle Stone Age, and the New Stone Age." I said. "During the Old and Middle Stone Age, people only knew how to hunt and gather food. They were also nomads."

"What's a nomad?" Mikan asked.

"A person who has no settled home." I replied.

"Okay!" Mikan wrote it down.

"The New Stone Age began when people learned to farm for food and domesticate animals for special needs." I said. "At that time people became pastoral nomads or settled in."

"What's a pastoral nomad?" Mikan asked.

"A nomad that move from place to place to find grazing areas for their animals." I replied. "Do you understand so far?"

"Yup! When you say it, it seems so clear and understandable!" Mikan said happily.

"Great!" I said. "The men were in charge of hunting and the women were in charge of gathering food and farming."

"Got it!" Mikan wrote it down.

"The 1st domesticated animals may have been dogs because they were valuable in hunting. Taming large animals like sheep, goats, and pigs gave people ready sources of meat, milk, wool, and skins. By 2500 B.C., cattle, camels, horses, and donkeys were trained to carry heavy loads." I explained.

"Okay!" Mikan wrote it down.

"Farming was harder than hunting and gathering but it gave more food. People often even had food surplus."

"What's surplus?" Mikan asked.

"More than what is needed." I answered. "When people had surplus food they could do different professions like being artisans."

"What's an artisan?" Mikan asked.

"A worker who is skilled in making crafts like jewelry, pottery, and cloth by hand." I replied. "Some New Stone Age societies grew into civilizations. People also needed to supply their land with water from another place using a network of canals, or irrigation. 3 major rivers are the Nile in Egypt, the Tigris and Euphrates in Iraq, the Huang in China, and the Indus in Pakistan."

"Okay!" Mikan wrote it down. "I get it all so far!"

"Good!" I said happily. "By 6600 B.C., artisans in Europe and Asia had discovered that a melting certain rock at extreme temperatures would separate the metal copper from the rock. By 3000 B.C., artisans had learned to mix copper with another metal, tin, to make a mixture called bronze. Bronze is much more durable than copper and was used to make weapons, tools, helmets, and shields."

"Okay!" Mikan wrote it down.

"The things that people made got traded for other needed foods and goods. By 3500 B.C., some civilizations developed a simple yet useful invention: the wheel and axle. An axle is a rod on which a wheel turns. People traded over water as an addition to trading over land."

"Got it!" Mikan wrote it down.

"The last thing for this chapter is that social classes were developed." I said.

"What's a social class?" Mikan asked.

"A group of people having similar backgrounds, income, and ways of living." I replied.

"Okay!" Mikan wrote it down.

"In large cities, the king was the most powerful person. Next were 2 classes of people: priests and nobles." I said.

"What's a noble?" Mikan asked.

"Government officials and military officers." I replied. "Below those 2 classes were artisans, small traders, and merchants. Common workers and farmers were the lowest ranked free members of society. Slaves were in a separate social class. Slaves' ranks are lower than free people."

"Thanks Sakura-chan! I actually understood it and I'll study what I learned! You're the best tutor and friend ever!" Mikan said happily. "Why don't we have a sleepover at my room okay? I'll tell you a special secret that only Ruka-pyon knows! That is if I can trust you."

**(A/N: I'll explain why Mikan didn't tell Hotaru either later.)**

"Of course you can trust me! I never tell secrets besides my own!" I said excitedly.

"Great! Come over at 7:00 PM with all your stuff okay?" Mikan asked.

"Okay!" I agreed.

"See you then!" Mikan grabbed her textbooks and skipped away.

"I wonder what Mikan-chan's secret is!" I walked away to my room.

Unknown to them though were a pair of crimson eyes watching the whole thing in the Sakura Tree. The owner of the eyes jumped down from the branch he was on and walked away.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

'A secret that only Ruka knows huh? I wonder why she didn't tell Imai. It's probably something stupid so I shouldn't even bother finding out what it is.' I thought as I walked into the Northern Woods to prepare for my next mission.

"You're next mission is to investigate on that new student in your class. She has a very useful alice and it would be bad if she was a spy from the AAO or anything like that." Persona said evilly when I arrived at the Northern Woods.

"So she's going to have to do missions too?" I asked coldly. "She can't even control her alice yet."

"Yes, she will do missions and the key word is yet. All it takes is time for her to control her alice properly." Persona replied. "It was the same for Sakura wasn't it?"

"I doubt that it'll be worth having her do missions though." I said.

"Why is that?" Persona asked half curiously half teasingly.

"She seems like the kind of person that's really clumsy and I can tell that she's not athletic." I replied coldly.

**(A/N: Totally true! How did you know that Natsume?! Oh… Right… I wrote it… LOL! XD)**

"A bit of training and that can be fixed." Persona smirked evilly. "Now begin on your mission. It will last until you learn every last detail about her."

'That can take a while. Even more, that means that I have to stick with her a lot. This is gonna suck.' I thought.

"Good luck. You're definitely going to need it." Persona smirked before disappearing into the shadows.

"No kidding. This is gonna be a huge pain!" I sighed and started toward where she was going to be next. "She's supposed to be going to Polka-dot's place for a stupid sleepover so I'll just watch from outside the window. At least there's a tree right in front of Polka-dot's room."

I jumped up onto the tree in front of Mikan's room and waited for everything to start.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I packed my stuff and still had some extra time. I took a quick shower and got dressed into my night gown and put a jacket on. I looked at my watch and it read 6:45. I got my stuff and walked out of my room and towards Mikan's.

'I wonder what Mikan-chan's secret is! I can't wait to find out!' I walked up to Mikan's door.

I knocked the door and Mikan opened it almost immediately.

"You're here! Come on in!" Mikan motioned for me to enter. "I have chips and soda! Help yourself!"

"By any chance do you have any Ice Coffee?" I asked.

**(A/N: I LOVE Ice Coffee! I tried it once from a gas station store (it's not as bad as you think!) and I instantly fell in love with it! I'm addicted and I beg my dad for Ice Coffee every time we go to McDonalds! I gotta love the Vanilla flavored one! I hate hazelnut! I hate nuts of every kind except for pecan (that is a nut right?) but only when it's in pecan pie (my all time fave pie! LOL!)! I LOVE PIE!!!)**

"I actually do! But I only have Vanilla flavored Ice Coffee." Mikan said. "I can't stand any other flavor!"

"Great! I can only drink Vanilla too! Is it strong or weak?" I asked.

"Weak! Really weak! I can't stand it when it's strong!" Mikan laughed.

"Me too!" I laughed too.

"Hold on! I'll make some for us!" Mikan went to make the ice coffees.

"Ooh! Salt and Vinegar chips!" I opened the bag of chips. "This is my favorite kind!"

"Me too!" Mikan walked towards me with 2 glasses of Ice Coffee in her hands.

"Thanks!" I took 1 glass of Ice Coffee. "So what's your special secret?"

"I seriously mean it when I said not to tell! The only person that knows is Ruka-pyon and that's because he helped me! Ruka-pyon said that it's best that I don't tell Hotaru if I want to keep my rabbits so I haven't told her." Mikan said.

"I get it! Now spill!" I said eagerly.

"Okay. Let me show you." Mikan walked to her bed and got a picture from under her pillow.

"A picture?" I asked confused.

"It's a picture of the person I like." Mikan gave me the picture.

"Don't tell anyone!" Mikan covered her ears and blushed.

I stared at the picture in shock. My mouth was hanging to the ground and I had bug-eyes.

"NO WAY!!!" I screamed in shock.

"I knew you were gonna do that." Mikan said quietly.

"But I didn't even think for a second that you would even like anyone! And even more him!" I said excitedly.

Natsume flinched to hear the word "him". He thought that Mikan was talking about Hotaru.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mikan asked angrily.

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"Better be." Mikan muttered.

"So since when?" I asked.

"Since when what?" Mikan asked dumbly.

"Since when have you started liking him?" I asked impatiently.

"A year ago." Mikan blushed.

"What happened?! Tell me all the details!" I said excitedly.

**(A/N: This is what happens when you give me Ice Coffee, invite me to a sleepover, and talk about your crush! Those are the 3 best things in the world next to Japanese chocolate! LOL! XD)**

"It's kinda long." Mikan said.

"Then you better get started!" I got comfortable on my sleeping bag.

"Okay!" Mikan sat down next to me on her sleeping bag.

Natsume perked up his ears but couldn't hear since Mikan started whispering very quietly.

**Flashback**

Mikan was running away from Reo at the academy. She was running through the Northern Woods alone except for Reo. Mikan was covered in scratches and bruises for running through bushes full of thorns and her hair was messy and full of leaves and twigs. She got cornered against a tree and Reo was closing in on her.

"Your alice is very valuable. We can use you." Reo grinned evilly.

"NOOO!!! HELP ME SOMEBODY!!!" Mikan cried.

"You're in the middle of the Northern Woods. Nobody can hear you. No one can help you." Reo closed in on Mikan.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Mikan cried more.

"Reo, what do you think that you're doing?! Don't you dare lay a finger on Mikan!" Natsume said furiously from behind Reo.

"My, my, isn't it the famous Kuro Neko coming to save his little girlfriend?" Reo gently stroked Mikan's cheek. "She is pretty cute though. Maybe we should keep her."

"Shut up! You're going to pay for that!" Natsume put Reo on fire.

Reo screamed in pain and collapsed. Mikan was on the floor in a ball crying her eyes out. She saw Natsume kill Reo and was in shock.

"N-no! That's impossible!" Mikan clutched her head crying harder.

"Mikan." Natsume looked at Mikan sadly.

"I'm an idiot to be friends with a murderer!" Mikan ran away.

Natsume watched Mikan run away. Run away from him. He sat down on a log and cried softly.

"Now that she's seen my true self she'll hate me and even worse, she might be afraid of me." Natsume cried. "My nightmare has become a reality."

The whole night Mikan cried and cried in her room until she fell asleep. When she woke up she had puffy red eyes and tear stains on her face and class was already over.

"I wish that was just a nightmare but I don't think that it was." Mikan started crying again.

There was a knock on the door. Mikan looked at the door.

"Who is it?" Mikan tried to wipe away her tears but they kept falling.

"Me. I'm coming in." Hotaru said.

"No! Wait!" Mikan said quickly but was too late.

Hotaru walked in and stared at Mikan. Hotaru walked up to Mikan and sat next to her.

"What happened Mikan? Why are you crying? You look like you've been crying all night!" Hotaru said concerned.

"I'm okay! Really!" Mikan tried to keep her tears from falling.

"Don't lie to me! What happened?!" Hotaru asked.

Mikan looked at Hotaru and the tears started streaming down her face again. Mikan hugged Hotaru tightly and started crying again.

"I'm just so shocked! I couldn't believe that Natsume can be heartless enough to be a murderer!" Mikan cried.

"He's a murderer?!" Hotaru asked surprised.

"He killed Reo right in front of my eyes!" Mikan clutched Hotaru.

"He had a reason! He looks heartless on the outside but I can tell that he has more than a heart on the inside." Hotaru hugged Mikan back.

"But what if he really is heartless? What if he got annoyed with me and decides to kill me?!" Mikan cried.

"That won't happen! I know that he'd never do that even if he was furious with you!" Hotaru assured Mikan.

"Thanks Hotaru. I needed to hear that." Mikan wiped away her tears.

"Nogi came too. He was really worried. I guess Hyuuga told him what happened. He's going to explain." Hotaru motioned for Ruka to come in as she left.

**(A/N: I forgot to mention that Ruka only likes Mikan in a brother-sister way in here.)**

"Oh! Hi Ruka-pyon!" Mikan scooted over on her bed to make space for Ruka.

"Natsume was crying too. He was really afraid that you would be afraid of him." Ruka sat next to Mikan.

"Natsume crying?! That's impossible! Why would he be afraid of something like that?" Mikan asked confused.

"I don't think that Natsume wants me to tell you but I will anyways." Ruka said. "He said that if you were ever afraid of him then he would probably return back to the darkness since you brought him out of it."

"How?" Mikan asked confused.

"You continued smiling even when you were hurt and you continued putting up with him even though he continued pushing you away. Your smile can brighten anyone's day." Ruka said. "Anyways, he killed Reo only to protect you. It was the only thing that he could do."

"So he was only trying to protect me?" Mikan's faced brightened up.

"Of course! He'd protect anyone that he considered a friend with his life!" Ruka said.

"I understand now. Thank you so much Ruka-pyon!" Mikan hugged Ruka.

"I was just delivering the message." Ruka smiled.

"Is it possible that you know why I was so shocked and cried so hard when I found out?" Mikan asked Ruka.

"I have a pretty good idea." Ruka replied. "If your heart thumps around a lot around him and you start blushing then it means that you really like him."

"H-how did you know all that?" Mikan asked surprised.

"You're practically like a sister to me! I know these things." Ruka laughed.

"So what does it mean that I really like Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know how to explain but it's an emotion and that's what you have now." Ruka said. "I'm not really the person to ask so I can't say much."

"Okay. I understand a little. Thanks Ruka-pyon!" Mikan hugged Ruka again.

"I better get going. Good luck!" Ruka walked out of Mikan's room.

"Bye!" Mikan said.

**End of Flashback**

"Wow! So it was like that. Who'd imagine that it was for something like that?" Then I realized something. "Back up! Did you say that Natsume-kun is a murderer?!"

"I don't think that he has a choice and only kills people when it's absolutely necessary. Hotaru was right though, there's no way he could be heartless both inside and out!" Mikan said.

"It's kinda scary though. To think that Natsume is killing people when he's how old?!" I said. "I doubt that I would be able to kill anything! Half of the time at my old school I was a bit evil and cruel to boys but I can get extremely emotional! When my pets died I was SO sad! My mom said that when I was a little kid, I watched a show with her and a sea lion got eaten by a killer whale and I started crying." I said.

**(A/N: Totally true! 1 of my friends is a boy and he's afraid of me sometimes. This 1 time I was telling him that my life science's bunny was really cute and he was like "who are you and what have you done to her" I'm a sucker for cute stuff but still I love being the one in control! LOL! XD)**

"Why were you mean to boys at your old school?" Mikan asked.

"I guess it kinda depends on who it is but if it's a boy that I know and that I'm not afraid of something then I kinda pick on them. I like being in control and hate it when boys say that they're better than girls!" I replied. "There's this 1 boy at my old school and I hate him SO much! I can't stand his face and GRRRR!!!!!"

**(A/N: There really is a boy at my school that I hate! I can't stand the thought of him and he drives me crazy!)**

"I swear that if I ever see him again I'm going to drown him, throw him through a giant shredder, feed him to sharks, throw the sharks into space, and blast them with a giant laser!" I clenched my fist. "The things that I wanna do to him are endless!"

"Scary. It's amazing that someone like her can actually hate someone so much." Natsume muttered to himself.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Mikan asked.

"Why wouldn't I?! He tries to get attention by being a class clown and I can't stand it! A couple of my friends from my old school already made a hate club just for him! I just wanna rip him to shreds, shoot him, and make him bleed to death! GRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ripped up a piece of paper that was close to me to tiny shreds. "If he ever came here then I would kill him! Maybe I can get Natsume-kun's help…"

"I doubt that he'd help you on that." Mikan sweatdropped.

"You're right. I should do it myself! It won't make me feel any better if someone helps me!" I laughed evilly.

"I think that you missed my point." Mikan fell anime style.

"The chances of him coming are so slim that I'd bet 100 rabbits that he wouldn't!" I said.

"Who knows?! Maybe he would!" Mikan said.

"Well I wanna see if I'm lucky enough to dream about killing him. I had a dream of beating him up once but I never got another. It made me feel so good to beat him up!" I said evilly.

"You're starting to scare me!" Mikan cowered in her sleeping bag.

"Sorry! I kinda tend to lose my self when I talk about killing him!" I laughed. "Let's go to sleep!"

"Okay!" Mikan agreed.

We fell asleep quickly.

"Usually when someone says that the chances of a person coming is slim then they come. It'd be kinda scary to see what would happen if her enemy did come." Natsume jumped down from the tree and walked away.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**So how was it? Most things about Sakura are the same for me. Man I wanna kill my enemy SO bad! This chapter was longer than I expected but oh well. I don't have much to say so that's it! Oh ya! Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy lately! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR! 3**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Well I wanna see if I'm lucky enough to dream about killing him. I had a dream of beating him up once but I never got another. It made me feel so good to beat him up!" I said evilly.

"You're starting to scare me!" Mikan cowered in her sleeping bag.

"Sorry! I kinda tend to lose my self when I talk about killing him!" I laughed. "Let's go to sleep!"

"Okay!" Mikan agreed.

We fell asleep quickly.

"Usually when someone says that the chances of a person coming is slim then they come. It'd be kinda scary to see what would happen if her enemy did come." Natsume jumped down from the tree and walked away.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Normal P.O.V**

The next morning was a Tuesday so there were classes. The 2 girls woke up late like usual and were in a huge rush.

"Shoot! We're late! We're so dead!" Mikan quickly got ready.

"Who do we have for classes today? I hope it's not Jin-Jin! He scares me!" Sakura got ready quickly.

"I think that we have Narumi-sensei today! At least he won't kill us!" Mikan grabbed Sakura's arm and was about to dash out the door. "I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?!" I asked in the doorway.

Mikan ran to her bed and got a picture from under her pillow. She quickly gave it a little kiss and then gently put it back. She grabbed Sakura's arm again and dashed out the door.

"You are so obsessed!" Sakura laughed.

"Shut up!" Mikan blushed.

Mikan and Sakura turned around the corner and bumped into Natsume.

"I forgot that Natsume comes this way everyday and I bump into him everyday! Sorry Sakura-chan!" Mikan tried to cover her smile.

"Oh my gosh! You are SO freaking-" Sakura couldn't finish because she started laughing hard on the floor.

"Just shut up already! We're gonna be late!" Mikan quickly grabbed her stuff and dashed towards the classroom with Sakura trailing behind her laughing.

"Who'd think that you're so obsessed that you bump into him everyday?!" Sakura laughed.

"Just shut up!" Mikan opened the classroom door.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

We walked into the classroom and the 1st thing that we noticed was Narumi standing in front and a boy our age. I stared at him. Natsume and Ruka got to the class before us somehow.

"You're kidding me." I muttered.

"This isn't that person that you told me about last night is it?" Mikan asked.

"It is. I'm going to tear him to shreds!" I screamed.

"AHHHH!!!!" Mikan backed up.

I ran up to him and kicked him in the gut hard and he collapsed clutching his stomach. I smiled at his pain evilly. Everyone in the class except for Natsume and Hotaru stared at me surprised.

"I HATE YOU!!!" I screamed at him in English. "Why are you here?!"

**(A/N: He only speaks English and I speak both English and Japanese. The times that I talk to him I'll be talking in English. All other times unless I say otherwise will be Japanese.)**

"I hate you too. I obviously have an alice too." My enemy said teasingly.

"What's your alice?" I asked angrily.

"None of your business." He smirked.

"What did he say Sakura-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing important. Just things to get me really aggravated." I replied. "I'll teach you English some time."

"Thanks Sakura-chan! You're such a great teacher!" Mikan hugged me.

"How pathetic. You can't even get a boyfriend so you get a girlfriend." He teased me.

"THAT'S IT!!! I'VE PUT UP WITH YOU FOR FAR TOO LONG!!!" I pounced on him and starting punching and kicking him.

"Calm down Sakura-chan!" Mikan pulled me off of him.

"How can I when he's teasing me like that?! This is what he's been doing to me for 3 years!" I said annoyed. "I can't take having him come to the same school and sticking with him any longer!"

"Sakura-chan, I know how you feel." Mikan said softly.

"How can you know how I feel?! I got picked on and teased every day by this idiot!" I collapsed onto my knees and started crying.

I noticed that Ruka was looking at me. Ruka was watching me cry like a baby for something like this. Now my enemy can tease me for being a crybaby in front of Ruka! He's going to ruin everything!

'Shoot! I can't stand this!' I thought while crying.

"I know how you feel because this is how Natsume was like to me. Not as long but he teased and picked on me everyday." Mikan whispered. "And now I like him. What do you think that I did when he picked on me?"

"You started to hate him?" I asked quietly.

"No. I continued trying to be his friend. And it was worth it. If I didn't keep trying then I wouldn't have experienced love or even more, I wouldn't have fallen in love with him." Mikan whispered very quietly and started crying too. "Just deal with it for a while longer. You had enough patience to tutor me so just have a little more patience. Things will fall into place. Besides, I doubt that he will make any friends with how he behaved just now!"

"You're right but there's 1 difference between me and you." I stopped crying.

"What?" Mikan stopped crying too.

"He's going to tease me and humiliate me in front of my crush, Ruka-kun." I whispered very quietly.

"WHAT?!?!" Mikan screamed making everyone jump.

"Shut up! If he finds out then he'll ruin all my chances with Ruka-kun!" I whispered quietly but annoyed.

"Sorry." Mikan hit herself on her head.

"You keep my secret and I keep yours." I held out my pinky. "Pinky swear."

"I pinky swear!" We pinky swore.

"The second that I can control my alice better, I'll drown him!" I held up my fist.

"And whatever alice he has, I'll nullify it so that he won't use it on you!" Mikan laughed.

"Perfect combination!" We slapped our hands together. "Forever!"

"So for now we'll put up with him but later he'll get your full wrath!" Mikan said happily.

"He wouldn't live to half of my full wrath!" I laughed. "But for now I wanna do something."

"I think I know. May I join you?" Mikan grinned evilly.

"You get right, I get left." I grinned evilly too.

We faced my enemy and kicked both of his legs so that he'd collapse.

"I'm satisfied for now." We walked to our seats happily.

"I didn't think that you can be so brutal with someone like that." Ruka said.

"It only depends on who it is and what they do." I replied.

'I hope Ruka-kun doesn't think that I'm a heartless freak!' I thought.

"What's my punishment Narumi-sensei?" I asked sadly.

"Whatever he did to you must've made you really angry and I'm guessing that he deserved it so I'll let it slide this time." Narumi smiled at me.

"Thanks Narumi-sensei! You're the best!" I smiled brightly.

"I know." Narumi did a quick pose.

Everyone sweatdropped. Natsume put his shirt sleeve on fire. Narumi immediately began panicking.

"Put it out Natsume-kun!" Narumi ran in circles.

"No." Natsume replied coldly.

"Do something Sakura-chan!" Narumi begged.

"I'll try!" I made a ball of water the size of a beach ball and it flew to Narumi's sleeve that was on fire.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Narumi said happily. "5 extra credit points!"

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Can you be his translator Sakura-chan?" Narumi asked.

"What!? How did you ask him to come to this school?!" I asked.

"I drew pictures!" Narumi smiled goofily.

"I think Hotaru has a translating invention thingy!" Mikan said happily. "But it's probably expensive."

"It is expensive but I'll give you a discount since you hate him so much. It'll be 300 rabbits." Hotaru said plainly.

"I'll pay you when I get that much." I said quickly.

"Deal." Hotaru tossed Narumi a tablet. "All he has to do is dissolve this into a glass of water and drink it. He'll be able to speak and understand fluent Japanese."

"Thank you Hotaru-chan!" I thanked Hotaru happily.

"Remember that you owe me." Hotaru said coldly.

"I know!" I said happily.

"Why don't you introduce him to everyone since no one will understand him and we don't any water, okay Sakura-chan?" Narumi asked.

"Did you forget my alice? I can make ice too! I'll just make a glass a made of ice and fill it with water. I can control that much." I said.

"Then please do so." Narumi said.

"Okay!" I agreed.

I made a glass out of clear ice and filled it with crystal clean water. I gave it to Narumi and he dropped the tablet in it. The tablet dissolved quickly. Narumi gave my enemy the glass.

"Drink it. It'll let you understand and speak Japanese." I said as nice as I can.

"Why would I wanna do that?" He asked teasingly.

"If you don't then I'd have to be your translator and don't wanna stick around you 24/7!" I said annoyed.

"I don't want to stick with you either." He grabbed the glass and gulped it down.

"Introduce yourself." I told him.

"My name is Chris Lowe and I hate that idiot." Chris pointed at me.

**(A/N: My enemy's 1****st**** name really is Chris but I made his last name the last name of someone else that I hate at my school. I hate them both but Chris way more!)**

"Nice introduction." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." Chris rolled his eyes back at me.

"You're partner will be Sakura-chan!" Narumi told Chris.

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed. "I already have a partner, Ruka-kun!"

"I put Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan together and now they're great friends! Maybe the same will happen here!" Narumi said happily.

"No way am I gonna be that retard's partner! I'm perfectly happy with my partner that I have now!" I protested. "Ruka-kun is nice, Chris is an idiot, Ruka-kun is caring, Chris is a moron, Ruka-kun is great, Chris is a retard!"

"You sound like that you like whoever "Ruka-kun" is." Chris teased.

"I do not!" I blushed.

"Just leave her alone." Ruka said.

"And you are?" Chris asked rudely.

"I'm Sakura's partner, Ruka Nogi." Ruka said coldly. "Leave her alone. You're pathetic to pick on girls."

"With how you look, you look like a farmer. And a girl." Chris said.

"Hey! Just drop it already! Ruka-kun has nothing to do with it!" I glared at Chris.

"What if I don't want to? What can you do?" Chris raised his eyebrow.

"I don't care about that baka but leave Ruka alone." Natsume said coldly.

"Hey!" I yelled at Natsume.

"I'm so afraid!" Chris said sarcastically.

"You should be." Natsume snapped his finger and Chris's sleeve was on fire. "I can do much worse and I have a witness."

"It really was scary. I never thought that Natsume can kill anyone but he did, right in front of me." Mikan frowned.

"I don't enjoy killing people but the world would be heck of a lot better without you in it." Natsume said coldly.

"Don't do it Natsume-kun!" I said quickly.

"Now you like me?" Chris teased me.

"No. I wanna kill you myself. And I wanna make you suffer." I said evilly.

"But Sakura-chan might be scarier when she gets really mad!" Mikan said.

"Aside from that, Chris-kun's partner will be Sakura-chan's 2nd partner." Narumi said firmly.

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed.

"Give him a tour please Sakura-chan! No classes for the rest of the day!" Narumi skipped away.

"Shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot! I don't wanna give a tour to some idiot like this!" I punched the wall leaving a dent.

'I got an idea!' I thought happily.

"Mikan-chan!" I grinned evilly. "You know the Northern Woods pretty well right?"

"Uh… Ya. I know every part of it." Mikan said nervously.

"Here's what we're gonna do." I whispered to Mikan. "We're gonna take him to a deep part of the Northern Woods and ditch him!"

"Genius Sakura-chan!" Mikan gave me a high-five.

"I know!" I laughed. "Let's get going then!"

"Should I come too?" Ruka asked.

"If you want!" I said happily. "Hurry up Chris or else you'll get lost here. It's like a maze here!"

"Whatever." Chris rolled his eyes and followed me towards the Northern Woods.

"This is the Northern Woods. I wanna show you something here." I let Mikan lead the way.

"I wonder if Mr. Bear is there." Mikan thought out loud.

"I hope so!" I grinned evilly for the millionth time in the past hour.

We walked towards Mr. Bear's small house/cottage/hut. Mr. Bear was there cutting wood with an ax. Mikan and I pushed Chris towards Mr. Bear. Mr. Bear got the evil glint in his eyes and started beating him up. We laughed so hard that we had to cover our mouths. When Mr. Bear was done, Chris walked to us angrily.

"What was that for?!" Chris asked me angrily.

"You totally deserved it!" I replied grinning.

"Mr. Bear definitely has been training!" Mikan giggled. "I remember when I got beat up by Mr. Bear! It was painful!"

"Poor Mikan-chan!" I hugged Mikan sympathetically.

"Did you bring me here just to get me beat up by a freaking stuffed bear?!" Chris asked angrily.

"Half of it." I grinned evilly. "And I got it on tape."

"Is the other half going to kill me?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Probably not. I wanna make you suffer." I said evilly.

"That's great to hear but I doubt that you can do that." Chris said teasingly.

"Nobody has ever seen what I can do at the maximum. You'll be the 1st person to see it. How lucky." I smirked.

"Just do what you brought me for." Chris sighed.

"You asked for it." I let Mikan lead us to the deepest part of the Northern Woods.

When we reached the deepest area, I whispered to Ruka the plan. Ruka took a step back.

"You really hate him don't him?" Ruka whispered to me.

"More than anyone else in the world." I replied.

"So if you hated me that much then you would do all this to me?" Ruka asked.

"I would never hate you." I said quietly.

"Thanks." Ruka said.

"I should be the 1 to thank you for being my friend!" I hugged Ruka.

"Um." Ruka said.

"Sorry!" I backed up and blushed heavily.

"I'll help you with whatever you need help with okay?" Ruka smiled at me.

"Thank you SO much Ruka-kun!" I said happily.

"No problem! That's what partners do right?" Ruka replied.

"Right!" I said happily.

"Stop flirting with your little girlfriend. It's annoying." Chris teased me.

"Ruka-kun is NOT a girl! And I am NOT flirting!" I kicked Chris in the back.

"Whatever." Chris smirked.

"I HATE YOU!!!" I continued kicking Chris all over.

"You think that hurts?" Chris said teasingly.

"YOU RETARD!!!" I kicked him EXTREMEMLY hard in his gut.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Chris yelled at me.

"BECAUSE YOU GET ME SO MAD AND I HATE YOU!!!!!" I yelled back.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" Chris yelled.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE DITCHING YOU RIGHT HERE!" I grabbed Mikan and Ruka's arms and stomped away.

"SEE IF I CARE! I CAN GET OUT OF HERE BY MYSELF!" Chris yelled at me angrily.

"TRY!" I yelled back and left out of his view.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble Sakura?" Ruka asked me.

"I don't care! I want him to suffer as much as I did before!" I said full of rage. "He deserves much more! I'll come back in a day or so and bring him back to make him suffer more!"

"Remind me not to make you made!" Mikan sweatdropped.

"I usually don't get this mad but he gets me so aggravated!" I pulled my hair in frustration.

"I just remembered something! I haven't introduced you 2 my favorite senpais!" Mikan changed the subject. "They're practically like the older brother and sister that I never had! You'll love them!"

"Okay!" I said happily. "I wanna get my mind off of that retard!"

"Then lets get going!" Mikan led us out of the Northern Woods and towards the Middle School Branch. "They're in the Middle School Branch!"

"Cool!" Ruka and I followed Mikan.

"Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai!" Mikan ran up to 2 people.

"Hey Mikan! What's up?!" The 2 people hugged Mikan.

"I wanted to introduce you to my new friend, Sakura-chan!" Mikan grabbed my arm and dragged me to them.

"I'm Sakura Tenshi. It's nice to meet you." I said shyly.

"Don't be so formal! I'm Tsubasa and this is Misaki!" Tsubasa ruffled up my hair. "You must be new! Welcome to Alice Academy kouhai!"

"Don't listen to anything that Tsubasa says! He'll just get you in trouble!" Misaki hit Tsubasa's head from the back. "What's your alice?"

"I have the water alice!" I said cheerfully.

"That's better!" Tsubasa said. "So are you in the dangerous ability class?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"She's not in a ability class yet. But she probably will be since her alice can be considered dangerous." Mikan said. "Can you explain Tsubasa-senpai?"

"The Elementary and Middle School Branch students get split up into 5 ability classes, Latent Ability, for well known alices, Technology Ability, for students that can make something or make a special effect with their alice, Active Ability, for students that have alices based on their bodies, animals, or other living things, Special Ability, for students that don't fit into any of those ability types, and Dangerous Ability, for students that have alices that can be considered dangerous." Tsubasa explained to me. "Since you have an elemental alice, you're probably in the Dangerous Ability class like Natsume."

"I sorta have 2 alices, I can freeze the water that I make into ice so I sorta have an Ice Alice." I said.

"Water and Ice?! You're definitely going to be in the Dangerous Ability class! I feel really bad for you!" Misaki said sadly.

"Why? Is it a bad thing?" I asked confused.

"The Dangerous Ability students have to do dangerous missions for the academy. Natsume often comes back from his missions injured." Mikan frowned.

"What do you mean by missions?" I asked a bit afraid.

"Jobs like protecting an important person in case of an ambush or gathering info from the AAO. Everything is extremely dangerous!" Tsubasa said.

"Narumi-sensei told me about the AAO. It sounds really scary!" I shivered.

"It is! Reo was with the AAO and was really dangerous until Natsume killed him." Mikan said. "He kidnapped Natsume, Permy, and I before."

"Why?!" I asked.

"Natsume is really strong and would be really useful for them so they kidnapped him while he was weak. Permy and I saw him get kidnapped so we chased after them but we ended up getting caught too. Natsume let us escape and he almost killed himself but I stopped him. Then we escaped together." Mikan explained.

I giggled at the thought of Mikan and Natsume running away into the night with their hands linked together. Mikan eyed me suspiciously.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing!" I giggled.

"Sakura-chan!" Narumi called at me from a short distance.

"Narumi-sensei! What's up?" I asked.

"I'm really sorry! I tried to convince them but the higher-ups wouldn't listen!" Narumi said sadly.

"Convince them what?" I asked nervously.

"You're going to be in the Dangerous Ability class and doing a lot of training to improve your alice. Persona is going to be your teacher and trainer and I'll tell you now that he's quite cruel." Narumi said.

"I knew it." Tsubasa muttered sadly.

"Persona wants you to meet him in the Northern Woods at the clearing. Do you know where that is?" Narumi asked.

"Yes. Mikan-chan showed me." I replied.

"You should go there now. You don't want to see an impatient Persona." Narumi said sadly.

"Okay." I said. "But there's this 1 problem."

"What?" Narumi asked.

"I'm really clumsy and I'm NOT athletic at all." I said quietly.

"Persona will probably fix that but his method might be brutal." Narumi said.

"Okay. I'll get going then." I gulped and walked towards the clearing in the Northern Woods.

"Good luck Sakura-chan!" Mikan called after me. "I'm sure that you'll be okay!"

"Thanks!" I called back.

I walked quickly and got to the clearing. A man in black stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you Sakura Tenshi?" The man asked.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Oh ya! Sorry it took me a long time to update! School takes up a lot of time! What a perfect ending to a chapter! Scary and a cliff hanger! It really is true that I'm clumsy and not athletic. I'm the total opposite of athletic! I can't even run for 3 minutes without my chest hurting like crazy and getting a cramp! I'm not flexible either! I can't do a freaking cartwheel! The only good trait that I have is that I'm naturally smart! I got nothing more to say. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR! 3**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

I walked quickly and got to the clearing. A man in black stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you Sakura Tenshi?" The man asked.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"I am. Are you Persona?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. You're alice is water correct?" Persona asked coldly.

"Yes. I can also freeze the water I make which means that I also have the Ice alice." I replied.

"How well can you control your alice?" Persona asked.

"Quite well but only for small things." I replied.

"Then we will begin your training tomorrow. You will wear this mask anytime that you are in my presence, training, or on a mission." Persona gave me a mask. "You will also wear that outfit."

Persona pointed to a plain black tank top that would show my stomach, black jeans with a white belt, and black boots.

'Wow! I wonder who picked this out for me! Whoever it was has great taste!' I thought.

"You will also wear this necklace and these earrings when you are training or on missions. They are controlling devices to keep you from overusing your alice in case you have the kind of alice that shortens your life span. The necklace and earrings are also communication devices. The earrings are so that you can hear me and the necklace is for you to talk to me. Only use them when necessary." Persona gave me a pair of silver earrings and a matching silver necklace. "Your name when you wear your outfit and mask is Black Water. Nobody is allowed to know who you are when you are Black Water. The only person that is allowed to know is Narumi, the headmaster, Kyoto-san, and me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Don't show any emotion when you are training or on a mission. If you do then you will receive a punishment." Persona said coldly.

"I understand." I replied.

"That's all. You are dismissed." Persona dismissed me. "To keep anyone from seeing you carry your things I will have someone teleport you to your room."

"Okay." I replied.

Yuki appeared in front of us.

**(A/N: Remember him? It's Yuki Kyoto from Chapter 1! He's only going to appear a few times so don't get used to him.)**

"Teleport Tenshi-san to her room." Persona ordered Yuki.

"Okay." Yuki teleported me to my room in a blink of an eye.

I appeared in my room. I looked at my outfit and decided to try it on. I put it on quickly and looked in the mirror. I looked pretty cool, maybe even a bit scary. I practiced keeping my face emotionless which was pretty hard since I'm usually not serious. After a while, I finally was able to keep my face emotionless and cold.

"It's missing something." I looked through my drawer of who-knows-what. "Found it!"

I pulled out a black wristband and put it on. It looked perfect with the outfit and it matched. I looked through my drawer for something else to add. I found some light pink lip gloss and a black hair clip. I put them on and I looked great. My lip curved up into a sly smile.

"Perfect." I muttered.

'I should start practicing my alice a bit.' I thought as I started making balls of water and ice and juggling them. 'Maybe some target practice?'

I took out a target board with a picture of Chris on it that I use for target practice and stress relief. I set it up on my desk. I made ice daggers and threw them at the picture with ease. I hit both of the eyes and the center of his neck. My aim was perfect since I did this all the time.

"I wish that I could tell Mikan-chan all this." I sighed. "I guess I should practice some more."

I practiced for a couple hours making shapes out of water and ice, making ice sculptures, and messing with my alice. I finally thought of something interesting.

'I wonder if I can make something living with it like a pet. It would be pretty interesting.' I thought. 'If I could make 1 how would it look though?'

I got out some paper and drew some sketches of different animals that could be made by water and ice. I finally came up with something that looked like a small woman that had long blue hair that ended up forming a long tail and had no body from the waist down. She wore a blue tank top that matched the color of her hair.

"I like this 1." I thought out loud.

I concentrated on how it would look and made it with much difficulty. When it was made, I collapsed onto my bed panting and sweating. My creation flew to me and looked at me curiously. The only difference between what I pictured and this was that this was a little girl instead of a woman. I looked at it and it looked back at me.

"Can you talk?" I asked it.

"Mizune can talk! Mizune can talk!" The creature cheered happily.

"So your name is Mizune?" I asked it.

"Mizune is my name! Mizune is my name!" The thing flew around my room happily.

"Stay quiet! We don't want anyone to wake up! It's already 10:00!" I tried to quiet it down.

"Mizune will be quiet! Mizune will be quiet!" Mizune said softer.

"What are you?" I asked Mizune.

"Mizune is a water familiar! Mizune is a water familiar!" Mizune chanted.

"I'll ask Narumi-sensei about you tomorrow. Lets go to sleep for now. I'm tired!" I yawned.

"Mizune go to sleep! Mizune go to sleep!" Mizune cuddled up on my pillow and fell asleep.

'This thing might be more trouble than I thought.' I thought.

I took a quick shower and changed into my night gown. I slipped into bed and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up thinking that Mizune was just a part of my dream but when I got up I saw Mizune flying around my room. I rubbed my eyes and looked at her again. She was still flying around. I sighed and got ready for class. When I was about to leave, Mizune tried to follow me.

"No. Stay here! You'll make to much commotion!" I told Mizune.

"Mizune wants to come! Mizune wants to come!" Mizune flew around my head.

"Fine! But you have to stay in my backpack and stay quiet!" I opened my backpack so that she could come in.

"Mizune stay quiet! Mizune stay quiet!" Mizune flew into my backpack.

"Geez." I walked out of my room.

"Hey Sakura!" Ruka walked out of his room at the same time. "What was all that noise last night?"

"Uh… Nothing! It was just me!" I laughed nervously.

"Okay?" Ruka sweatdropped. "Why don't we go to class together?"

"Okay!" I walked with Ruka to class.

'Thank god that Mizune hasn't mad a single sound!' I thought thankfully. 'Maybe she obeys me?'

We walked into class and I noticed that Chris was there. I completely forgot about him.

'Shoot! He's supposed to be in the Northern Woods still!' I thought angrily.

"Surprised that I'm here? I just so happened to remember the way back." Chris said in a teasing voice.

"Great." I muttered.

"So to walk to class with your little girlfriend too?" Chris teased.

"Ruka-kun is a boy! And even if, he's not my boyfriend!" I said angrily.

Mizune must've noticed that I was angry because she started to shake a bit in my backpack. I grabbed my backpack and ran to my seat. I opened my backpack.

"What do you think that you're doing?!" I whispered at Mizune.

"Meanie is picking on master! Meanie is picking on master!" Mizune said angrily.

"Did you just call me master?" I asked.

"Master! Master!" Mizune chanted.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" I hissed.

"Who'll hear what?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing!" I closed my backpack quickly.

"Okay?" Ruka looked at me suspiciously.

'Now Ruka-kun thinks I'm a weirdo! Great job Sakura!' I mentally kicked myself. 'Why am I hiding this anyway? Oh ya. Everyone will think that I'm a freak to make a familiar or whatever.'

"Ohayou Minna!" Narumi walked in cheerfully.

'I'll ask him about it after class.' I decided.

Class went by quickly and was over in a couple hours. When Narumi was about to leave I stopped him.

"Wait Narumi-sensei! I have a question to ask you!" I ran up to Narumi with my backpack.

"Yes?" Narumi asked.

"Well… Uh… What's a familiar?" I whispered to him.

"Why do you ask Sakura-chan?" Narumi looked at me curiously.

"Uh… Why don't we step outside?" I led Narumi to a place that no one was at. "I was practicing my alice last night and I kinda ended up making something."

"Making what? What does that have to do with familiars?" Narumi asked confused.

"Well… That's the part that the familiar comes in." I opened my backpack and Mizune flew out. "She said that she's a water familiar and that I'm her master."

"Y-you made a familiar?" Narumi asked shocked.

"Uh… Yes." I replied nervously.

"Mizune here! Mizune here!" Mizune chanted.

"S-Sakura-chan, familiars are very rare and can only be made by people that are very strong and have an elemental alice." Narumi trembled. "And you made 1. It's best not to tell anyone."

"They're rare?" I asked surprised. "I thought that it was common! I just hid her because she would've caused a lot of commotion! I didn't think it was something rare!"

"I'll tell the headmaster about this. Why don't you train with Persona for now? He told me to tell you to come to the Northern Woods to train everyday after classes." Narumi said.

"But I'm supposed to tutor Mikan-chan!" I protested.

"I'll just tell her that something came up and you won't be able to tutor her anymore." Narumi said.

"I feel really bad for her. Nobody else can tutor her and she doesn't understand the classes." I frowned.

"I'll tutor her 1 on 1 so don't worry about it." Narumi said.

"Okay. I'll get going then." I started to go towards the Northern Woods.

"Wait Sakura-chan! Persona said that you're starting training today so you have to come in your disguise. Since you're not experienced enough to get from place to place without being seen, Yuki will teleport you there. Just press the button on the back of your necklace and he'll come." Narumi said.

"Okay! Thanks Narumi-sensei!" I ran to my room.

When I got to my room, I quickly changed into my outfit and put on mask. I put the necklace, earrings, wristband, and lip gloss on then pressed the button on the back of the necklace. Yuki immediately teleported over.

"I'll teleport you right over." Yuki teleported me to the Northern Woods.

Persona stepped out of the shadows.

"I see that your outfit fits you." Persona said coldly. "I have a student that will train with you until you can be as strong and have all the abilities that Natsume has."

A girl a bit older than me stepped towards me from the shadows.

"This is Nobara Ibaragi. She has the Ice alice. Don't hold back. You will practice offense with both your alice and your body." Persona said. "This is Black Water. She has the Water and Ice alice."

"It's nice to meet you." Nobara said politely.

I was surprised that she was so kind.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied politely.

"Begin." Persona announced.

I tried to kick Nobara at her legs so that she would fall but she simply jumped up and punched me in the gut hard.

"Are you okay?" Nobara asked.

"I'm fine." I said weakly.

"I'm not allowed to hold back. Sorry." Nobara said.

"I understand. I'll try not to hold back too." I said.

"Focus! Don't attack aimlessly!" Persona barked at me.

I focused on Nobara and threw several bullets of water at her. They hit her hard and she fell over.

"Sorry. Did it hit too hard?" I asked concerned.

"No. It's fine. Give me all you got and I'll do the same." Nobara got up.

"Okay." I backed up a bit to make some room for another shot.

Nobara made a sword out of ice. I made 1 too. We charged at each other and slashed at each other. We dodged or blocked most of the hits but got hit too. We both backed up and were panting and sweating heavily.

"Focus more! Don't take a break! It's only over when 1 of you falls unconscious." Persona barked at us.

I made my ice sword change into ice darts and threw them at Nobara. They all hit her and she fell down. I was best when it comes to aim. Nobara was bleeding and I was too. Nobara got up quickly and threw ice daggers at me but I dodged all but 1 of them. The 1 stabbed into the middle of my arm and I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. The pain was terrible. I clutched the dagger and pulled it out. I grimaced and held the place that the dagger stabbed me.

"Don't show any weakness or signs of pain." Persona ordered.

The bad thing was that the dagger hit the arm that I use to throw things. I couldn't throw ice darts any more. I got an idea and made ice bullets appear from behind Nobara and charge into both of her legs and arms. Nobara fell over. She got back up and threw more ice daggers at me. I dodged them all this time. I made water appear around her head and she couldn't breathe. After a while she fell over unconscious. I ran over to her.

"She'll be fine. You did pretty well. Continue with this and missions won't be a problem." Persona said.

"Thank you!" I said happily.

"You're dismissed. Get some rest." Person dismissed me.

I pressed the button on my necklace and Yuki teleported to me. He teleported me to my room.

I took a shower to wash off all the dirt and blood. I grimaced when I washed my arm. There was a deep wound. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I put wrapped the wounded part of my arm with a bandage.

"I'll wear a jacket tomorrow. I don't want anyone to worry about it." I thought out loud.

"Mizune help! Mizune help!" Mizune touched the wound and the bandages fell off leaving my arm looking perfectly fine.

"You can heal?!" I asked surprised.

"Mizune can heal! Mizune can heal!" Mizune giggled.

"I guess that I don't need a jacket tomorrow then!" I said happily.

I heard someone knock on my door. I made Mizune hide in my closet. I opened the door; Mikan and Ruka were standing there.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"What did you ask Narumi-sensei that was so important?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

"So were you training with Persona?" Ruka asked.

"Ya." I replied.

"Are you getting any better?" Mikan asked.

"Much better!" I said happily.

"Hey, what's that scratch on your face? It wasn't there this morning!" Mikan looked at a scratch on face from when Nobara slashed me with her ice sword.

"Nothing! It was just from the training!" I replied.

"What have you been doing?" Ruka asked.

"This and that." I replied.

"Well, you're probably tired from training. We'll let you rest." Mikan and Ruka left.

"Bye!" I waved at them.

I closed the door and walked to the closet that Mizune was at. I let her out.

"Can you heal this please?" I pointed to the scratch on my face.

"Mizune heal! Mizune heal!" Mizune touched the scratch and it disappeared.

"Thanks Mizune!" I hugged her.

"Master happy! Master happy!" Mizune chanted happily.

"You definitely have to come with me to training now on!" I said happily.

"Mizune come! Mizune come!" Mizune danced around my room.

"I'm tired. Lets get some sleep!" I fell back onto my bed.

I quickly fell asleep and Mizune fell asleep next to me.

**Sakura's Dream**

I was in the Northern Woods with Persona, Mikan, Ruka, and Chris.

"Your next lesson is to be heartless. Kill him." Persona pointed to Chris.

"Gladly." I grinned evilly.

I made ice daggers and made them stab Chris all over. He fell over bleeding heavily. I kicked him making him roll over. I made water surround his head for pressure and he struggled in pain. I slashed at Chris over and over with my ice sword. I let him bleed to death. I smiled evilly.

"Very good. Now kill Nogi." Persona ordered.

"No! I'll never kill him!" I took a step back.

"Kill him or else you'll lose everything that you ever had." Persona ordered.

"No! I can't! I won't!" I started crying.

"Then I will. You need to show no emotion." Persona stabbed a dagger into Ruka's heart and he fell over dead.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran to Ruka's side and tried to shake him awake. "This can't be real!"

"You still show emotion? Then I'll take another 1." Persona stabbed Mikan and she fell over dead.

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!!!!!" I ran to Mikan's side and cried even harder.

"You never learn do you? The more emotion you show, the more people I kill." Persona grinned evilly.

"Stop it you devil!" I tried to use my alice on Persona but it didn't work. "Why won't it work?!"

"Because you lost your alice." Persona said coldly. "Why don't I get your parents too?"

"No! Don't!" I screamed but it was too late because Persona already stabbed them both.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!" I screamed at Persona with a stream of tears.

"Who else is there? How about all the friends that you ever had?" Persona snapped his fingers and all my friends died.

"NOOOO!!!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!" I charged at Persona.

"What can you do? You have no alice and you're weaker than a new born baby compared to me." Persona said evilly.

"I can't do anything. He's right. I can't do a single thing because I'm weak. Shoot!" I punched the ground in frustration.

"If you can't learn to be emotionless and heartless then you are of no use to me." Persona pointed the dagger covered in everyone else's blood at me. "You're next."

**End of Dream**

I shot awake. I was sweating and panting like crazy. I was crying in my sleep. Mikan and Ruka were next to my bed looking very concerned.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan? You looked like you were having a really bad nightmare!" Mikan asked very worried. "We tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up!"

"Sorry that we came in without permission but I heard you screaming and crying from my room and called Mikan. Then we came in because the door wasn't locked and we saw you crying, screaming, and sweating." Ruka explained. "But aside from that, are you okay?"

"I'm SO glad that you're okay!" I hugged Mikan and Ruka. "I'm SO glad that it was just a dream!"

"What happened?" Mikan asked.

"Persona tried to make me kill you guys and I wouldn't do it so he did and he killed everyone!" I said still crying.

**Meanwhile Outside of Sakura's Window**

A dark figure was standing on a branch of the tree outside my window. Another figure appeared next to the dark figure.

"Did you do it?" The dark figure asked.

"Yes." The other figure replied.

"Very good. Do this every night until she gets the picture." The dark figure stepped into the moonlight.

"Do you think this will work, Persona?" The other figure stepped forward.

"Of course, Gaito." Persona replied coldly.

**(A/N: Yes, that name is from Mermaid Melody. In a couple episodes Gaito makes Kaito see dreams that threaten him I think. Gaito is also evil. And I have to put this, Disclaimer: I don't own Gaito. I borrowed him from Mermaid Melody.)**

"Call me when I am needed again." Gaito jumped out of the tree and disappeared into the night.

**Back to Sakura, Mikan, and Ruka**

Mikan and Ruka both hugged me back. I really needed the hug. I was happier that Ruka was hugging me though.

'I'll treasure this moment forever.' I thought.

"Sakura? What's that thing?" Ruka release from the hug and pointed at Mizune.

"Uhh… It's… Uhh… Well… You see…" I tried to think of an excuse.

"Don't lie. Tell us the truth." Mikan said.

"Fine. It's a… a…" I paused. "A water familiar."

"A familiar?! That's so rare though!" Mikan said surprised.

"I know. I'm supposed to keep it a secret. Don't tell anyone." I said. "This is Mizune, a water familiar like I said."

"Mizune here! Mizune here!" Mizune chanted happily.

"She's so cute!" Mikan watched Mizune dance around her.

"But she's a handful. She has a really useful power though, she can heal." I said.

"I read about that before. Water familiars can heal. Not even Natsume has a familiar!" Ruka stared at Mizune.

"Really? He's much stronger than me so I thought he would have a fire familiar or something!" I said surprised.

"I don't think that he's ever tried to make 1 though." Ruka said.

I yawned.

"I'm still tired. I'm going to go back to sleep if you don't mind." I lied back down on my bed.

"Okay. We'll get going then." Ruka dragged Mikan out and closed the door behind them.

"Those 2 really are great friends." I said before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Scary huh? What if you had the same scary dream over and over again every night?! I don't wanna make my life sound perfect and adding troubles adds fun! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR! 3**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"I'm still tired. I'm going to go back to sleep if you don't mind." I lied back down on my bed.

"Okay. We'll get going then." Ruka dragged Mikan out and closed the door behind them.

"Those 2 really are great friends." I said before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning refreshed. I looked at my alarm clock. 6:30 AM. I woke up pretty early. I took a quick shower and got dressed into my uniform.

"You can come Mizune but you have to hide in my backpack okay?" I opened my backpack for Mizune.

"Master lets Mizune goes! Master lets Mizune goes!" Mizune zoomed into my backpack.

"Stay quiet okay?" I told Mizune.

"Mizune stay quiet! Mizune stay quiet!" Mizune chanted.

"Good. Lets get going then." I walked out the door.

Ruka and Mikan were waiting outside my room. They were chatting happily until they saw me.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Mikan greeted me happily.

"Ohayou Sakura." Ruka greeted me kindly. "Did you get any sleep after we left?"

"Yup! The dream didn't come back!" I replied happily.

"Good! I hope that you don't get that dream ever again!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Me too! It was scary!" I said.

"Lets get going now. We might be late if you stick around any longer." Ruka said.

"Okay! Then Lets-a-go!" I grab Mikan and Ruka's arms and started running towards the classroom.

We ran all the way to the classroom and by the time we got there, we were panting but I was panting the heaviest.

"I almost never run like that! I suck at running!" I said between deep breaths.

"I'd be surprised if you were smart and athletic!" Mikan laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked kiddingly.

**(A/N: I don't think that's a word but I made it up then!)**

We walked into the classroom laughing happily. Then I saw him. My number 1 enemy, Chris. I glared at him. I remembered the part of my dream that I killed him and smiled slyly.

"There was 1 good thing about my dream last night though." I told Mikan and Ruka.

"What?" Mikan and Ruka asked.

"I killed Chris." I said evilly.

"I don't know if that's really what you call a good thing but good for you, I think!" Mikan sweatdropped.

"Scary." Ruka muttered under his breath but I didn't hear it.

"Did you say something Ruka-kun?" I looked at him confused.

"Nothing!" Ruka said quickly.

"Uh… Okay." I tilted my head in confusion.

**(A/N: You'd probably be able to see the imaginary question marks over my head! LOL! XD)**

"Ohayou Mina-san!" Mikan and I said in unison.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan/Mikan/Sakura/Sakura-san and Sakura-chan/Sakura/Tenshi/Tenshi-san!" Everyone except Chris and Natsume said.

"Isn't it Saru, Farmer, and Sunshine?" Chris said teasingly.

**(A/N: Saru means Monkey for those that don't know. Chris is referring Saru to me, Farmer to Ruka, Sunshine to Mikan.)**

"Shut up Crap-for-Brains!" I said annoyed.

"Last time I checked, I'm smarter than you." Chris said teasingly.

"Hontou Sakura-chan?!" Mikan asked me surprised.

**(A/N: Hontou means Really.)**

"No. Ever since 5th grade, when I met him, he's been tied with me. If I got an award, he'd get the same award. We're evenly matched." I sighed.

"I guess that means that he's pretty smart!" Mikan said.

"I guess." I sighed again.

I walked to my seat frustrated that Chris wasn't dead yet. Ruka followed me and sat next to me. Mikan went to Natsume, which was reading another manga.

"Ohayou Natsume!" Mikan greeted Natsume like every morning.

"Go away Polka-dots." Natsume said coldly.

"How rude!" Mikan puffed up her cheeks cutely. "But I'll forgive you."

I watched Mikan and Natsume.

'It must be tough for Mikan to be treated so cold by someone that she likes.' I thought sadly.

"We have Misaki-sensei today. He teaches biology." Ruka told me as a cool looking teacher walked in.

"That's Misaki-sensei?! What a cool looking teacher!" I whispered to Ruka.

"That's what everyone else says." Ruka whispered to me.

"Where is the new student?" Misaki asked.

I stood up immediately.

"Name and alice please?" Misaki asked.

Sakura Tenshi, Water Alice!" I said excitedly.

"Welcome to my class Tenshi-san. I'm Misaki-sensei and I teach biology." Misaki said.

I sat down.

"I heard that there was another new student, stand up." Misaki ordered.

Chris stood up.

"You look like a troublemaker. Don't cause any trouble or else you will receive a detention." Misaki said.

"You might as well give him detention for life. He caused so many disruptions at my old school." I said.

"I'm assuming that you 2 went to school together before and didn't get along very well." Misaki asked.

"No! Enemies!" Chris and I glared at each other.

"Okay?" Misaki sweatdropped. "Name and alice please?"

"Chris Lowe, Storm Alice." Chris said.

"Ooh!" The class awed.

"Storm Alice? What's that?" I asked.

"What do you think Saru? I can make storms of different kinds and make the same effects of storms." Chris said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't call me Saru!" I said angrily.

"Don't fight during class!" Misaki said annoyed.

"Sorry sensei." I said.

"We'll begin our lesson now. Open your textbooks to page 235." Misaki said.

Chris sat back down and flipped his textbook to page 235. I did the same. The page was about photosynthesis. I sighed. This was going to be SO easy! I know just about everything about photosynthesis from how it works to its spelling.

"Can someone tell me what photosynthesis is?" Misaki asked the class.

Chris and I immediately shot our hands up at the same time.

"Yes Tenshi-san?" Misaki called on me.

I stuck my tongue at Chris. He glared at me and rolled his eyes.

"Photosynthesis is the conversion of light energy into chemical energy by living organisms such as plants." I answered in an intelligent voice.

**(A/N: I got that from wikipedia. LOL! XD)**

"Show off." Chris muttered.

"Very good. Plants, algae, and bacteria all do photosynthesis to get their food. Does anyone know what the general equation of photosynthesis is?" Misaki asked.

Again, Chris and I raised our hands at the same time. Nobody else raised their hand and just watched the showdown of the brains between us.

"Yes Lowe-san?" Misaki asked. "Please write it on the board."

Chris walked up to the board and wrote 6CO2 + 12 H2O + photons (insert little arrow pointed to the right) C6H12O6 + 6 O2 + 6 H20.

"Also known as 6 carbon dioxide + 12 water + light energy to glucose + 6 oxygen + 6 water." Chris said in an intelligent tone.

Chris walked to his desk and stuck his tongue at me. I glared at him.

"Very good! Anyone know who the simplified form?" Misaki asked.

Chris and I raised our hands again and glared at each other with a kill look. Everyone sweatdropped.

"This isn't a contest Sakura." Ruka whispered to me.

"It is! If I don't beat him then he can rub it into my face for the rest of my life!" I waved my hand in the air like crazy.

"Anyone else?" Misaki sweatdropped.

Nobody raised their hand in fear that either Chris or I would kill them. Mikan and Ruka sweatdropped. Hotaru and Natsume didn't even bother raising their hands even though that they knew.

"Fine, Tenshi-san?" Misaki sighed.

I walked up to the front of the class and wrote 6 CO2 + 6 H2O + photons (insert little arrow pointing to the right) C6H12O6 + 6 O2 + 6 H2O.

"Also know as 6 carbon dioxide + 6 water + light energy to glucose + 6 oxygen + 6 water." I said in an even more intelligent tone.

"Correct. Either 1 is correct." Misaki said.

I walked back to my seat and stuck my tongue out at Chris. He glared at me. This went on for the rest of class, Chris answered 1 question, I answered the next question, and it went on and on. The class just watched us.

"That is all for today. Very good today Tenshi-san, Lowe-san. You will each receive 20 extra credit points on your next test." Misaki said. "The homework is to study for the test next week."

"Hai!" The class replied.

Misaki walked out of the class. All the girls and Ruka except Hotaru crowded me and all the boys except for Ruka and Natsume crowded around Chris.

"Sugoi Sakura-chan!" Mikan said in awe.

**(A/N: Sugoi means Wow.)**

"You should be a teacher or something!" Anna said hyperly.

"I was so surprised that you answered each question 1 after another correctly!" Nonoko said cheerfully.

"Science in general is my strongest subject and I know just about everything there is to know about photosynthesis." I said a bit embarrassed.

"I was a bit surprised about how smart you were too." Ruka smiled at me sweetly.

"This was easy compared to what I've been doing!" I blushed a bit.

"Everything is easy compared to what you've been doing!" Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko laughed.

**Meanwhile with Chris and the Boys**

"That was great!" Kitsuneme said.

**(A/N: Kitsuneme is the flying guy that also sticks with Koko all the time. Kitsuneme literally means fox eyes. His nickname is Nekome-kun which means cat eyes! LOL! XD)**

"It wasn't really a contest though." Yuu sweatdropped.

"I have to be over Saru or else she'll never let it down. We've been enemies since 5th grade." Chris said.

**The Class Overall**

"No matter what, I won't lose to that idiot!" Chris and I said in unison confidently.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Crap! I have to get going!" I looked at my watch.

'Persona's gonna kill me if I'm late for training!' I thought as I dashed out my room.

I ran into my room and got changed into my outfit. I put on my wristband, lip gloss, control devices, and mask on quickly. I pushed the button on the necklace and Yuki teleported to my room. He teleported me to the Northern Woods.

"Sorry that I'm late! I lost track of time!" I apologized to Persona which was tapping his foot impatiently.

**(A/N: LOL! Imagine Persona tapping his foot! XD)**

"You will double your work for the rest of the week as punishment." Persona said coldly.

"Hai." I said sadly.

"You will have a new training partner." Persona said coldly. "Come out."

A boy my age walked out of the shadows but I couldn't tell who it was because he was wearing a mask and a disguise like me.

"Introduce yourselves." Persona said.

"S-Black Water." I almost said my real name.

"Dark Storm." The boy said.

**(A/N: Anyone know who he is? It's kinda obvious since he's a ****new**** student and ****storm**** has everything to do with his alice. It's practically a total give away!)**

'Dark Storm huh? It can't be.' I thought.

"You will work on offense and defense today." Persona said. "Begin."

I put my backpack on a nearby log carefully so that Mizune wouldn't get hurt then Dark Storm charged at me and kicked my legs making me fall down. I glared at him.

"Focus!" Persona ordered at me.

Dark Storm tried to kick me again but I jumped up to dodge it. I kicked him in the gut and he flinched. He tried to punch me in my stomach but I twisted a little so that it barely misses me. He backed up a little and pointed at me. A bolt of lightning zapped from his finger at me. I screamed in pain. It hit my right leg and burned the skin in the area.

'That's it! Whoever it is, he's going down! If he's who I think it is, then he's going to die!' I thought as I made a whirlpool that surrounded him.

The whirlpool looked like a tornado but it was completely made of water. I tried to keep it going as long as I can but it was very tiring and the wound on my leg kept me from keeping my concentration. The whirlpool faded away to nothing and I was left panting and sweating. I saw Mizune trying to get out from my backpack but it was latched on tight. She must've seen me get tired and hurt badly. I tried to ignore her but she kept attracting my attention and as a result, I would get hit. Finally Mizune burst out of my backpack surprising Dark Cloud and Persona.

"Mizune heal Master! Mizune heal Master!" Mizune flew to me and healed all my wounds with a small touch.

"Mizune! You're not supposed to help! I have to do this on my own!" I told Mizune.

"Mizune wanted to help! Mizune wanted to help!" Mizune chanted.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a familiar?! Even more, a water familiar?!" Persona asked coldly.

"Slipped from my mind?" I tried an excuse.

"For not telling me, your punishment is to receive 3 times as much work." Persona said obviously angry.

"Hai." I replied sadly.

I heard Dark Cloud let out a small snicker.

'I knew it. It is him!' I stomped over to him.

"I know who you are! Take off your mask!" I kicked his leg with all my might.

"If you know who it is then say it." Persona said.

"Chris." I said coldly. "There's no one else that I could think of that would think me getting punished is funny and no one else that I know of that has that alice. He also so happened to just come in."

"Correct. At least you're not stupid." Persona said. "Take off your mask Dark Cloud."

Dark Cloud took off his mask and sure enough, it was Chris. He smirked at me with a look that'll get anyone mad.

"And you're Saru." Chris said.

"Don't call me Saru!" I felt a nerve pop in my head.

"Remove your mask." Persona ordered me.

I removed my mask and glared at Chris with a kill look.

"Surprised?" Chris asked with a teasing tone.

"Not at all. The second I saw you I can tell who you are. I have a hate instinct and it picked up on you." I said coldly.

"Same here." Chris spat at me.

"When I have to do missions, I won't have to work with do I?" I asked Persona. "I'll do just about anything so that I don't have to work with this retard!"

"You won't work together. You will work with Kuro Neko and he'll work with Nobara." Persona said coldly. "But if either of you show any emotion then you will have to work together. From now on you must be cold and heartless to kill without a second thought. You will begin being cold and heartless starting now and you will be all day everyday. If you make any emotion than you will get shocked by this bracelet which you must wear at all times."

Persona put a bracelet with a red stone in the center on my wrist. He also put 1 on Chris.

"Don't try to take it off because only I can take it off. It will also shock you if you are not cold." Persona said coldly.

"Hai." I tried to say without any emotion but was hard.

'Shoot! It's hard enough for me to keep a straight face!' I thought angrily.

"The only emotion that you can show is hate and anger." Persona said coldly.

"That comes naturally when I think, hear, see, or talk to that retard!" I said full of hatred.

"Make it come naturally when you talk to anyone. Even your friends." Persona ordered.

'Shoot! This man makes me sick!' I thought angrily.

"You will continue to train until 1 of you falls unconscious. No help from familiars." Persona said.

"Don't help me Mizune." I ordered Mizune.

"Mizune won't help! Mizune won't help!" Mizune chanted sadly.

"Begin." Persona said.

I made ice surround Chris's feet so that he would be stuck to the ground. I made heavy ice around his hands so that they were forced to come down to the ground. He cursed under his breath. I smiled evilly and made an ice sword. I walked up to him slowly and stabbed him in the same place that he stabbed me. He started bleeding a lot. He grimaced at the pain which made me smile coldly. I stabbed him in the other leg and into each arm.

"I won't kill you yet. I will make you suffer. This is only the beginning." I said coldly.

He fell unconscious due to losing too much blood.

"Tell your familiar to heal him." Persona ordered him.

"Heal him Mizune." I ordered Mizune.

Mizune flew to Chris.

"Leave the pain but heal it." I whispered to Mizune.

"Mizune helps Master! Mizune helps Master!" Mizune healed Chris but left the pain.

"You are dismissed for today. Don't be late tomorrow." Persona dismissed me.

I sighed and pressed the button on my necklace. Yuki showed up and teleported me to my room.

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Persona is a devil!" I said angrily.

I took a long hot bath and got changed into my nightgown. I lied on my bed and drifted to sleep.

**Outside of Sakura's Room**

"Begin." Persona ordered Gaito.

"Okay." Gaito replied.

He used his alice on me and I started to struggle in my dream.

**Sakura's Dream**

I was in the Northern Woods with Persona, Mikan, Ruka, and Chris.

"Your next lesson is to be heartless. Kill him." Persona pointed to Chris.

"Gladly." I grinned evilly.

I made ice daggers and made them stab Chris all over. He fell over bleeding heavily. I kicked him making him roll over. I made water surround his head for pressure and he struggled in pain. I slashed at Chris over and over with my ice sword. I let him bleed to death. I smiled evilly.

"Very good. Now kill Nogi." Persona ordered.

"No! I'll never kill him!" I took a step back.

"Kill him or else you'll lose everything that you ever had." Persona ordered.

"No! I can't! I won't!" I started crying.

"Then I will. You need to show no emotion." Persona stabbed a dagger into Ruka's heart and he fell over dead.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran to Ruka's side and tried to shake him awake. "This can't be real!"

"You still show emotion? Then I'll take another 1." Persona stabbed Mikan and she fell over dead.

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!!!!!" I ran to Mikan's side and cried even harder.

"You never learn do you? The more emotion you show, the more people I kill." Persona grinned evilly.

"Stop it you devil!" I tried to use my alice on Persona but it didn't work. "Why won't it work?!"

"Because you lost your alice." Persona said coldly. "Why don't I get your parents too?"

"No! Don't!" I screamed but it was too late because Persona already stabbed them both.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!" I screamed at Persona with a stream of tears.

"Who else is there? How about all the friends that you ever had?" Persona snapped his fingers and all my friends died.

"NOOOO!!!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!" I charged at Persona.

"What can you do? You have no alice and you're weaker than a new born baby compared to me." Persona said evilly.

"I can't do anything. He's right. I can't do a single thing because I'm weak. Shoot!" I punched the ground in frustration.

"If you can't learn to be emotionless and heartless then you are of no use to me." Persona pointed the dagger covered in everyone else's blood at me. "You're next."

"NOOOO!!!" I screamed in fear.

"If you want to live then you must be cold and emotionless. This is only a dream but it can easily become reality if you don't obey me."

"I'll listen to you. Just don't hurt anyone." I said sadly.

**End of Dream**

I sat up sweating and crying like the previous night. My bracelet shocked me and I grabbed my wrist.

'It reacted to my crying.' I thought.

Ruka and Mikan were by my bed again and were looking at me sympathetically.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Did you have the same dream again?" Ruka asked.

"Y-yes." I said sadly.

The bracelet shocked me and I grabbed my wrist but I tried not to show it.

"I'll be okay. I'm going to try to get some sleep." I covered myself with my covers.

I got shocked again for not being cold. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming in pain. My wrist was getting swollen.

"Okay. Just call me over if you need anything." Ruka dragged Mikan out the door and closed it behind them.

"Shoot. The only way to not to get shocked by this evil bracelet is to be cold and show no emotion." I said with hatred towards Persona. "Then I have to learn to be cold like Natsume."

I stood in front of my mirror and practiced keeping a cold emotionless face. By the time I can keep a straight cold face, it was already time to get going to class.

"Shoot! I didn't get any sleep last night!" I said angrily. "I have to go to class anyways."

I got changed into my uniform and ate some breakfast. I walked out the door. Mikan and Ruka were standing there waiting.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan! Did you get any sleep last night?" Mikan asked.

"No." I said in a flat voice.

'Sorry guys! I have to stay cold and emotionless!' I thought.

"Daijoubu Sakura?" Ruka asked noticing the coldness in my voice.

"I'm fine. Don't mind me." I said with coldness in my voice.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**I know it's not a good ending for the chapter but it was starting to get too long! It's so hard for me to keep a straight face! I can't help but laugh if I try! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR! 3**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 6.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

'Sorry guys! I have to stay cold and emotionless!' I thought.

"Daijoubu Sakura?" Ruka asked noticing the coldness in my voice.

"I'm fine. Don't mind me." I said with coldness in my voice.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"I'm going ahead." I started walking towards the classroom.

"Uh… Okay." Ruka said.

I walked towards the classroom thinking of all the things that I could do to Persona. When I reached the classroom, I walked in and to my seat. I took out a piece of paper and started putting my anger out on it with my wonderful drawing skills.

**(A/N: I don't have wonderful drawing skills but I'm pretty good! Last year when I was in art class, I drew what I saw with lighting and all and it came out so good that my art teacher said that it was the best 1! I was SO happy! Drawing kinda comes naturally to me I guess! I love drawing my own anime characters too!)**

1st I drew Persona hanging by the neck with a vine of thorns over a tank of sharks and getting whipped. I got frustrated that it wasn't enough so I crumpled it up and threw it behind me into the trash can. I drew another picture. This time I cut Persona's arms and legs off with a vine of thorns and wrapping them around him and pull making his arms and logs get squeezed off. I fed the arms and legs to piranhas and shot the body with a laser. I wasn't satisfied so I crumpled it up and threw it into the trash can. I thought for a second then started drawing again. Persona was wearing a pink dress with frills and a matching bonnet. The dress was made with poison ivy and thorns that were painted pink with pink itchy paint. He was walking on a very thin rope over a pit of hungry alligators. I grinned evilly.

"All I need is the supplies." I muttered evilly.

Mikan and Ruka walked into the classroom and to me.

"Why are you like this? Why'd you change so much over 1 night?" Ruka asked.

"We like the other Sakura-chan better!" Mikan said.

Natsume walked in.

'Sorry guys. It's for your own good.' I thought sadly.

"Just stay away from me." I said in the coldest voice that I can make.

Natsume looked at me and I ignored him.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

'What's wrong with her? She's usually all cheerful and hyper.' I thought suspiciously.

"There's definitely something wrong! Tell us Sakura-chan! Was it your dream again?" Mikan asked getting really worried.

"I told you to go away!" Sakura said annoyed.

'There is something wrong. I need to find out what it is.' I thought.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"We won't go away till you tell us what's wrong!" I said persistently.

"Then I'll go!" Sakura walked out of the classroom.

'What's wrong with her?! We have to find out what it is!" I thought.

"Lets follow her. There's definitely something wrong!" I told Ruka.

"Okay. Something's up." Ruka said.

We followed Sakura quietly. She was walking towards her room. She walked in and closed the door.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Mizune, you're coming with me. I'm not going to class today." I told Mizune.

"Mizune come! Mizune come!" Mizune chanted.

I got changed into my full disguise and pressed the "Yuki call" button. Yuki teleported to me.

**(A/N: The full disguise is just the disguise and all the other stuff but I don't feel like writing it all so it's just the full disguise. The "Yuki call" button is just the button on the back of the necklace.)**

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Yuki asked.

"I'm skipping. I already know all that stuff." I said coldly.

"You have the controlling device don't you?" Yuki asked.

"Just teleport me." I said impatiently.

"Don't have to be so rude." Yuki teleported me to the Northern Woods.

"I do." I muttered.

**Normal P.O.V for Mikan and Ruka**

"Teleport? Controlling Device? Who was that person?" Mikan said confused. "What's going on here?!"

"I don't think that Persona just wanted to have a friendly chat before." Ruka said.

"You mean that Sakura-chan has to do missions and train?!" Mikan asked Ruka.

"Probably. We better tell Natsume." Ruka grabbed Mikan's hand and ran back to the classroom.

They barged into the classroom and everyone looked at them.

"Why are you late?" Makihara asked angrily.

**(A/N: Makihara is the Social Studies teacher. I think that he appeared once and was mentioned very quickly by Persona (disguised as Serio and was a substitute))**

"We need to talk to Natsume! It's important!" Mikan said quickly.

"What?" Natsume asked coldly.

"It's about Sakura." Ruka said.

"Why would I care?" Natsume asked rudely.

"Just come with us!" Mikan dragged Natsume out of the classroom.

Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume started walking to the Northern Woods.

"So what is it?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"We think that we know why Sakura-chan is all cold and stuff!" Mikan said. "Can you explain it Ruka-pyon?"

"We heard someone else with her that I think has a teleport alice. He asked her if she had a controlling device and she just changed the subject which usually means yes. I think that Sakura got teleported to the Northern Woods to train with Persona." Ruka explained. "With her alice, it's highly possible."

"And why does that concern me?" Natsume asked rudely.

"Because she's our friend!" Mikan said angrily. "Don't you care about your own friend?!"

"I never said that she was my friend." Natsume said coldly.

"But you never said that she was your enemy." Ruka said.

"…" Natsume couldn't think of a comeback.

"Hurry up! Who knows what kind of training Sakura-chan is going through?!" Mikan grabbed Natsume and Ruka's arms and dragged them into the Northern Woods.

They saw Persona with someone with a mask.

"Who's that?" Mikan whispered.

"There's only 1 person that it could be, Sakura." Ruka whispered back.

"No way!" Mikan whispered surprised. "I wonder who picked out that outfit. It looks great!"

Natsume and Ruka sweatdropped.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Skipping class?" Persona asked teasingly.

"I already know all those things. I learned all of it." I said coldly.

"That control device seems to be quiet effective." Persona smirked.

"The sooner I finish my training, the sooner it'll come off right? Then let's get started." I said. "What am I doing today?"

"Practicing your alice." Persona said. "You're already quite good with it but you need to do more."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like draining and filling a lake and freezing a lake." Persona said coldly. "There just so happens to be a lake deeper in the Northern Woods."

"Then let's get going." I said. "Where is it?"

"In the very center." Persona replied.

"I'm not very good with directions. Lead the way." I said.

"Fine." Persona led us to a giant lake.

I noticed that Mikan, Ruka, and Natsume were following us secretly.

'They weren't supposed to find out about this! It's so obvious that it's me too!' I thought. 'I might as well blow their cover.'

I turned towards them. I saw them freeze behind a big bush.

"I know that you're there. I can see you perfectly well. Get out." I ordered coldly.

The 3 stood up. I looked at them.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Yes." Ruka answered. "Sakura."

I looked at Persona for permission to take off my mask. He nodded in approval. I took off my mask and looked back at the 3. Mikan was the 1st to talk.

"OMG! Who picked out your outfit?! It looks GREAT on you!" Mikan said excitedly.

"I don't know." I answered coldly.

"Drop the act. We know it all." Ruka said.

"She can't. She's wearing a kind of controlling device that shocks her if she shows any kindness or emotion besides anger and hatred." Natsume said.

"It's very painful." I said coldly. "My wrist is swollen now."

"Since you already know Black Water's identity, you may watch her train but you must never tell anyone her identity." Persona said.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed.

"Fine." Ruka agreed.

"She's going to do missions isn't she?" Natsume asked Persona.

"Yes and guess who her partner will be for that?" Persona smirked.

"Me." Natsume frowned.

"Correct." Persona said. "I suggest that you get along."

"I can do missions alone." Natsume said coldly.

"But she can't which is why she's going with you." Persona said. "Put your mask back on Black Water."

"Hai." I put my mask back on.

"Drain the lake in less than 5 seconds." Persona ordered. "Begin."

I concentrated on making the water in the lake disappear. It disappeared quickly but not quick enough. It took 10 seconds.

"Fill the lake and try again." Persona ordered.

"Hai." I filled the lake which was much easier.

"Begin." Persona said.

I drained the lake in 8 seconds. It took so much time since there was so much water.

"Re-try." Persona ordered.

I filled the lake again and started over and over until I finally got it to 5 seconds. I sat down and panted heavily. It took a lot of energy. Mikan and Ruka rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" Ruka asked.

"I'm fine." I replied coldly.

"If you can freeze the lake in 5 seconds and on your 1st try then I'll take off your bracelet temporarily." Persona said.

"Okay." I bent over to the lake and touched it. "Tell me when to start."

"Begin." Persona ordered.

I quickly froze the lake in 3 seconds. I grinned and held out my wrist so that Persona can take off the bracelet. He took it off.

"Only temporarily." Persona said.

"I know!" I said happily.

"It'd be nice to go ice skating, don't you think Sakura-chan?" Mikan asked.

"It would be nice but there's 1 problem." I said.

"What?" Ruka asked.

"I've never gone ice skating so I don't know how." I said quietly.

**(A/N: I have never ice skated in my life. I've always wanted to try though.)**

"Neither do I but it'd be fun to try!" Mikan said.

"I'd be glad to teach you if we had some ice blades." Ruka said.

"I can probably make some." I said.

"Try!" Mikan said.

"Okay!" I agreed.

I thought of how ice blades would look and made 1 ice blade as an example.

"Does that look okay?" I asked.

"Perfect!" Mikan said.

"Okay! It would be really hard to put on so I'll just make them around your feet." I said. "It might be better to keep your shoes on because ice isn't exactly soft."

"Okay!" Mikan held out her feet.

I concentrated on making ice blades on Mikan's feet. I made them and they fit perfectly.

"Cool! They're rock hard!" Mikan stepped onto the frozen lake and tried skating but she slipped almost right away. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" I asked Mikan.

"Ya. It's just that the ice is so hard!" Mikan rubbed her butt since that's where she fell.

"Let me see your feet Ruka-kun." I said.

"Okay." Ruka held out his feet.

I made ice skates for Ruka and they fit perfectly.

"Are they too tight or loose?" I asked.

"No. They're perfect. Thank you Sakura." Ruka smiled at me.

I blushed a bit.

"Would you like to skate too Natsume-kun?" I asked.

"No." Natsume said coldly.

"Why don't you teach Mikan-chan to skate? Or can you not skate?" I asked teasingly.

Mikan blushed slightly and I noticed. I grinned.

"I can skate but I don't feel like it." Natsume said slightly annoyed.

"Are you sure that you can really skate? It sounds like you're just trying faking it." I said in a voice that can annoy the heck out of anyone.

"I'm not faking it and I can prove it." Natsume said very annoyed. "Make me some skates."

I grinned and made skates for him. He stepped onto the ice and started skating like a pro.

"Still think that I was faking it?" Natsume smirked.

I grinned slyly and he noticed his mistake. He fell for my trick. He cursed under his breath.

"Why don't you teach Mikan-chan while you're on the ice?" I asked.

"Whatever." He skated to Mikan.

I made skates for myself and stepped onto the ice. I didn't fall over or anything. I started skating around like an expert. I did jumps, twists, and other stuff. Mikan and Ruka awed at me. I looked pretty cool with my disguise on and moving gracefully as if I've been doing this my whole life.

**(A/N: I'm not a very good roller blader but let's pretend that I am okay?)**

"This is fun!" I said happily.

"I thought you said that you've never ice skated before!" Mikan said.

"I haven't! I just kinda knew what to do as soon as I touched the ice!" I skated around more.

"I wish I can do that much but I won't get anywhere unless someone teaches me!" Mikan said angrily. "I can't even move forward!"

"If you're so good then why don't you teach her Natsume-kun?" I asked in my "persuasion voice".

"Fine! Just stop with that voice! It's so freaking annoying!" Natsume skated to Mikan and helped her up.

Mikan mouthed me a quick "thank you" without Natsume seeing. I gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

"Move your legs from inside to out." Natsume ordered Mikan.

Mikan tried but only fell down.

"Get up." Natsume said coldly. "Put your weight on your feet and lean forward a bit."

Mikan got up and did what he said. She started moving and smiled happily.

"Thank you Natsume!" Mikan said happily.

"Now turn a bit." Natsume said.

"Okay!" Mikan did as he said and turned. "Yay! I can skate a bit!"

"Good for you." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Thank you SO much Natsume!" Mikan hugged Natsume.

"Get off of me." Natsume pushed Mikan away.

"Sorry!" Mikan blushed.

I giggled and Mikan looked at me. She was blushing a dark pink. I skated to her.

"Nice 1 Mikan-chan!" I whispered very quietly.

"Your turn!" Mikan whispered back. "Good luck with Ruka-pyon!"

I blushed and this time Mikan was giggling. Ruka and Natsume were looking at us with weird looks.

"Must be a girl thing." Natsume and Ruka muttered.

"I root for you and you root for me!" I said happily.

"Got it! We're gonna get our love lives matter what!" Mikan agreed happily.

We started laughing together. Ruka and Natsume looked at as confused. I grabbed Mikan's hand and started skating with her.

"You grab Natsume-kun's hand!" I whispered to Mikan.

"And you grab Ruka-pyon's hand!" Mikan whispered back.

We skated towards Natsume and Ruka. Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand and I grabbed Ruka's hand.

"Come on!" Mikan and I said happily.

We all skated together. After a couple hours of skating we got tired and skated to the side of the frozen lake. We stepped onto the grass and I made the ice blades dissolve into nothing. I melted the ice on the lake so that the lake returned to its liquid form.

"That was so much fun!" Mikan and I said in unison happily. "Don't you think guys?"

"Yes." Ruka agreed.

"Whatever." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"We all know that you had fun! Just admit it!" I told Natsume.

"I only skated because you would make those stupid skates dissolve unless I skated." Natsume said.

"You could have gotten them off anytime! You could have melted them remember?!" I laughed. "You just wanted to skate with Mikan-chan didn't you?!"

"No way!" Natsume said quickly.

"I can tell a lie when I see 1 and you are lying!" I laughed.

"You have to put your bracelet back on." Persona ordered.

"Aww! I don't like that bracelet!" I complained.

"You won't have to wear it if you come at 5 in the morning and train till 10 at night." Persona said.

"5:00 in the morning?" My eye twitched. "I can handle the 10 but 5?! I can barely wake up at 7:00!"

"It's your choice, 5 or bracelet." Persona smirked.

"Fine! I'll come at 5!" I sighed.

"And since you said that you learned everything in class, that isn't a problem. Just have someone give you the homework." Persona said.

"We'll do it." Mikan and Ruka said in unison.

"Thanks guys!" I gave them a big hug.

"No problem!" Mikan said happily.

"Do you mind if we come to watch you train after class?" Ruka asked.

I looked at Persona for approval.

"I don't mind as long as you keep Black Water's identity a secret and don't get in the way." Persona said.

"Okay! We'll come by after class tomorrow!" Mikan said happily. "Bye!"

"Bye." Ruka waved and left.

"Bye! Thanks for coming!" I waved at them until they left.

"Aren't you leaving yet Natsume?" I asked.

"I want to ask Persona something." Natsume said.

"Yes?" Persona asked coldly.

"Will I have to help train her?" Natsume asked.

"Now that I think about it, yes. She almost killed Dark Storm last time." Persona said.

"Dark Storm?" Natsume asked.

"Chris." I spat in disgust.

I can't even stand the thought of him.

"I only let him live so that I can make him suffer." I said evilly.

"That's all that I wanted to ask." Natsume said before disappearing into the darkness of the Northern Woods.

"Wake up at 4:00 and run until 5:00. I noticed that your ability of running is very poor." Persona said.

"You're kidding me!" I said in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Persona asked coldly.

"Yes?" I tried.

"Wrong answer." Persona said.

"Shoot! I'm only going to get 4 hours of sleep!" I said angrily. "And you're behind all those dreams aren't you? Quit it. I can barely get any sleep from it and less sleep from me means less effort from me."

"The dreams will go away if you understand the consequence of not training." Persona said.

"I understand it." I said.

"Then the dreams are as good as gone." Persona said. "You're dismissed."

"Okay." I pushed the "Yuki call" button.

Yuki appeared and teleported me to my room. I took a shower and changed into my night gown. I set my alarm clock to ring at 3:45 AM. I fell asleep quickly since I was so tired and this time, without the nightmare.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**How was this chapter? I already typed this chapter before and saved it but for some reason it disappeared and I had to re-type it! It was such a pain! It was a lot different than how it is now but I like this 1 better. It's like impossible for me to wake up before 6 AM! I rarely wake up at 6 but only on weekends or something like that. If I wake up at 6 then that means I woke up on my own. I can't stay asleep till noon like some people! Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR! 3**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 7.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"The dreams will go away if you understand the consequence of not training." Persona said.

"I understand it." I said.

"Then the dreams are as good as gone." Persona said. "You're dismissed."

"Okay." I pushed the "Yuki call" button.

Yuki appeared and teleported me to my room. I took a shower and changed into my night gown. I set my alarm clock to ring at 3:45 AM. I fell asleep quickly since I was so tired and this time, without the nightmare.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I woke up to the sound of my loud, annoying alarm clock at 3:45. 4 hours of sleep isn't very much. When I don't get my sleep, I get VERY grouchy. Grouchier than someone who's been forced to get no sleep for 10 days and with no food. I smashed the alarm clock to pieces.

"Shoot! I have to go run and train!" I kicked off the covers of my bed and took a shower.

I got dressed into my disguise and ate a quick breakfast of toast with butter and strawberry jam. I walked out of the door and was close to slamming the door shut when I remembered that everyone was still sleeping. Which is what I should be doing right now. The next person to talk to me was going to wake up next year. I went outside and kicked the nearest tree, hard.

"Ouch!" I grabbed my foot and cursed with such a colorful selection of words that I couldn't put it down here. "Who the heck wakes up at 4 in the morning?!"

"Me." Natsume said from behind me.

I turned around in breakneck speed.

"Why? Does Persona make you?" I asked.

"I wake up early because I can. Persona doesn't make me." Natsume replied coldly.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

'Actually it's for a mission. I'm supposed to watch you but if I told you that, you'd probably kill me.' I thought.

"That's impossible! How can anyone wake up that early?!" Sakura screamed.

"Actually, I don't sleep. I just take naps during the day but Polka-dots keeps waking me up." I said.

"What are you?! A bat?! How can you get no sleep?!" Sakura screamed.

"A bat? Why a bat?" I asked.

"Bats are nocturnal." Sakura replied.

"I don't sleep all day." I said coldly.

"Do you think that Persona would notice if I skipped out on running?" Sakura asked.

'Persona makes you run? That sounds pretty easy for him to say.' I thought.

"Persona isn't an idiot. He's definitely going to notice." Natsume said coldly. "Running sounds a little easy to come from Persona."

"I'm kinda, no, really, no, extremely, no-" Sakura kept stopping herself.

"Get on with it!" I said impatiently.

"Fine! I'm probably the worst runner in the world! I can't run for 2 minutes without my chest aching and getting a cramp!" Sakura said angrily.

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She glared at me.

"You think that's funny fire-boy?" She loomed over me making me feel very small.

'Has she always been this tall?! She's like a giant!' I thought.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Trying to scare him? You're never gonna get any friends this way Saru." A very familiar voice said from behind Natsume.

I looked at the source of the voice and my eyes turned into flames. I felt my whole body heat up in rage. The source of the voice was none other than Chris.

"I didn't know that you enjoy picking on kids. Are you turning into a bully now?" Chris asked in a teasing tone.

"FYI, I already picked on some boys at our old school." I spat at him. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"I heard your loud howler monkey shrieking and went to shut you up since it's only 4 in the morning." Chris said.

"Howler monkey?" I felt a billion nerves snap. "What did you just call me?! You're gonna regret the day that you met me!"

I threw a billion ice daggers at Chris and he got hit by only a couple. I kicked him really hard at the legs and he fell down. I grabbed both of his arms and twisted them far enough to dislocate them. He grimaced at the pain and I grinned evilly. He tried to get back up but I just kicked him hard in the gut making him roll over. I shot him over and over again with ice bullets. He bled extremely badly. I finally was about to make the final blow with my ice sword. I pointed it over his heart and smiled so evilly that even Persona wouldn't match.

"I'll spare you if you take back everything that you ever said and beg for mercy." I said evilly.

"I'd never beg for mercy to you!" Chris spat at me.

"Your funeral!" I was about to stab him when I saw someone in the corner of my eye.

Persona was standing there grinning almost as evil as me. He was obviously happy.

"So you really have become heartless enough to kill someone." Persona said. "Not even Kuro Neko could do that this early."

"Natsume-kun doesn't hate someone this much! And I'm not heartless! I just hate him so much that I wanna kill him so bad and I was about to!" I said coldly.

"Since you've improved enough to be able to kill someone, I'll give you some advice if you really think that he deserves it." Persona said.

"Persona giving advice on something evil? I'm in!" I said evilly.

"Do something like this every time he gets finished healing so that he'll suffer greatly. That way you can enjoy the pain that he gets and he'll be to busy in the hospital to see you much." Persona said evilly.

"Evil." I grinned slyly. "I like it. Thanks Persona!"

"If I remember correctly, I said that you're supposed to be running till 5:00 and it's still 4:30. Start running or else the bracelet goes back on." Persona said coldly.

"I like the evil yet on my side Persona better." I pouted and was about to start running but I remembered something, rather someone. "What are we gonna do with Chris?"

"Kuro Neko, take him to the hospital and say that he was beaten during training." Persona ordered.

"Not beaten, whooped!" I added.

"Whatever." Natsume said coldly.

"Where am I running to?" I asked Persona.

"Anywhere. As long as it takes up the whole time." Persona said.

"Then I know exactly where!" I started running towards the lake.

I got tired very quickly but was extremely eager to go so I kept going.

"Will skating work instead? It's faster and saves energy!" I asked Persona.

"No. If there is an anti-alice barrier then you'd have to run." Persona said coldly.

"Fine." I puffed up my cheeks and kept running.

I was tired, my chest was aching, and I had a giant cramp in my side. I stopped and leaned again a tree. I was panting heavily and sweating. I was simply not built for running. Athletics is my weak point. I had a ton of other weak points that were worse but I just can not run! I caught my breath and started running again. This continued for another 5 or 6 times until I finally reached the lake.

"Can I skate a bit?" I asked Persona.

"If you work harder now on." Persona said.

"DEAL!" I said immediately and made my ice skates.

I turned the lake into an ice rink and started skating elegantly. I did twists, jumps, and a bit random dancing. I was so happy. Skating is my talent. No one can beat me at it. I skated to 1 side of the giant lake and faced the other side.

"Can you time me Persona? I'm gonna see how long it'll take me to reach the other side!" I asked Persona.

"No. Time yourself." Persona said coldly.

"Fine!" I looked at watch and waited for the second hand to hit the 12.

When the second hand hit the 12, I dashed to the other side of the lake. It took me 10 seconds because the lake was so big even though I was moving extremely fast. I was moving so fast that all you can see was a figure go by in a blur.

"Begin training now." Persona ordered.

"Aww. Fine." I stepped off the ice sadly.

I melted the ice rink and dissolved my ice skates. I walked to Persona.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Practice defense." Persona replied.

"With who?" I asked.

"Me." A dark figure walked out of the shadows with a mask on.

"Natsume-kun?!" I said surprised.

"Why so surprised Black Water?" Persona smirked.

"No reason." I replied quietly.

"Kuro Neko will do offense, Black Water will do defense." Persona announced. "Begin."

Natsume shot a kick at me and since I wasn't ready, I got hit and fell. He was about to kick me with his heel but I quickly rolled over and got up. He tried to kick me again but I saw it coming so I did the 1st thing that came to my head, I kicked the leg. I didn't mean to do it but it just kinda happened. He was a bit shocked.

"That's the 1st time I've seen anyone block a kick by kicking the same leg. That's interesting." Natsume said.

"I didn't mean to. It was just the 1st thing that came to my head." I replied.

"Continue." Persona said coldly.

Natsume tried to punch me but I twisted slightly to the right and kicked him in the back. He stumbled a bit by surprise but quickly regained his balance. He turned towards me and threw a ball of fire at me and I used a wall of water to shield me. He punched me hard in the gut and I fell down. He was about to throw another ball of fire at me but I made another water shield. I came up with a great idea. I froze the water on the lake and got up. I ran to the ice rink that I made and jumped on. I almost slipped so I jumped up high and made my skates. When I fell back onto the ice, I landed on the blades. I glided on the ice rink and smirked at Natsume. He can't beat me when it comes to skating. I made it fair by making skates for him. He stepped onto the ice and dashed towards me quickly but I was faster. I did an elegant twist that allowed me to dodge him. He turned around and tried to shoot a ball of fire but I simply snapped and it was extinguished with water.

"You're lucky that you have a water alice." Natsume said.

"Even if I didn't have a water alice, as long as I was on the ice, you can't beat me!" I said happily.

He dashed towards me and tried to kick and punch me but I simply did some jumps and twists to avoid them. I was putting on a show while fighting Natsume and he was getting annoyed by this.

"If you were this easy to beat then how come you weren't beaten already?" I grinned teasingly.

"Shut up!" Natsume said angrily.

"Is Koneko-chan getting annoyed that he can't beat a girl?" I said in a very teasing tone.

**(A/N: Koneko means Kitten or Little Cat. Adding the chan makes it sound cuter! ; 3)**

"Don't call me that!" Natsume threw a giant ball of fire at me that was impossible to dodge.

I made a thick shield of water and ice but it wasn't enough. I got hit badly and flew back with big burns. I lied on the ground unable to move due to the great amount of pain. Mizune saw me get hurt and flew to me immediately. She touched me and I was healed completely. Natsume just stared at me in shock.

"Arigato Mizune!" I hugged Mizune. "I owe you one!"

"Master happy! Master happy!" Mizune chanted happily.

I noticed that Natsume was staring at Mizune in a shocked way. I felt my lip curve into a sly smile.

"What you've never seen a familiar?" I asked teasingly.

"Of course I have! Whose is it?" Natsume asked.

"If you haven't noticed, Mizune called me "Master" which means me. I made her." I grinned.

"But you're not strong enough to make a familiar!" Natsume protested.

"I believe that Ruka-kun said that you don't have a familiar. Is that true?" I asked in an extremely teasing way.

"I've never tried to make 1." Natsume said quietly.

"Or you can't!" I laughed.

"Shut up!" Natsume threw another giant ball of fire at me.

Mizune extinguished it with a snap. Natsume stared at Mizune shocked. I grinned slyly.

"Mizune can also use water since she's a water familiar." I said grinning. "Was that your best?"

"Of course not!" Natsume said coldly.

"Then give it to me!" I said.

"Give me some help Mizune!" I whispered to Mizune.

Natsume tried to make a giant explosion of fire but Mizune and I extinguished it before it got big. He stared at me and Mizune in shock. He was panting and sweating heavily.

"That was your best?" I asked teasingly.

"What's yours?" Natsume asked in a challenging tone. "No help from your familiar obviously."

"There are a lot of things that you can do with water and ice. What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"The hardest thing for you to do." Natsume said.

"Hmm." I thought for a little while. "I have always wanted to see if I can do this."

"What?" Natsume asked.

"It probably won't work." I brushed away the thought.

"Just try what ever it is." Natsume said.

"Okay. It'll be worth the try." I said.

I thought about what I would have to do to freeze time. The 1st thing that I could think of was an hourglass. I made an hourglass out of ice and let it flow for a little while. Natsume looked at me with a confused expression. I thought about freezing time and forced the hourglass to stop flowing. It stopped and so did everything else. Time froze. I can do anything during this time. I grinned. There were so many things that I could do like putting Chris in a girls bathroom, putting Chris in the way of a bullet, or better yet, putting Persona and Chris over a volcano. This can be really useful. I started with making a hole in the frozen lake and putting Natsume in it. I filled back the hole so that only his head was sticking out. I put some rocks in his mouth and nose and made his hair spike into a Mohawk by using some hair gel in my pocket. I laughed hard. I made some sticks stick out of his ear and made them stay by freezing them in place. I made a trail of ice leading to my room so that I can just skate there. I got there quickly and grabbed my camera. I skated back and took the picture of a funny looking Natsume. I unfroze time and laughed at a confused looking Natsume. He noticed immediately that he was in the ice and looked weird.

"What the heck?! How did you do this without me noticing?!" Natsume spat the rocks out of his mouth.

"With a new trick that I learned." I showed him the picture. "I'm sure that this will go very nice in Hotaru-chan's collection of blackmail pictures."

"Give me that!" Natsume tried to move but couldn't since he was stuck in the ice.

He melted the ice but he came out wet. I took another picture and laughed. He still had the Mohawk and sticks in his ears. He already took out the rocks from his nose.

"You witch!" Natsume shot several balls of fire at me and I did a couple twists to dodge them.

I stuck my tongue at him and started skating again. He chased after me but hard a hard time since he didn't have his skates on anymore and he was wet. I laughed at his attempt to catch me and he just got madder. I saw something move in a bush nearby. I stopped and cocked my head curiously.

**(A/N: I do that all the time! I do that at least 100 times a day!)**

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Us." Ruka stood up.

Mikan was still behind the bush. It sounded like she was crying so I dashed over there immediately. I looked around the bush and saw Mikan with tears coming out of her eyes. She wasn't crying from sadness or anything like that, she was crying because she was laughing so hard. She was pounding the ground and laughing extremely hard. I looked at her confused.

"I can't believe that Natsume suddenly turned out like that! He looks like mentally retarded psycho on the loose!" Mikan laughed.

Natsume turned red in embarrassment.

"It's called freezing time, which I did." I laughed.

"Cool!" Mikan kept laughing.

"I'll get you a little something." I whispered to Mikan and froze the hourglass.

Time froze again and this time I fixed Natsume's hair to look really nice. I cleaned him up a bit and made the water on him dissolve. I fixed his clothes to look really cool. I put him in a cool pose. I took a picture and put the picture in Mikan's hand. I put Natsume back to his normal pose. I unfroze time.

"What the?!" Natsume looked at himself.

"OMG!!!" Mikan looked at the picture in her hand and was blushing furiously.

"Better than your other picture?" I whispered very quietly referring to the picture under her pillow.

"Much better!" Mikan hugged me happily. "You're the best!"

Mikan was blushing a color past scarlet. She hugged the picture and clutched it as if it were a valuable treasure, which it was for her. Natsume and Ruka were confused. Ruka looked at the picture and started laughing. Natsume tried to look at the picture but we hid it from his view.

**(A/N: Sorry if Natsume is OOC)**

"What is it?" Natsume demanded.

"Nothing!" Mikan, Ruka, and I said quickly.

Natsume eyed us suspiciously. We heard a tapping sound coming from behind us.

"Did you forget that you were training?" Persona asked impatiently.

"I completely forgot! Sorry!" I said quickly.

"Restart." Persona ordered.

Natsume and I backed away from Mikan and Ruka so that they wouldn't get hit.

"No familiar and no alices." Persona said coldly. "Begin."

Natsume tried to kick me but I simply twisted to the side.

"How do I know if I win?" I asked Persona while dodging Natsume's kicks and punches.

"When Kuro Neko shows any signs of weakness or you go unconcious." Persona replied.

'This might take a while.' I thought.

"Wow! Sakura-chan is good! She's not getting hit by Natsume at all!" Mikan said.

"I'm a bit surprised too." Ruka said.

"This is cake!" I dodged 1 of Natsume's punches.

"That's the 1st time that someone called Natsume easy to beat!" Mikan said.

"Hey Persona! Can we put this on the ice?" I asked Persona as I dodged Natsume.

"As long as you continue this." Persona said.

"Yay!" I ran towards the ice rink.

I jumped into the air and brought my feet up to the side. I tapped my feet and ice skates appeared on them. I landed on the ice with the blades. I pointed to Natsume's feet and skates appeared on his. He stepped onto the ice and dashed towards me.

"This is my domain. The 1 place that you can't beat me in!" I laughed as I twirled around elegantly to dodge Natsume's kick.

"Natsume is good at skating but Sakura-chan is better!" Mikan said. "It's hard to choose who to root for!"

"It's hard for me to choose who to root for too." Ruka said. "I want to root for them both."

I dodged another kick aiming at my legs from Natsume by jumping up in a way that my legs stick out. I grinned and landed back on my feet.

"Now you may use your alices." Persona said.

"Okay!" I grinned knowing that I was at a great advantage.

Natsume threw a giant ball of fire at me and I made a water shield strong enough to extinguish it. While I was busy with the water shield and giant fire ball, Natsume snuck up behind me and kicked me in the back. I fell down and grimaced at the pain that shot through my back. I tried to get back up but it only made my back hurt more. Natsume was about to drop his heel on me but I rolled over ignoring the pain in my back. He kicked me in the gut while I was still on the floor and I rolled over clutching my stomach. He threw a couple balls of fire at me and I got hit by each. I got large burns in both of my arms and both of my arms. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. I saw Mizune start coming to me.

"Don't come Mizune! I have to do this on my own!" I ordered Mizune.

"Mizune wants to help Master! Mizune wants to help Master!" Mizune protested.

"I'll be fine." I smiled assuring to Mizune.

"Will you be fine?" Natsume smirked at me.

"Of course!" I threw a few water bullets at Natsume to make him back up.

I got on my knee and got up, trying to ignore the pain in my arms and legs. I tried to skate on the ice but pain in my legs hurt too much making me fall over again. I was too weak to get up and move but not so weak that I would pass out. I made the ice under me slide slightly so that I could dodge Natsume's kick. I did this for a couple more minutes but I was getting pretty tired with using my alice so much and moving around a lot that day.

"Had enough yet?" Natsume asked coldly.

'Yes.' I thought exhausted.

"No." I lied.

'I won't say that I'm weak! It's bad enough to show that I'm weak to Ruka-kun!' I thought.

"This is enough for today." Persona said suddenly.

"But Natsume-kun didn't show any weakness and I didn't pass out!" I protested hiding my relief.

"It's already obvious to see the outcome. There's no point to continue." Persona replied coldly.

"Can I have Mizune heal me now?" I asked Persona.

"Yes." Persona agreed.

Mizune zipped to me and healed me immediately. I thanked her and went to Mikan and Ruka.

"Are you okay now?" Ruka asked.

"Ya." I smiled.

"You were SO cool Sakura-chan!" Mikan said excitedly.

"Really? I was about to lose though!" I said.

"But you lasted a long time against Natsume! Reo didn't last a second!" Mikan said.

"That's because I didn't try much to beat her. I could've beaten her in a snap." Natsume said coldly.

"Who's her? I have a name you know!" I said angrily at him.

"What was it again?" Natsume smirked.

"Sakura, Sakura Tenshi! It's not hard to remember!" I said angrily.

"What part of you is the angel?" Natsume asked still smirking.

**(A/N: Tenshi means Angel. Sakura means Cherry Blossom.)**

"No part. I'm a devil in disguise." I said half-jokingly.

"Really?!" Mikan asked stupidly.

"Ask Natsume. He watched me beat the crap out of Chris!" I said happily.

"You almost killed him. You were about to stab him to finish him off but Persona showed up." Natsume said.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh Sakura?" Ruka asked.

"He deserved it." I said coldly.

"What did he do?" Mikan asked.

"He picked on my last nerve." I said.

"Just be patient. Remember that I was the same with Natsume!" Mikan said.

"But you weren't about to kill Natsume-kun everyday were you?" I asked Mikan.

"Not everyday but I wanted to sometimes. He called me names, humiliated me, and was extremely cold to me but I just kept trying to understand him and now we're great friends!" Mikan said.

"But Natsume-kun is cold to everyone. Chris is only like this to me." I said.

"I have a feeling that we're missing an important piece." Ruka said.

"If Chris says anything about why he hates me, ignore it completely! It's a lie!" I said quickly.

"You're practically told us that whatever that annoying freak says about hating you is true." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Just don't listen to him got it?!" I yelled slightly annoyed.

"So you know why he hates you?" Ruka asked.

"I have a pretty good idea. And I have a pretty good reason to hate him!" I said.

"Which is?" Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"None of your business!" I yelled.

"You're gonna make me go deaf." Natsume said coldly.

"All of a sudden I'm really tired. I'm going to my room. Bye." I made an ice trail and my ice skates and skated on the trail to my room.

Every step that I took, the weaker I got until I was barely able to stand. I passed out and luckily someone caught me when I fell from my ice trail.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Who caught me/Sakura? What's the secret that I'm/Sakura is hiding? It's true but I'm not telling you… yet. Maybe in the later chapters. I'll live hints on the way though. I might not tell you because it's sorta a secret in real life but at the same time it's not. Everyone who was in my 5****th**** grade class know it but I don't anyone else to know and if they do know, I won't them to forget it completely as if it never happened. Anyways, I'm aiming to make this the longest fan fiction in the Gakuen Alice section! I think that the highest 1 is like 70,000 words or something. Spell-Casting Mikan was like 64,000 words so I just needed like 6,000 more words which I could've done easy! After I finish all the fan fictions that I want to make ****then**** I might make a sequel to it if I don't think of another idea for a fan fiction. That's all I got to say! Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR! 3**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 8.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"All of a sudden I'm really tired. I'm going to my room. Bye." I made an ice trail and my ice skates and skated on the trail to my room.

Every step that I took, the weaker I got until I was barely able to stand. I passed out and luckily someone caught me when I fell from my ice trail.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Ruka's P.O.V**

"Don't you think that was weird? She's definitely hiding something from us important." I said suspiciously.

'I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to Sakura.' I thought.

"We don't need to be nosy with her business. Maybe something really bad happened and she doesn't want to look back on it?" Mikan said.

"Maybe." I said. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to Sakura. Maybe we should follow her up to her room?"

"I wonder if she was lying about being tired all of a sudden. People usually don't get tired in a snap like that." Natsume said suspiciously. "I agree."

"Okay. But only to her room." Mikan agreed.

We secretly followed Sakura.

"Have you noticed that she's slowing down with every step?" I asked.

"Ya." Natsume and Mikan said.

Sakura slowed down so much that she finally stopped. She suddenly collapsed off of her ice trail and I was about to catch her when Natsume ran up and caught her. I saw Mikan flinch slightly.

"Are you okay Mikan?" I whispered to Mikan.

**(A/N: Sorry if I had Ruka call Mikan Sakura-san/Sakura before but I can't remember what I had him call her. Since Mikan is practically a sister to Ruka, I thought it would make more sense if he called her that. Another reason is so that it won't be confusing with Sakura and Mikan.)**

"Ya." Mikan whispered back. "Is Sakura-chan okay Natsume?"

"Ya. She just fell asleep. She was probably exhausted from today is all." Natsume said.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Good." I said relieved.

'I know exactly how to pay back Sakura-chan! I believe that she told me that she likes Ruka-pyon so this can work out perfectly!' I thought.

"Why don't you take her to her room Natsume?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"Fine." Natsume agreed.

'Natsume agreed so easily. It's almost like he wanted to be the one to take her.' I thought and flinched slightly.

"No!" I said quickly.

"What?" Natsume asked impatiently.

'Great! Now he sounds like he REALLY wants to take her!' I thought slightly jealously.

"Why don't you take Sakura-chan Ruka-pyon? Your room is right next to her so it's right on the way!" I said quickly.

I could tell that Ruka noticed that I didn't want Natsume to take her.

"Okay." Ruka agreed and I sighed in relief.

"Why are you so happy?" Natsume asked rudely. "I never agreed."

'WHAT?!?! He really does want to go with Sakura-chan! Does that mean that he likes her?! NOOO!!!' I panicked in my head and Ruka noticed.

"It's okay Natsume. Mikan's right. It's on the way and you won't have to waste your walk to go all the way over and then turn back." Ruka said.

"Fine." Natsume said coldly.

'I was afraid that Natsume wouldn't give her up!' I thought relieved.

"I wanted to talk to you privately Mikan." Ruka said. "You know what it's about right?"

"Yes." I looked down blushing.

Natsume noticed and got curious.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing!" Ruka and I said quickly.

"Whatever." Natsume gave Sakura to Ruka so that she was on his back. "See you later."

"Bye Natsume." Ruka and I said in unison as he left.

Ruka and I started walking towards the dorms. I started thinking about why Natsume wanted to take Sakura and Ruka noticed.

"Don't worry about it too much. I'll ask him about it tomorrow. I'm sure that he had a good reason." Ruka assured me. "I'm positive that Natsume doesn't like Sakura either."

"I hope not. It would be trouble for all of us." I said quietly.

"Why all of us?" Ruka asked confused. "I understand for you but why would it be for everyone else?"

"Because Sakura-chan likes someone already and I wouldn't want Natsume to get hurt by that." I said. "And you're Natsume's best friend so it would be hard on you too since you said before that if Natsume is hurt then you're hurt."

'I can't tell him that it's because it would hard for Sakura-chan and Ruka-pyon to get together!' I thought. 'I hate lying to Ruka-pyon though.'

"I guess that I did say that before." Ruka said not noticing that I was lying.

'Good! He didn't notice that I was lying!' I thought relieved.

"You never told me that you had a picture of Natsume though!" Ruka laughed.

"It's embarrassing! I only told Sakura-chan!" I blushed.

"Maybe you really are obsessed!" Ruka laughed.

"Just a little." I said in a very small whisper.

We walked to Sakura's room and Ruka was teasing me about me liking Natsume the whole time. We stopped at her door. I checked in her pockets and found her room key. I used it to open her door and led Ruka in to her bed. Ruka set her down gently on her bed and covered her with her covers.

**(A/N: KYAA!!! KAWAII!!! I wish I was Sakura at that time!)**

'Wait till I tell Sakura-chan! I can't wait to see her face!' I thought grinning.

"Let's get going now." Ruka led me out and closed the door behind us.

We went to our separate rooms and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

**Ruka's P.O.V**

I heard Sakura's alarm clock ringing in her room. It's been ringing for the past 3 hours and I've had enough. How can she take it for so long? I got changed into some casual clothes since it was a weekend. I walked to Sakura's room and knocked on the door. I waited but there was no answer. I knocked again but there was no answer. I remembered that I still had her key. I went to my room to get it then came back. I unlocked her door and walked in. I walked up to her and turned off her alarm clock and looked at her. I shook her gently to wake her up but she wouldn't. I shook her again but much harder this time. Once again she didn't wake up. I started to panic.

'Why isn't she waking up? I don't think that she's a heavy sleeper. I think that she told us that she's actually a very light sleeper!' I thought.

I tried shaking her awake one more time but she wouldn't even make a sound. I ran to Mikan's room and knocked on her door impatiently. I heard her trip and then come to the door. She opened the door and was a bit surprised to see me.

"What's up Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked. "You look like you saw a ghost!"

"S-Sakura isn't waking up." I said in a panicking voice.

"What?! What happened?!" Mikan demanded suddenly worried.

"I don't know! Her alarm clock was going on for 3 hours now and I got a bit annoyed so I went over to ask her to turn it off and I went inside since she wouldn't answer her door. Then I tried to wake her up since she was supposed to train with Persona and she would get in trouble for being late but she wouldn't wake up!" I explained.

"Maybe she's a heavy sleeper?" Mikan asked.

"No. She told us that she's a very light sleeper and that she'll wake up if there's the slightest annoying sound." I replied.

"Let me see her!" Mikan said.

"Okay!" I led Mikan back to Sakura's room.

We walked in and I led Mikan to Sakura's bed where she was still at. She looked like she was just sleeping like any other person would sleep. Mikan tried to shake her awake but she still wouldn't wake up.

"Whenever I wouldn't wake up, Jii-chan always poured cold water on me! That always woke me up!" Mikan said then ran to Sakura's bathroom to get some water.

Mikan came back with a cup of water and poured it on Sakura's face. She didn't move or respond in any way. She just stayed in the same place sleeping. Mikan started to panic a lot and started shaking her violently. There was still no response.

"Do you know what happened Mizune?" Ruka asked Mizune which just flew towards them.

"Mizune doesn't know! Mizune doesn't know!" Mizune tried to shake Sakura.

"We need to tell Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said.

"Okay. You go and I'll stay here to keep an eye on her in case she wakes up." Ruka said.

Mikan nodded in agreement and dashed out the door. I turned towards Sakura. She didn't look like she was having a nightmare.

"I hope that you'll wake up soon." I whispered.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I ran through the halls and finally reached the teacher's lounge. I barged in and the 1st person I saw was Narumi.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked.

"Hurry up! Come with me! Sakura-chan isn't waking up!" I said quickly.

"What do you mean that Sakura-chan isn't waking up? Maybe she's a heavy sleeper?" Narumi asked.

"No. She told us that she's a very light sleeper!" I said in a panicking voice.

"What's going on here?" Narumi asked.

"Just come with me!" I grabbed Narumi's arm and dragged him to Sakura's room.

I led Narumi to Sakura's bed where she was still sleeping as if nothing happened.

"Why's she wet?" Narumi asked.

"I tried to pour water on her to make her wake up but she still didn't." Ruka said.

"So she's sleeping but she's not waking up?" Narumi asked.

"Hai." Ruka and I replied.

Narumi kneeled down next to Sakura's bed and quickly examined her.

"She doesn't look like she's having a nightmare or anything. We better take her to the hospital though." Narumi said.

"I'll carry her." Ruka said.

"Okay." Narumi said.

Ruka put Sakura on his back and we walked to the hospital. There were some people that were staring since it was already 8 AM. We finally arrived at the hospital. I rushed up to 1 of the nurses.

"Can you check on Sakura-chan please?! She's asleep but she won't wake up!" I said urgently.

"Isn't she just a heavy sleeper?" The nurse asked.

**(A/N: LOL! Everyone thinks that Sakura is a heavy sleeper! I'm not and she's not! I can wake up at the smallest annoying sound!)**

"No! She's a very light sleeper!" Ruka said.

"Just check on her please!" I begged.

"I'm sorry but all the rooms are full due to the flu that has been going around." The nurse said sadly.

"I'm sure that you have at least 1 available room!" Ruka said.

"I'm sorry but we're completely full." The nurse apologized.

"Can you please find a room?" Narumi used his alice on the nurse.

"I'll check again for an available room." The nurse went to the check-in desk and looked at a clipboard with some papers on it. "It seems that we have 1 available room but it is for extremely special students and teachers."

"She's training with Persona! She has a familiar! Is that special enough for you?!" Mikan asked impatiently.

"Persona?! Familiar?! Right this way!" The nurse led us to a room that was different then all the other rooms.

Ruka set Sakura onto the bed and the nurse examined her for a short while.

"She is indeed sleeping and I can't tell why she won't wake up unless we had someone more experienced to look at her." The nurse said.

"Then get someone!" I said quickly.

"I'll be right back!" The nurse ran out the door to find a doctor.

"I wonder what's wrong with her. Natsume didn't stay asleep like this when he started his training." Ruka said.

The nurse ran back in with a doctor and Subaru.

**(A/N: For those that don't know, Subaru is Hotaru's older brother and has the healing/pain alice. He can heal and he can inflict the pain from someone else to another person. He's pretty cold.)**

"What happened?" The doctor asked as soon as he examined Sakura.

Ruka explained it all and the doctor listened intently.

"Was she acting strangely yesterday?" The doctor asked.

"She got tired suddenly and when she was on her way back to her room when she suddenly collapsed. We thought that she was just exhausted from training that day." Ruka said.

"What kind of training did she do?" the doctor asked.

"She practiced some fighting with Natsume, did some skating while fighting still, and that's about it." Ruka replied.

"She also froze time twice!" I added.

"She froze time? What alice does she have?" The doctor asked.

"Water and Ice. I think that she made an hourglass out of ice and then froze the hourglass which made time freeze. Then she could do anything that she wanted to do." Ruka said.

"Was this her 1st time to freeze time?" The doctor asked.

"That I know of, yes." I replied.

"It's probably that she's extremely exhausted from freezing time. It takes a lot of energy and if she did more training then I would be surprised if she didn't sleep like this." The doctor said. "If you'd like, I can still check on her."

"Please do so." Ruka calmed down.

"Okay. Please wait outside in the waiting lobby." Subaru said.

"Hai." Narumi, Ruka, and I agreed and walked to the waiting lobby.

"Why did you want the doctor to check Sakura-chan even if we know why she's sleeping like this?" I asked Ruka.

"Just in case. I thought it was kinda weird that she got so tired suddenly." Ruka replied.

"Ooh! You sound like you have a little crush on Sakura-chan!" Narumi teased.

"I do NOT!" Ruka said blushing slightly.

'I'll ask him later. I hope so.' I thought. 'Sakura-chan would be so happy!'

The doctor and Subaru walked up to us.

"How is she?" Ruka asked immediately.

"She's fine. She was just exhausted from using her alice so much and being overworked." The doctor said happily. "But she won't wake up for about another day or so."

"Another day?!" Ruka and I screamed.

"Yes. After a while, she'll get used to being overworked like this by Persona and she won't stay asleep for so long." The doctor said. "Don't worry, she will wake tomorrow. She's completely stable."

"Good." Ruka and I sighed in relief.

"Do you know what alice shape she is? She's not the 4th type is she?" Narumi asked.

The doctor looked down sadly.

"Yes. She's the Limitless type. It hasn't been unlocked yet so it hasn't start affecting her life yet but if she overuses her alice then it will be. This time she used it at almost the brink of unlocking it. Just make sure that she doesn't overuse her alice." Subaru said.

"We'll make sure!" Ruka and I said immediately.

"You 2 seem like very good friends to her. Best friend and boyfriend?" The doctor asked.

"Best friend, yes. Boyfriend, no." Mikan giggled.

"Seemed like it." The doctor said smiling.

Ruka was blushing.

"We should tell everyone about Sakura-chan! They'd be really worried if they noticed that she was missing!" I said.

"Okay." Ruka led me outside the hospital.

Narumi stayed.

"Let's tell Natsume 1st." I said immediately.

"Okay." Ruka said and we walked to Natsume's room.

When we got there, Ruka knocked on the door. Natsume opened it almost immediately.

"What's up?" Natsume asked.

"We just wanted to let you know that Sakura-chan is in the hospital sleeping. She'll wake up tomorrow." I said. "There's some bad news though."

"What bad news?" Natsume asked.

"She's in the Limitless type like you." Ruka said quietly.

"I thought so. She didn't seem to be like any of the other alice shape." Natsume said.

"The good thing is that it hasn't been unlocked yet. She was just on the brink of unlocking it yesterday though. If she uses her alice too much at once then she'll unlock it. Right now, it's locked so it won't shorten her life span." I said.

"So, why would I care?" Natsume said coldly.

"Because she's our friend! Don't you care about your own friend?!" I felt a nerve snap.

"I never said that she was my friend." Natsume said.

"But you never said that you hated her and you wanted to take her to her room last night so badly." Ruka said.

I flinched to remember that.

"And?" Natsume said obviously not able to come with a comeback.

I flinched again.

"We just wanted to let you know. See ya." I grabbed Ruka's arm and dragged him away.

We started walking towards Anna and Nonoko's room. I looked down sadly and Ruka noticed again.

"Don't think about it too much. I'll ask him about it tomorrow." Ruka gave a sweet smile to assure me.

"Okay." I said.

We finally got to Anna and Nonoko's room. They were right next to each other so Ruka knocked on Anna's door and I knocked on Nonoko's door. They opened their doors at the same time.

"Hi Mikan-chan! Hi Ruka-kun!" Anna and Nonoko said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"We just wanted to let you know that Sakura-chan is in the hospital sleeping. She'll wake up tomorrow." I said.

"Sakura-chan is in the hospital?! Why?!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"She just used her alice too much yesterday." Ruka said.

"But she's gonna wake up tomorrow right?" Anna asked.

"Ya." Ruka and I said in unison.

"Good." Anna and Nonoko sighed. "Thanks for telling us!"

"No problem. We're gonna tell everyone else now. If they found out before us then they're gonna freak." Mikan said. "Bye."

"Bye!" Anna and Nonoko closed their doors.

We started walking to Yuu's 3 star room. When we got there, we knocked the door. Yuu opened the door quickly.

"Hi Mikan-chan! Ruka-kun!" Yuu greeted us cheerfully. "What's up?"

"We just wanted to let you know that Sakura-chan is in the hospital sleeping right now. She used her alice too much yesterday and got exhausted. She'll wake up tomorrow." I said.

"Why's she in the hospital besides being exhausted?" Yuu asked.

"We kinda panicked when she wouldn't wake up so we took her to the hospital." Ruka said.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for telling me. I probably would've freaked if I found out without anyone telling me." Yuu said.

"Okay. Bye. We're gonna go tell everyone else so that they wouldn't freak." Ruka said.

"Bye." Yuu closed his door.

We walked to Koko and Kitsuneme's room. They were right next to each other so once again Ruka and I knocked on each door. They both opened the door at the same time.

"What's up?" Koko and Kitsuneme asked.

"We just wanted to let you know that Sakura-chan is in the hospital sleeping right now. She used her alice too much yesterday so she got really exhausted. She'll wake up tomorrow." I said.

"Is she okay?" Koko asked.

"Ya. She's just sleeping." Ruka said. "We have to go tell everyone else so bye."

"Bye. Thanks for telling us." Koko and Kitsuneme closed their doors.

"All that's left is Hotaru, Permy, Tsubasa-senpai, and Misaki-senpai." I told Ruka.

"Maybe we should let you get Shouda-san by yourself. I don't know how she would react if I was there." Ruka said.

"Good idea." I sweatdropped imagining how Sumire would react. "Why don't we get Permy 1st since she's on the way to Hotaru's room? You can just hide around the corner."

"Okay." Ruka agreed and we walked to Sumire's room which was just around the hall.

I let Ruka hide around the corner then knocked the door. Sumire opened it.

"What do you want?" Sumire asked coldly.

"I just wanted to let you know that Sakura-chan is in the hospital sleeping due to using her alice too much yesterday. She'll wake up tomorrow." I said.

"Okay. Is Ruka-sama with you?" Sumire looked around. "He's usually with you."

"No! He's not with me!" I said quickly.

"Aww. Well thanks for telling me." Sumire closed the door.

Ruka walked up to me from the corner.

"Next is Imai-san." Ruka said.

"Okay! I haven't been able to talk with her much since I've been hanging out with Sakura-chan so much lately!" I skipped to Hotaru's lab with Ruka following me.

When we got to Hotaru's lab, we noticed a sign. It said "Only disturb me if it's extremely important or you want to die." We sweatdropped and I knocked on her door. Amanatsu answered the door.

"Ohayou Mikan-sama! Ohayou Nogi-sama!" Amanatsu greeted us.

"Is Hotaru there?" I asked.

"Hotaru-sama is but she's busy right now. Can you leave a message and I'll record it for her?" Amanatsu asked.

"Okay." Ruka agreed.

"I am now recording." A red light on Amanatsu's forehead blinked indicating that it was recording.

"Hi Hotaru! Ruka-pyon and I just wanted to let you know that Sakura-chan is in the hospital sleeping now due to using her alice too much yesterday and getting exhausted. She'll wake up tomorrow. Bye Hotaru! Sorry that I couldn't play with you lately!" I said.

"Recording complete." The red light on Amanatsu's forehead blinked off.

"Thanks Amanatsu! Make sure that she gets the message!" I said.

"Okay! Visit again Mikan-sama, Nogi-sama!" Amanatsu closed the door.

"Next is Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai!" I said excitedly.

"Where would they usually be at this time?" Ruka asked.

"Usually in the SA room." I led Ruka to the SA room.

We walked in and most of the SA students were there. Among them were Tsubasa and Misaki. Misaki was cutting Tsubasa's hair and Tsubasa was complaining that she was cutting it too short. We walked to them.

"What's up Mikan?!" Tsubasa said.

"Stay still Tsubasa! If you keep moving then I'll cut it too short!" Misaki threatened and Tsubasa became stiff.

"We wanted to let you know that Sakura-chan is in the hospital sleeping right now due to using her alice too much yesterday and got really exhausted. She'll wake up tomorrow." I said.

"Is she okay?" Misaki asked.

"Ya. She's just sleeping." Ruka said.

"Good." Tsubasa said. "She's getting trained by Persona right?"

"Ya. It's pretty tough on her but he seems like he lightened up on her a little." I said. "He let's her ice skate on the lake and he took off her controlling bracelet."

"What does she have to do in return?" Misaki asked.

"For the ice skating, she has to work harder and for the controlling bracelet, she has to train from 4 AM to 10 PM. It's still harsh but at least Persona isn't being any harder on her." Ruka said.

"Ya. Why don't we check on her after I'm done with Tsubasa's haircut? Just a quick peek." Misaki suggested.

"Sure." Ruka and I agreed.

Misaki finished Tsubasa's haircut and we cleaned up the mess quickly. Misaki cut a lot of hair! After we cleaned up, we left to visit Sakura. By the time that we got there, we heard yelling from 2 familiar voices and fighting. We ran to where the sources of the voices were and were shocked.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**LOL! Cliffhanger! I wonder who it is?! I'll give you a hint, what 2 people hate each other and are in the hospital? LOL! It's a total give away! Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR! 3**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 9.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

Misaki finished Tsubasa's haircut and we cleaned up the mess quickly. Misaki cut a lot of hair! After we cleaned up, we left to visit Sakura. By the time that we got there, we heard yelling from 2 familiar voices and fighting. We ran to where the sources of the voices were and were shocked.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Normal P.O.V**

"You weren't supposed to wake up till tomorrow!" Mikan said surprised.

**(A/N: Obvious isn't it?)**

"What? You don't want me to wake up?" Sakura asked.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Of course we want you to wake up but you need your rest! You used your alice too much yesterday!" Mikan said.

"I'm not done with this retard yet though." I said.

Chris was in front of me and looked perfectly fine, probably healed by Subaru. He glared at her and I glared back with twice the kill. I was about to make some ice blades when a nurse walked in.

"This is a hospital! People are sleeping!" The nurse said angrily. "You weren't supposed to wake up till tomorrow Tenshi-san! You were in a deep sleep a moment ago!"

"I'm a light sleeper. Once I get my rest that's needed, I'll wake up at the single sound. And I woke up to the sound I didn't want to hear more than anything!" I said angrily.

"I didn't want to hear you either!" Chris spat at me.

"I should've finished you off before! Nobody wants you here!" I spat back.

"If I wasn't wanted here then why was I asked to come here?" Chris asked in a teasing tone.

"To be used stupid! You were only brought here so that you can be used as a weapon! Nobody likes you!" I said in the coldest voice possible. "I have real friends here unlike you!"

"Who? Smiley and Farmer? Great choice! Get the 2 biggest losers! I'd rather have no friends than loser friends!" Chris said in a mocking tone.

"Mikan-chan and Ruka-kun are the best friends anyone can ask for and aren't losers! Mikan-chan is loved by everyone and Ruka-kun is 1 of the 2 most popular boys in the Elementary Branch and even some Middle Branch girls chase after him! Don't call them that and don't bring them into this! This is between you and me, not them!" I said furious.

"Would you like me to keep him still?" Tsubasa asked.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want anyone else to get involved in this." I said.

"Trying to talk like a hero Saru? Too bad because you'll never become one!" Chris said in the most annoying voice possible.

"Since it doesn't look like anyone can stop you, at least fight outside." The nurse said.

"Fine with me. It would be a pain to clean up this retard's blood that would be all over the place!" I said.

"Like you would win!" Chris said.

"I kicked your butt before and I can do it again!" I said in a confident voice.

"I'd like to see you try!" Chris said coldly.

"Watch me!" I kicked Chris out the window and jumped out of the same window and landed on my feet.

**(A/N: This is the 1****st**** floor just to let you know! I wouldn't jump out the window if it was a 2 story window or higher! That's crazy!)**

"You're dead meat!" I kicked Chris hard at gut then at his legs making him fall. "1st 5 seconds and you're already on the ground huh? Who do you think is going to win?"

"Don't get overconfident." Chris jumped up and tried to punch me but I twisted slightly to the right and kicked his arm.

"I'm not getting overconfident. I just know that I'm gonna win because the chances of you winning is 1 out of 1000." I spat at him. "So prepare to lose!"

"Avoid using your alice! We don't want you to get too tired again!" Mikan said from the window.

"I could beat this retard with my hands tied behind my back and blindfolded!" I said.

"Wanna try?" Chris said mockingly.

"Not this time." I kicked him and he flinched at the pain.

**(A/N: I am SO happy at his pain! It's like the best thing right next to Japan and Gakuen Alice! That's how much I ****hate**** him!)**

I made it look like I was going to kick him again but I faked it and punched him in the face hard instead. Then I kicked him with all my power, and I'll tell you that it was a lot of power when I'm on a roll like this! I kept kicking him hard and each time he would roll over and grimace in pain. I would just smile evilly. His pain is my joy. My pain is his joy. Too bad for him that he won't see much of my pain.

"Beg for mercy." I ordered.

"Never." Chris spat at me.

I kicked him harder.

"Beg for mercy and say that I'm always right." I ordered.

"Heck no!" Chris said coldly.

I kicked him much harder.

"Beg for mercy, say that I'm always right, and say that you're always wrong." I ordered.

"I'd rather die!" Chris said.

"I won't kill you… yet. I'll do this over and over again until you had at least a third of the pain that I had." I gave him 1 last kick and walked away.

"Wait up Sakura-chan!" Mikan grabbed Ruka's arm and chased after me.

I slowed down until they caught up to me.

"The real reason that we didn't want you to use your alice was because we didn't want you to unlock your alice shape, which is the kind that shortens your life span every time you use it." Mikan said.

"When you say unlock does that mean that it mean that it hasn't been activated yet?" I asked.

"Yes. Some reason your alice shape didn't activate like it should've when you 1st used your alice." Ruka said. "So if you use your alice too much at once then it will activate. Last time you were just on the brink of activating it."

"That explains why I slept in." I said as if it was like any other person who accidentally slept in on a weekend.

"It's not as simple as you think. This shortens your life span! Natsume has the same alice shape!" Mikan said.

"Then why does he use his alice so much?" I asked. "If he has the same alice shape then why does he act like he doesn't care?"

"I don't think that he wants to show any weakness." Mikan said.

"He's pathetic. He chooses his pride over his life." I sighed.

"But he also chooses others over his own life." Mikan said.

"That I can understand but pride? That's just pathetic. There's no wrong in treasuring your own life." I said.

"That's just Natsume." Ruka said.

"I guess so." I said. "He's so hard-headed so there's no helping it."

"I was afraid that you were gonna kill Chris! I doubt that he deserves that much!" Mikan said.

"Trust me. If you were in my spot then you would agree with me that he deserved it." I said.

"He was that cruel?" Ruka asked.

"More than you can imagine. He only hurt me physically a few times but I guess that I deserved a couple of those but he always hurt me in the inside by embarrassing me in public and annoying the heck out of me." I said.

"Emotionally hurt is always a lot worse than physically hurt." Ruka said quietly. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"Because he had his stupid followers to back him up and I didn't have as many stronger friends to back me up. Plus, the only time I saw him was at school and since I'm a well behaved, straight 'A' student, I couldn't afford to get in a fight." I said. "But now he has no one and I have you guys. And this place is so huge that I could beat him up anywhere, anytime."

"You didn't have many strong friends to back you up?" Mikan asked.

"No. Most of my strongest friends were allies with him and the ones that weren't wouldn't stand up to him with me. All of my friends that are half Japanese like me are strong and would stand up to him with me but they went to different schools and lived far away." I said.

"You're half Japanese?" Mikan asked stupidly.

"You didn't know? My mom is Japanese and my dad is American and I lived in America. That's why my Japanese isn't as fluent as most Japanese." I said.

**(A/N: True! The difference is that Sakura knows more Japanese than me. When I went to Japan last summer, it was hard for me to talk to other people since I don't know much and I'm not fluent!)**

"I couldn't even tell!" Mikan said. "When you were talking in fluent English when Chris 1st came I thought it was just because you learned it!"

"Nope!" I laughed.

"I learn something new everyday!" Mikan laughed.

"That reminds me, if you're blond that means that you're not completely Japanese either right?" I asked Ruka.

"Ya. I'm half French." Ruka replied.

"Really?!" Mikan asked surprised.

"You didn't know that?! How long have you been Ruka-kun's friend?!" I asked Mikan while laughing.

"Well I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff!" Mikan said. "Wait a second! If Ruka-pyon is Natsume's childhood friend and Ruka-pyon is half French does that mean that Natsume is half French too?!"

"No. He's Japanese. I never lived in France. After I left, my mom moved there." Ruka said.

**(A/N: I don't know if that's true! Probably not but I made that part up! Ruka really is half French though!)**

We walked to the lake/ice rink in the Northern Woods.

"This should be our secret hide out don't you think? Nobody ever comes to the Northern Woods and it's so calming here!" I said when we got there.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed.

"Sure." Ruka agreed.

"I'll make skates that can be put on easily and that can't melt so you guys can come here without me any time!" I said.

"That would be great as long as you don't use your alice too much!" Mikan said.

"Okay!" I made the skates for all of us and we started skating.

I started skating professionally without thinking about it.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I gotta tell you something private!" Mikan said happily.

"Sure!" I skated up to Mikan.

"You're not allowed to listen Ruka-pyon! It's a girl sort of thing! You wouldn't understand!" Mikan shooed Ruka away.

"Okay?" Ruka sweatdropped.

"What's up?" I asked Mikan.

"You are SO gonna be freaked out by this!" Mikan whispered.

"What?" I asked excitedly but still in a whisper.

"Well, you know how you collapsed on your way to your room yesterday?" Mikan asked.

"Ya. I fell but someone caught me. Who was it?" I asked.

"Ruka-pyon was about to but Natsume beat him to it. I have to admit that I was a bit jealous!" Mikan whispered.

"You were jealous?!" I asked.

"I kept trying to get Ruka-pyon to take you to your room instead of him but he was so persistent! He wouldn't let you go with Ruka-pyon! I finally got Ruka-pyon to take you though!" Mikan said.

"OMG! No way!" I blushed like crazy.

"Really! He covered you with your covers and carried you to the hospital in the morning in public too!" Mikan whispered.

"KYAAAA!!!! MIKAN-CHAN!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DID THAT!!!!!" I blushed even more and was screaming.

Ruka looked at us like we were crazy.

"Definitely a girl thing." Ruka muttered.

"I didn't tell him to cover you with your covers though! Nobody told him to carry you to the hospital either!" Mikan whispered.

"OMG!!!!! YOU'RE KIDDING!!!!!" I screamed and blushed so red that a billion tomatoes wouldn't be able to compete.

"Shh!!!" Mikan covered my mouth.

"I can't believe it Mikan-chan! I SO owe you 1!" I said in a whisper.

"All you owe me is your help to get me and Natsume together!" Mikan whispered.

"That's it? I'm already doing that!" I laughed.

"Then keep doing that!" Mikan joined in and started laughing.

"I'd do that even if you told me not too!" I said happily.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Mikan hugged me.

"I should thank you Mikan-chan!" I hugged Mikan back.

I nodded at Mikan and she nodded back. We skated towards Ruka. Each of us grabbed arm and be dragged him on the ice. We all skated together for a couple hours.

"Why don't we go to Central Town?" Mikan suggested.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"It's a large marketplace in the academy." Ruka explained. "There's just about anything in there. Everything there is made by someone's alice."

"And there's the galaxy's greatest candy there that I want you to try!" Mikan said excitedly.

"Candy?" My ears perked up.

"You like candy?" Ruka asked.

"Like? LOVE! Candy is the next best thing next to killing Chris!" I said.

Mikan and Ruka sweatdropped.

"Is it possible for someone as cheerful as her to hate someone so much?" Ruka and Mikan muttered.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Ruka and Mikan said quickly.

"Then let's go!" I made our skates dissolve.

I made skates that would be easy to put on and put them at the side of the lake/ice rink. Mikan led us to a bus stop.

"The bus should come in a couple minutes! I come so often that I memorized the bus schedule!" Mikan said proudly.

"So what did you tell Sakura?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"Nothing!" Mikan and I said quickly and I started blushing furiously.

"Okay?" Ruka looked at us suspiciously.

"The bus is here!" Mikan changed the subject and dragged us on the bus.

In a couple minutes we reached Central Town and I awed at the wonderfulness. There were cafes, shops, and just about anything that you could think of.

"How is it?" Ruka asked.

"I-it's wonderful!!! This is better than the mall!" I said excitedly.

"What's a mall?" Mikan asked.

"You don't know what a mall is?!" I said surprised.

"No." Mikan looked down embarrassed.

"It's a single building with all different kinds of stores! It's a girls' paradise!" I said as if it was heaven. "You've been to a mall right Ruka-kun?"

"Yes. Before I came to the academy, my mom would always drag me to the mall with her." Ruka replied.

"I didn't have a mall in my village!" Mikan said.

"I would usually stay at the book store most of the time and the other part of the time is that I would just walk around looking for interesting shops! And if there was a pet shop, then I would beg to go in there to see the adorable kitties and doggies!" I said. "I felt really bad for the animals in the pet stores because they were each in a tiny cage. I even read from somewhere that pet stores in malls get their animals from puppy mills! I felt SO bad for them!"

"What's a puppy mill?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know if it has kitties too but it's where doggies are starved, kept in tiny cages, and sometimes even get their ability to bark lost! It's a terrible place!" I said sadly.

"How do they lose their bark?" Mikan asked.

"In the coldest way possible, I believe that they shove a kind of stick down the dog's mouth and destroy their voice box!" I said almost at the brink of tears.

"WHAT?!?!" Ruka yelled.

"I hate it but I can't do anything about it!" I said sadly. "I can't stand it that billions of innocent animals are being tortured like that everyday though!"

"That's too sad! Subject change!" Mikan said. "Let's get candy!"

"Okay." Ruka agreed.

"Sure!" I agreed.

Mikan skipped to a stand and ewe followed her.

"I'll share a box with you guys!" Mikan said.

"Okay." Ruka said.

"What is it though?" I asked.

"It's soft, chewy, and fluffy like cotton candy and has a milky taste that somehow makes you feel happy." Ruka explained as Mikan got the candy.

"And that delicious combination of goodness is called Howalon!" Mikan said cheerfully while holding a small cute box as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

Mikan led us to a nearby bench and we sat down as she opened the box. You can almost see the bright light coming from the box. I looked at the candy and almost started drooling. Mikan held one out to me and Ruka and we took it. I took a bite and my face lit up.

"How is it?" Ruka asked.

"This is the most delicious thing in the world!" I shoved the rest of the Howalon in my mouth and licked my lips.

"That's what I said!" Mikan said happily and ate 1.

Ruka ate his piece and Mikan gave us all another. We each ate ours happily. Then we ate it till the box was empty. My face was lit up and I had a grin the size of Alaska. Ruka sweatdropped and Mikan was the same as me.

"This is almost better than torturing Chris!" I said happily.

"You're always talking about him! Practically every 5 seconds!" Mikan said.

"But I love beaten the crap out of him!" I said.

"We got that already." Ruka sweatdropped.

"Anyways, what else is here?" I asked excitedly.

"I heard that there's a brand new café that just opened last week!" Mikan said. "Let's go over there!"

"Okay!" I said happily.

Mikan led us to a small but cute café in an area that isn't that crowded. We entered and Anna and Nonoko greeted us in cute outfits.

**(A/N: Their outfits are the same as in Café Mew Mew of Tokyo Mew Mew. Anna is wearing the 1 that Ichigo wears (reddish pink) and Nonoko wears the 1 that Mint wears (blue). They're SO cute! I couldn't come up with a cute design and when I thought of café then Café Mew Mew just hit me! The café looks like how it is at Café Mew Mew too. I just changed the name. Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any things associated with it.)**

"Welcome to Café Alice Sakura-chan, Mikan-chan, Ruka-kun!" Anna greeted us.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We work here! They're hiring right now and we couldn't help but say no to this adorable café!" Nonoko said.

"Hiring? I wanna work here!" I said energetically.

"Okay! I'll tell the boss!" Nonoko disappeared into the back of the café.

"Who's the boss" I asked.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Mikan-chan, Ruka-kun!" Narumi greeted us from the back of the café in another one of his weird outfits.

"Hi Narumi-sensei! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"I'm the boss! Do you like it here? I designed everything from the café to the outfits to the menu!" Narumi said happily.

"I wanna join! This café is SO cute!" I said excitedly.

"Me too! I've always wanted to work at a café!" Mikan said happily.

"You're hired! Why don't I treat you to our special, strawberry shortcake?" Narumi said.

"Okay!" Mikan and I agreed happily.

We walked to a flower-shaped table and sat down. Anna went into the kitchen and brought out a tray with 4 strawberry shortcake slices on decorated plates. She set them in front of us and gave us each cute forks and folded napkins that looked like swans.

"It looks so good!" I stared at the strawberry shortcake in front of me.

"With Anna-chan's cooking alice, it comes out perfect!" Narumi said.

"Ittadakimasu!" All of us said in unison and bit into the strawberry shortcake.

**(A/N: Ittadakimasu is a phrase that Japanese say before they eat. It means "thank you for the food". "All of us" refers to Sakura, Ruka, Mikan, and Narumi. I hope that I cleared things up.)**

Mikan and my face lit up immediately.

"This is delicious!" Mikan and I said happily.

"This is very good." Ruka said.

"I'm glad that you like it!" Anna said happily.

Mikan and I finished it quickly. Ruka and Narumi finished after us.

"So down to business now." Narumi said in a business-like tone. "You get paid by the hour. 10 rabbits per hour. We're not open during school hours obviously but any other time, we're open. You can start working tomorrow."

"Okay!" Mikan agreed happily.

"Great!" I said happily.

"Would you like to work here too Ruka-kun?" Narumi asked.

"Ya! It would be really fun!" I said happily.

"Please?" Mikan made a puppy face.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing a dress." Ruka told Narumi firmly.

Knowing Narumi, he would even get a boy to dress up as a girl in public.

"Great! Come tomorrow and you can start working!" Narumi said.

"But don't we have special outfits that we're supposed to wear?" I asked.

"I'll give you those tomorrow." Narumi said. "I'll just need to know what size you wear so that I know that it will fit."

"Size medium in adults." Ruka said.

**(A/N: I dunno! I don't know what size a boy Ruka's height would wear! I don't even know what size my brothers wear! It's not like I go into their clothes and check sizes!)**

"Okay! I wear size small or medium in adults!" I said happily.

"And I wear size large in kids!" Mikan said happily.

"Are we that different in sizes?!" I looked at Mikan.

Mikan was about 1 ½ inches shorter than me. I looked like a giant compared to her since I was sorta freakishly tall. Then I looked at Ruka. He was about a ½ inch taller than me. I sighed in relief. It's kinda weird to like a boy that's shorter than you since boys are supposed to be taller than girls.

"I'd feel really weird if I was taller than Ruka-kun!" I laughed.

"I'd feel weird to be shorter than you." Ruka said with a sweet smile.

"Now that I think about it, Narumi-sensei is only like 2 ½ inches taller than me." I said.

"Maybe I'm starting to shrink?" Narumi joked.

"Maybe!" We laughed.

"Well, come over tomorrow as soon as you can." Narumi said.

"I'll try. Persona might make me train all day." I sighed.

"I hope not. Don't work yourself too hard." Narumi said.

"I won't. Bye!" I said.

Ruka, Mikan, and I left the café. It was already late so we headed to the bus.

"So how was Central Town?" Ruka asked.

"Great! I'm gonna love it here!" I stretched.

"Good! We're gonna come here often!" Mikan said happily.

"You better believe that we are! And we are SO going shopping!" I said happily.

"Heck ya!" Mikan gave me a high five.

The bus got here and we got on. After a couple minutes, we got back to the main school grounds. We walked to the dorms together and when we got to the 1 star rooms, we said bye to Mikan. Ruka and I walked to the 3 star rooms together.

"I panicked a little when you didn't wake up this morning." Ruka admitted.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ya. So did Mikan." Ruka replied.

"Sorry. I guess I overdid it with my alice yesterday." I said.

"Just don't push it that far anymore. It would be really bad if you unlocked your alice shape." Ruka said.

"I know. I'll be careful and try not to use it as much." I said.

We finally got to our rooms.

"Good night!" I said as I opened my door.

"Good night." Ruka said as he opened his door.

We walked into our rooms. I took a long hot shower then got changed into my pajamas. I crept into bed and fell asleep with Mizune at my side as usual.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Sorry that Mizune was really in this chapter except for at the end. I didn't really have a chance to include her. I've always wanted to work at a cute café! I love Tokyo Mew Mew! It was my 1****st**** anime that I watched completely! My 1****st**** anime was maybe Anpanman. (A/N: I'm not sure if I wrote it the right way.) It's not really the kind that has the characters with the big sparkly eyes though. It's sorta a kid animation. Remember that the definition of anime is Japanese animation! People always think that anime means the characters with the big sparkly eyes but it's not! Anyways, I watched Anpanman when I was like a baby. It's pretty much about Anpanman (Anpan is a kind of bread. I laughed so hard when I found out that Anpanman's name was actually related to him! His head is actually Anpan! LOL!) and he fights an evil person whose name is Baikinman (Baikin means cavity. He resembles a devil but is sorta a blackish-blue shade.). Then maybe I watched Doraemon. I was a kid at that time too. Then probably Ojamajo DoReMi! I never finished watching any of those though. I only watched like a couple episodes. Anyways, back to the fan fiction. This is probably gonna go on for a while! I'm warning you now! Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**I just want to make sure that everyone knows that Chris and I will **__**NEVER**__** get together!!! This is a RukaXSakura MikanXNatsume fan fiction!!! Everyone keeps thinking that I'm going to get together with Chris but I will **__**NEVER EVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE**___

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 10.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Good night!" I said as I opened my door.

"Good night." Ruka said as he opened his door.

We walked into our rooms. I took a long hot shower then got changed into my pajamas. I crept into bed and fell asleep with Mizune at my side as usual.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my loud and annoying alarm clock. Like usual, I hated being woken up in the morning so I smashed the clock. It was 3:45 AM and who likes being woken up at that time? I crawled out of bed and washed my face to wake myself up. I got dressed into my disguise and walked outside as quiet as I could. I remembered that I was supposed to run in the morning. I started running from the dorms to the Northern Woods which was a bit far. After about 1 minute, my chest hurt badly and I had a cramp in my side. I stopped and leaned on a nearby tree that had a person in it. The person jumped down swiftly.

"I see that you're worse than I thought. Tell me what your fears are." Persona ordered.

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked suspiciously.

"It will help with your ability to run." Persona said coldly.

"I'm not telling you my fears! You'll use them against me!" I said.

"Fine." Persona said giving up.

"You're just gonna let I go? I thought you would torture me until I told you or something." I said.

"There's more than 1 way to find out someone's fears." Persona said.

"Like?" I asked slightly afraid.

"Resources." Persona smirked.

"From who?" I asked.

"Certain people." Persona replied in a cold voice.

'Great. He's gonna find out that I'm afraid of a lot of stuff!' I thought.

"Run more. You only ran for 1 minute." Persona ordered.

"Fine." I started running again towards the Northern Woods.

**Normal P.O.V where Persona is**

A figure jumped down from a nearby tree.

"What are you going to do with her fears?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing that will hurt her. It's just as encouragement." Persona smirked.

"Fine. Her fears are of the darkness, ghosts, and bugs. Her greatest fear besides losing everything is of spiders. She has extreme arachnophobia." Natsume said coldly. "She also has pretty bad fear of heights."

"Are you sure that's all?" Persona asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." Natsume replied.

"How do you know?" Persona asked.

"She has a night light, freaks out when she sees anything similar to a ghost, and runs away or kills then runs away from bugs." Natsume said coldly. "She'll also freak out whenever she's in a high place or anything over 8 feet off the ground

"What about the spiders?" Persona asked.

"Err… She saw a tiny spider, screamed, and hit it with a textbook continuously even though it was dead from the 1st hit." Natsume sweatdropped. "The bigger the spider, the worse the reaction."

"Interesting." Persona smirked evilly.

"Don't be too hard on her. She's a Limitless type like me but it hasn't been activated yet." Natsume said coldly.

"Are you softening onto her?" Persona asked in a mocking tone.

"No. Ruka and that baka would kill me if they found out that I didn't try to stop you." Natsume said.

**(A/N: 'That baka' is referring to the 1 and only Mikan! I really do have a fear of the dark, ghosts, and bugs except for butterflies and rhinoceros beetles. I love rhinoceros beetles! They're so cool and cute! Well, maybe not cute but definitely cool! My largest fear is definitely spiders! I have like serious arachnophobia! I can't STAND spiders! I still hate Chris more though! I can't stand heights either! Once I went to the top of a lighthouse and when I looked out, I was amazed by the great view but when I looked down, my legs turned into jelly. On the way down the stairs, my legs were shaking so bad that I had to take each step one by one and grip onto the handrail tightly. When I got back on the ground, my legs were still shaking violently for about another 2-3hours! I am NEVER going in another high place!)**

"It would be a bit of a trouble if Black Water's alice shape activated." Persona said coldly.

"Whatever." Natsume said coldly. "Do I have to train with her today too?"

"You'll train with her everyday until she can do missions." Persona said.

"Great." Natsume said sarcastically.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I've been running for 2 minutes ever since I stopped at that 1 tree where Persona was and I was getting very tired. I was about to stop but I thought about Persona making me run even more so I kept going. After another 2 minutes, I couldn't move on. I leaned onto a tree panting like crazy and clutching my side. Persona appeared in front of me.

"Resting?" Persona asked coldly.

"I'll run again in a second. Just let me rest for a little longer. I can't run any farther unless I catch my breath." I said between breaths.

"Don't bother. You're already at your training spot." Persona said.

"Okay. Thanks." I said gratefully.

"You're training with Kuro Neko today again. You will train with him everyday till you can do missions and then you will do your missions together. I suggest that you 2 get along." Persona said coldly.

"Fine. What am I doing today?" I asked.

"Sharpening your senses." Persona replied.

"How?" I asked.

"You will practice sensing where Kuro Neko is, blindfolded." Persona replied.

"But that's impossible!" I protested.

"And you'll still do it." Persona ordered.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Persona put the blindfold on me.

"Say if Kuro Neko is behind you, in front of you, to the left of you, or to the right of you. Don't guess." Persona ordered coldly.

"Hai." I said as I perked up my ears for the slightest sound.

There was no sound at all except the sound of animals scurrying around and nature making its music. I stood there still listening for the slightest sound that might lead me to Natsume but still no noise. I thought of a brilliant idea. I filled the air around me with slightly more water and felt through the water with out touching. I felt a figure exactly 6 feet behind me with the water and I grinned.

"Natsume is behind me exactly 6 feet." I took off the blindfold.

"Correct. Using your alice is useful for that but you have to do things without relying on your alice sometimes." Persona said.

"But it's like impossible to sense Natsume when he doesn't make a single sound and I can't see him!" I protested.

"Learn." Persona said coldly.

"Who's gonna teach me?" I muttered under my breath.

"Kuro Neko, teach her to be able to sense people around her." Persona ordered.

"Fine." Natsume agreed coldly.

Natsume walked up to me and put the blindfold back on me.

"Relax. Don't depend on sight. Feel around you without touching and concentrate." Natsume said.

"Okay." I nodded to show that I understood.

"When I move away, sense where I am." Natsume jumped back.

I concentrated on feeling Natsume around me. I've always been able to tell when there is a person around me, just not where. I concentrated harder. I thought about what is around me by listening. I finally sensed that Natsume was in a tree that was just a couple feet away from me.

**(A/N: You know that feeling when you can tell that someone is watching you? That's what I mean.)**

"I found you! You're in the tree to my left!" I took off my blindfold and grinned happily.

"Correct." Natsume jumped down from the tree.

"How did you get up there without any noise?" I asked curiously.

"Plenty of practice." Natsume replied.

"Can I learn that next Persona?" I asked Persona in my "cute" voice.

"After you learn to sense people and things better." Persona said.

"Okay!" I agreed happily.

"Try to sense everything around you from birds to bugs." Persona ordered.

I put my blindfold back on and concentrated on the sounds that I heard. With the sounds I made an image of how things look around me in my head. I described everything in the image out loud.

"Correct. You got everything." Persona said satisfied.

"Yay!" I took off my blindfold.

"We're moving to a new area for you to sense." Persona said. "But you must walk there blindfolded."

"But I'll bump into everything!" I protested.

"Sense things around you and follow us using your senses." Natsume put the blindfold back on my face.

"I'll try." I started to follow Persona and Natsume using my senses.

I only tripped over a root once but caught myself by hanging onto a low branch. I finally got to wherever I was supposed to go. I was already pretty good at sensing things by the time I got there because I got used to sensing things while I walked. I sensed a bunny nearby to me.

"Ooh! A bunny!" I said happily.

I bent down to pet the bunny but it hopped away. I frowned but I expected that to happen.

"What do you sense around here?" Persona asked me.

I concentrated for a brief second and got the image in my head. I described the image and I got everything correct.

"Am I done with practicing sensing things?" I asked.

"Not yet. Next you will fight Kuro Neko blindfolded." Persona said.

"Uh… Okay." I said unsurely.

"Don't hold back Kuro Neko." Persona said.

"I won't." Natsume replied.

"Begin." Persona said.

I concentrated on where Natsume was and I could sense that he was aiming to kick my legs to make me trip. I tried to move to the side to avoid it but he hit me 1st. I fell and quickly got back up. I aimed a punch at Natsume but he dodged it with a twist to the side. I used the punch as a distraction and kicked him at the legs hard so that he would fall. He fell as planned and I could tell that he was about to jump up. I dropped my heel hard into his gut and he flinched. I kicked him in the side and he rolled over with pain written all over his face even though I couldn't see it.

"That's enough." Persona announced.

"Okay!" I said happily as I took off my blindfold.

I didn't enjoy beating the crap out of people for no reason. Okay, I do. I'm pretty evil but that's just me. Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka are an exception though. Mikan because she wouldn't stand a chance and I don't beat up girls, Natsume because Mikan would kill me if I did without a reason, and Ruka because I can't beat up someone that I have a crush on!

"That's enough with sensing. You have passed. It's still early so you will move onto the next lesson." Persona said.

"Moving swiftly right?" I asked excitedly.

I always wanted to be able to move swiftly mostly because it would look cool but also because I'm a total klutz. I had a giant grin on my face and was eager to begin.

"Can you climb trees well?" Persona asked.

"No. I can't climb trees at all!" I said a bit embarrassed.

**(A/N: Totally true! The best that I can climb a tree is if the branches stick out 1 after another like stairs. I had a tree like that in my backyard before but termites and carpenter ants got to it so the tree died and eventually fell over. It sucks cuz that was the 1****st**** and only tree that I can climb! I still can't stand heights so even if I was able to climb another tree, my legs would turn to jelly and I would be stuck in the tree. My younger brother is a different story though. I swear, he has to be related to monkeys! He can climb trees as quick and agile as a monkey yet he behaves like a princess (yes, a princess!) at the table!)**

"Try climbing that tree." Persona pointed to the tree behind me that would be easy for just about anyone to climb, except me.

"I'll try." I said nervously and walked to the tree.

I looked up and noticed that the tree was extremely tall. I gulped and looked at the lowest branch. It was about a feet off the ground. I tested the branch to see if it was strong enough to hold me. It was so I stepped onto it. I almost fell back so I clutched the tree tightly in a way that looked like I was hugging it, which I sorta was. I regained my balance and repeated the process onto the next branch. By then I was already 4 feet off the ground. I repeated the process to the next branch and then to the next branch. I was about 9 feet off the ground and I looked down. I felt my legs turning into jelly and everything around me blurred as if I was going to faint but I didn't. I was breathing heavily and quickly. I screamed and bent down to clutch the branch that I was on as if it was more precious than anything. I clamped my eyes shut tightly and refused to open them.

"So you're that afraid of heights." Persona muttered.

I was too afraid to reply so I stayed silent.

"Hi Sakura. What are you doing?" I heard a very familiar voice say from below the tree.

I immediately opened my eyes and saw Ruka and Mikan. Since they were below me, that means that I was looking down so I closed my eyes shut again.

"Are you afraid of heights Sakura-chan?" Mikan asked innocently.

I nodded slightly since I was too afraid to reply.

'Shoot! Now Ruka-kun knows that I'm afraid of something as stupid as heights and will think that I'm a wimp! This is the worst!' I thought angry at myself.

"Don't feel bad. Everyone is afraid of something." Ruka said in a comforting tone.

I felt less scared so I peeked down at them. I got dizzy again so I closed my eyes again.

"Just come down slowly." Ruka said.

"O-okay." I managed to say in a nervous voice.

I opened my eyes but didn't look down. I felt the next branch that was leading down and I stepped onto it. My legs were shaking so violently that I slipped and started to fall. I closed my eyes and waited for the painful landing on the ground but it never came. Instead, I landed on something soft and warm. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was on top of someone. My eyes met with soft blue ones. I blushed furiously and jumped off of him.

"I'm SO sorry Ruka-kun!" I offered my hand to help him up.

"It's okay. It's better that you land on me than on the hard floor." Ruka grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. "More importantly, are you okay?"

"Uh…" I checked if anything was broken. "I'm fine. How about you? I'm REALLY sorry! I'm so heavy and I fell on you so hard. I'm SO SO SO sorry!"

"I'm fine." Ruka smiled at me sweetly making me blush even more.

'I'm such an idiot! I can't believe that a fat idiot like me fell on a cute and sweet boy like Ruka-kun! I would never let myself live if he ever got hurt because of me!' I thought as I mentally beat the crap out of me.

Mikan giggled and everyone looked at her. She walked to me.

"Score 1 Sakura-chan!" Mikan whispered so quietly that I can only barely hear it.

"Shut up!" I said blushing even more so that I turned bright scarlet.

"But you're right." I whispered very quietly to Mikan.

"Remember the deal. I help you, you help me!" Mikan said happily.

"I know!" I started laughing.

Mikan joined in my laughing. Natsume and Ruka looked at us like we were crazy. Persona was gritting his teeth impatiently. He obviously didn't like it that I wasn't focusing on the lesson.

"We'll save tree climbing for later. For now, we will work on your agility on the ground." Persona said to remind me that I was still in the middle of my training.

"Oh ya! Sorry Persona!" I said apologetically so that he wouldn't get annoyed enough to put the control device bracelet on me again. "How do you want me to do that?"

"Dodge Kuro Neko's fire balls as quickly and agile as you can." Persona replied. "You pass when you can reach him and tap him."

"Sounds like fun! At my old school, I liked to zig-zag through big crowds of other kids and it was really fun to fit through tight spaces!" I said excitedly.

"Then begin." Persona ordered.

Mikan and Ruka backed out of the way. Natsume shot fire balls toward me quickly one after another. I ducked, leaped to the side, twisted, and jumped to dodge each fire ball. I finally reached Natsume and I tapped him on the shoulder. He stopped throwing fire balls and I grinned happily.

"That was pretty easy!" I said happily.

"Now do the same thing but this time Kuro Neko will shoot a large wave of fire at you." Persona ordered. "Begin."

Natsume shot a large wave of fire at me and I dodged it barely by running to the side. He shot another and I tried to doge it by moving to the side. I tripped over a root that was sticking out so I fell and the wave of fire hit me directly. I got burned very badly and I screamed in pain.

"That's enough for now. Your familiar may heal you." Persona said.

Mizune zipped to me and immediately healed me. My burns disappeared and I hugged Mizune happily.

"Thanks Mizune! Those burns really hurt!" I said happily.

"Master happy! Master happy!" Mizune chanted happily.

I let Mizune fly to the sidelines where Mikan and Ruka were. I stood up and signaled to Persona that I can continue.

"Begin again." Persona ordered.

Natsume threw another wave of fire at me and this time I stayed aware for roots and I dodged the wave. I continued dodging wave after wave until I reached Natsume. I tapped him on the shoulder and grinned happily that I won again.

"Now climb the same tree again. You can't go back to your room until you reach the very top. No help from anything or anyone." Persona said coldly.

"All the way to the tippy-top?!" I looked all the way up to the tip of the tree.

"All the way." Persona smirked at my fear.

"B-but I can't climb trees and I'm afraid of heights!" I protested.

"Get over your fears. You will have to jump from tree to tree during your missions often." Persona said in the coldest voice possible.

I slowly walked to the tree and started climbing. I avoided from looking down and just looked up while clutching the trunk of the tree for life. I got 10 feet up until I noticed that I was doing pretty well. I loosened up some since I was extremely tense. I continued up without looking down. I almost slipped twice but I caught myself each time by hanging onto a nearby branch. I continued up and stopped at 20 feet up. I was sorta tired from running around and training all day. I paused for a brief moment and continued up higher and higher. 30 feet, 40 feet, 50 feet, I was on a roll. The top wasn't till another 20 feet. I was already at about 55 feet. I didn't look down even though my eyes kept trying to drift there. I know that if I looked down, I would freak and probably slip and fall. This time, falling on Ruka won't leave me unharmed. I'd probably die or get extreme injuries. I took a deep breath and kept going up. 60 feet, 70 feet, I reached the top! I looked around and I could see the top of all the trees in the Northern Forest and the entire academy. It was a great view because it was the tallest tree in the whole academy. I admired the great view and noticed that a storm was coming in the far distance.

"Now start coming down." Persona said just loud enough to where I can barely hear him.

"Okay! A storm's coming!" I started to climb down.

After 20 minutes of climbing, I finally reached the ground. It's definitely easier to climb down than up. Just as I reached the ground, rain started to pour. I used my alice to make the rain move away to make it seem as if a barrier was there.

"We should get under shelter." Ruka suggested.

"Okay." I agreed.

Persona walked away into the rain.

"Hold on. I'll get us teleported to my room. I'll treat you guys to some hot chocolate." I said as I pushed the button on my necklace.

Yuki appeared in front of us inside of my "barrier".

"You must be Tenshi-san's friends. I'm Yuki Kyoto, Teleportation alice." Yuki introduced himself.

"Mikan Sakura, Nullification alice! I'm Sakura-chan's best friend here!" Mikan introduced herself happily.

"Ruka Nogi, Animal Pheromone alice. I'm Sakura's friend also." Ruka introduced himself politely.

Natsume stayed silent.

"Introduce yourself Natsume! That's rude!" Mikan scolded Natsume.

"It's okay. I already know who he is." Yuki said.

"Sorry. He's really not a bad person but he can be really rude sometimes." Mikan said kindly.

"I understand. It's nice to meet you." Yuki said politely. "Where is your destination?"

"Everyone's coming to my room for hot chocolate. Would you like to join us?" I asked Yuki politely.

"No thank you." Yuki teleported us to my room and then he disappeared.

"Hold on. I'll have the hot chocolate ready in a second." I led Mikan and Ruka to my couch then I went to my kitchen to make the hot chocolate.

I made chocolate chips melt slightly so that it would dissolve into the warm milk. I warmed the milk over the stove then separated the hot milk into 4 mugs. I put the chocolate into the 4 mugs and mixed them with a coffee mixer. I put them on a tray and brought them to the couch where everyone else was at. I passed them out and everyone sipped it except for Natsume.

"What's wrong Natsume-kun?" I asked.

"I hate chocolate." Natsume said rudely.

"Oh, sorry! Is there anything that you would like in exchange of that?" I asked.

"No. I'm leaving." Natsume put the mug of hot chocolate onto my table and left.

"How rude." Mikan muttered.

"This is very good Sakura." Ruka sipped more hot chocolate.

"I'm glad that you like it! My mom taught me how to make it so that it wouldn't be too chocolaty or not enough chocolate! My mom is a great cook! Everyday, when I came home from school, she would have new delicious bread waiting! She brought bread for parties and everyone would always enjoy them!" I said happily. "The bad thing is that this is just about all that I can make that falls into the food category. If I make something as simple as a grilled cheese sandwich, it will be burnt. I can make popcorn and things that a kindergartner could make but that's it."

"I can teach you. I usually pass Home Economics." Ruka said kindly.

"There's Home Economics?" I asked excitedly.

"Didn't you have that at your old school?" Mikan asked.

"There was but that wasn't till 8th grade and since I'm in 7th grade, I never got there. I always wanted to try though!" I said excitedly.

"Then, lucky for you, tomorrow we have Home Economics. The bad news is that we're cooking and it's cake." Ruka said. "We work with our partners so you're working with me."

"C-cake? This is really bad then. If there's something that I'll never be able to cook, it's cake! It'll turn to ashes when it comes out of the oven!" I said sadly.

"If you work with me then it will come out fine." Ruka gave an assuring smile.

"You guys are lucky! You guys will actually work together! Natsume just sits back reading his manga when I have to do all the work! And then he gets the credit!" Mikan said angrily.

"Poor Mikan-chan. But I would be surprised if Natsume-kun would actually started cooking." I said.

"That's true. Natsume can cook though. He's actually very good at it but he doesn't like to show people since it would effect his pride." Ruka said.

"He always thinks about his pride!" Mikan said angrily.

"That's just Natsume." Ruka said with a smile.

"Anyways, you were really high in that tree Sakura-chan!" Mikan said happily.

"How high was I? I know that it was the tallest tree in the academy but it was so high and I didn't really pay attention to measuring the height." I said.

"About 70 feet up. A fall from there would be extremely dangerous." Ruka said.

"70 feet?! I can't climb 70 foot trees!" I said surprised.

"But you did!" Mikan said excitedly. "You just went up and up and up and up---"

Every time Mikan said up I would get dizzier.

"And up and up and up---" Mikan continued.

I got so dizzy that I could barely stay conscious.

"And up-" Mikan got cut off.

"I think that's enough. Sakura looks like she's about to pass out." Ruka stopped Mikan.

My eyes were spinning and I was extremely dizzy. I fainted and the last thing that I saw was Ruka stopping Mikan.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Too late." Ruka muttered.

"Oops." Mikan said innocently.

"We should take her to her bed. She doesn't look like she's going to wake up any time soon." Ruka picked Sakura up and put her on her bed.

"We should get going." Mikan said as she put her mug into the sink.

"Okay." Ruka picked up Sakura's mug and put his and hers into the sink.

Mikan and Ruka left and Sakura was left on her bed.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Not exactly a great ending but oh well! Stay away from me if I'm cooking! I just want to repeat this NOTICE:**

_**I just want to make sure that everyone knows that Chris and I will **__**NEVER**__** get together!!! This is a RukaXSakura MikanXNatsume fan fiction!!! Everyone keeps thinking that I'm going to get together with Chris but I will **__**NEVER EVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE**___

**That's all. Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 11.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"We should get going." Mikan said as she put her mug into the sink.

"Okay." Ruka picked up Sakura's mug and put his and hers into the sink.

Mikan and Ruka left and Sakura was left on her bed.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**The Next Morning (Sakura's P.O.V)**

I woke up and tried to remember how I got in bed last night.

**Flashback**

"How high was I? I know that it was the tallest tree in the academy but it was so high and I didn't really pay attention to measuring the height." I said.

"About 70 feet up. A fall from there would be extremely dangerous." Ruka said.

"70 feet?! I can't climb 70 foot trees!" I said surprised.

"But you did!" Mikan said excitedly. "You just went up and up and up and up---"

Every time Mikan said up I would get dizzier.

"And up and up and up---" Mikan continued.

I got so dizzy that I could barely stay conscious.

"And up-" Mikan got cut off.

"I think that's enough. Sakura looks like she's about to pass out." Ruka stopped Mikan.

My eyes were spinning and I was extremely dizzy. I fainted and the last thing that I saw was Ruka stopping Mikan.

**End of Flashback**

'Ruka-kun must've carried me since.' I thought. 'Wait a second! Ruka-kun carried me?!'

I shot fully awake and started freaking out.

'I must've been so heavy and I just fainted like that all of a sudden!' I thought panicking.

I heard someone knock on my door. I stopped panicking and looked at the door. The person knocked my door again. I walked to the door and opened it. Ruka was standing there.

"Uh… Ohayou Ruka-kun! What's up?" I asked surprised that he was here so early.

"Ohayou. I just wanted to check if you woke up. I don't want you to be in trouble for being late because you fainted." Ruka said calmly.

"Uh… D-did you carry me to my bed last night?" I stuttered nervously.

"Yes. I couldn't leave you there like that. It's not healthy." Ruka said.

"Thanks Ruka-kun! I must've been so heavy!" I said nervously.

"Not at all." Ruka smiled sweetly.

"Crap! I just remembered that today was supposed to be Home Economics but I have to train!" I said suddenly. "I really wanted to try to make the cake too!"

"Maybe you can negotiate with Persona? You did 2 lessons yesterday and passed them both excellently so maybe he'll let you." Ruka suggested.

"Maybe. I'll try asking him." I said hopefully.

Ruka left and I closed the door. I took an extremely quick shower and changed into my disguise. I ran out of my room and to outside. I made an ice trail and ice skates for me so that I could skate to the Northern Woods quickly. I got there in less than 2 minutes and Persona was standing there.

"Can I attend class for today? It's Home Economics which I fail at so I need to take it today." I said quickly. "I learned 2 lessons yesterday and passed them too so please?"

"Only for your Home Economic classes." Persona said.

"Thanks Persona!" I skated back to my room in a flash.

I changed into my school uniform and dashed through the door to class. I got tired in a minute so I stopped to catch my breath. I was already outside and nobody else was walking to class. It was still really early.

'I guess I didn't have to rush.' I thought.

"What are you doing so early in the morning Saru?" An annoying voice asked sarcastically from behind me.

'Perfect. A great way to start the morning.' I thought sarcastically.

I turned around to see Chris with a smirk.

"Out of the hospital so soon?" I gave a sarcastic smile.

**(A/N: Wow! A lot of sarcasm!)**

"I can heal faster in that hospital." Chris said with the same mocking tone that he always uses.

"Whatever. What are you doing out here so early? I always wake up this early." I spat at him.

"So do I. I have to train with Persona today." Chris spat back.

"I don't feel like kicking your butt right now so I'll let you pass for now but stay away from me now on." I said in a threatening voice.

"Ooh. I'm so scared." Chris rolled his eyes.

"I bet I can make you go back into that hospital in 5 seconds." I said.

"Try." Chris said a mocking tone.

"You asked for it." I smiled evilly.

I shot 10 ice daggers at him and he fell unconscious immediately.

"Oops. I was wrong. It took me 3 seconds." I smirked. "It would be no fun to have him die now so I'll let Mizune heal him enough to not die."

I let Mizune heal his wounds on the outside but left the pain. I walked away with Mizune following me energetically.

"It's 5 AM now. I'll go skating for a little while." I walked to the lake/ice rink.

As soon as I got to the lake/ice rink, I made my skates and started skating. I closed my eyes and let my skates guide me. I didn't depend on my senses, just my skates. My skates seemed to have a mind of its own so didn't crash or anything. I did spins, jumps, and just plain skating until 6:30 AM. I stepped off the ice and made my skates dissolve. I looked at the side of the rink where I left the skates. They were still there but they look like they were used before.

'I'm glad that Mikan-chan and Ruka-kun used them.' I thought as I started walking to the classroom.

I walked for a while and met up with Mikan and Ruka.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan! Ohayou Ruka-kun, again!" I greeted them happily.

"We found Chris on the ground earlier unconscious. What happened?" Mikan asked.

"I made a bet that I could beat him in 5 seconds but I lost." I said. "It took me 3 seconds."

"He doesn't look like he's hurt though." Ruka said.

"I got Mizune to heal his wounds but leave the pain." I replied.

"Scary." Mikan and Ruka muttered.

"Huh?" I asked confused since I didn't hear them.

"Nothing!" Mikan and Ruka said quickly.

"Anyways, the Home Economic class is this way." Ruka led us to a different classroom than usual.

When we walked in, there was no one else in there. There were several stations with a small oven and sink at each. Ruka led me to a station at the back.

"This is our station." Ruka said.

"This 1 is mine and Natsume's station!" Mikan said at the station right next to ours. "Mostly mine though!"

Yuu and Hotaru walked into the classroom. They immediately noticed that I was there.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan, Ruka-kun, Sakura-chan!" Yuu greeted us happily. "It's unusual that you're in class Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayou Yuu-kun!" I greeted him happily. "Ya! I begged Persona to let me stay for class for Home Economics since I really need work on it!"

"HOOTAARUU!!!" Mikan tried to hug Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot her Baka Cannon at Mikan. Mikan flew back and hit the wall hard anime style.

"Meanie Hotaru." Mikan cried waterfall tears.

"I haven't introduced myself yet." Hotaru turned to me. "My name is Hotaru Imai, Invention alice."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sakura Tenshi, Water and Ice alice." I introduced myself to Hotaru.

"I'm that baka's best friend. I now trust you to be her new best friend." Hotaru said.

"Sure." I sweatdropped.

Natsume walked into the classroom with his hands in his pockets. He walked to his seat and sat down.

"I'm assuming that you're not going to do any work today either and that I'm going to end up doing all the work right Natsume?" Mikan sighed.

"You figured that out on your own Polka-dots?" Natsume smirked.

"Pervert!" Mikan screamed.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"My bad, is it strawberries today?" Natsume said with the same smirk on his face.

"Pervert!" Mikan screamed again. "Stop looking at my underwear!"

"To think…" I trailed off into my own thoughts.

I couldn't help but laugh. I started giggling then it turned into a large laugh. Everyone looked at me.

"Mikan likes-" Mikan cut me off.

"One more word and I'll spill your crush too!" Mikan threatened.

I shut up immediately.

"Of course, it's so obvious who it is." Mikan started laughing.

"It is?!" I blushed. "How many of you know who it is?!"

'Please not let Ruka-kun know!' I thought hopefully.

Natsume, Mikan, and Hotaru raised their hands. I sighed in relief that Ruka didn't know.

"Wait a second, how do you know, Hotaru-chan?" I asked suspiciously.

"You don't want to know." Hotaru said evilly.

"O-okay." I shivered at the thought of what it could've been.

"Is it really that obvious?" Ruka asked. "How come I don't know?"

"It's definitely obvious but I guess people would only know if they came to Sakura-chan's training." Mikan said. "And maybe you don't know because you're too dense to figure it out!"

"You're dense too Mikan-chan! You only know because I told you!" I said.

"Well, who could figure that out when it was still on your 1st day?!" Mikan protested.

"Shut up! You're saying too much info!" I covered Mikan's mouth.

"1st day?" Anna and Nonoko asked as they walked to us.

"How long have you been there?!" I asked.

"For a while now!" Anna and Nonoko replied. "You never told us that you like someone! Who?!"

Everyone walked in and Narumi walked in behind them.

"Ohayou Minna!" Narumi greeted everyone.

Everyone went to their seats.

"I see that you're here today Sakura-chan!" Narumi said happily.

"Yup! I suck at Home Economics so Persona let me stay just for this class!" I replied cheerfully.

"Well, today we're making cake! It's your choice of what kind of cake since you're the one who gets to eat it!" Narumi said. "There's a cake booklet at each station! Choose your favorite and you can get started!"

"Okay!" Everyone replied happily.

"You also have to eat it when you're done!" Narumi said happily.

Ruka picked up the booklet and opened it up so that we can see the different kinds of books. Every kind of cake was in there and every recipe.

"Which one should we do?" Ruka asked.

"Um… Why don't you choose?" I suggested.

"Are you sure?" Ruka asked.

"Yup!" I replied.

"Then how about strawberry sponge cake?" Ruka asked. "It's easy and my favorite."

"It's my favorite too! Then it's decided, we're gonna make strawberry sponge cake!" I said happily.

**(A/N: I don't know if that's a real kind of cake but it sounds good! It's just pretty much sponge cake but with strawberries in it! I love strawberries and sponge cake so that would be perfect!)**

"How many of you have chosen your cakes already?" Narumi asked.

Everyone raised their hands except for Mikan and Natsume. Everyone looked at them. They were fighting again.

"I wanna make the double fudge cake with extra chocolate chips!" Mikan fought with Natsume.

"And I'm not eating that!" Natsume fought back.

"Why not?!" Mikan asked angrily. "It'll be SO good!"

"And it'll be fatty! I'm not eating something that'll turn me into a pig like you!" Natsume replied angrily.

Everyone sweatdropped. I walked to Mikan.

"Maybe he doesn't like chocolate. If you can figure what he likes then you can make it for him all the time." I whispered to Mikan so that only she can hear.

Mikan blushed slightly.

"You're a genius Sakura-chan! Thank you!" Mikan hugged me happily.

"I know. Now go ahead." I let Mikan hug me.

"Did you find out for you yet?" Mikan asked as she let go off me.

"Yup!" I grinned.

"That was SO fast!" Mikan said surprised.

"I'm an expert!" I said still grinning.

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan!" Mikan said happily.

"I told you didn't I? I help you and you help me!" I laughed.

"Till everything works out in our love lives!" Mikan joined in my laughter.

Everyone had a confused face.

"Well, try what I told you!" I told Mikan as I walked back to my seat.

"Okay!" Mikan said happily.

"What were you talking about?" Ruka asked extremely confused.

"Nothing!" I grinned.

"Fine! I'll let you pick!" Mikan pretended to be annoyed.

"You changed your mind so quickly." Natsume said suspiciously.

"Sakura-chan told me there's no point in arguing with you since you'll win anyways." Mikan looked away so that Natsume couldn't tell that she was lying even though it wasn't really helping.

"And what's so genius about it?" Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"Because I'm stupid and would never figure that out." Mikan came up with an excuse quickly.

"And what does that have to do with your love lives?" Natsume asked knowing that he got Mikan cornered.

"Err… Uh… You see… Mou!" Mikan couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Your love life will never come out good if you're stupid!" I covered for Mikan quickly.

"Uh… Right! What Sakura-chan said!" Mikan agreed and gave me a quick thanks look.

"Then your love life will never work out." Natsume smirked.

Mikan's face dropped completely. She looked like she was about to cry any second. I noticed immediately and walked to Mikan again.

"He didn't mean that!" I tried to comfort Mikan.

"Yes he did!" Mikan ran out of the room crying.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I told Natsume before running after Mikan.

"I have to agree with Sakura on that 1." Ruka told Natsume before following Mikan and I.

Natsume had an I-don't-care look but he was actually shocked that Mikan would cry for a small insult like that.

"Well, since Natsume-kun is now partner-less, he will have to work with another group. How about Hotaru-chan and Yuu-kun's group?" Narumi said.

"Whatever." Natsume walked to Hotaru and Yuu's group.

Hotaru shot Natsume 10 times with a new and improved gun from the "Baka Gun series".

"That's my Baka Bazooka. You're the 1st to get hit by it and you deserved it. You're the biggest idiot that I've ever seen. Never ever insult Mikan about that again or else." Hotaru pointed the Baka Bazooka at Natsume.

**(A/N: I missed my Baka Bazooka! If you don't know what I mean by "miss", it was in my previous fan fiction, SpellCasting Mikan!)**

Natsume didn't expect to get shot by Hotaru so he didn't dodge them. He was thrown to the other side of the room but landed on his feet.

"Whatever." Natsume said slightly annoyed that he got shot by something more painful than the Baka Cannon and everyone saw it.

**Meanwhile**

"He didn't mean it!" I told Mikan for the billionth time.

Mikan, Ruka, and I were at the Sakura Tree and Mikan was crying her eyes out. Ruka and I were on each side of her and we were trying to comfort her without success.

"He meant it! And that means that he hates me and he'll never like me!" Mikan sobbed.

"I know that he didn't mean it! It's his habit to insult you and I'm sure that it just slipped out of his mouth!" Ruka said.

"No, I can tell that he meant every single word!" Mikan cried harder. "Maybe I should just give up on him."

"No!" Ruka and I said immediately.

"You can't give up on him just because his stupid attitude and a single insult!" I said immediately.

"But he's been insulting me everyday and it hurts so much! I don't know how much I can take!" Mikan cried harder.

"This isn't working. We need Natsume-kun to take it back now." I told Ruka.

Mikan was too busy crying that she didn't hear.

"I agree. Mikan's never going to stop crying with how things are looking." Ruka replied.

"I've never seen anyone cry for so long! She's been crying for an hour now and she doesn't look like she's gonna stop!" I said. "She probably beat a record!"

"I'll stay here, you get Natsume." Ruka told me.

"Okay." I replied then I ran to the classroom.

I reached the classroom in a matter of moments with help from my alice. I ran in and to Natsume.

"You're coming with me now. You made this mess and you're gonna fix it whether you like it or not!" I ordered Natsume. "Mikan's been crying for an hour now and she's not showing any signs of stopping! And it's your entire fault!"

"What if I don't want to come?" Natsume said not threatened at all.

Unfortunately, Chris walked into the class at that exact moment. I smirked evilly and walked up to him.

"What now Saru?" Chris asked annoyed that he got whooped over 3 times.

"Perfect timing." I smirked.

"For what?" Chris asked not afraid at all.

"If you don't come than this is what will happen." I told Natsume as I froze Chris and beat him up in a way that isn't too gruesome for everyone that was watching. "And this is a small fraction of what I can do."

Chris was on the ground unconscious… again. I turned to Natsume and smirked. Everyone in the classroom except for Hotaru looked at me shocked.

"You've seen what I can do." I said evilly at Natsume. "Now, have you changed your mind?"

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume walked to me.

"Good boy. You can go faster skating can't you?" I pointed to Natsume's feet and skates formed.

I made an ice trail and made skates for myself. I started skating on the trail and Natsume followed. We got to the Sakura Tree in a few seconds. I dissolved the skates and ran to Mikan. As expected, she was still crying but this time, even worse than before.

"I tried everything!" Ruka told me. "She just keeps crying and every time I try to help, she cries harder!"

At this point, Mikan was crying so hard that it seemed like her eyes would just slip out of her sockets since her face was so wet. She couldn't hear anything and didn't notice that I was back. She didn't notice that Natsume was there either.

"My life is over! Natsume is right!" Mikan cried even harder if possible.

"She's been like this ever since you left! She's been getting worse and worse!" Ruka said slightly panicking.

"Take it back NOW!!!" I ordered Natsume.

"No." Natsume refused. "I'm not apologizing to an idiot."

Unfortunately, this is the only thing that Mikan heard causing her to cry even harder.

"Now look what you've done! She's crying harder!" I yelled at Natsume.

"Oi Polka-dots! Stop crying!" Natsume tried to say but Mikan was crying to loud and hard to hear.

"We'll leave you 2 to talk. And you better apologize!" I told Natsume as I took Ruka's arm and started leaving.

"Whatever." Natsume said coldly.

I led Ruka to a back way that led right back to the Sakura Tree. We hid behind a bush that was too far for them to notice that we were behind it but close enough for us to hear them. Natsume quickly glanced around him to see if anyone was around and no one was since they were all in class. He walked to Mikan and sat next to her. Mikan just kept crying. I got my video camera ready and Ruka sweatdropped.

"Just like Imai." Ruka muttered.

"Stop crying Mikan." Natsume said in a soft caring voice. "I didn't mean it. It just slipped out of my mouth."

**(A/N: Whoa! Soft ****and**** caring?! Definitely OOC!)**

Mikan kept crying but she lightened up slightly after hearing his calm and soothing voice. It wasn't cold and cruel like usual, it was kind and caring like Ruka's voice.

"Please stop crying. That face doesn't suit you." Natsume tried to comfort Mikan. "Just start smiling again."

Mikan lightened up a little more.

"Nobody wants to see you cry. It makes you look uglier than you already are." Natsume said not even noticing that he said an insult till he said it.

Mikan started crying harder again. Natsume kicked himself mentally.

"I didn't mean that. It slipped out of my mouth too." Natsume patted Mikan on her back.

Mikan started to lighten up a little again but was still crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Everyone likes your smile. It brightens everyone's day, including mine." Natsume's bangs covered his eyes. "You brought me out of the darkness because you befriended me and used your smile to lighten everything. If you cry then I feel like crying so don't cry."

Mikan immediately stopped crying at those words and all that was left was the tears and puffy red eyes from crying. Natsume offered Mikan a handkerchief to wipe her face. Mikan accepted the handkerchief and wiped her face till all that was left was her puffy and red eyes. She looked at Natsume and gave him her trademark heartwarming smile.

"Really?" Mikan asked still with a shaky voice.

"Yes." Natsume said in barely a whisper. "I meant every single word."

"Thanks Natsume." Mikan hugged Natsume.

Mikan hugged her back which surprised all of us.

"Sakura-chan and Ruka-pyon are right. I'm glad that I didn't give up." Mikan said in such a tiny whisper that not even Natsume could hear even though he was right next to her.

"How cute!" I whispered to Ruka. "I can't wait till they confess to each other! It'll be soon! I can tell!"

"1 second you look like Imai and the next you sound like Anna and Nonoko." Ruka muttered.

"I'm a mixture of several personalities mixed into 1 person!" I giggled.

"No kidding. Eviler than Persona, hyper like Mikan, nosy like Imai, and err… Anna and Nonoko-like." Ruka said.

"I'm mostly like a mixture of Anna and Nonoko and Persona! I can be the evilest person on earth 1 second then the next second I can be the complete opposite!" I grinned.

We looked back at Mikan and Natsume. They were still hugging to our surprise.

"I definitely can sell this video and a picture of this to Hotaru-chan for a TON!!!" I said a little too loud as I took the billionth picture.

Unfortunately for me, Natsume saw the flash. He let go of Mikan and she looked at what he was looking at.

"Give me those pictures Imai!" Natsume said thinking that it was Hotaru.

Ruka stood up which made Natsume think that it was Hotaru even more since she usually brings him into her little picture taking trips. I shoved my video camera and pictures into my pocket then stood up.

"I'm not Hotaru-chan!" I grinned.

"Great. It's a second Imai." Natsume mumbled.

"Sakura-chan! Ruka-kun! Were you there the whole time?!" Mikan asked while blushing a million shades of red.

"I was there all right! I got a ton of pictures and it's all on tape!" I grinned evilly.

"Give them to me now!" Natsume ran up to me and tried to get them.

"I don't think so!" I snapped fingers which made Natsume freeze into place. "Hotaru-chan can buy this from me and I'll make TONS!"

"Sakura-chan!" Mikan blushed at the thought of everyone watching the whole thing.

"I can always make a nice profit! I can even share a bit with you guys!" I offered.

"If you give that to Hotaru then everyone will know this! The part that I'm afraid of is the NatsumeRuka fan club! They'll eat me alive!" Mikan said.

"I doubt that. Besides, Ruka-kun and I will be with you most of the time so they wouldn't have the chance!" I assured her.

"Sakura-chan! If you give that to Hotaru or you show anyone then I'll… Uh… I'll…" Mikan thought of something that she can use against me.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I'll tell everyone who you like and you'll be eaten alive just as bad as me!" Mikan said triumphantly. "And even if you told who I like then-"

"You would be worse than me." I finished. "Face it. My crush is cute, hot, and nice but your crush is hot, hot, and super hot."

"Hands off. He's mine." Mikan said firmly.

"Hey! I don't like him! He's a jerk and that's probably the only reason why I don't like him! Honestly Mikan, I can totally understand the hot part but his personality is something that can totally lose a girl!"

"Do you know who Polka-dots likes?" Natsume whispered to Ruka.

"Yes. Do you know who Sakura likes?" Ruka whispered back.

**(A/N: If I haven't mentioned already, Natsume does like Mikan and Ruka knows. Ruka likes Sakura a little and is liking her more and more. I really wish that I was really Sakura now!)**

"You like her don't you?" Natsume asked.

"You can tell?" Ruka asked.

"Ya." Natsume smirked.

"And you like Mikan." Ruka said.

"I guess that it's pretty obvious." Natsume said.

"Ya." Ruka said.

"And I still haven't confessed. I'm not planning on it any time soon either." Natsume said. "Especially since she already likes someone."

"I still think that you should confess to her. You'd be surprised at her response." Ruka smiled.

"I swear that if you start liking my crush then I'll tell everyone who you like!" Mikan threatened.

"I swear that if you tell then you will be swimming with sharks." I threatened.

"Why don't you want him to know so badly?" Mikan asked.

"Because I don't want to repeat history." I said so quietly that they could barely hear.

"Repeat history? What do you mean?" Mikan asked confused.

"Nothing! Don't bring it up again!" I yelled.

'What if Ruka-kun acts the same way? I don't think that I'll be able to live.' I thought sadly.

"I'm not gonna give up till you tell me! If you tell me then I might be able to find a way to make things work out!" Mikan said persistently.

"Just leave it!" I yelled.

"No! I'm not! It's not good to have enemies!" Mikan persisted.

"Fine! Come to my room tonight and I'll tell you my story!" I finally agreed. "I try to keep it as far into the past as I can though. Since the people at my old school knew about it, that's 1 of the reasons why I wanted to come here. I was hoping that I can leave it in the far past and never have to remember it again."

"Hey guys!" Yuu greeted us from a distance with Hotaru next to him. "We were just released from class! We got out early since Narumi-sensei said that it's no fun and nobody pays attention unless you guys are there!"

"So did anything interesting happen?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan and Natsume gave me a don't-show-her-the-video-and-pictures glare. I sighed. I gave them a just-the-pictures look. They shook their heads. I gave them a what-about-the-video look. They gave me a heck-no look. I nodded and sighed again.

"No." I said.

I got tired suddenly.

'I must have used my alice a bit too much today. I should be careful now on.' I thought as I yawned.

"I'm gonna head to my room. I'm kinda sleepy." I said.

"Are you okay?" Mikan and Ruka asked immediately.

Mikan gave me a did-you-use-your-alice-too-much-again look. I nodded.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little sleepy. I'm gonna take a little nap. My stomach is probably gonna wake me up in an hour or so." I yawned again.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ruka asked concerned.

"Nah. I'll be okay." I gave them an assuring smile and started walking to my room. I got there in about 15 minutes and I walked in. I fell onto my bed and immediately fell asleep.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**I guess that I'm gonna spill my secret in the next chapter. Sorry that it took a long time to update. My dad was fixing my computer this weekend so I couldn't use it then so sorry! I really wanted to work on it though! I kinda made this chapter longer than I wanted it to be so I had to give it a crappy ending. Sorry! Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**SailorDayDreamer: Hotaru and Mikan are still bffs but Mikan and Sakura bffls (best friends for life) now.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 12.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"I'm gonna head to my room. I'm kinda sleepy." I said.

"Are you okay?" Mikan and Ruka asked immediately.

Mikan gave me a did-you-use-your-alice-too-much-again look. I nodded.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little sleepy. I'm gonna take a little nap. My stomach is probably gonna wake me up in an hour or so." I yawned again.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ruka asked concerned.

"Nah. I'll be okay. Thanks for asking though." I gave them an assuring smile and started walking to my room. I got there in about 15 minutes and I walked in. I fell onto my bed and immediately fell asleep.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I woke up and looked at my clock. It was 7 PM. I was awoken by a knock on my door. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and Mikan was standing there.

"Hey Mikan-chan!" I said happily.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I'm ready to listen to your story!" Mikan said eagerly.

"Oh ya! Come in and make yourself comfortable." I let Mikan in.

I closed the door behind her and followed her to the couch. We sat down and stayed silent for a few moments.

"So how did it start?" Mikan asked.

"Are you sure you want to know? It's kinda long." I asked.

"I definitely wanna know!" Mikan said eagerly.

"Well, ever since I've been in kindergarten I've had little crushes on boys." I started. "In 5th grade I met Chris. We were both the smartest kids in class. We'd always tie together in smarts."

"Continue." Mikan said obviously interested.

"We always partnered together and goofed up on class assignments and we were great friends. I liked him more than any boy ever because he was nice, funny, smart, and athletic. Pretty much perfect." I continued. "So I told a couple of my best friends and 1 of them was Emily. Emily was a pretty good friend of mine but a bit of a gossip kind of person. Emily and Chris were also a pair at that time. She told Chris and all of a sudden he didn't want to be my friend any more."

"What?! 1 of your friends actually told your secret?!" Mikan asked surprised.

"Ya. I was mad at Emily for a while. Chris acted like we were never friends and that we've always been enemies. I was pretty mad because I liked him a ton but I turned that anger into hate. Then Chris started to tease me and that made my hatred grow. He's picked on me ever since and every time, it got more and more violent. At 1st it was just name calling and teasing, then it turned into names, teases, and he'd hit me with hard things like glass and hard plastic. It really hurt but I acted like I didn't feel it and I just ignored it."

"That jerk!" Mikan said angrily.

"Then he got his little side kick. His side kick only teased me when Chris was around to impress him. When Chris wasn't around, he would be nice to me. But Chris is usually around so he usually teases me, just not as bad as him." I said.

"How can someone like him have a little follower?!" Mikan asked angrily.

"I don't know. That's pretty much all." I sighed.

"Oh he is SO dead! Nobody messes with my best friends and gets away with it!" Mikan said with a fire in her eyes. "The second he gets out of the hospital, I'm gonna knock him in a coma!"

"I'm so with you!" I said with the same fire in my eyes. "It's amazing that we're not sisters!"

"Ya! I got it! Why don't we be half sisters?" Mikan said excitedly.

"Half sisters?" I asked.

"Ya! We're not real sisters so we can be half sisters!" Mikan replied happily.

"Okay!" I said happily. "We should make a special handshake too!"

"That'll be SO cool!" Mikan agreed. "Let's try it! We can be called the Sakura Sisters"

"Alright!" We started on making our handshake.

After about an hour we made our handshake. We did it for a test. We hit the side of our hands (the side with the pinky) together when they were in a fist and slid the back of our hands against each other then the front. We did a high five, low five, and the side fives. We rolled our hands around while spinning and stopped in front of each other. We made our hands into a half heart shape and put them together to make a whole heart.

"Sakura Sisters helping each other through love and life!" We said our motto with our hands still in the heart shape.

"That was perfect!" Mikan said happily.

"Ya! 'Sakura Sisters helping each other through love and life!' That's a great motto!" I agreed.

"OMG! It's already 8 PM! I gotta get to my room and sleep! Tomorrow's Jin-Jin and he'll kill me if I sleep during class!" Mikan said.

"And I have to train tomorrow! It sucks that we missed Home Economics!" I said.

"And I forgot that we work at the café now!" Mikan said.

"Crap! I missed 2 days! I'll see if I can go tomorrow!" I said.

"Okay! Bye!" Mikan said as she walked out the door.

"Bye!" I waved at her till she left.

I got changed in to my night gown.

"Crap! I completely forgot about the café! I'm so irresponsible!" I mentally kicked myself. "I'll just tell Narumi-sensei that I've been busy with training."

I slipped into bed and tried to sleep but I couldn't due to my nap earlier. I got up and decided to practice my training. I got changed into my disguise and walked to the Northern Woods with Mizune following me. I saw Persona there with someone.

"Good timing. I think that you're ready for a mission. This 1 is quite simple anyways." Persona told me. "Come here. I was just about to call you."

I saw that it was Natsume with his mask on that was there. I sighed then walked to them.

"Okay." I said. "But I have 1 question."

"What?" Persona asked.

"I was hired to work at a café in Central Town and I've been so busy with all this training that I haven't been able to go even though I was supposed to." I started.

"Get to the point." Persona snapped.

"Well, can I shorten my training time so that I can go?" I asked.

"I was about to tell you that all you have left to learn is to be able to move swiftly from high up like trees and building tops." Persona said. "After that then you have no more training and only missions."

"Okay! I'll learn it as fast as I can tomorrow morning so that I can make it to the café!" I said happily. "So what's the mission?"

"An important supporter of the academy is coming and I need you to give an escort in case of an ambush." Persona said. "You just have to escort the supporter from the outside of the woods outside the academy to the gates."

"Sounds pretty easy." I said.

"These people that will ambush us have alices and are well trained." Natsume said. "It's not as easy as you think."

"Oh. Okay. I'll probably be able to handle it." I said confidently.

"Remember that you must never tell your real name if they catch you. Your name is Black Water. If you have no chance of escape and they want information about the academy from you then you must kill yourself." Persona told me coldly.

"K-kill myself?" I gulped.

"Yes. If they find any information or use you against us then the chances of the academy to survive is very low." Persona said. "Don't let your familiar get caught either. Familiars don't obey anyone except their owners but it will be a good source of power for them."

"I-I understand." I said nervously.

"Then get going. The supporter will arrive at the outside woods briefly." Persona said.

"Okay!" I said as I followed Natsume to outside the academy and to the outside woods.

It was hard since I had to skate while Natsume was jumping swiftly from tree to tree. He looked like he had no trouble at all. After a few moments, we arrived at the outside of the outside woods. A black limo was entering into the road that leads to the academy.

"That's the limo that we have to escort." Natsume said. "We just have to follow it without anyone seeing us until we reach the academy. An ambush will probably be there so we have to protect the supporter. Since you don't seem like the person who can kill, just knock them into a nice coma or at least unconscious."

"You're right. I can't kill. Those people are important to someone and it would be terrible for that person to lose the person." I said.

"And you seemed so cold-blooded and evil before." Natsume said.

"I only turn like that when I'm really mad or it's someone I hate a lot." I said.

We followed the limo till about half way to the academy. Just like Natsume's prediction, an ambush was waiting.

"Now we go." Natsume jumped out of the shadows of the outside woods and started attacking the people that ambushed the limo.

I stayed where I was and just snapped my fingers. All the people froze. Natsume looked at me.

"That was easy." I sighed.

1 of the people somehow dissolved the ice that froze him and went after me. I quickly did the 1st thing that I can think of, freeze time. Time was frozen and all I did was beat the crap out of the person that was going after me. I unfroze time and the person fell to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do?" Natsume asked.

"Froze time and beat the crap out of him." I said bored. "If this is it, I don't know what you mean by it's harder than I thought."

"Well, I can't freeze time or people." Natsume said annoyed.

I walked out of the shadows of the outside woods and into the moonlight.

"This is just SO easy! If everything was this easy, I would be the best!" I said happily.

I sensed people surrounding us that were hidden in the outside woods that had guns pointed at us.

"I guess that I should freeze time now." I muttered under my breath as I froze time again.

I quickly knocked out all the people then unfroze time. Natsume looked at me confused.

"I could probably sense those people easier than you because I could feel them with the moisture in the air. They were surrounding us and pointing guns at us." I explained.

"Oh. I think that we're done now. We just have to make sure that no more ambushes are ahead of us." Natsume said.

"Okay!" I said happily.

We followed the limo to the academy and no more ambushes were waiting for it. We returned back to the Northern Woods to Persona.

"How was it?" Persona asked.

"Cake!" I said happily. "I only froze time twice and the rest of the people were just frozen in my ice."

"Sounds like a nice success." Persona said satisfied. "You're dismissed."

"Actually I kinda wanted to train." I said. "I wanted to finish the training so that I can return to my classes starting tomorrow."

"Fine. If you can jump from tree to tree swiftly then you will be done with this lesson." Persona said.

"Okay!" I said happily.

"You have to be able to jump high and far 1st though." Persona said. "Kuro Neko, teach her."

"Fine." Natsume agreed obviously wanting to go to sleep. "Focus all of your energy into your legs and jump up into the tree."

"Can you show an example? It might help me." I asked.

"Fine." Natsume walked to the nearest tree and stood under it.

In a quick motion, he jumped onto the branch that was 5 feet up silently. He jumped back down just as silently.

"Now you try." Natsume said.

"Okay." I walked to under the tree and looked up. "Can I do the lowest branch?"

"It might be better that way. Then you can work your way up." Natsume said.

"Okay." I agreed.

The lowest branch was 3 feet up. I focused all my energy into my legs then jumped up. I landed on the branch but slipped off. I landed on my feet.

"Try again. Make sure to balance on it." Natsume said. "Don't rush."

I tried again and this time I balanced for a couple seconds. I tried again for another 3 times and then I finally got up and stayed up.

"Now go up to the next branch." Natsume said.

"Okay." I said.

After 5 tries I made it and the process continued until I reached to the branch that was 8 feet up.

"Now jump from branch to branch. This will take extra focus." Natsume said.

I jumped from the 3 foot branch to the 5 foot branch after 7 tries. Then I jumped from the 5 foot branch to the 6 foot branch. Then to the 8 foot branch.

"Now go from tree to tree." Natsume said.

"Okay." I said.

I jumped from tree to tree in about 15 tries. After another 30 tries I was able to do it swiftly and quickly.

"Most people would take a whole day to learn this lesson." Persona said.

"I'm a fast learner." I smiled.

"Well, you're done. Dismissed." Persona dismissed us. "You don't have to come tomorrow morning but you should run in the mornings."

"I'll try to make myself run but as long as I don't have to wake up at 4 in the morning anymore!" I said happily.

"Just don't be late for class." Persona said.

"I won't!" I said happily.

I skipped away and reached my room after a few minutes. I took a shower then slipped back into my pajamas. I set my alarm clock for 6:30 and slipped into bed. This time I was able to sleep and Mizune fell asleep next to me.

**Next Morning**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off and I got up. I changed into my school uniform and ate breakfast. I walked out of my room with Mizune in my backpack. I went outside and started running from the entrance of the Elementary dorms to a tree that was just barely out of my sight. I ran there then back. I saw Ruka and Mikan so I ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" I said happily.

"Guess what? I don't have training anymore! I finished my training last night!" I said happily.

"Really? That's great!" Mikan said. "Let's show Ruka-pyon our handshake!"

"Okay!" I agreed.

We did the handshake.

"Sakura Sisters helping each other through love and life!" Mikan and I said our motto.

"Sakura Sisters?" Ruka asked.

"We're practically as close as sisters and since we're not real sisters, we'll be Sakura Sisters! Mikan-chan's last name is Sakura and my 1st name is Sakura so it's a perfect fit! Sakura Sakura!" I said happily.

"And we'll be known as the Sakura Sisters! Not Mikan and Sakura!" Mikan said.

"Yup!" I grinned.

"We should get to class now." Ruka said.

"You're right!" Mikan and I said in unison.

We started walking to the classroom. After a few minutes we got to the classroom and we walked in.

"We should make sure that everyone knows who we are Mikan-chan." I whispered to Mikan.

"You're right! Let's announce it now!" Mikan agreed.

We walked to the center of the class.

"Attention everyone!" I called.

"We have an announcement to make!" Mikan said loudly.

Everyone surrounded us eager to know what the announcement was. Ruka went ahead to his seat.

"We would like to announce that Mikan-chan and I are now called the Sakura Sisters!" I announced.

"We're not known as Mikan and Sakura anymore! It's Sakura Sisters!" Mikan announced.

"Okay!" Everyone said happily.

Natsume walked into the classroom and went to his seat. Mikan and I walked up to him.

"Ohayou Natsume/Natsume-kun!" Mikan and I greeted in unison.

"Hn." Natsume ignored us.

"Thanks for helping me to finish my training last night!" I said happily.

"Whatever. It's not like I had a choice." Natsume said rudely.

"You didn't put up a fight." I smirked.

"No point. Persona would have made me anyways." Natsume said coldly.

"I've always heard that you always try to oppose Persona anyways though." I knew that I got him in a corner.

"…" Natsume was at a loss of words for the 1st time.

Chris walked in and glared at me immediately. I glared back with a killing glare. Mikan noticed that he was there and gave him the glare too.

"I keep my promises." Mikan told me.

"And now is the time." I replied.

We walked up to him with an evil grin on our faces.

"I don't want any blood on anyone so why don't we take this outside?" I asked Mikan.

"Good idea." Mikan grabbed 1 arm as I grabbed the other.

We dragged him outside.

"Can you nullify if he tries to attack?" I asked Mikan.

"Of course!" Mikan said. "As long as I can beat him up too!"

"It's only fair to share the pleasure of beating up a person who completely disserves it!" I said evilly.

Mikan nullified his alice and attacked him with extremely hard kicks and punches. I used my alice to stab, freeze, and slash him. I also attacked him with kicks and punches 5 times as hard as Mikan's.

**(A/N: I wanna let you know that Mikan is attacking REALLY hard too. It's like a baby getting attacked by a pro wrestler with no signs of weakness. This makes me look like a T-Rex attacking a new born baby. This is how much I ****HATE**** him! I hate him to no limits that I doubt that you can hate anyone this much!)**

I let Mizune heal the wounds on the outside so that he wouldn't bleed to death but left the pain. We left him there and then went back to the classroom with HUGE EVIL grins on our face. Everyone shivered except for Natsume and Hotaru.

"Great pair!" Mikan and I did a high five.

"Jin-Jin is coming!" Someone from the classroom announced loudly.

Everyone zipped to their seats as Jinno walked in with the same strict face and the frog on his shoulder. He called for attendance and stopped at my name.

"Why are you here?" Jinno asked coldly.

"I finished my training. I can attend classes now." I replied.

"Fine." Jinno continued taking attendance.

When Jinno finished, he walked to the board. He wrote x(8+542)1100.

"Can someone come up and write what x equals?" Jinno asked as only 1 person's hand shot up.

Everyone had confused faces except for Natsume and Hotaru. I was the only 1 to raise my hand.

"Did you come with the answer already?" Jinno asked me.

"Yes, mentally." I replied.

"Then come up and explain." Jinno ordered.

"Okay!" I walked to the board.

Everyone, especially Mikan, looked surprised that anyone could solve it so quickly and mentally.

"Ignore x for now and do what's in the parenthesis, 8+542 which equals 550. Then divide 550 and 1100 which equals 2 so x equals 2." I explained in an intelligent voice and wrote x2.

"Correct." Jinno dismissed me to go to my seat.

I grinned and walked back to my seat. Class continued like this and occasionally Hotaru or Ruka would answer but I would answer most of the time. Finally class was over.

"That is all for today. Homework is to do all of page 102 and 103." Jinno announced as he left.

Everyone crowded around me.

"That was amazing! You're a math genius!" Anna said excitedly.

**(A/N: I just got this envelope thingy that said that I got a 96 on FCAT/NRT. Is that good? The dude in the Guidance Office at school said that only 28 people in the whole school got it and I got it so I guess it's good. Oh well! I think it's for college or something.)**

"Math is probably my easiest subject. It's might be my best too." I said calmly.

"Sakura-chan! Can you come to the café today?" Mikan asked.

"Yup!" I said happily. "Let's go, you too Ruka-kun!"

Mikan, Ruka, and I went to Central Town and to the café. We went inside and to the back where Narumi was standing.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been able to come! I was busy with my training!" I apologized to Narumi.

"I'm sorry too! I was watching Sakura-chan with her training!" Mikan apologized.

"And I was with Mikan." Ruka said.

"It's fine. You're excused as long as you work extra hard today!" Narumi said cheerfully.

"Okay!" Mikan, Ruka, and I agreed.

"Here are your outfits! Get changed into them quickly! Girls' dressing room to the right and Boys' dressing room to the left!" Narumi gave us our outfits.

Mikan and I went to the girls' dressing room and changed into our outfits. Ruka went to the boys' dressing room and changed into his outfit.

Mikan's hair was down and there was a big hot pink bow in the back. She wore a light pink strapless leotard and a matching light pink tutu-like skirt that covered the bottom part. There was a pink ribbon with a pink bow for a belt and a small pink bow on the top center of the leotard. She wore matching pink gloves that ended at 2 inches past her wrist that had ruffles at the end. She also wore knee high matching boots that buttoned up with darker pink heart buttons on the sides. To finish it off, she wore dangling heart earrings, a light pink ribbon choker with a pink bow on the side, pale pink eye shadow, pale pink lipstick, shiny lip gloss, and very pale pink blush.

**(A/N: Mikan loves pink! Too much pink maybe? LOL! XD)**

My hair was down except for the back of my hair that was tied up to make the shape of a bow. I wore a white and black sleeveless leotard (white from the top to my waist, black from waist and lower) with small black buttons going up to my neck which was where the leotard led to, it was a collar that was turtleneck-style. There was a white flowing skirt that got longer in the back till it reached a bit higher than my ankles and it was tied on with a large white bow in the front that covered the black part of my leotard. I wore black gloves that stopped right before my shoulders and black boots that went up to half thigh. To finish it, I wore gold bracelets around both of my wrists, a black bow-like tie that hung loosely around my neck with a gold center, and no make-up.

**(A/N: Sorry if it's hard to imagine! I made these up with an anime doll maker on Just trust me that it looks REALLY good!)**

Ruka was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with a collar and 2 black ribbons on each side of his shoulders that tied together at a red rose in the front. He was also wearing a blue apron for the bottom half of his body that tied in the back and matching blue pants (not jeans). He was also wearing plain black shoes and blue bunny ears.

**(A/N: It's Kazune's outfit from Kamichama Karin episode 7 when the class had to dress-up for a café. I thought that Kazune and Ruka look sorta similar with the blond hair and blue eyes so I thought it would be good! Especially with the bunny ears!)**

"That looks great on you Sakura-chan!" Mikan said happily.

"That looks great on you too Mikan-chan!" I said cheerfully.

We looked at ourselves in the mirror.

"We both look fab!" We laughed.

We walked out of the dressing room at the same time as Ruka. He looked at me and blushed. I looked at him and blushed.

"H-how does it l-look?" I asked nervously.

"C-c-c-" Ruka was trying to say cute but he couldn't.

"Kawaii!" Narumi said energetically. "All of you look wonderful!"

"I love these outfits! They're adorable!" Mikan changed the subject between Ruka and me.

"Uh… Yeah! I love them!" I said happily.

"I need Sakura-chan to take the orders from table 4, and Mikan-chan and Ruka-kun to work at the entrance and make sure that everyone that enters gets a table!" Narumi said cheerfully. "Make sure to stay positive and greet them!"

"Okay!" Mikan, Ruka, and I said energetically.

"And offer the special Sakura-chan! It's berry tart!" Narumi told me.

"Okay!" I said.

Mikan and Ruka walked to the welcoming podium and I walked to table 4.

"Hello and welcome to Alice Café! May I take your order?" I said positively.

I looked at the person I was serving, Natsume. I was shocked to see him at a café like this.

"You work here?" Natsume asked rudely.

"Yes. I didn't imagine that you would come to an adorable café like this." I replied.

"Ruka told me that he works here so I thought that I should check it out." Natsume said. "What's up with your outfit?"

"Narumi-sensei is the boss and he made it! It's cute! You should see Mikan-chan's outfit, it's the cutest! And Ruka-kun's outfit is cute too!" I said excitedly.

"Naru is the boss here?" Natsume asked.

"Ya. Why?" I asked.

"That explains a lot." Natsume muttered.

"So Polka-dots works here too huh? This place will be shut down with her terrible service." Natsume said coldly.

"How rude!" I said angrily.

"Whatever. I just want a large root beer." Natsume said rudely.

"Would you like today's special with that? It's berry tart." I offered trying to keep my positive attitude.

"Did I ask for it? I didn't think so. I just want a large root beer. Can't you understand something as simple as that?" Natsume said coldly.

"It'll be here shortly." I twitched.

I walked to the kitchen and got a large root beer. I went back to Natsume's table and gave it to him. He looked at it unsatisfied.

"Where's the ice? I don't drink root beer without ice." Natsume complained rudely.

"I'll be right back." I twitched again.

I took the root beer and walked back to the kitchen. I got another large root beer with ice this time. I brought it back to Natsume's table and put it in front of him. He sipped it.

"Good enough for you?" I asked.

"This will have to do." Natsume said rudely.

"Call me if you need something." I walked away to table 2.

The people at the table were Sumire and Wakako. They looked at me in disgust.

**(A/N: Wakako is Sumire's best friend. It's the person that helped Sumire make Mikan a no-star at the beginning.)**

"What are you doing here?" Sumire asked rudely.

"And what's with that outfit? Are you trying to attract Ruka-sama or something?" Wakako asked rudely.

"1st, I work here, 2nd, Narumi-sensei is the boss and he made it since this is my uniform, and 3rd, I'm not the kind of person who'll get all dressed up for someone!" I retorted.

"Whatever. I want today's special and ramune." Sumire said.

**(A/N: Ramune (pronounced ra-moo-neh) is a Japanese soda that is the best!)**

"Make that double." Wakako said,

"Please wait. It'll be here soon." I walked to the kitchen.

"What's the order Sakura-chan?" Anna asked.

"2 of today's specials and I'll get the drinks." I replied.

"Okay! The next batch of the special is coming out in about 5 minutes!" Nonoko said.

"Okay! Thanks!" I got the drinks and went back to Sumire and Wakako's table. "Here are your drinks. The specials will come out in about 5 minutes. Please wait for it."

"Whatever." Sumire said rudely.

I went back to Natsume's table.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Did I call for you?" Natsume asked rudely.

"I was just checking." I said.

"Don't "check" unless I called you." Natsume said coldly.

"Fine." I walked to the welcoming podium. "Hey guys! How are you doing?"

"Fine." Ruka replied.

"Pretty easy so far!" Mikan replied happily.

"So far I've served the worst customers." I sighed.

"Who?" Ruka asked.

Natsume-kun, Sumire, and Wakako. What a great way to start my job!" I said sarcastically.

"Did you say Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Ya. He's so picky." I said.

"Switch jobs pretty please?" Mikan begged.

"Go ahead! You need to pick up 2 specials for table 2 then." I said.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed. "Which table is Natsume at?"

"Table 4." I replied.

"Thanks!" Mikan dashed to Natsume's table.

"She's seriously obsessed." I muttered.

Hotaru and Yuu walked in.

"How many?" Ruka asked them.

"2." Hotaru said plainly.

"Can you take them to table 3 please?" Ruka asked me.

"Okay!" I agreed. "Right this way!"

I led Hotaru and Yuu to table 3 and gave them the menus.

"Mikan-chan will be here momentarily to serve you so please look at your menus." I told them and left.

On my way back to the welcoming podium, Mikan was about to go past me.

"Hotaru-chan and Yuu-kun are at table 3 and need to be served." I told Mikan as she passed by.

"Okay! Thanks Sakura-chan!" Mikan dashed to table 3.

I walked to the welcoming podium. And this continued till closing time.

"Good job! I bet that even more people will come tomorrow!" Narumi said cheerfully.

Anna, Nonoko, Mikan, Ruka, and I were all sitting at a table and were all tired. We've been busy running around serving people for the whole time.

"I'm tired!" Anna and Nonoko sighed.

"Make that double!" Mikan and I sighed.

"I'm tired too." Ruka sighed.

"Come on! This is just your 1st day! Here's your pay, 50 rabbits for working 5 hours!" Narumi gave us each 50 rabbits.

"I'm gonna head back to my room. You wanna go express Ruka-kun? It's faster." I offered.

"It's okay. I have to talk to Mikan about something." Ruka said.

"Okay. See ya!" I walked out of the café and skated all the way to my room.

I saw Persona on my way so I went to him.

"I was just about to call you. You have another mission." Persona said coldly.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**There's another chapter folks! Sorry that I've been slow with updating! School gets in the way! The only reason why I made Anna and Nonoko have similar outfits and then Mikan, Ruka, and I have different outfits was because Anna and Nonoko are practically twins and I wanted to try different outfits! If you saw the image that I made to look like them with the outfits, you would love it! It's adorable! It takes about 5 minutes to make each. I did the same with Mikan and Yuka in goddess form in SpellCasting Mikan. I used the Greek goddess maker at You should check out that site! Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 13.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Okay. See ya!" I walked out of the café and skated all the way to my room.

I saw Persona on my way so I went to him.

"I was just about to call you. You have another mission." Persona said coldly.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Where's Natsume-kun?" I asked.

"Here." Natsume jumped out of a tree.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"Escort the supporter out. He was only staying for 1 day to talk business." Persona said.

"Okay. Let me go to my room real quick to get changed." I said.

"Make it fast." Persona said.

I zipped to my room by skating and got changed really fast. I zipped back and it took me 1 minute total.

"What took you so long?" Persona asked impatiently.

"Girls take longer to change than boys." I said.

"Whatever. Just get going." Persona ordered.

"Okay!" I said.

Natsume jumped from tree to tree to the academy gates and I skated since it was funner for me. We got there quickly and the limo was already there, waiting for us. We escorted it out and about half way there was an ambush. Natsume jumped out of the shadows of the outside woods and attacked the people. I tried freezing them again but this time it didn't work. I tried again but it didn't work.

"There's an alice barrier." Natsume said.

"Perfect." I started attacking people. "Mizune, freeze them!"

Mizune froze all the enemies which gave Natsume and me a chance to use our alices. I threw several ice daggers at them and Natsume threw fire balls. All of the people were down.

"Mizune doesn't use an alice." I smirked.

"That's useful." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Mizune isn't a tool!" I said angrily.

"Mizune isn't a tool! Mizune isn't a tool!" Mizune puffed up her cheeks cutely.

"Whatever." Natsume said coldly.

We finished our escort and started heading back to the academy. I saw a suspicious person in the corner of my eye so I stopped Natsume.

"What?" Natsume asked rudely.

I turned back to where I saw the person but the person was gone.

'Maybe it was my imagination.' I thought.

"Never mind." I said and continued to the academy.

"How was the mission?" Persona asked.

"Easy. I had to use Mizune's water ability since there was an alice barrier but other than that, it was cake!" I said.

"Don't depend on your familiar too much." Persona said.

"I know." I said.

"You're dismissed." Persona said.

"Okay!" I skipped to my room.

**Normal P.O.V**

"What have you learned about Black Water, Natsume?" Persona asked.

"That she hates her enemy so much that she uses his head for target practice." Natsume said.

"And?" Persona asked.

"And she has a lot of friends from her old school and she also has a few friends that are half Japanese like her." Natsume replied.

"Which are her closest?" Persona asked.

"Her half Japanese friends. Her best friend seems to be Tasha and her next best friend, whom she has known the longest, is Kayla." Natsume said.

"Good work. Continue with your mission." Persona dismissed Natsume.

Natsume walked to Sakura's room and sat outside her window on a tree branch. He was watching Sakura doing target practice with a picture of Chris's head and she was also talking to Mizune about how much she hated Chris. Mikan just so happened to be walking by on a stroll.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

'It feels so nice out here! I wonder if Natsume is at the Sakura Tree." I thought.

I walked by the dorms and noticed something on a tree branch that was right in front of Sakura's window. I stopped and looked at it carefully. It was a person that was watching Sakura intently. I looked even closer and noticed that it was Natsume. I gasped silently and felt my heart break to pieces.

'Natsume likes Sakura-chan?! And enough that he spies on her?! This can't be true!' I ran away to the Sakura Tree crying. 'I can't be mad at Sakura-chan since she's my best friend and she didn't do anything but I don't know about Natsume!'

I cried and cried for hours and I finally came up with a conclusion of what I'm going to do.

'If Natsume likes Sakura-chan then fine. If he's happy then I'm happy. I'll give up and maybe that's best. He probably doesn't want to be my friend anyways. I won't be his friend; he's just another person in class.' I thought as I stopped crying. 'I don't want things to be like this but if this is how he wants it, then fine.'

I wiped away the tears that were on my face and walked back to my room.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"I just can't stand his stupid face! It makes me so mad! Do you know what I mean Mizune?" I threw several daggers at the picture of Chris's face.

"Mizune knows! Mizune knows!" Mizune chanted.

"I'm going to make him pay for making me suffer at my old school! I'm going to make him suffer so bad that he's going to wish that he never messed with me!" I threw a single dagger at Chris's eye. "I wish that I had a voodoo doll so bad! I'd make him suffer every single second of his stupid life!"

'How long is Natsume-kun gonna sit there spying on me?! He's been spying on me everyday since my 1st day here!' I thought. 'He probably feels great since I he thinks that I haven't noticed him yet. I'll let him have his way for a couple more days and then I'll pop his bubble.'

"Man! I'm not tired at all! It sucks sometimes to be a night person! I don't get that sleepy at night!" I sighed. "It's still early so maybe I'll visit Mikan-chan."

I walked to Mikan's room.

**(A/N: Sakura already changed out of her disguise just to let you know! She's in her pajamas now.)**

I knocked on Mikan's door and she didn't answer so I listened to see if she's sleeping or just ignoring me. I heard running water.

'She probably can't hear me. I'll wait till she's done with whatever she's doing.' I thought.

After about 30 more seconds, the water stopped. I knocked again and this time Mikan opened the door.

"Oh! Hi Sakura-chan! What's up?" Mikan asked.

"Why are your eyes all puffy and red? Were you crying? Why?" I asked extremely concerned.

"I wasn't crying! It was just that uhh… I… Uhh… I got some salt in my eyes!" Mikan said quickly.

"I can tell that you're lying! What happened?" I asked. "I'm not leaving till you tell me!"

"Fine. Come in." Mikan led me to her couch and closed the door behind me.

"So what happened?" I asked concerned.

'It couldn't have been Natsume-kun since he's been spying on me the whole time!' I thought.

"I'm giving up." Mikan looked down sadly.

From those 3 words I knew what she meant. My face turned to shock.

"Why?! What happened?!" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Na-Hyuuga likes you. He was spying on you from outside your window." Mikan said in a sad whisper.

"Hyuuga? Why are you calling him that?!" I asked.

"I doubt that he wants to be my friend but I don't want to be enemies. I'll just treat him like another person from class. It's better for him not to get tangled up in my stupidity." Mikan whispered sadly.

"Mikan." I muttered sadly. "If he didn't want to be your friend then why did he hug you and go through the trouble to apologize to you before?"

"He's a nice person and it's only right to apologize after insulting someone." Mikan replied in a soft voice. "He hugged me because I was sad and I needed it."

"Mikan." I muttered sadly again.

'I haven't been here long enough to say anything else!' I thought.

"I won't stop you but I'm highly against it!" I said.

"I expected you to be. It's for the best I think." Mikan said sadly.

"Okay. I'll get going now." I walked out the door.

'Poor Mikan-chan. I'll find out why Natsume-kun is spying on me and then I'll clear things up with Mikan-chan!' I thought as I walked to my room.

I went in my room and fell back onto my bed. I tucked myself in and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up early so I got ready slowly. I walked outside and started running to the tree that I went the previous day. I ran back to the dorms and started to run back to the tree when I saw Ruka and Mikan.

"Hey guys!" I ran to them.

"Hey Sakura/Sakura-chan!" Ruka and Mikan greeted me.

Mikan and I did our special handshake.

"Sakura Sisters helping each other through love and life!" Mikan and I said our motto.

"So have you told Ruka-kun about you-know-what yet?" I asked Mikan.

"No." Mikan said in a sad whisper. "Ruka-pyon, I'm giving up."

"What?! Why?!" Ruka asked immediately knowing what Mikan meant.

"I saw him spying on Sakura-chan. I think that he likes her. It makes sense." Mikan said sadly. "I'm going to have nothing to do with him now on. He's just another person in class now."

"I know who he likes and it's not Sakura!" Ruka said.

"And it's not me." Mikan said in a low whisper.

"We really have to talk to him!" I whispered to Ruka. "We have to set things straight!"

"I agree. We'll talk to him during class." Ruka said.

"Why during class? Why not after class?" I asked.

"Today Narumi's teaching and he's usually not there so we have the substitute. The substitute always gets scared of the class and lets us have self study." Ruka replied.

"Oh. Okay." I said.

We walked to class silently. We walked into the classroom cheerfully.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" Mikan and I greeted. "The Sakura Sisters have arrived!"

"Ohayou Mikan-chan/Mikan/Sakura-san! Ohayou Sakura-chan/Sakura/Tenshi-san!" Everyone greeted us.

We walked to our seats. Natsume noticed that Mikan didn't greet him and wasn't very happy about it.

"What's up with Polka-dots?" Natsume asked Ruka obviously not pleased.

"We'll talk to you after the substitute leaves again." Ruka said.

"We just need you to explain some stuff and then things will be back to normal." I said.

"So you know why too?" Natsume asked.

"I'm the 1st person that she told! Of course I know!" I said.

"Whatever." Natsume rolled his eyes.

Narumi walked in with the substitute behind him.

"I have some business to take care of so I'll leave the substitute to take care of things!" Narumi left the substitute.

"Please don't leave!" The substitute cried waterfall tears.

The class started throwing paper balls and paper airplanes at the substitute.

"Today is self study again!" The substitute retreated.

"Now explain." Natsume said.

"Hold on. I wanna make sure that Mikan hears it all." I called Mikan over.

"What?" Mikan took a quick glance at Natsume. "Oh. Hi Hyuuga."

You could tell that Mikan didn't like calling Natsume "Hyuuga". Natsume winced at being called that by Mikan.

"We're going to let Natsume-kun explain that it was all a misunderstanding, right Natsume-kun?" I turned my attention to Natsume.

"About what?" Natsume asked.

"I noticed that you've been spying on me ever since I 1st came here. Will you please explain why?" I asked.

"I wasn't spying. And how come you didn't say anything earlier?" Natsume asked.

"I figured that you must feel great that a great person like me didn't notice you, or so you thought." I smirked. "I let you have your way for a while."

"Whatever." Natsume said coldly. "I wasn't spying, I was researching. Persona gave me the mission to watch you to learn everything about you from your greatest fears to your friends from your old school."

"And what did you learn?" I raised my eyebrow.

"That you snore." Natsume said rudely.

I punched Natsume hard in the face.

"You know what I meant." I said with gritted teeth.

Who wouldn't be embarrassed and mad if someone said that you snore, in front of your crush!

"What was that for?!" Natsume asked angrily.

"You know exactly what that's for! You don't say that sort of things in public! It's embarrassing!" I said angrily.

"So Saru snores." An annoying voice said from behind me.

'He's out of the hospital so fast. I'll make sure that he stays n it longer this time.' I thought angrily.

"I'll send you to the hospital again in a second. I have some things to straighten up 1st." I waved him off as if he was a bug which obviously annoyed him.

"Don't act like you're so great! I doubt that you've even gone to a mission yet!" Chris said mockingly.

"FYI, I have gone on a mission! 2 to be exact! Have you gone on a mission yet?" I retorted.

"I'm too busy training to go on missions." Chris said annoyed.

"I thought so. I'll beat you up in a second so just shut up!" I ordered. "Or do you want me to make you?"

"How would you do that?" Chris raised his eyebrow.

"Like this." I froze him with a snap. "I told him not to mess with me."

"That's not really important right now." Ruka said.

Everyone's used to me beating the crap out of Chris so it didn't really affect them anymore. I turned back to Mikan, Ruka, and Natsume.

"So do you understand now Mikan-chan?" I asked.

"Ya." Mikan blushed in embarrassment.

"Why does this concern Polka-dots anyways?" Natsume asked curiously.

"Because she saw you "researching" on me and thought that it was rude. And since Mikan and I are the Sakura Sisters, we care for each other very much and didn't want to be your friend. She doesn't like stalkers you know!" I made up an excuse.

Mikan and Ruka looked at me surprised. I usually suck at lying but I'm good at making up excuses on the spot.

"Whatever." Natsume walked away.

"Where did you learn to make up excuses like that? You just made that up so quickly!" Mikan said surprised.

"I suck at lying since I can never keep a straight face but I'm the queen of making excuses! Being believable is another story though." I grinned.

"I think that he believed it." Ruka said.

"So are you still giving up, Mikan-chan?" I asked.

"Now that I understand, no way and I never will!" Mikan said confidently.

"Why don't we go to the café? There's no class so we can work for some extra hours!" I suggested.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed.

"Sure." Ruka agreed.

"We're coming too!" Anna and Nonoko said happily.

"Then let's go!" I said energetically.

"Okay!" We all said cheerfully.

"Do you guys know how to ice skate really well?" I asked Anna and Nonoko with a grin.

"Of course! We love to ice skate! Why?" Anna and Nonoko replied.

"Would you like to go by a different way than the bus?" I asked.

"What other way is there?" Anna asked.

"My way!" I replied happily.

"What's your way?" Nonoko asked.

"The ice trail." Ruka said.

"Correct! It's funner and if you're really fast, it's faster!" I grinned.

"We're pretty fast!" Anna and Nonoko said happily.

"Then let's go!" I led everyone outside.

I made skates for everyone including me and made the trail. I started going and everyone followed. I sped up and everyone else sped up. Soon enough, we were going faster than the bus and we reached the café. I dissolved the skates and everyone walked in.

"That was really fun Sakura-chan!" Anna and Nonoko said excitedly. "You're so lucky that you can do that anytime!"

"I suck really badly at running so it's really useful when I want to get from one place to another!" I said happily.

Anna, Nonoko, Mikan, and I went to the girls' dressing room and Ruka went to the boys' dressing room. We all got changed into our uniforms and walked out. We went to our stations and switched the closed/open to open. People started coming in like crazy and we were kept really busy. Most of the customers were girls that only came in hope to get served by Ruka. Others came because word spread that this café was really good.

"Would you like today's special? It's blueberry cheesecake!" I offered each customer till closing time.

**Closing Time**

"Wow! There were so many customers today! I'm exhausted!" Mikan and I said in unison.

"I just feel like going to sleep and take a really long rest!" Anna and Nonoko said tiredly.

"It's very exhausting when the fan girls are begging for me to serve them every second." Ruka sighed.

"Poor Ruka-kun. At least we got a lot of customers since you're so popular!" I said.

'I actually wanted to chew those stupid fan girls' heads off for trying to touch my Ruka-kun! I'll see if I can do anything about those idiots.' I thought. 'At least he didn't look interested in any of them. As long as it stays that way, I'm satisfied.'

"Are you okay Sakura? You look like you're really thinking about something hard." Ruka looked at me.

"I-I'm okay! I was just thinking about something!" I said quickly.

Mikan giggled quietly.

"Somebody's jealous!" Mikan teased me in a whisper.

"Am not!" I said a little too loud.

Everyone looked at me. Mikan giggled more.

"Am too!" Mikan teased.

"Am not!" I said annoyed.

Everyone was looking at us confused. I was starting to blush. Mikan was giggling even more.

"I can tell!" Mikan teased.

"Fine! I admit it!" I gave in.

"I knew it!" Mikan said triumphantly.

"But you would be too if Natsume-kun was here and he was being drooled over by his fan girls, wouldn't you?" I whispered.

"I would not! There's nothing to get jealous over when I kick those stupid fan girls' butts!" Mikan whispered back.

"A little possessive?" I giggled.

"So are you!" Mikan giggled.

I stuck out my tongue playfully. Mikan grinned widely. Everyone else was looking at us confused.

"So what's going on here?" Ruka asked. "Did we miss something?"

"Nothing much!" Mikan and I replied cheerfully.

"Tell us!" Anna and Nonoko begged.

"Sorry! It's a secret that only the Sakura Sisters can know!" Mikan and I said in unison.

"Aww! No fair!" Anna and Nonoko pouted.

"Hello my wonderful students!" Narumi said in a weird outfit.

"We're tired! We worked for 8 hours straight!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"Then you each get 80 rabbits!" Narumi passed it out.

"I love this job! We get an adorable outfit to wear and we get paid! Plus, I've always wanted to work in a cut café!" I said happily.

"We're heading home now!" Anna and Nonoko left.

"Persona said that if you can prove yourself worthy in a couple of harder missions then you can become a special star like Natsume-kun! Isn't that great?" Narumi said cheerfully.

"Does that mean a new room?" I asked.

"Of course! You get a bigger and better room! It's actually more like a royal suite." Narumi replied.

'But that means that Ruka-kun won't be my next-door neighbor anymore! I don't want that to happen!' I thought.

"Uh… I kinda like where I'm at now. Is it okay if I stay in the same room?" I asked a bit embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" Narumi asked. "You can be a special star and still have the room if you want."

'I don't want Ruka-kun to feel bad that I get bigger rewards when his alice is just as great as mine.' I thought.

"It's okay. I wanna stay as a 3 star. I'm so used to it that it'll be hard for me to adjust to something else." I said.

"Are you sure? You can live like a queen!" Narumi persuaded. "You get a much bigger allowance and bigger meals!"

"I'm sure. I don't spend much and I don't eat much either." I lied.

'That's like the farthest thing from the truth! I spend a fortune and I eat a ton! Back at home, I must've been the most expensive daughter around!' I thought.

Mikan giggled and I glared at her.

"Okay. But if you ever change your mind then come right up to me and tell me!" Narumi said.

"Okay! Thanks Narumi-sensei! I'll be sure to thank Persona for it!" I said cheerfully. "Bye!"

Mikan, Ruka, and I took my way back to the dorms and got there quickly.

"I'm so tired from today!" Mikan and I said.

"Me too." Ruka said.

We walked up to Mikan's room and said our byes. Ruka and I walked to our rooms.

"Good night!" I opened my door.

"Good night." Ruka opened his door.

Ruka gave me a heartwarming smile before disappearing into his room. I felt a blush creep onto my face so I ran into my room in case Ruka came back out and saw it. I took a shower and got dressed into my pajamas. I checked outside my window to see if Natsume was there. He was. I walked to the balcony and got close enough to talk to him without being too loud to wake everyone up.

"Since it's a mission, you have to do it right?" I asked.

"Ya. I told Persona but he told me to continue." Natsume replied.

"Well, since I know that you're "researching" on me, why don't you at least stay inside so that you don't catch a cold or anything? I don't really care if you sleep here or anything, as long as it's on the couch." I said.

'Mikan would be worried sick if Natsume-kun got sick! She'd probably be so worried that she'd get sick herself and wouldn't care!' I thought.

"Whatever." Natsume followed me inside.

"Since you have to find out info about me, why not just ask me questions? I'll try my best to answer them." I said. "What kind of things do you need to know?"

"What kind of things you like, what kind of things that you hate, that sort of stuff." Natsume replied.

"Okay. I like talking to my friends, surfing the internet, reading, fruits, and thinking of ways to kill Chris." I said. "I hate Chris, bugs, Chris, spiders, Chris, vegetables, Chris, sports, Chris, annoying people, and Chris. Did I say Chris?"

**(A/N: LOL! All that's totally true! Fruits are yummy! Vegetables are yucky! I HATE CHRIS SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!)**

Natsume sweatdropped.

"How about why you hate Chris so much?" Natsume asked.

"He's an idiot, my enemy, and I hate him. That's all there is to it." I said firmly.

"Since when have you known him?" Natsume asked.

"Hmm… 4th grade I think." I said.

"So you've known him for 3 years?" Natsume asked.

"Yup. 3 miserable years." I replied.

"Have you always been enemies?" Natsume asked.

"No." I said quietly.

"What was your relationship before you were enemies?" Natsume asked.

"Really good friends." I said barely in a whisper.

"So what made you turn into enemies?" Natsume asked.

"Umm… That's enough questions isn't it? I'm really tired all of a sudden!" I jumped into my bed and covered my face with my covers. "Good night!"

"There's something missing here." Natsume muttered.

'I don't like talking about it.' I thought.

I slowly drifted off to sleep and Natsume ended up leaving shortly after.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**I was about to pack another day into this chapter but then it would be too long. Sorry it took so long to update. My dad got a new computer and had to use my monitor so I didn't have the computer all weekend. I don't know how I lived without the computer for the WHOLE weekend! Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 14.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Umm… That's enough questions isn't it? I'm really tired all of a sudden!" I jumped into my bed and covered my face with my covers. "Good night!"

"There's something missing here." Natsume muttered.

'I don't like talking about it.' I thought.

I slowly drifted off to sleep and Natsume ended up leaving shortly after.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I woke up with 1 thought on my mind, breakfast. I was starving because I didn't eat dinner or lunch the previous day. I got ready and made 3 pieces of toast. I gobbled them down quickly. I heard a knock on my door. I wiped the toast crumbs off my face and opened the door. Mikan and Ruka were standing there.

"Ohayou Ruka-kun! Ohayou Mikan-chan!" I greeted them happily.

"Ohayou Sakura." Ruka greeted back.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Mikan greeted back happily.

Mikan and I did our special handshake.

"Sakura Sisters helping each other through love and life!" We said our motto.

"I guess that there are no classes today for some reason! Hotaru sent Amanatsu to tell me!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Amanatsu? Who's that?" I asked confused.

"1 of Imai's robots that acts and looks like Mikan." Ruka explained.

"Cool!" I said. "I wonder why there are no classes today though. Maybe we should check it out!"

"Okay! Let's go to the teacher's lounge and ask!" Mikan led us to the teacher's lounge.

"They rarely cancel classes without telling us the reason." Ruka said.

"I wonder why!" I said.

When we got to the teacher's lounge, we heard the voices of the troubled teachers. We stopped and started to listen to what they were saying.

"Do you think that he's really back?" Serina asked.

"He might be. We're not completely sure yet." Narumi said.

"I can send my 2 best students to check. Black Water is doing extremely well. With Kuro Neko and Black Water paired together, it won't be a problem." Persona suggested coldly.

"Sakura-chan is still new. Besides, this mission will probably be too much for her. Going to the actual AAO headquarters is too dangerous." Narumi said.

"We should check with the headmaster." Jinno said.

"Okay. That's probably best." Noda said.

"There are a few students outside." Serina said after looking into her crystal ball.

Narumi opened the door to let us in. We walked in and looked at them with confused faces.

"How much did you hear?" Misaki asked.

"A lot." Ruka replied.

"We might as well tell them." Narumi said.

"Don't say too much, we haven't confirmed it all yet." Jinno said.

"Who's back?" Mikan asked confused.

"We're not sure but we think that Reo is back." Narumi said.

"Isn't that the person that Natsume-kun killed?" I asked.

"Ya." Mikan said. "But he can't be back! I watched him die! He was right in front of me!"

"We haven't confirmed it yet though. If he is back then it's either because someone revived him with a Resurrection alice or he wasn't completely dead and someone from the AAO brought him back and healed him." Misaki said.

"And you were thinking of sending Sakura and Natsume to check? That's too dangerous! If he really is back, they can be in great danger! Reo is really strong!" Ruka said.

"We know that he's strong. The only reason why he was defeated was because Hyuuga used his alice to the maximum." Jinno said. "I don't know what happened but whatever it was must've affected him very much. The only way that Hyuuga could use his alice to the maximum is if his emotions went out of control"

Mikan blushed and I couldn't help but grin. Narumi must've understood what happened because he started to grin too.

"Anyways, we're not completely sure about what we're going to do so don't worry about it." Noda said.

"Okay." Mikan, Ruka, and I replied then left.

"Can we go to the Sakura Tree? I haven't gone for a while." Mikan asked.

"Okay." Ruka and I agreed.

We walked to the Sakura Tree and sat at the base of it.

"Hey Sakura-chan, can you tell us who your best friends were before you came here?" Mikan asked.

"Sure! My best friends were my Japanese friends! They're half Japanese like me and are the best!" I said happily. "My best best BEST friend was Tasha and I've known her for really long! Then my next best friend was Kayla and I've known her the longest, ever since we've been in diapers!"

"Did they live near you?" Ruka asked.

"Not any more. Tasha moved to Japan last year and Kayla moved near to Washington DC a couple of months ago." I replied.

"Where's Washington DC?" Mikan asked.

"It's in the US. It's the capital." I replied.

"Oh." Mikan said.

"It really sucked though, before my 1st move, Tasha used to live near me and I'm not sure about Kayla. Then after my 1st move, Tasha was farther but Kayla was closer. Then they both moved away then I end up moving here!" I said. "I'm glad that I moved here though! If I didn't then I wouldn't have met you guys!"

"How corny." Natsume muttered from in the tree.

"I figured that you would say that." I said. "I guess that you didn't stay huh?"

"I'm not staying in a girl's room." Natsume replied rudely.

'I'm so tempted to say "How about Mikan's" but I know he'd say heck no and make Mikan upset again.' I thought.

"What happened?" Mikan asked suspiciously.

"You know how Natsume-kun has to spy, I mean "research", on me? Well, I just let him in and let him ask me questions since it's easier and it's cold outside." I replied. "We wouldn't want him to get sick do we?"

I gave Ruka a can-you-imagine-how-Mikan-would-react-if-he-got-sick look. Mikan caught it as Mikan and I bursted out laughing at the thought. Lucky for us, Natsume didn't catch the look that I gave Ruka so he looked at us probably thinking that we're maniacs.

"Shut up! That's not funny!" Mikan blushed bright red.

"Yes it is!" I laughed harder.

"I have to admit that it's pretty funny!" Ruka laughed more.

"What's so funny?!" Natsume demanded angrily.

"Nothing!" Mikan said blushing scarlet.

**(A/N: I love making people blush! Especially Mikan and Natsume! Too bad we won't see that much of Natsume blushing though. To make up for it, I'll make Mikan be my victim and make her take Natsume's share of blushing! Muahaha!)**

Natsume's jealousy and anger of why Mikan is blushing got to the better of him. He burned a bush nearby and walked, almost stomping, away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Ruka and I laughed even harder. Mikan was blushing like crazy.

"It's not like I would turn into a maid that acts like he's about to die!" Mikan said angrily.

"Actually, you would! I can imagine that so easily!" I thought about it.

**(A/N: If you've ever watched Mermaid Melody, when Kaito gets sick and Luchia takes care of him, that's what I mean! LOL! Maybe even more! Just imagine Kaito as Natsume and Luchia as Mikan! OMFG! LMAO! XD XD XD)**

Ruka must've imagined it at the same time because we both started laughing even harder at the same time. Mikan turned so many shades of red and scarlet that you couldn't count.

"SHUT UP!!!" Mikan yelled so loud that the whole academy heard.

"What's going on?" Anna and Nonoko asked when they walked up to us.

Ruka and I were laughing too hard to reply which was lucky for Mikan since we would've spilled everything.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Nothing what so ever!" Mikan said loudly and quickly.

Ruka and I calmed down a bit.

"I forgot that we have to work at the café!" Mikan changed the subject.

"Oh ya! Let's go!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"Express?" I asked.

"Definitely!" Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko replied.

"Okay." Ruka returned to his calm self.

I made skates for everyone and made the ice trail. We skated to the café quickly. We went into the dressing rooms and got changed. We walked out and went to our stations. We switched the open/closed sign to open and people started flowing soon after.

"Welcome to Alice Café! How many?" Mikan and Ruka greeted each person.

"Today's special is banana cream pie! What would you like to order?" I would ask each person.

Anna and Nonoko were busy as heck and were cooking like crazy.

"Here's your order! Enjoy!" I would give each person their order.

Each time I heard a girl besides Mikan, Anna, or Nonoko talk to Ruka, I would make a single tiny ice needle to prick them in the arm and then they would stop. Lucky for me, Ruka wouldn't notice what it was and forget about it.

**Closing Time**

Narumi walked out of from the back cheerfully.

"Great job!" Narumi gave us each our pay of 120 rabbits for working for 12 hours.

We accepted it gratefully. All of us were so tired that we could've fallen asleep any second. Anna and Nonoko walked out while dragging their feet. Ruka, Mikan, and I started leave.

"Wait Sakura-chan please! I have to talk to you privately." Narumi said quickly.

Mikan and Ruka gave me a will-you-be-okay look. I nodded. They looked at me 1 last time then left. I turned to Narumi and gave him a confused look. Narumi frowned sadly.

"I'm really sorry. I tried to talk them out of it." Narumi looked down sadly.

"Talk them out of what?" I asked confused.

"You're going to have to do a mission. You have to go to AAO headquarters and check if Reo really is back." Narumi said. "With Natsume-kun of course."

"Where is AAO headquarters?" I asked.

"At the other side of Japan, Miyazaki. You might be gone for a couple days. Yuki-kun is unable to teleport you 2 there since there is an alice barrier." Narumi replied.

**(A/N: That's a real place! You can look it up on a Japan map! It's near Kagoshima.)**

"Okay. We're excused right?" I asked.

"Of course." Narumi replied. "You don't mind that you're going?"

"I can't help it and I doubt that I'll change the headmaster's mind if I protest. I just don't want it to affect my grades." I said.

"You won't get homework either." Narumi said.

"Then that's 1 good thing about this mission!" I said happily. "When do I leave?"

"2 days from now at 5:00 AM sharp." Narumi replied.

"Got it. I'm gonna go talk to Persona. Bye!" I left to the Northern Woods.

**At the Northern Woods**

Persona was standing there as if he was expecting me.

"Persona, I have a mission in 2 days right? Can you explain it please?" I asked.

"I was going to anyways." Persona said.

Persona took out blueprints of a large building.

"These are the blueprints to the AAO headquarters. There are 5 floors that have the best security system in the world." Persona started. "The building is invisible and in the middle of thick woods. The woods also has very strong security and is full of dangerous traps that can kill immediately."

Persona took out another blueprint.

"This is the blueprint of the woods. There are traps from lava filled pits to poison darts flying from everywhere. Every single trap out there is on this blueprint, where it is on this is where it is out there. It's completely accurate." Persona said. "They also have giant mutated spiders that they love feeding trespassers to."

"S-spiders?!" I trembled.

"So you have to be careful unless you want to meet it." Persona smirked.

"I got it! I'll memorize all the blueprints during all my free time!" I said. "Any time that I have that's extra, I'll use it!"

"Good. The main computer that lists all of the people of the AAO is on the 3rd floor and is guarded the most. To get in there's a keyboard on a log that is cleverly disguised as fungus. You have to put in the password which is "black alice". If you spell it wrong or make a mistake then it will sound the alarm and you'll go to the mutant spider." Persona said.

"Got it!" I made a mental note of everything that Persona said.

"Then you're dismissed." Persona gave me the blueprints. "And make sure that no one knows that you have the mission except for Kuro Neko."

"Okay!" I left to my room.

**My Room**

"My 1st major mission is in 2 days. Wow. Already. I guess that I should really work hard so that I can impress the headmaster!" I said confidently as I sat on my couch.

I took out the blueprints to the outside woods and looked at it. There was practically a trap every 5 inches! I looked at it for 30 seconds with wide eyes.

"How am I supposed to memorize this?!" I yelled as I pulled at my hair in frustration.

I sighed and tried looking at it again. I clenched my fists in frustration.

"Forget it! I'll have Natsume-kun help me!" I put the blueprints and got ready for bed.

I slipped into bed and fell asleep quickly.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and got ready for class. I put the blueprints in my backpack and went out the door. Ruka and Mikan were waiting there.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi Sakura." Ruka greeted me.

Mikan and I did our handshake.

"Sakura Sisters helping each other through love and life!" Mikan and I said our motto.

"Let's go to class!" I said happily.

"So what did Narumi-sensei want to talk to you about?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing!" I said.

"What happened last night? I heard you yelling about memorizing something." Ruka said.

"Nothing! I was just having a hard time memorizing uhh… stuff!" I said quickly.

"Okay?" Mikan and Ruka looked at me confused.

We walked to class. I opened the door and we walked in.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" Mikan and I greeted everyone.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan/Mikan/Sakura-san! Ohayou Sakura-chan/Sakura/Tenshi-san!" Everyone greeted back.

Mikan and Ruka walked to their seats. I walked up to Natsume and he looked at me with a cold look.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked rudely.

"I need a little help with something." I replied ignoring his rudeness.

"Get someone else's help." Natsume said coldly.

"It has to do with the mission tomorrow." I said in a very quiet voice.

"Fine." Natsume agreed. "What do you need help with?"

Everyone gasped. Nobody would think that I would need help with anything but even more, that Natsume would help someone.

"The blueprints." I said in a whisper.

"Get used to it. You'll see them a lot." Natsume said coldly.

"It's not reading it that's the problem. It's memorizing it." I said.

Misaki walked in and noticed me talking to Natsume.

"Tenshi and Hyuuga, you're excused today." Misaki said.

**(A/N: It feels weird for Misaki to call Sakura "Tenshi"! Mostly because Sakura is like the total opposite of an angel! LOL!)**

"Thank you." I led Natsume out of the classroom while everyone whispered to each other confused.

Natsume and I walked to the Sakura Tree and I took out the woods blueprints.

"It's too hard to memorize it all!" I said.

"Look at it piece by piece. If you look at it all at once then it will be confusing of course." Natsume said.

"Okay." I said.

"If we take this route there shouldn't be any problems. There aren't as many traps and it leads straight to the entrance of the building." Natsume used his finger to trace a route that had the least amount of traps. "We only have to memorize this route and the traps that surround it."

"I-is it true that they have a giant mutant spider that they feed trespassers to?" I asked nervously.

"There was a rumor about a student from here that went over there for a mission and got eaten by a giant mutant spider." Natsume smirked knowing my reaction.

"What?! Really?! It's real?!" I panicked.

"There's a giant mutant chick here so why not a giant mutant spider there?" Natsume said.

"Wah! I can't stand spiders!" I panicked more which got a bit on Natsume's nerves.

"Shut up already! You won't even have to look at it as long as you don't get caught!" Natsume said annoyed.

"You're right! I'll make sure that I don't get caught!" I said confidently.

Natsume helped me memorize the route and the traps in 2 hours.

"I got it now! Thanks Natsume-kun! Can you help me with the building too?" I took out the building blueprints.

"Fine. We're taking this route to the main computer." Natsume traced a route to the main computer. "This route has the lowest security so it'll be the easiest. I'll look it up on the computer and you'll cover me."

"Okay." I agreed. "I should be able to do that."

"The problem is that there's an alice barrier so we have to find out a way to take it out." Natsume said. "The barrier is made by 1 of the AAO's people and we have to knock him out."

"I can have Mizune find the person and knock him out." I said. "Right Mizune? You can do that on your own without getting caught right?"

"Mizune can do it! Mizune can do it!" Mizune chanted happily.

"Can't water familiars go invisible?" Natsume asked.

"Mizune can go invisible! Mizune can go invisible!" Mizune turned invisible.

"Cool! Just go invisible when you have to go find the person!" I told Mizune.

"Mizune go invisible to find person! Mizune go invisible to find person!" Mizune turned visible.

"Perfect. We just need to have a picture of the person so that Mizune could identify him." I said.

"Persona probably has 1." Natsume said.

"Okay." I said.

Natsume helped me memorize the route in 1 ½ hours.

"Got it now! Thanks so much Natsume-kun!" I said happily.

"Polka-dots and Ruka would kill me if I let you die over there." Natsume said. "It's something that even I would be afraid of."

"What's the even for?" I raised my eyebrow. "Your head is a little too big and you think too much of yourself."

"And you don't? Who is it that says that they're so evil?" Natsume asked rudely.

"Me, and proud to be evil. I don't say that I'm over evil though do I? I'm the same evil as I say. Every evil thing that I say except for the impossible things, I mean it." I said with a sly smile.

"Whatever." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"If you were smart, you wouldn't try to get on my bad side. You've seen what I can do. Better yet, I've done it to you before! Remember when I froze time and made you look like a total freak?" I laughed.

"Shut up. That wasn't fair. The only way I could have avoided that was if I had Polka-dots' alice." Natsume said.

"Life's not fair. There's no way that you can get Mikan-chan's alice!" I said triumphantly.

"Actually, the only way I would have it is if she gave me her alice stone." Natsume blushed very slightly. "But that's not happening."

"What's an alice stone?" I asked.

A stone that an alice can make. They can give it to a person and then that person can use the alice that the person that it came from has. Each time the alice stone is used, a little of the alice in the alice stone goes away. Alices can only make them once usually." Natsume explained.

"Then why did you blush for something as easy as Mikan giving you her alice stone? And why wouldn't she give it to you?" I asked suspiciously.

"She wouldn't give it to me because she would probably give it to someone like Imai, Ruka, or you." Natsume said coldly.

"You didn't answer me about why you blushed." My lip curved up slyly. "I know that you like Mikan-chan. It's so obvious even if I've been here for like a month or whatever."

"I do not like that Polka-dotted idiot!" Natsume said angrily.

"No point in hiding it. I already know. Ruka-kun told me which confirmed my theory before I was completely sure. Just spill it out." I said. "And I promised to Ruka-kun that I would let Mikan-chan find out on her own or let you tell her."

"Ruka." Natsume muttered angrily.

"Don't put it out on him! I already know that you know that I like Ruka-kun so if I tell that you like Mikan-chan, then you can tell that I like Ruka-kun." I said. "So explain why you blushed when you said that the only way you can get Mikan-chan's alice is to get her alice stone."

"If you want to know so bad, ask the 2 over-hyper romance sisters." Natsume said referring to Anna and Nonoko then walked away angrily.

**(A/N: You don't ****really**** think that Natsume would actually explain what exchanging alice stones meant?! LOL! Ya right! Not to Sakura! He only did to Mikan in the manga once! That was only because he was totally jealous that Mikan and Ruka were gonna exchange alice stones and Mikan didn't know what that meant! I didn't know that Ruka is that sly! LOL! XD)**

I laughed at all of the possibilities of why Natsume blushed. I looked over the blueprints 1 last time before putting it back into my backpack. Anna, Nonoko, Mikan, and Ruka were walking over.

"Hi guys!" I waved at them.

"Hi Sakura-chan/Sakura!" They waved back.

They walked up to me and I stood up.

"So why did Natsume and you get to skip class today?" Mikan asked.

"We just had to take care of something!" I said quickly.

'Well, I'm not lying right?' I thought.

"Like what?" Anna and Nonoko asked suspiciously.

"So, what did we miss in class today?" I changed the subject.

They eyed me suspiciously. I smiled nervously.

"It was about animal classification." Ruka said.

"Thanks!" I said.

'I wonder if I should ask what it would mean for someone to give someone else their alice stone.' I thought. 'Maybe later.'

"Let's go to the café!" I suggested.

"Okay!" Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko agreed cheerfully.

"Sure." Ruka agreed calmly.

We went to the café the "express way" and got there quickly. We got changed in the dressing rooms and started working. Natsume walked in after a couple minutes.

"Hi Natsume! Welcome to Alice Café! How many?" Mikan asked cheerfully.

Natsume ignored Mikan completely and walked up to me while I was serving some NatsumeRuka fan girls. I was too busy trying to serve the girls to notice him. The fan girls were staring at Ruka so I pricked them with my ice needle without anyone noticing that it was me, except for Natsume.

"Oww! Something pricked me!" The fan girls screamed.

"Getting jealous?" Natsume whispered into my ear from behind me.

"OMG!" I jumped and screamed.

**(A/N: I get scared ****VERY**** easily.)**

"Look! It's Natsume-sama!" The fan girls squealed.

"Persona said that we have to leave for the mission in 15 minutes. Pack some clothes and anything necessary. Wear casual clothes. Meet me in the Northern Woods." Natsume whispered to me very quietly and left.

"What?!?!" I yelled in disbelief.

Natsume already left so he didn't hear me. Mikan and Ruka ran to me.

"What is it Sakura-chan/Sakura?!" Mikan and Ruka asked me concerned.

"It's nothing! I have to leave early guys! I'm really sorry! Can you cover for me? Thanks! Bye!" I dashed into the dressing room, changed at lightning speed, and dashed out the door.

Mikan and Ruka were left with confused faces. I skated to my room packed a few pairs of extra clothes and some necessary things. I changed into my 1 of my favorite outfit.

I wore a dark brown shirt that said a lot of different things in white writing and the sleeves reached between my shoulders and my elbows. I wore dark short shorts that were fading from wearing it so often. I put on cute brown flip-flops that had several different designs on it. I put my hair up into a lazy ponytail with a black hair-tie.

**(A/N: I wear that all the time! It's comfy and cute! My dad says that the shorts are too short but I say too bad! They're cute and I love them! XP)**

I dashed out the door with Mizune trailing after me. I skated to the Northern Woods and saw Natsume and Persona waiting there.

Natsume was wearing a plain black long-sleeve shirt, dark jeans, black sneakers, and a black choker to finish it off. It was simple but looked perfect on him.

'Mikan will definitely want a picture of this!' I thought.

I grinned evilly and took out my camera. I took a couple of quick pictures before Natsume could do anything. I glanced at the pictures then stuffed them into my pocket.

"What do you want my pictures for?!" Natsume asked angrily.

"I know somebody who will really want them." I grinned slyly.

"Fan club?" Natsume asked.

"They'd want it but they're not getting it. It's for someone else." I said in a way that annoyed him.

"Whatever. Just don't give it to Imai." Natsume said slightly annoyed.

"That's not important right now." Persona said impatiently.

"Oh right." I said quietly.

"Remember that the main computer is on the 3rd floor, the password for it is destroy alice, the password to enter the building is black alice, the AAO headquarters is in Miyazaki, and the security is very tight so it's very dangerous." Persona reminded us. "Take the train and keep your identities a secret. If a person asks that's not from the AAO then make up a name. Don't let anyone know that you're an alice either."

"Got it!" I made a mental note.

"If you understand then get going." Persona ordered.

"Hai!" I said.

Natsume and I left the academy gates and went towards the train station. We were both running and I had to stop everyone 5 minutes since I got too tired to move. After 30 minutes of running and stopping, we finally got to the train station. We got our train tickets and got on the train. We were ready for a long ride.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Sorry this chapter took so long! Next chapter is going to be about the train ride, something special, and maybe starting the mission! What else is there to say? Oh ya! 2 of my buddies from school want to be in my story so I'll put them in later (maybe). They're 2 of my best buddies that are guys so ya. LOL! I don't have that many friends that are guys but the ones that I do have are the best! LOL! Ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 15.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

Natsume and I left the academy gates and went towards the train station. We were both running and I had to stop everyone 5 minutes since I got too tired to move. After 30 minutes of running and stopping, we finally got to the train station. We got our train tickets and got on the train. We were ready for a long ride.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"How much longer?" I asked for the billionth time.

"We're not going to be there for a long time! Shut up already! You're worse than Polka-dots!" Natsume yelled at me.

"Ooh! You're thinking about Mikan-chan!" I teased.

"Shut up!" Natsume yelled annoyed.

"Is Mr. I'm-the-hottest-kid-in-the-academy embarrassed to admit that he likes Mikan-chan?" I teased more.

"And you like my best friend." Natsume said.

"At least I'm not embarrassed to say it in public! Nobody knows who he is so it doesn't really matter!" I said.

"If you're so confident, why don't you say it at the academy?" Natsume said.

"Heck no! Why don't you?!" I retorted.

"I have a reputation as the coldest student in the academy. Do you know what it'll do to my reputation if I say that I like the most annoying and cheerful person in the academy?" Natsume retorted.

"So you choose reputation over Mikan-chan? I don't know how she can be your friend when you choose reputation over her!" I said.

"What about you?" Natsume said.

"I don't wanna repeat history." I said barely in a whisper.

"You keep saying that but you never told me what you mean by that." Natsume softened up a bit.

"And I don't plan on telling you any time soon." I said.

"You told Polka-dots didn't you?" Natsume asked.

"She's my BFF! Of course!" I said.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

We stayed quiet for a while. I got really bored and since Natsume didn't want to talk anymore, I took out my mp3 player. I put the earphones in my ears and turned it on. My favorite song, Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan, started playing. I started singing along quietly. Natsume noticed and listened to what I was singing. He sweatdropped.

**(A/N: I'm talking about the song and not the anime. It's my fave song! It's catchy and I love the meaning! For those that don't know what it's about, it's about an angel that expresses her love by torturing and killing boys. XD LOL! I love it! My fave line is "Naite, Waratte, Koroshite" which means cry, laugh, and I'll kill you! LOL!)**

"Suits her perfectly." Natsume muttered.

I continued singing along to the song. Natsume obviously got annoyed so he snatched my mp3 player away.

"Hey!" I tried to get it back.

"Your singing sucks and it's too loud. You're almost as bad as Polka-dots." Natsume said rudely.

**(A/N: Yes, I know that my singing sucks. I love singing and when I sing at my house, everyone ****begs** **me to stop! LOL!)**

"Once again, you're thinking about Mikan-chan!" I teased Natsume.

"You're so immature!" Natsume said annoyed.

"Being immature means being a kid which I am so thanks!" I said which annoyed him more.

"Whatever." Natsume tried to keep his cool.

"I'm hungry! When do we switch trains?" I asked.

**(A/N: In Japan, when you ride a train, to go far distances, you usually have to switch trains.)**

"In about 30 minutes." Natsume replied.

"Fine. Can we stop in that city for a little while?" I asked.

"The train that leaves to Miyazaki leaves tomorrow at noon. We don't have any yen so we'll have to find a way to get it." Natsume said. "Persona only gave us enough yen for the train tickets."

"You don't have any but I do, sorta." I said.

"What does sorta mean?" Natsume asked.

"I have money from the US so I can transfer that into yen and then buy us stuff." I said.

"How much?" Natsume asked.

"My parents gave me 500 dollars which equals about 50,000 yen." I said.

"That should be enough." Natsume said. "We just won't eat much and we won't stay anywhere fancy."

"Can you really stay in a place that's not 5-star?" I teased.

"Shut up. Can you?" Natsume retorted.

"Of course I can. As long as it's not with bugs and rodents then I'll be fine." I said.

"And if there is?" Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"Then I'm not staying there." I said.

"What if you have to?" Natsume asked.

"I won't. I'd rather stay outside." I said.

"5 minutes till we reach Miyamaedaira. 5 minutes till we reach Miyamaedaira." Someone announced from the train staff.

**(A/N: Real place!)**

"Miyamaedaira?!" My face lit up.

"Ya. So what?" Natsume asked rudely.

"There's where my BFLF lives!" I said excitedly. "I haven't seen her in a year!"

"Perfect. We'll stay at their place." Natsume said. "Saves us yen and time looking for a place to stay."

"Slight problem." I said.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"I forgot where she lives exactly in Miyamaedaira." I said quietly. "I'm sure that I'll remember as we go along!"

"You better." Natsume said in a threatening voice.

We got off the train once it stopped. I went to a tiny convenience store and bought a small snack for me. I ate it hungrily.

"So do you remember now?" Natsume asked impatiently.

"Partly. I remember walking up a really steep sidewalk on a hill. It was the biggest and steepest hill I've ever seen!" I said. "And there was a police station on the way! They live right next to a restaurant and it smelled really good!"

"And?" Natsume said.

"They live in a big apartment. I can't remember the number but we can ask the office about that. I think that I can remember the way." I said.

"Then you'll lead the way." Natsume said.

"Okay." I led Natsume outside the train station.

**(A/N: The convenience store was inside the train station! It's ****TINY**

We started walking and I remembered the whole way. We stopped at the apartment building that my BFLF stays at.

"This is the place?" Natsume asked.

"Yup! I remember the restaurant next door and the 7-Eleven across the street!" I said excitedly. "I can't believe that I'm finally gonna see Cici and Tasha again!"

**(A/N: Cici is Tasha's older sister. We're all really tight! They're both like sisters to me!)**

"Who's Cici?" Natsume asked.

"Tasha's older sister! We're really tight too!" I said excitedly.

"Do they know that you're an alice?" Natsume asked.

"They don't know that it's called an alice but they know that I can manipulate water and ice!" I said happily.

"Don't tell them anything unnecessary." Natsume said.

"I know! I'll just tell them that I got transferred to an academy for my wonderful brains!" I said jumping up and down in my excitement. "Now let's go! I wanna see them now!"

I grabbed Natsume's arm and dragged him into the office. I ran up to the front counter.

"I'd like to know where the Himawari's are staying!" I said quickly.

**(A/N: Not their real last name. I made it up. I think that Himawari means sunflower! I don't any of you to hunt them down or anything!)**

"What's your relationship with them?" The lady at the counter asked.

"My best friend's family!" I said excitedly.

"Apartment #505, top floor!" The lady at the counter said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" I grabbed Natsume's arm and dashed into the elevator.

I pushed the button for the top floor. We went up and up. I was jumping in excitement.

"Calm down." Natsume said.

"I haven't seen them in a year! I can't help but be excited!" I said with a giant grin planted on my face.

"Whatever." Natsume rolled his eyes.

The elevator door opened and I shot out. My eyes darted from number to number on each door.

'#495, #496, #497, #498, #499, #500, #501, #502, #503, #504, #505, #506!' I thought as I dashed by each door. 'I passed it!'

I was running so fast that when I tried stopping, I slid. I made a U-turn and shot to #505. Natsume looked weightless. His body was floating the air since I was dragging him and was moving so fast. My finger pushed the door bell a billion times per second.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" A very familiar said from inside.

I was jumping so fast and excitedly that I looked like a blur. The door opened revealing Tasha with a confused face. I tackled Tasha happily.

"What the heck?!" Tasha said surprised since she didn't see that it was me.

"OMG! I missed you so much!" I hugged Tasha tightly.

"There's only 1 person that I know that has that annoying voice, Cherry!" Tasha hugged me back.

**(A/N: I'll explain the Cherry thing in a little while.)**

"Did I just hear Cherry's voice?" Cici walked to us.

Cici looked at me and hugged me tightly.

"It is you Cherry!" Cici said happily. "What are you doing in Japan?!"

"I got transferred to an academy in Tokyo!" I replied happily.

"Then you can visit us a lot!" Tasha said happily.

"No she can't." Natsume said.

Nobody even noticed Natsume till he spoke up.

"Why not? Who are you?" Cici asked.

"She can't leave the academy till she graduates. This was just an exception." Natsume said in his usual cold voice.

"What?!" Cici and Tasha yelled and released me from their hug.

"You don't have to say it so bluntly!" I whacked Natsume on the head with my fist. "Just because you're Mr. Popular, that doesn't mean that you have to ruin everything!"

"Mr. Popular?" Cici and Tasha said confused.

"Ya. He's the most popular kid at the academy. He even has his own fan club!" I said.

"That's the 1st time that I've heard of anyone as young as you guys having a fan club." Cici said.

"There are only 2 that I know of. The other is of umm…" I blushed.

"There are only 2. The other 1 is my best friend, Ruka. And this idiot likes him." Natsume said rudely.

"Ooh! Cherry has a little crush!" Tasha teased me.

"So?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Give me all the details. I don't want someone who's a bad boy for my Cherry's boyfriend!" Cici said. "Is he a bad boy? Is he nice?"

"Well, he's not a bad boy kind of person like Natsume-kun, he's the sweetest, he's the cutest boy alive, he's 1 of the 2 most popular kids in the academy, and he's an uh… animal lover! In short, he's perfect!" I said excitedly.

"So that's this kid's name, Natsume-kun? You seem kinda close to him." Tasha said suspiciously.

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga. He's my friend and that's it!" I said firmly.

"Take care of her. If you make her cry then you'll regret it." Cici and Tasha said threateningly.

'I don't think that they can beat him up when he has his fire alice.' I thought.

"So does he know about the weird thing that you can do?" Cici asked.

"Yup! The whole academy does!" I said.

"Can you show some to us?" Tasha asked.

"Sure!" I said happily.

"Don't overdo it." Natsume whispered into my ear.

"I know." I whispered back.

"Let's go to my room!" Tasha suggested.

"Okay!" I agreed. "By the way, where's your mom and dad?"

"Dad is working and mom is at a friend's house." Cici replied.

"Oh. Mind if we spend the night here? We're just passing by here. We have to catch a train at noon tomorrow." I said.

"Just 1 night? That's not fun!" Tasha said.

"Sorry! We have to get somewhere and do something important!" I said.

"Like what?" Cici asked.

"Sorry! I can't tell even you guys!" I said.

"Aww." Tasha and Cici said disappointed.

We walked to Tasha's room. Cici and Tasha sat on Tasha's bed. I stood in the middle of the room and Natsume was standing at the side.

"Welcome to Cherry's Water and Ice Show!" I bowed. "Enjoy!"

I messed around a little with my water and ice. Tasha and Cici clapped and laughed as they watched. Natsume looked at it bored. I messed around with my alice till Natsume stopped me.

"You don't want to use it too much do you? Besides, you need to conserve your energy." Natsume whispered to me.

"Okay." I whispered back. "And this comes to the end of Cherry's Water and Ice Show!"

Cici and Tasha clapped. I joined them on the bed.

"How do you do that? I never heard of it!" Tasha asked.

"I have no clue what it is!" I lied.

"Why are they calling you Cherry?" Natsume asked me.

"It's the nickname that they gave me! It's cute don't you think?" I replied.

"Whatever." Natsume said rudely.

"So do you have any friends at your academy?" Tasha asked me.

"Of course! I have a picture of them too!" I took out a picture from backpack.

"The 1 with pigtails is my BFF there, Mikan-chan! The pink haired girl is Anna-chan! The blue haired is Nonoko-chan! There's Natsume-kun. And the perfect looking boy is Ruka-kun!" I blushed when I said Ruka's name.

"Wow! He is cute!" Cici and Tasha looked at the picture.

"I told you!" I said in an I-told-you-so tone.

"It looks like you have a good bunch of friends!" Cici said.

"Yup! They're the best!" I said happily.

"Look at the time! It's already 3 in the morning!" Tasha looked at her watch.

"I'll set up the beds! We can all sleep together in the living room! The couch folds open and then Natsume-kun can sleep on the biggest couch!" Cici said.

"Okay!" I agreed.

Cici ran to the living room to set up the things. She ran back after about 5 minutes.

"It's ready! Do you guys have your pajamas?" Cici asked.

"Yup!" I said happily. "I don't know about Natsume-kun though."

"They're night clothes." Natsume said plainly.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay! Go change into them! Cherry can change in here and Natsume-kun can change in the bathroom!" Cici said.

"Okay!" I agreed.

"Whatever." Natsume said coldly.

"The bathroom is down the hall, 2nd door to the right!" Tasha said.

Natsume left to the bathroom with his backpack.

"We'll be right outside!" Cici and Tasha walked outside the room and closed the door.

I took out my night gown and changed into it. Mizune burst out of my backpack.

"Mizune!" I forgot that Mizune was still in my backpack.

"Mizune here! Mizune here!" Mizune chanted.

"Sorry! It must've been so crowded in there! You can stay out as long as you stay invisible okay?" I said.

"Mizune invisible! Mizune invisible!" Mizune turned invisible.

"Who are you talking to Cherry?" Cici asked from the other side of the door.

"I was just talking to me!" I said quickly.

"I thought that I heard someone else in there with you though!" Tasha said from the other side of the door.

"It must've been your imagination!" I opened the door.

I saw Natsume come out in his "night clothes".

He was wearing black sweat pants and something like a jacket that had a zipper. It had no sleeves and the collar was zipped open in a way that you can see his neck.

'Mikan-chan will definitely want a picture of this!' I thought.

I took out my camera and took a couple pictures. Natsume tried to grab the camera but I took it out of his reach.

"What's that for?! It better not be for my fan club!" Natsume said.

"It's not! There's someone that I know that I know will want this!" I said.

"Who?" Cici and Tasha asked.

"I'll tell you later." I told them.

"Okay!" Cici and Tasha replied.

"And why can't you tell me?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"Because it's a secret!" I said in a teasing tone.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

We walked to the living room.

"This is where we'll sleep." Cici pointed to a folded out couch that looked like a bed.

"Okay!" I said.

"That's where Natsume-kun will sleep." Cici pointed to a large couch.

"Whatever." Natsume said rudely.

"Are you guys tired at all?" I asked Cici and Tasha.

"Nope!" They replied.

"Me neither!" I said.

"You need your rest. We'll reach the AAO headquarters tomorrow and you'll need your energy for then." Natsume whispered into my ear.

"I know. I know. Party pooper." I whispered back.

"Huh?" Cici and Tasha looked at me confused. "What were you whispering about?"

"Natsume-kun was just saying that I shouldn't stay up late or else I'll end up sleeping in and then we'll miss our train!" I said quickly.

"Is that really something to whisper about?" Tasha asked.

"He just doesn't want to show that he has a soft side! Right Natsume-kun?" I nudged Natsume.

"Whatever." Natsume gave me a death glare.

I laughed nervously.

'That's the kind of look that somebody would give if they were going to kill me in my sleep.' I thought.

I jumped onto the couch/bed. Cici and Tasha joined me. Natsume walked to the couch that he was going to sleep on.

'Mizune! Where's she gonna sleep? She can't sleep with me or else Cici and Tasha will find out! I better find a place!' I thought.

I jumped off the couch/bed. Cici, Tasha, and Natsume looked at me weirdly.

"I just remembered that I have to do something really quick!" I said quickly.

'Crap! Where's Mizune! She's invisible!' I thought.

I looked around in case Mizune wasn't invisible. Natsume seemed to understand. He walked to me.

"Your familiar right?" Natsume whispered to me.

"Ya. Where's she gonna sleep?" I whispered back.

"How should I know? 1st we need to find out where she is. Try walking to a place where your friends can't see or hear you and maybe she'll follow you." Natsume whispered.

"Okay." I whispered back and started walking to Tasha's room.

Natsume followed me. I closed the door behind us.

"Are you here Mizune?" I said loud enough for someone in the room to hear but not outside. "It's okay to be visible now."

Mizune became visible in front of me and started flying around happily.

"Umm… Can you sleep here Mizune?" I pointed to Tasha's bed.

"Mizune sleep here! Mizune sleep here!" Mizune chanted.

"Your familiar is seriously annoying." Natsume rubbed his temples.

"I would think that you would be used to annoying with Mikan-chan and your fan club hanging around you all the time." I said.

"How can you handle it?" Natsume asked with irritation in his voice.

"I have 2 little brothers at home that bug me non-stop. Plus, a lot of people look up to me so it gets annoying." I said.

**(A/N: I forgot to mention my brothers in the beginning. Sorry! Let's pretend that they were at a friend's house!)**

"Someone would look up to you?" Natsume teased.

"Heck ya! I'm smart and a great person! Mikan-chan looks up to me too!" I said.

"Polka-dots looks up to everyone." Natsume said.

"She's not the only person though! A lot of other people that you don't know look up to me too!" I said.

"Sure." Natsume said sarcastically.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to be okay by yourself Mizune?"

"Mizune will be okay! Mizune will be okay!" Mizune chanted.

I tucked Mizune in bed then turned off the light. Natsume and I walked out the door and back to the living room.

"What was that about? Is there something we're missing?" Tasha asked suspiciously.

"It seems like there's something important you're not telling us!" Cici said suspiciously.

"Well, we didn't want to tell you but I guess that we have no choice." I winked secretly at Natsume.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Cici and Tasha said eagerly.

"Okay!" I walked to the bed/couch and sat down while Natsume sat on a nearby couch. "The academy that we go to is for gifted students. It is the top school in the world and is supported greatly by the government around the world."

**(A/N: Gifted can mean either extremely smart or gifted with a power. In here, Sakura means gifted with power but makes it sound like it means extremely smart so she doesn't talk about alices.)**

"Then why can't leave till you graduate?" Cici asked.

"The security is very tight. It's confidential." I said firmly.

"Oh." Cici and Tasha said disappointed.

"Sorry guys. The academy doesn't let us say much." I said.

"And it's not as great as it sounds." Natsume said.

"Natsume-kun just doesn't like the academy because his parents made him go." I said. "It's actually a great place! The uniforms are really cute too!"

"You have to wear uniforms?" Tasha asked.

"Yup! Girls wear a sorta sailor-type top and a plaid mini-skirt! Boys get to wear the same top and plaid shorts!" I said happily.

"Sounds cute!" Cici and Tasha said happily.

"It is!" I said.

"Go to bed. You know what I'll do to you if we miss the train." Natsume told me coldly referring to his alice.

"Fine." I said. "Good night Cici! Good night Tasha! Good night Natsume-kun!"

"Good night Cherry! Good night Natsume-kun!" Cici and Tasha said.

"Hn." Natsume walked to the couch that was going to sleep on.

All of us went to sleep quickly.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**I guess that I couldn't get to the part where Sakura and Natsume go to the mission. Next chapter will about the time with Cici and Tasha, the train ride to Miyazaki, going to the AAO headquarters, and maybe the actual mission. Sorry to take so long to update! I might start my next fan fiction (Gakuen Alice too) while writing this one. This one is gonna a really long time. I can't wait till Sakura and Natsume get back from the mission and to the academy! I have something planned out for them that I'm dying to write! I'm trying not to rush this but it's hard not to when I wanna write it so bad! Ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Ladalada-It is true that Tasha and Cici are by bffls! I've known them since ever! 2**__**nd**__** is Kayla which I think that I've mentioned in 1 of the previous chapters. I've known her the longest. Since the diaper days!**_

_**Keo-chan/SailorDayDreamer- Thanks! You read my other fan fiction right? I like the name Keo-chan! It's cute! The reason I came up with Cherry is because Sakura means Cherry Blossom and I just shortened it up to Cherry! I think that spelling it as Cherri is cuter but I like both ways!**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 16.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Go to bed. You know what I'll do to you if we miss the train." Natsume told me coldly referring to his alice.

"Fine." I said. "Good night Cici! Good night Tasha! Good night Natsume-kun!"

"Good night Cherry! Good night Natsume-kun!" Cici and Tasha said.

"Hn." Natsume walked to the couch that was going to sleep on.

All of us went to sleep quickly.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**The Next Morning**

I was the 2nd to wake up. Natsume was 1st and already changed into new clothes. Cici and Tasha were still sleeping peacefully.

Natsume was wearing a plain black long-sleeve shirt and dark denim jeans.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:45 AM." Natsume replied.

"Okay. Thanks. I'm gonna go take a shower." I walked to the bathroom with a change of clothes and a towel.

I took a quick shower then got dressed into a new set of clothes.

I was wearing a dark blue Hollister shirt with a white spaghetti strap shirt underneath that shows and faded capris.

I walked to Tasha's room to check on Mizune. She was flying around hyperly and when she saw me, she zoomed to me and flew in circles around my head happily.

"Good morning Mizune!" I said not too loud to wake up Cici and Tasha.

"Good morning master! Good morning master!" Mizune greeted happily.

"You can follow me now as long as you stay invisible." I said.

"Mizune be invisible! Mizune be invisible!" Mizune turned invisible.

"Good. Stay quiet too." I said.

I walked to the living room where Cici was just waking up. As usual, Tasha was sleeping in. She was sleeping like a rock and there's only 1 way of waking her up.

"There's only 1 way to wake her up. You wanna do it Cherry?" Cici asked.

"Sure. I haven't done it for a while." I grinned.

Natsume looked at us confused. I turned to Tasha.

"Who wants chocolate pancakes with extra chocolate?" I said loud and clear.

"Me!" Tasha shot awake.

Cici and I laughed and I can tell that Natsume wanted to laugh very badly. Tasha looked at us angrily.

"Works every time!" I laughed.

"Tasha, you pig!" Cici laughed.

"Shut up!" Tasha said angrily.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I asked. "Don't ask me to cook. You've seen me try!"

"Ya. You blew up the stove then you tried to make popcorn and ended up blowing up the microwave!" Tasha said.

I laughed nervously.

"Can you actually cook Natsume-kun? Mikan-chan tells me that you always make her do it then you take the credit!" I said.

"Why do they work together then?" Cici asked.

"They're partners so they have to. Ruka-kun and I are partners too!" I blushed when I said Ruka's name.

"Aren't you happy about that?" Tasha elbowed me.

"Obviously! His dorm is right next to me too!" I said happily.

"You must be the happiest person in the world!" Cici elbowed me too.

"And I had these nightmares before and when he heard me screaming and crying, he came and checked on me!" I said dreamily.

"How sweet!" Cici and Tasha said happily.

"Isn't it! And this 1 time, I was really tired and was walking around with Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, and Ruka-kun and then I suddenly collapsed! Guess what Ruka-kun did! He carried me all the way to my room which was at the other side of the academy!" I said even more dreamily.

"So cute!" Cici and Tasha said cheerfully.

"Isn't he the sweetest boy in the universe?" I said happily.

"Seems like it!" Tasha replied.

"I wish he was here so I can interview him! I wanna check if he would make a good boyfriend for my Cherry!" Cici said.

"He probably likes someone else anyways." I looked down sadly. "Wait a second! Natsume-kun, you're Ruka-kun's best friend! Do you know if he likes someone and who?!"

"I know that he likes someone and I know who it is but I swore not to tell." Natsume said.

"I'll tell you who Mikan-chan likes! I know that you wanna know!" I said.

"I can find out on my own." Natsume said annoyed.

"I guess it's more fun that way. Ruka-kun made me promise to let you figure out for yourself anyways." I sighed. "But that doesn't mean that I can't tell Cici and Tasha!"

"Tell us! Tell us!" Cici and Tasha said eagerly.

"Mikan-chan likes Natsume-kun to the point that it's practically obsession! Then Natsume-kun likes Mikan-chan to the same point! The problem is that they won't confess to each other and Natsume-kun's reputation and pride is too important to him." I whispered to Cici and Tasha very quietly.

"That jerk! If I was her, I would've given him up a long time ago!" Cici and Tasha said in unison.

"That's what I said. She almost did once but I straightened it out!" I said proudly.

"You really want them together don't you?" Tasha asked.

"Who wouldn't?! They are perfect for each other! They complete each other!" I said.

I watched Natsume get more and more jealous at every word that I said. I grinned slyly.

"Crap! It's already 9 AM! We better eat breakfast quick!" I said.

"Okay! I'll make chocolate pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon! Any objections?" Cici asked.

"I heard Natsume-kun say that he hates chocolate." I said. "Want plain pancakes?"

"I'll just have eggs and bacon." Natsume said.

"Okay! How many pancakes everyone?" Cici asked.

"3! I haven't eaten dinner yesterday and I'm starving!" My stomach growled extremely loudly.

"Same here!" Tasha's stomach growled.

"Okay then!" Cici started making breakfast in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go take a shower so just chill till I get back." Tasha went to her room, got a change of clothes, and went to the bathroom.

"Try not to use you alice on the mission too much. You know what will happen." Natsume said.

"I know. I know. I'll try not to skate. It's just that I suck really badly at running!" I said.

"Just think of it as this way, you get caught, you get fed to a giant mutated spider." Natsume said.

"You love reminding me of that don't you?" I said.

"It works well for payback." Natsume smirked.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"The food's ready!" Cici walked out of the kitchen with plates with food on them.

"Good timing!" Tasha walked out of the bathroom in a new set of clothes.

Cici put the plates of food in front of us on a table in front of a large couch. We all ate quickly.

"Bacon is SO good! There is no way that I could be a vegetarian!" I said as I finished my last bite of bacon.

"I know what you mean!" Cici and Tasha agreed as they finished their food.

Natsume already finished his long earlier since he had less. Cici took the empty plates back to the kitchen and came back shortly after.

"It's already 11 AM! We have to leave in less than an hour! That sucks!" I said.

"I know! You've only been here for a little while!" Cici said.

"We might have another mission going to the AAO headquarters some other time." Natsume whispered to me.

"Natsume-kun just told me that I might be able to visit again some other time if I do extremely well at the academy!" I said happily.

"Then you better!" Tasha said.

"I will!" I said.

"Why don't we walk you to the train station?" Cici suggested.

"Okay." I said. "We have to get on a train that goes to Miyazaki."

"Okay." Tasha said.

"We should get going soon then. Let me take a quick shower then we can get going." Cici said.

"Okay." I said.

Cici ran to her room, came out with a change of clothes, and went into the bathroom. She came out in 10 minutes in a new set of clothes. I grabbed my backpack.

"Hold on. I have to do something real quick." I said.

I walked to Tasha's room with my backpack. I closed the door.

"Are you here Mizune?" I asked. "It's okay to be visible again."

Mizune became visible in front of me.

"Hide in my backpack okay? I made space for you." I opened my backpack.

Mizune zoomed into my backpack. I closed it then went back to where Cici, Tasha, and Natsume were waiting.

"Okay! Let's go!" I said.

I put on my black shoes that had a cute shade of pink on the bottom and a strip of it on the side. I put my sandals in a bag and into my backpack still leaving space for Mizune. We left out the door and towards the train station.

**At the Train Station**

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" I hugged Cici and Tasha.

"We're gonna miss you too!" Cici and Tasha hugged me back.

"I'll make sure that I do well so that I can visit!" I let go of the hug.

"You better!" Cici and Tasha said.

The train that we were supposed to ride arrived.

"Well, bye!" I stepped onto the train with Natsume.

"Bye!" Cici and Tasha said.

The train doors closed and I waved at them sadly. They waved back. The train started moving farther and farther from them. Soon enough, we were on our way to Miyazaki.

"This is a 1 way train ride to Miyazaki. I repeat, this is a 1 way train ride to Miyazaki." The intercom on the train announced.

"This is gonna be a really long ride and if you annoy me then I'll leave you to the giant mutated spider." Natsume threatened.

"Fine." I sat down in a nearby seat.

Natsume sat in a seat across from me. We sat in silence. We both stared out the window and watched the scenery pass by quickly.

**(A/N: I'm too lazy to write what happens during this whole time. Let's just say that they stared out the window the whole time and talked occasionally.)**

**5 Minutes till Arrival at Miyazaki**

"5 minutes till arrival at Miyazaki. I repeat, 5 minutes till arrival at Miyazaki." The intercom on the train announced.

"Finally! We've been sitting on this train for hours!" I said happily.

"Just follow me to the place. I know exactly where it is." Natsume stood up as the train got closer to the train station.

"Okay." I stood up too.

The train halted to a stop after 3 more minutes and the doors opened. A flood of people rushed out and among those people, were us. We walked out of the train station and I followed Natsume to a place where there were fewer and fewer people.

"Are you sure that it's this way?" I asked Natsume. "We haven't seen a single person for 20 minutes!"

"I'm positive. The AAO don't want intruders so they kept it away from people." Natsume kept walking.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Once we get over this hill, you'll see the woods that the headquarters is in." Natsume replied.

"Then can I change into my disguise? I don't want my clothes to get dirty." I said.

"You can change over there." Natsume pointed to a giant clump of bushes.

"You better not look." I said.

"I won't." Natsume rolled his eyes.

I glared at Natsume then walked behind the clump of bushes. I quickly changed into my disguise. I walked back and the only thing that changed about Natsume was that he was wearing his mask.

"That's it?" I looked at him.

"They already know who I am. The mask is just used as a controlling device." Natsume started walking up the hill.

"Oh." I followed him.

After we got to the top of the hill we stopped to rest. I looked straight in front of me. About a half mile away was giant woods that had huge fences surrounding it all around.

"Wow! This place is huge!" I said.

"Obviously. If someone got this far, they would get lost trying to get through there." Natsume said. "Now let's keep going. We don't want to waste time. It's already 5 PM."

**(A/N: That's right! They spent 5 hours between the train ride and getting to where they stand now! Talk about long!)**

"Hold on. I think Mizune wants to get out." I opened my backpack.

"Mizune out! Mizune out!" Mizune burst out of my backpack.

"It's okay that she stays visible since nobody is around here, right Natsume-kun?" I asked.

"Ya. The AAO will figure out that you have a familiar anyways." Natsume replied.

"You heard what Natsume-kun said, Mizune! You don't have to be invisible right now!" I said.

"Mizune visible! Mizune visible!" Mizune chanted.

"Let's get going then." Natsume started walking toward the woods.

"Okay! The sooner we finish this, the better! Everyone musts be wondering where we went!" I followed Natsume.

"The teacher probably told them that we went out for training or something like that." Natsume said.

"Oh." I said.

"Do you remember the traps set out?" Natsume asked.

"Every single 1 and their functions!" I said proudly.

"Pretty good for a beginner." Natsume said.

"Of course it is!" I said.

We kept walking till we got in front of the front gates of the woods.

"If anyone gets in your way, don't hesitate to kill." Natsume said.

"I can't do that!" I said.

"Imagine that it's Chris being reborn over and over again." Natsume said.

"Now I can do it!" I said.

Natsume sweatdropped.

"1st trap is a pit. Jump from tree to tree quickly. They burst into flames." Natsume started going from tree to tree.

I followed him closely behind. After each jump, the tree burst into flames. After jumping from tree to tree for a couple minutes, we jumped onto the ground.

"2nd trap is poison darts. Keep moving." Natsume started running. "If you get hit by 1 of those, you're down in seconds."

I followed him. Poison darts were hot on my tail.

"These guys really hate company don't they?" I asked Natsume while running.

"Seems like it." Natsume stopped suddenly.

The darts stopped coming after us. I almost ran into Natsume since he stopped so suddenly.

"Give a warning next time!" I said angrily.

"3rd trap, lava pit." Natsume said. "It's a good thing that I did stop. We could've melted."

"Oh. So what do we do to get passed it?" I asked.

"We go around it. It's too wide for us to jump and there's to jump on to get over." Natsume said.

"But this thing goes on all around!" I protested.

"There should be an opening somewhere." Natsume said.

We started walking around it while dodging several traps. We finally found an opening on the other side.

"Finally!" I said.

We walked through the opening and to the other side.

**(A/N: I'm too lazy to describe all the traps.)**

**After all the Traps**

"That's all the traps!" I said. "So where's the fungus keyboard?"

"Here." Natsume started typing on the fungus keyboard.

"No fair! I wanted to do it!" I said.

"You're to slow." Natsume finished typing the password.

The AAO headquarters appeared right in front of us.

"Wow! That is SO cool!" I said.

"As soon as we get in, your familiar has to find the person with the barrier alice. Here's a picture of him. Persona gave it to me right before you get to the Northern Woods." Natsume gave me a picture. "His name is Shido. He should be somewhere on the top floor."

"Okay Mizune! Find this person on the top floor and knock him out! Make sure to stay invisible! Once you knock him out, meet us on 3rd floor at the main computer. Do you understand?" I explained to Mizune.

"Mizune understands! Mizune understands!" Mizune turned invisible.

"Then let's go. We'll go through the back." Natsume started walking to the back of the building.

"Find a way in through the top Mizune. Good luck!" I told Mizune before following Natsume to the back.

We walked to the back and saw a window big enough for us to fit through. It was locked so Natsume carefully picked the lock. It was unlocked in seconds and he opened it. We went through silently as soon as a guard passed by. We looked around.

"When I say 3, then we have to run to stairs." Natsume pointed to the stairs across the room. "1… 2… 3!"

We dashed to the stairs and went up them silently but quickly. Luckily no guards were on the stairs and we got to the 3rd floor in moments. We looked around. Strong-looking guards were everywhere. Most of them were surrounding the main computer.

"The security is so tight!" I whispered.

"We have no choice but to knock them all out." Natsume said as we felt the alice barrier getting turned off. "The alice barrier is off. Can you freeze time so that we can attack them?"

"I think so." I said. "I've never tried freezing time to where it's me and another person. I'll try." I made the hourglass. "Here it goes!"

I concentrated on not freezing Natsume but freezing everything else. I froze time and Natsume didn't get frozen.

"Good. Try to keep time frozen till we knock them all out." Natsume started attacking people without using his alice. "Avoid using your alice."

"I know but I can I make 1 thing?" I asked.

"What?" Natsume asked as he knocked a guard out.

"An ice sword. It's all I need." I replied.

"Go ahead." Natsume knocked out another guard.

I made my ice sword easily and started attacking guards. I pictured them all as Chris and I beat the crap out of each 1. I stabbed, slashed, and sliced them all. We finished knocking them all out in a couple minutes.

"You can unfreeze time now." Natsume said.

"Okay." I unfroze time and sighed in relief. "That's so tiring!"

"Cover my back. I have to get the information from the computer. They're probably gonna notice that half of their guards are out soon so get ready." Natsume put in the password into the main computer.

"Got it." I replied. "Just hurry up."

I got my ice sword ready. I was ready to fight. Just like Natsume said, guards started coming in after 30 seconds.

"Here they come." I said.

"Who's that?" 1 of the guards said.

"It won't matter if you know who I am or not. You're not sticking around for long!" I started slashing people with my ice sword.

After I hit each person, they would fall over bleeding heavily. 1 person escaped.

"Somebody escaped. Do you want me to leave him or chase after him?" I asked Natsume as I slashed the last few people.

"Leave him. They already know that you're a here anyways." Natsume said as searched through the information. "Found it! Reo really is back. He was brought back by someone from the AAO who had a reincarnation alice."

"You mean there's an alice like that?" I asked surprised.

"There's an alice for just about anything. The reincarnation alice is extremely rare and is 1 of the most wanted." Natsume replied. "Let's go. We have our information."

"I don't think so." A cold voice said from the entrance of the stairs.

"Reo." Natsume muttered.

"I see that you remember me. Are you surprised to see somebody alive that you killed yourself?" Reo asked as he got closer.

"Not really." Natsume said coldly.

"This is Reo? I wouldn't think that someone who has a movie star's face would be with the AAO!" I said surprised.

"He was a singer." Natsume said. "Don't listen to him. He has the Voice Pheromone alice."

"Isn't that something that can make someone do something just by telling that person to do it?" I asked.

"Exactly. And who might you be?" Reo turned his attention to me.

"Black Water." I replied.

"If you have an ice sword then your alice must be ice correct?" Reo asked.

"Correct." I said. "No point in hiding it. You'd find out eventually."

"That's a very powerful alice. Would you like to join the AAO?" Reo asked.

"No thanks. I have plenty of friends at the academy." I said.

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this." Reo sighed as he took off his earring to activate his alice.

"He's going to use his alice. Don't listen." Natsume said.

"Say good night!" Reo used his alice.

Natsume and I resisted Reo's voice pheromones with great difficulty but with success. I saw Mizune become visible behind Reo and she wasn't very happy. Mizune shot a giant jet of water at Reo's head. There was so much pressure that he fell over unconscious.

"You rock Mizune!" I hugged Mizune happily.

"Master happy! Master happy!" Mizune said happily.

"Let's get out of here. We have our information." Natsume said.

"I'm way ahead of you!" I said happily. "I wanna get back to the academy! I miss Mikan-chan and Ruka-kun already!"

I walked towards the window. I opened it and jumped onto a nearby tree branch. Natsume followed me. We went through all the traps and got through the woods.

"I'm exhausted!" I sighed as we started walking back to the train station.

"Get used to it. You're probably going to get more missions like this since you have such a strong and useful alice." Natsume said.

"I know. I just hope that my alice shape doesn't get unlocked any time soon." I said. "I was being careful not to use it too much today."

We walked to the train station and by then it was already midnight. We bought our tickets and got on the train.

"I'm so glad that this train goes straight to Tokyo! I can take a nice nap!" I got comfortable on my seat.

"You better not snore." Natsume said.

"Shut up!" I punched Natsume hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Natsume said.

"You deserved it." I said.

I yawned and rested my head on the window since I was sitting next to the window. I looked outside and saw dark trees go by. I watched them and it made me get even more tired. I looked at the moon. It was a full moon with an eerie glow. I stared at it and saw an image of Mikan and Ruka waving at me and smiling. I smiled then fell asleep.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Yay! I finished it! Next chapter is going to be about Sakura and Natsume returning back to the academy and a special surprise! Wait till then! Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 17.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

I yawned and rested my head on the window since I was sitting next to the window. I looked outside and saw dark trees go by. I watched them and it made me get even more tired. I looked at the moon. It was a full moon with an eerie glow. I stared at it and saw an image of Mikan and Ruka waving at me and smiling. I smiled then fell asleep.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I slowly drifted back to consciousness when I felt something calling me. I opened 1 eye slightly and saw Natsume with an annoyed look.

"Wake up. We're gonna get to Tokyo in a few minutes." Natsume said.

I opened my eyes and yawned. I sat straight in my seat and stretched.

"That was a really nice nap." I said. "Did you get any sleep?"

"A little." Natsume said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5:25 AM." Natsume replied.

The train arrived at the Tokyo train station. We got out and walked out of the station.

"We can still make it to class if we hurry!" I said happily.

"I'm not going to class." Natsume said.

"But I think Narumi-sensei is teaching today!" I protested.

"That's why." Natsume said.

"Hmph." I started walking towards the academy.

Natsume followed me. After a long hour of walking, we finally got to the academy.

**(A/N: Tokyo is HUGE! I've been there! I swear, it's GIGANTIC!)**

"Finally!" I said.

"Welcome back." The guard at the gates opened the gates.

"Thank you!" I smiled at the guard then walked through the gates.

Natsume and I walked to the Northern Woods where Persona was waiting.

"How did it go?" Persona asked.

"Perfect and easy!" I said. "I only had to use my alice twice!"

"So is Reo really back?" Persona asked.

"Yes." Natsume said.

"I thought so. Reincarnation alice?" Persona asked.

"Yup!" I said.

"Explain to me everything that happened." Persona said.

Natsume and I explained to Persona everything that happened.

"I see." Persona said as soon as we finished explaining.

"Can I go to class? It starts in 20 minutes." I asked.

"Do you have enough energy?" Persona asked.

"Yup! I took a nice nap on the train!" I said happily.

"Then go ahead." Persona said.

"By the way, what did you tell everyone while we were gone?" I asked curiously.

"That you were training deep in the Northern Woods." Persona replied.

"Told you." Natsume muttered to me.

"Okay. Thanks! Mikan-chan and Ruka-kun would flip if they found out that I was on a dangerous mission like that!" I said happily then started walking towards my room to change into my uniform.

**At my Room**

I took a hot shower then changed into my school uniform. I ate my breakfast and looked at my watch.

'Crap! I am SO late!' I thought as I dashed out my door. 'I hope that Narumi-sensei won't give me detention!'

As soon as I got outside, I skated to the classroom. I opened the door and walked in. Mikan and Ruka saw me and ran to me. Mikan and I did our handshake.

"Sakura Sisters helping each other through love and life!" Mikan and I said our motto.

"I'm so glad that you're back!" Mikan said happily. "We really missed you!"

"Me too. You were gone for 3 days so we got worried. Especially when you left the café so suddenly." Ruka said.

"Oh ya! Sorry about that! Persona was being really impatient!" I apologized. "But I missed you guys too!"

"I'll excuse you this time for being late since I'm guessing that you just got back." Narumi said.

"Thank you Narumi-sensei!" I said happily.

Mikan, Ruka, and I walked to our seats and listened to Narumi's lesson. Being mostly American, I didn't understand half of the things since this was Japanese so I had to ask Ruka about them.

**(A/N: Japanese is different than English/Language Arts. Japanese is practicing/learning to write in kanji and write properly.)**

**After Class**

"That's all for today." Narumi said.

Everyone started packing up their books and things.

"May I speak to you Sakura-chan?" Narumi asked.

"Sure!" I walked to Narumi. "What's up?"

"I noticed that you had to ask Ruka-kun about a lot of things." Narumi said.

"Ya. Me being born and raised in America made it kinda hard for me." I said.

"I understand. If you'd like, I can tutor you." Narumi offered.

"It's okay. I'll probably be able to do it on my own. Thanks though!" I replied.

"Okay. If you ever change your mind then make sure to tell me." Narumi said.

"Okay! See ya at the café!" I got my backpack from my seat and left.

I skated to the café and got changed in the girls' dressing rooms. By the time I walked out of the dressing rooms, everyone else just got here.

"You're a little late." I said.

"The bus had a flat tire." Anna said.

"Luckily, Hotaru-chan was nearby so she was able to fix it!" Nonoko said.

"Oh. Well I'll wait for you guys out here!" I sat at a table.

"Okay! We'll be done in a sec!" Mikan said and dashed into the girls' dressing rooms to get changed.

Anna and Nonoko followed her in. Ruka walked into the boys' dressing rooms to get changed. Everyone came back out in their outfits/uniforms in a couple minutes.

"Let's get to work!" I flipped the open/closed sign to open.

"Okay!" Everyone replied.

After a couple minutes, people started to flow in. There were 5 times as many customers as when we 1st started. We were kept busy and were relieved when it came to closing time.

**At Closing Time**

"I'm SO tired!" Anna and Nonoko slouched into a chair at a table.

"Make that double!" Mikan and I slouched into another chair.

"This café got pretty popular. There're 5 times as many customers as when we 1st started." Ruka said.

"We can thank Ruka-kun for that!" Narumi walked to us from the back. "Ever since Ruka-kun started working here, more of his fan girls have been coming!"

"That's true!" Mikan said.

"Now that I think about Ruka-kun's fan girls, I have been getting complaints about something very strange." Narumi scratched his chin.

"What?" Anna and Nonoko asked eager to hear more.

"They've been saying that they get pricked by something. The weird thing is that it's only the fan girls, nobody else." Narumi said.

"Now that you mention it, it's always right after or during the time that they try talking, asking him to be their waiter, or anything of that sort to Ruka-kun." Anna said.

"Almost as if someone is jealous!" Nonoko said.

Mikan finally got it after Nonoko said that. She looked at me and I looked away nervously.

"You're kidding!" Mikan bursted out laughing making everyone look at her.

"What are you talking about Mikan?" Ruka asked confused.

"I can't believe it! That is seriously hilarious!" Mikan held her stomach while laughing.

I glared at Mikan with a death glare that not even Persona and I can compete to but she was to busy laughing to notice.

'You're gonna give it away! Shut up already!' I thought angrily.

Mikan wouldn't shut up. She'd just laugh harder and harder until I couldn't take it anymore. I dragged Mikan outside the café so that everyone wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Shut up already! You're gonna give it away!" I yelled at Mikan.

"I can't help it! You're so jealous and that's what you do? You prick them?" Mikan rolled on the ground laughing.

"You would if Natsume-kun was in Ruka-kun's place!" I retorted angrily.

"I can't prick them! There's nothing that I can use!" Mikan laughed.

"But you'd do something!" I said getting angrier.

"No I wouldn't!" Mikan said still laughing.

"How much you wanna bet?" I asked.

"50 rabbits!" Mikan replied starting to calm down a bit.

"You're on! If you do anything in jealousy to any girls in the time period of 1 week, then I win! If you don't, then you win!" I said.

"Deal!" Mikan and I shook hands to prove that it was a bet now.

'I'm so gonna win this! All I have to do is get a little help from some fan girls.' I thought.

We walked back into the café. Everyone looked at us with confused looks. Narumi understood what happened and grinned.

"Here's your pay. 50 rabbits for working 5 hours!" Narumi gave us our pay.

"Thanks!" All of us accepted it gratefully.

"I have somewhere to go, or actually, some people to talk to. Bye." I walked out of the café and skated to the Sakura Tree.

Natsume was sitting with his back against the trunk and was reading his manga again. I walked up to him. He looked at me irritated.

"What?" Natsume asked obviously annoyed. "Does it always have to be someone that bothers me?"

"What? Hoping it was Mikan-chan?" I teased.

"Ya right. All she does is bug me." Natsume said calmly. "So what do you want now?"

"You wanna see if Mikan-chan likes you? I have a plan." I grinned.

That got Natsume's attention. He put down his manga to show that he was listening. I grinned bigger.

'Ruka-kun told me not to interfere but I can't help it when it's like this! It's like someone not to eat when I'm starving to death and there's a perfect buffet right in front of me!' I thought.

"The plan is to make Mikan-chan jealous. If you look interested in your fan she might get jealous. Better yet, make it seem like you like a single girl and focus on her. We'd have to get someone isn't too obsessed with you but doesn't hate you either. Try doing this for a week then we'll see how the results come up." I explained.

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard of." Natsume said.

"But you wanna find out if Mikan-chan likes you so you're gonna do it anyways." I said. "You're only putting your pride and reputation on the line. Mikan-chan is worth more than that isn't she?"

"It's a hard choice. Pride and reputation or Baka with horrible taste in underwear, I choose pride and reputation." Natsume said.

"If Mikan-chan heard that, you'd have no chance what so ever." I said coldly. "Here's some excellent advice that I don't give out much, show Mikan-chan that she's more important than anything. If you show her that, I can guarantee that she'll be all over you." 

'She already is so I've got nothing to lose.' I thought.

"I'll think about it. By the way, why'd you come up with this plan all of a sudden? What do you want?" Natsume looked at me suspiciously.

"All I want is you 2 together. You're completely perfect for each other so I can't help but meddle!" I smiled.

"Fine. If you find me 1 person that I'll use as my pretend crush then I'll go with you're plan." Natsume said.

"Deal. I'll have 1 by tomorrow. Do you have any requests?" I asked.

"Anyone that's not Permy." Natsume said firmly.

"If Mikan-chan likes you, with that kind of jealousy, she might even try to kill herself!" I said.

"And then I would kill you because it was your fault." Natsume said coldly.

"I know. See ya!" I walked towards the elementary dorms.

'So, who should it be? I have to choose carefully. Not obsessed but doesn't hate him. Not too powerful or else she might go as the jealous "ex-girlfriend". Not too weak because Natsume wouldn't choose someone that's a total wimp. This will definitely be a toughie.' I thought. 'The possible choices are: Anna, Nonoko, Nobara, and Hotaru-chan. Everyone else is practically obsessed with him. Anna and Nonoko wouldn't really like someone who's cold and a bad boy like Natsume-kun. There's a 3 year age difference between Natsume-kun and Nobara. Then there's Hotaru-chan. She probably figured it out that Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun like each other so maybe she'll help. Hard to say though. I might as well try. It's definitely worth it!'

I walked to Hotaru's 3-star room. I knocked on the door and Mikan's look-alike robot answered.

"Name and reason to come please?" Amanatsu asked in the same accent as Mikan.

"Sakura, I'd like to talk about a plan." I replied.

"Thank you. Please wait. I will deliver the message to Hotaru-sama." Amanatsu went back into the room.

Amanatsu appeared back at the door.

"Thank you for waiting. Hotaru-sama approves of your entrance. Right this way please." Amanatsu led me inside the room and to a couch.

Hotaru was working on an adjusting a brand new version of the Baka Gun/Baka Cannon. I sat down on the couch.

"I'm assuming that this plan has to do with Mikan. Am I correct?" Hotaru asked without turning around.

"Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun to be exact. You already have a good idea of where I'm getting to don't you?" I replied.

"If it's a plan to get Mikan and Hyuuga together, then yes." Hotaru said.

"I'm hoping that you can help with an extremely important role in it. You're the only person that can take that role." I said.

"And what is this important role that you're talking about?" Hotaru tightened a screw on her gun.

"To be Natsume-kun's pretend girlfriend." I said.

Hotaru turned around quickly and shot me with her upgraded version of her Baka Gun/Baka Cannon. I flew back making the couch that I was sitting on flip over backwards. I set the couch back and sat down again while rubbing my head.

"I thought that would be how you would react. The plan was to make Mikan-chan jealous. There's nobody else left for the role. Everyone else is either too obsessed, not the kind of person to like him, or too much of an age difference." I said. "No offense but with your personality, you're perfect for the role."

"What's in it for me?" Hotaru asked greedily.

"Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun's happiness in the end." I said.

"Like I'd care about something like that." Hotaru said coldly.

"Fine. How about 1000 rabbits if this plan works out." I said. "Everyone tells me that you will agree to anything reasonable as long as you're paid."

"I'll take the role." Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes. "And that's correct. If you give me the right price and if it's reasonable then I'll agree."

"Nice doing business with you. It starts tomorrow." I started to leave.

"Wait." Hotaru said.

I stopped half way through the door and turned around.

"Make sure to take care of that baka for me. I trusted her to you because you're not a baka and you can handle her." Hotaru said with her usual stone face but with a tiny bit of care in her voice.

"I know. She must've really done something to you that makes her so important to you. Don't worry. I'll take great care of her and I'll watch her back." I gave Hotaru a thumbs-up then left.

I walked to my room which was just down the hall. I saw Ruka just getting to his room.

"Hi Ruka-kun! Sorry that I left so suddenly at the café." I said.

"It's fine. Everyone was getting ready to leave anyways. Who'd you have to talk to?" Ruka asked curiously.

"Natsume-kun and Hotaru-chan. Don't worry about what happens for the next week or so. It's all under control." I said.

"What's going on?" Ruka asked confused.

"I'll give you a hint, it has to do with the words Mikan-chan, jealousy, and pretend. Good night!" I gave Ruka a smile then walked into my room.

I took a shower and got ready for bed. I crawled into bed thinking about how things will work out. Soon enough, I got so caught up in my thoughts, I fell asleep and started dreaming about it.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up with 1 single thought.

'Time to put the plan in action.' I thought.

I got changed into my uniform and ate a quick breakfast before heading out. Since I was still early, Ruka and Mikan weren't there. I walked towards Natsume's room. When I got there, I knocked on his door. He opened it after a couple seconds.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Found the person for the role." I replied simply. "You may not be happy about my choice but she's the only person and she's perfect for it."

"Then who is it?" Natsume asked rudely.

"Don't freak." I said. "It's… Hotaru-chan."

"You chose the ice queen?! The queen of blackmails?!" Natsume asked angrily. "Why her?! This is a perfect opportunity for her to get pictures of me and sell them!"

"But everyone else is either too obsessed, not the kind of person to like someone like you, or has too much of an age difference." I said. "Trust me, she doesn't wanna do it. I had to pay her 1000 rabbits and I got hit with an upgraded version of her Baka Gun/Baka Cannon just for mentioning it."

"That gotta hurt." Natsume muttered.

"You ain't kidding." I rubbed the spot that the gun hit me. "Anyways, it's only for a week. And it'll be worth it right?"

"Whatever. If anything happens, it's your fault." Natsume closed his door.

"But that also means that it's because me that you 2 get together." I muttered while smiling.

I skated to the classroom then opened the door. Mikan and Ruka were already there and were talking to each other happily.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" I greeted.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan/Sakura/Tenshi-san!" Everyone greeted back.

"Where were you earlier? You weren't in your room!" Mikan asked me.

"I was talking to someone about something important." I said while grinning slyly.

"Like what?" Ruka asked curiously. "Does it have anything to do with what you told me last night?"

"Yes." I replied.

Natsume walked into class like usual. Mikan skipped to him.

"Ohayou Natsume!" Mikan greeted Natsume like every day.

"Hn." Natsume ignored Mikan and walked right past her to Hotaru.

Mikan was used to getting ignored by Natsume but was surprised that he was walking to Hotaru.

"Ohayou Hotaru." Natsume said calmly. "You look quite nice today."

"Ohayou Natsume." Hotaru replied calmly. "You too."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground except Natsume, Hotaru, and mine. Natsume has never greeted or complimented anyone. Especially by choice. I could tell that Mikan was jealous. She looked at me.

"What was that?!" Mikan asked me.

"How would I know? That was strange that he even complimented her though!" I pretended not to know.

"He's never even greeted me before!" Mikan said. "I'm going to go talk to him."

**Mikan's P.O.V**

'What if Natsume is starting to like Hotaru! No! That's impossible!' I thought as I walked to Natsume.

Natsume looked at me with his usual cold eyes.

"What do you want Polka-dots?" Natsume asked me coldly.

'He was so kind to Hotaru a second ago then he became cold to me! Why?!' I thought confused.

"Are you okay? You've never complimented anyone before." I asked getting more and more nervous.

"Do I look sick to you?" Natsume said coldly.

"No." I replied quietly.

"I didn't think so. Now go away. I'm talking to Hotaru." Natsume said rudely. "I thought that she told you that I like her now."

'WHAT?!?!' I thought as my heart shattered to billions of pieces.

I walked back to Ruka and Sakura with my body shaking with sadness. Natsume went back to talking to Hotaru kindly.

"Are you okay Mikan-chan?" Sakura asked me concerned.

"O-of course I'm fine. W-why wouldn't I be?" I lied.

'Please don't fall tears! I don't want to show everyone my sadness!' I thought as I tried to hold back my tears that were threatening to flood down.

I walked to my seat. I was shaking in sadness.

'No Mikan! Don't cry! It was probably just a misunderstanding!' I thought as I sat down.

"Jin-Jin is coming!" Koko announced.

Everyone zipped to their seats. Jinno walked in but I didn't notice. I looked outside at the sky. I saw birds flying freely.

'I wish that I can just fly away like those birds. I would fly far far away. To a place where I won't have to worry or have sadness.' I thought as I stared outside.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I looked at Mikan sympathetically.

'That was pretty harsh for Natsume-kun to say.' I thought.

"Sakura, pay attention!" Jinno yelled at Mikan.

Mikan was so far deep into her own world that she didn't even here Jinno.

"Sakura, listen when I speak to you!" Jinno yelled at Mikan getting more annoyed.

Once again, Mikan didn't hear a single thing that Jinno said. She just stared out the window sadly. I glared at Natsume with a you-overdid-it look. Natsume replied with a shrug. Jinno kept yelling at Mikan till he couldn't take it anymore. Jinno's stick sparked and he pointed at Mikan. I pointed at the stick and it flung away because I set ice at it. Jinno looked at me surprised.

"Don't you dare." I said in a threatening voice. "If you touch or hurt Mikan-chan in anyway, you'll regret it."

"Then why don't you get her to pay attention to class?" Jinno said coldly.

"Please excuse Natsume-kun, Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan, and I. We have to talk." I said in a tone that said that it wasn't really a choice. "Come on guys."

"Why do I have to?" Natsume asked rudely.

"Because I have to talk to especially you." I glared at him. "And you know exactly what it's about."

"So?" Natsume said.

"If you don't listen to me then I can completely ruin your chance with you-know-who. All I have to do is say a couple of words." I smirked knowing that I win.

"Fine." Natsume said in defeat.

Hotaru already stood up and was going towards the door. Natsume got up and started heading to the door too. Mikan was still staring out of the window. I sighed then walked to her.

"Mikan-chan, it looks like I won the bet." I whispered in Mikan's ear.

"What?! No you didn't!" Mikan shot up.

"Yes I did. You should've seen yourself a couple seconds ago." I said.

"Fine. It was what I earned at the café yesterday." Mikan took 50 rabbits out of her pocket and gave it to me.

"I knew that I'd win!" I said triumphantly.

"So now what?" Mikan asked.

"Then come on! I called you a couple minutes ago! Don't space out like that!" I knocked Mikan's head lightly.

"Hai!" Mikan grinned at me. "Thanks Sakura-chan!"

I led Mikan to the door. The 4 of us left to find a place to talk. We ended up going to the Sakura Tree.

"I have to talk to Natsume-kun and Hotaru-chan 1st." I said.

I pulled Natsume and Hotaru to the side so that Mikan wouldn't be able to hear our conversation.

"1st of all, that was definitely too much Natsume-kun! At 1st it was really good but then it was way too harsh!" I said angrily.

"But it worked didn't it?" Hotaru asked.

"I guess that it did." I said quietly. "Should I tell her that it was just pretend? Or maybe we should let this go on for a little longer."

"We got what we were looking for so there's no point in continuing. Just tell her." Hotaru said. "I can't stand doing this act any longer."

"Here are your rabbits too." I took 1000 rabbits out of my pocket then gave it to Hotaru.

"I'm leaving. See ya." Hotaru left with the 1000 rabbits in her hand.

"I pretty much said every thing that I wanted to say. You can leave." I told Natsume.

Natsume walked away with his hand in his pockets. I turned to Mikan which was looking a bit sad.

"Got ya! The whole thing was just according to my plan! It was fake, pretend!" I laughed.

"W-what?!" Mikan said surprised.

"I made it up so that I can both win the bet and something else that I can't say!" I grinned.

"You devil!" Mikan chased me angrily.

I skated away while Mikan ran. It gave me an advantage and it was almost impossible for Mikan to catch me. Finally Mikan got tired and stopped. I stopped and started laughing. We didn't notice that we were playing tag for a couple hours. Class was just released and people were flowing out of the buildings. Anna, Nonoko, and Ruka came to us.

"Hi guys!" Anna and Nonoko greeted us.

"Hi!" Mikan and I greeted back.

"What happened? Imai and Natsume came back to class but you 2 didn't." Ruka said.

"It's sorta a secret! Sorry!" I smiled at them.

"Narumi-sensei dropped by to say that we don't have to go to the café today. We have vacation time for a couple days." Ruka said.

"Okay!" I said.

"Isn't that Narumi-sensei coming right now?" Mikan pointed to a figure coming toward us.

"It is. I wonder what it is." Ruka said.

Narumi walked to us.

"Hello my students!" Narumi greeted us.

"Hi Narumi-sensei!" We replied.

"May I speak to Sakura-chan privately for a moment? I'd like to ask her to do a favor." Narumi said.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked.

"Why don't we go this way?" Narumi led me farther from everyone else.

"So what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well, when I went to your house to pick you up, while you were packing your clothes, your parents told me that you like to write stories and have a large imagination. Is it true?" Narumi asked.

"Yup! I love writing stories!" I said happily. "Why?"

"I was just wondering! Make sure that you come to class tomorrow! I have some news to announce!" Narumi skipped away.

"Huh?" I stood there with a confused look.

'What was that about?' I thought.

I shrugged it off then walked back to everyone.

"What was it?" Ruka asked.

"He just asked me if I liked writing stories then he skipped off." I replied.

"Weird." Anna and Nonoko said.

"Talk about it." I said. "I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna head to my room. See ya!"

I walked to my room.

**At my Room**

I fell back onto my bed then fell asleep into a nice nap.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Sorry that I kinda rushed it at the ending! I know that I said I would put the surprise in this chapter but I didn't really have space! I promise that it'll be in the next chapter! I've been dying to write what the surprise is and to go on with it which is why I'm rushing. Sorry guys! I kinda forgot to include Chris in this chapter. Oh well. I'll kick his butt in the next chapter. Geez, I hate him so freaking much! Anyways, I'm really glad that a lot of people actually like my fan fiction! I was so happy! I made a blog but nobody even looked at it! My mom has an extremely successful blog so when I had successful fan fictions, I was SO happy! Ciao!**


	18. Chapter 18

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 18.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"What was it?" Ruka asked.

"He just asked me if I liked writing stories then he skipped off." I replied.

"Weird." Anna and Nonoko said.

"Talk about it." I said. "I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna head to my room. See ya!"

I walked to my room.

**At my Room**

I fell back onto my bed then fell asleep into a nice nap.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I woke up still a little tired. It was 6:00 PM. I thought about what Narumi asked me.

**Flashback**

"Well, when I went to your house to pick you up, while you were packing your clothes, your parents told me that you like to write stories and have a large imagination. Is it true?" Narumi asked.

"Yup! I love writing stories!" I said happily. "Why?"

"I was just wondering! Make sure that you come to class tomorrow! I have some news to announce!" Narumi skipped away.

**End of Flashback**

"That was weird." I muttered. "Now that I think about it, I haven't written any stories for a while."

'Maybe I'll write another story when I have a good idea and time.' I thought.

I went back to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up because of my alarm clock. You would think that I got used to the annoying clock but nope. I threw it at the wall hard then it bust into billions of pieces. I sat up sleepily. I groaned then walked to my dresser and got changed into my uniform. I ate breakfast quickly then walked out of my room. Mikan and Ruka were waiting outside like usual.

"Ohayou Sakura/Sakura-chan!" Ruka and Mikan greeted me.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan! Ohayou Ruka-kun!" I greeted back.

Mikan and I did our handshake.

"Sakura Sisters helping each other through love and life!" Mikan and I said our motto.

"Narumi-sensei said that we should make sure that we're at class today. He's probably gonna announce something." I said.

"There aren't any events going on that I know of around this time." Ruka said.

"I guess that we'll just find out in class!" Mikan grabbed our arms then dragged us to class.

We opened the classroom door and walked in.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" Mikan and I greeted everyone.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan/Mikan/Sakura-san! Ohayou Sakura-chan/Sakura/Tenshi-san!" Everyone greeted back.

Natsume walked in.

"Ohayou Natsume/Natsume-kun!" Mikan and I greeted Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume ignored us and walked to his seat.

Narumi walked in with another 1 of his weird outfits. This time he was wearing the kind of clothes from Europe a long time ago. Everyone went to their seats.

"Ohayou Minna!" Narumi greeted us. "I have great news!"

Koko started clapping happily.

"Would you like to say it?" Narumi asked Koko.

"We're gonna have a play!" Koko announced happily.

**(A/N: Finally! This was the surprise! I was dying to write this! I already have a good idea of what the play is gonna be about but I'm not telling you yet! It's a secret! ;P)**

The class erupted in conversation.

"Calm down. Calm down." Narumi said.

"What kind of play is it Narumi-sensei?" I asked.

"That's the interesting part! We don't know what it's going to be about!" Narumi replied.

"Huh?" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru said confused.

"I'd like Sakura-chan to be the director!" Narumi said. "The director is the leader and writes the script!"

"Uh… Is that we asked me if I liked writing stories yesterday?" I asked.

"Yup!" Narumi said.

"Okay!" I said happily.

"Then it's decided! It can be about anything! The play is at the end of the month so have the script done before that and no classes till the play is over!" Narumi twirled out of the classroom happily.

"That's so cool Sakura-chan! You're the director!" Mikan said happily.

"Awesome! I can write the script however I want!" Something clicked in my mind.

'This is perfect! I can make sure that Mikan and Natsume become a pair in the play! This is gonna be perfect!' I thought happily. 'And I can make sure that Ruka and I become a pair!'

"Earth to Sakura-chan! Anyone home?" Mikan waved her hand in front of my face because I was so absorbed in my thoughts.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"You were spacing out. And err… drooling." Ruka said.

"I was!?" I wiped the drool away from my mouth.

"There's only 1 thing that can make you drool that's related to the play!" Mikan grinned.

**(A/N: Is Mikan too smart and err… not dense? Oh well.)**

"Mikan-chan, I have a beautiful plan! You'll love it!" I grinned.

"What is it? Spit it out already!" Mikan said eagerly.

"Meet me at my room at 5:00 PM tonight! Bye!" I ran to my room leaving everyone with confused faces.

I skated to my room as soon as I got outside.

**At my Room**

I grabbed a notebook that had nothing written in it and a couple of sharpened pencils. I sat at my desk and opened the notebook. I thought for a moment then started writing. I only stopped to think a couple times and stopped only once to eat lunch which was a couple grilled cheese sandwiches that I accidentally burnt. Other than that, I worked nonstop till 5:00 PM. Mikan knocked on my door at the time I told her to come. I answered it quickly and let Mikan in.

"So what's your brilliant plan?" Mikan sat on my couch.

"You're gonna love this! I'll make sure that you and Natsume-kun get to be together in the play!" I said excitedly.

"You'll really do that?!" Mikan asked happily.

"Of course!" I replied cheerfully.

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan!" Mikan hugged me. "You're the best!"

"Ya. I know." I said.

"Can I read what you've written already?" Mikan looked at my notebook.

"Not yet! It's gonna be a surprise!" I said.

"Aww. Please? I'm your best friend!" Mikan protested.

"Nope!" I replied firmly. "I'll tell you that Chris is gonna get the worst role in the world though!"

"Yes!" Mikan said happily.

"Well, I'm gonna get back to writing the script so shoo shoo!" I pushed Mikan to the door.

"I got it. Bye bye! Good luck on the script!" Mikan left.

I walked back to my desk and started writing again. I wrote and wrote till it was 9:00 PM. I finally stopped then changed into my pajamas. I yawned then went to bed. I fell asleep thinking about the play.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up at 6:00 AM sharp then changed into some casual clothes.

I wore a black shirt with ruffled layers, a denim mini-skirt with a chain hanging down with a silver heart at the end, black leggings that go mid-leg, and brown flip-flops. I put on a silver necklace that matched well with the chain on my skirt, matching silver heart earrings, matching silver bracelet, and a matching silver headband.

I grabbed my notebook and a couple sharpened pencils then went outside. I headed to the Sakura Tree.

**At the Sakura Tree**

I noticed that wasn't there like he usually would be. I sat at the trunk and opened my notebook. I thought for just a brief moment then started writing like crazy. After a couple hours, I finally finished. I re-read what I wrote which took me about 20 minutes. I set it down when I was done reading it.

"Perfect. My best yet!" I said satisfied.

"Hi Sakura. What are you doing here?" Ruka asked.

"I was working on the script and I just finished it a little while ago." I said. "I'm pretty satisfied with it."

"Why don't you show it to Narumi-sensei? Then we can start deciding who gets what role." Ruka said.

"Okay. You wanna come?" I stood up.

"Nah. I'm looking for Natsume. He disappeared again." Ruka replied then walked off to find Natsume.

I walked to the teacher's lounge then walked in. Narumi walked to me.

"I finished the script." I gave Narumi the notebook.

"That was fast." Narumi flipped through the pages of the notebook. "I'll read it then call you back okay? I'm sure that you did well on it."

"Okay." I walked out of the teacher's lounge then started walking to my lake/rink. I started skating to there. As soon as I got there, I started skating while imagining that music was playing. I did several jumps, flips, and twists as if I was doing a show in front of a large audience. I finished it off with a triple Lutz and a double flip combination.

**(A/N: Wondering where I learned about the Lutz right? I just finished watching Ginban Kaleidoscope and that's where. It's a great anime but has a very sad ending! I recommend it!)**

I heard clapping. I looked towards the source and saw Mikan and Ruka. I skated to them.

"That was great Sakura-chan!" Mikan said happily.

"It was Sakura. It was very nice." Ruka said.

"Thanks! It would be cool to perform in front of a large crowd!" I said cheerfully. "So did you find Natsume-kun?"

"No. Maybe he went on a mission on his own." Ruka said.

"Hmm… He's supposed to go with me on missions though." I said. "Oh well. I'm sure that he'll be fine."

"Sakura Tenshi, please come to the teacher's lounge. Sakura Tenshi, please come to the teacher's lounge." I heard the intercom call from the academy.

"That's me! Narumi-sensei is probably looking for me." I said. "Bye!"

I skated to the teacher's lounge.

**The Teacher's Lounge**

I walked in and Narumi was sitting on a couch. He motioned for me to come over. I walked there then sat down.

"So, how was it?" I asked.

"That was excellent! I'll call for everyone in our class to come to the classroom so that we can assign roles!" Narumi said. "We're going to have everyone draw for which part that they get."

"Okay." I said.

"I already have the drawing box ready. Can you go ahead and bring it to the classroom?" Narumi asked. "Can you bring the clipboard with all the names too please?"

"Okay." I grabbed the drawing box and clipboard with everyone's names from the table in front of the couch then started walking to the classroom.

"All students of Class B Elementary Branch, please report to the classroom. All students of Class B Elementary Branch, please report to the classroom." Narumi called on the intercom.

I walked to the classroom then set the drawing box on the table in the front. I looked at the clipboard. Every single student's name from my class was on it.

"I hope that Mikan and Natsume get the right parts." I muttered.

Narumi walked into the classroom. Shortly after, all the other students started flooding in. I stood next to Narumi in the front of the classroom while everyone sat in their seats.

"The reason that I have called you is because I wanted all of you to know the summary of the play that Sakura-chan wrote and so that you can draw your roles." Narumi announced. "Go ahead Sakura-chan!"

"Okay." I cleared my throat. "The play is about 2 princess twins, Harumi-hime, the princess of beauty and Aiko-hime, the princess of love, that wish to live like normal people and live outside the palace walls where they have lived their whole life. The ice queen, Yukiko destroyed the queen and king with her ice magic. Finally, the 2 princesses wanted to escape the palace walls so badly that they snuck out at the middle of the night with only 2 maids, Haruka and Aya, knowing. The 2 princesses roam around the city near the palace and meet 2 handsome boys, Akito and Hiroshi, and instantly fall in love. Every night, they meet each other at a special place but the 2 boys didn't know their identities or that they were princesses. Eventually, the princesses' guardian found out because the ice queen found out about it and told him. The princesses' guardian banned them from going outside the palace walls again. The 2 princesses cried every night until a fairy godmother appeared n front of them. The 2 princesses begged the fairy godmother if they can be able to meet the boys again and the fairy godmother granted their wish on 1 condition, they must never let the 2 boys know their identities and they aren't allowed to know that they were princesses or else the boys would forget who the princesses were. The 2 princesses agree to the condition and meet the 2 boys again night after night. Then on 1 night, the 2 princesses reveal their identities by accident and the 2 boys forget who the princesses were. The 2 princesses cried and cried and tried to remind the boys who they were but to no success. Eventually, the 2 princesses decided to see them for 1 last time and they said goodbye to them with a kiss. The kiss reminds the 2 boys who the princesses were and they eventually live together happily and forever while the ice queen dies when she tries to separate them with a spell but it backfires and it kills her."

**(A/N: I know. Corny and crappy isn't it? I got up to knowing that there would be 2 princesses, 2 boys then they would fall in love, and that there will be a ice queen that tries to separate them but I kinda made it up after that as I went. I tried to summarize it all as short as I could but it was hard! The reason that I made Aiko-hime be the princess of love was because ai means love. Harumi-hime was the princess of beauty because harumi means spring beauty. I was originally going to make Harumi-hime be Momoko-hime but I changed it since momoko means peach. The hime part is just a suffix that means princess in Japanese. Yukiko is a name from yuki which means snow. Akito means the season fall sorta and Hiroshi means generous.)**

The whole class except Natsume and Hotaru starts clapping loudly.

"We will now start drawing roles for everyone. When I call your name, please draw out a name from the box then stand in the front." Narumi started calling names.

Mikan got to be Harumi-hime, Natsume got to be Akito, Ruka got to be Hiroshi, I got to be Aiko-hime, Hotaru got to be Yukiko, Nonoko got to be Haruka, Anna got to be Aya, Koko got to be the princesses' guardian, Sumire got to be the queen, Mochu got to be the king, Yuu got to be the narrator, and everyone else got small roles that don't appear often.

**(A/N: The chances of each person getting that role are so little. LOL!)**

"NOOOOO!!!! I wanted to be Harumi-hime or Aiko-hime! That's not fair!" Sumire whined.

'Perfect. Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun then Ruka-kun and I will get to kiss each other in the play. Wait a second! Ruka-kun and ME?!?! No way!' I thought in disbelief.

"We both got really good roles didn't we Sakura-chan?" Mikan whispered to me.

"I guess that we did." I whispered back while blushing.

"Sakura-chan will pass out your scripts and rehearsals will be everyday from 8:00 AM to 6:00 PM starting tomorrow! Bye!" Narumi skipped out after handing me a large pile of scripts.

I handed out everyone's script quickly. Everyone read out their scripts except for me since I already know what's on it. Mikan gasped at least 30 times as she read her script. Natsume didn't even bother reading his script.

"So you read manga but not a simple script? Or maybe you just look at pictures." I teased Natsume.

"I'll read it later." Natsume said.

"Why not read it now so that you can learn it sooner?" I said in the same teasing tone.

"I don't feel like it." Natsume left.

"Hey Saru, what's up with my script?" Chris held up his script.

"You got the worst script. I made sure that I had a role that was miserable in case you got it." I smirked.

"Get someone to switch with me or else." Chris tried to order me.

"Or else what?" I raised my eyebrow.

Chris tried to shoot a lightning bolt at me but I dodged it easily. He got annoyed and started to shoot me more. I sighed then started to dodge them with simple dodges and jumps. 1 of the lightning bolts started heading towards Ruka. My eyes widened.

"Mikan-chan, nullify it!" I ordered quickly.

Mikan nullified it when it was just about to hit Ruka. I sighed in relief and walked to Ruka.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a very concerned tone.

"Ya. Thanks." Ruka smiled at me.

I turned to Chris with killing flames in my eyes and I glared at him with a you-will never-ever-live-to-see-tomorrow look. He backed up as I stepped closer and closer. Everyone was watching.

"You will regret that." I said in a very cold and dark voice.

Chris backed up to the window with fear in his eyes. I shot a huge blast of water at him causing him to fly through the window. Lucky for him, it was the 1st floor. I stepped out of the now broken window. I made several ice darts and started throwing them at him with extreme accuracy. He was bleeding but I ignored it. I was too angry. I made an ice sword and started slashing at him with it.

"Beg for mercy." I said in the darkest voice possible.

"Never." Chris spat at me.

"You've got nerve but you're stupid." I dissolved my ice sword and made 2 ice daggers.

I put each ice dagger in each hand then started slashing him with them over and over. By this point, he was bleeding extremely badly and was on the brink of consciousness and going into unconsciousness.

"That's enough Sakura-chan!" Narumi pulled me off of Chris.

"Let me finish off that idiot!" I struggled. "He deserves it!"

"Ruka-pyon is watching." Mikan whispered in my ear after she ran to me.

My eyes shrunk and I stopped struggling. Narumi slowly let go of me.

'Ruka-kun must think that I'm a heartless freak now! He probably hates me!' I thought.

"Daijoubu Sakura-chan. Everything will be fine." Mikan assured me. "Maybe we should go talk somewhere."

"O-okay." I said slightly in a daze.

We walked to the Sakura Tree as Narumi called the hospital. We sat at the trunk of the tree.

"I know that you hate him a lot but you were about to kill him." Mikan said calmly.

"He almost hit Ruka-kun!" I said. "You'd do the same if he tried to attack Natsume!"

"I see your point." Mikan sighed. "Maybe we should find a new way for you to vent out your anger."

"Like what?" I looked at Mikan.

"What about beating up a dummy or writing a song to express your feelings? That's what I did when I was angry with Natsume." Mikan suggested.

"I'm not gonna beat up a dummy like some loser. Maybe I'll go with the song." I said.

"Why don't you work on it and then you can show it to me tomorrow." Mikan smiled at me warmly.

"Okay. Bye." I walked to my room.

**At my Room**

I got out a piece of paper and some pencils. I thought about how much I hate Chris then started writing. I spilled out all of my feelings into the song lyrics. I finished it quickly then re-read it. I sung it out loud but quietly. I was satisfied with it. I put it to the side of my desk then got out my script. I read over it and started memorizing it. By the time I finished memorizing it completely, it was night time.

**(A/N: By the way, I really did write a song about how much I hate Chris. It has some real hate in it but it's really crappy. You'll see them soon.)**

"I'm hungry." I went to the kitchen and made grilled cheese sandwiches that were slightly burnt.

I ate it quickly then took a shower and got ready for bed. I slipped into my night gown then tucked myself into bed. I thought about my song and the play until I fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up early and got ready for the day. I put on a new set of casual clothes.

I wore a black spaghetti-strap shirt with blue outlines and a blue star in the center and faded denim jeans with a heart chain used as a belt. I also wore black sneakers with white laces. I put on 2 blue hair pins to keep the bangs out of my face, my usual necklace, and dark blue and white striped star earrings.

I walked out of my room with my song lyrics in my pocket. I walked to the classroom like I was supposed to.

**At the Classroom**

I walked in hoping that everyone would treat me the same as before I beat the crap out of Chris.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" I greeted like usual.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan/Sakura/Tenshi-san!" Everyone greeted back.

'Good. Everything is same as always.' I thought relieved.

Mikan and Ruka were already there. They walked to me.

"I appreciate that you were just standing up for me yesterday but please don't use so much violence." Ruka smiled at me.

'He doesn't hate me! He doesn't hate me!' I chanted happily in my mind.

"Hai!" I said happily.

"Did you finish it?" Mikan asked me referring to the song.

"Yup!" I took the song lyrics out of my pocket then gave it to Mikan.

Mikan read it then sweatdropped. She gave it back to me.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Mikan asked.

"Nope! It has all of my feelings in it!" I grinned evilly.

"What is it?" Ruka asked curiously.

"Mikan-chan told me that I should find different ways to vent out my anger so she suggested writing a song so I did." I replied.

"Why don't you sing it then?" Ruka asked.

"I'm a really bad singer though!" I protested.

"I'm sure that it's not that bad." Ruka said.

"It's terrible. At home, my mom would beg for me to stop singing." I said.

"Maybe your mom doesn't know good singing when she hears it?" Ruka smiled at me kindly.

"Okay. But don't say that I didn't warn you." I said.

I looked at the lyrics then took a deep breath.

**(A/N: I'm going to italize it so the part that's italized is the lyrics/singing. I just wanna let you know that I was extremely mad at him when I was writing this. If anyone copies it and claims it as their own, I ****WILL**** find you and you don't wanna find out what happens next. (Saying this in deep voice and hair flying everywhere) Hope I didn't scare you!(Cheers up.) LOL!) **

_Every time I walk through that door,_

_I see your stupid face._

_You pick on me more and more._

_The way you live is a disgrace._

_I despise you more than words can explain._

_Probably more than anyone in this world._

_Being near you is too much of a pain._

_There's no way we can live in the same world._

_I'll hit you, hit you,_

_Till I kill you, kill you,_

_Cuz I hate you, hate you,_

_SO MUCH_

_I'll hit you, hit you,_

_Till I kill you, kill you,_

_Cuz I hate you, hate you,_

_SO MUCH_

_The way you laugh at me coldly,_

_The way you tease me to no ends,_

_Makes me hate you whole-heartedly._

_My patience almost breaks but bends._

_I'll hit you, hit you,_

_Till I kill you, kill you,_

_Cuz I hate you, hate you_

_SO MUCH_

_I'll hit you, hit you,_

_Till I kill you, kill you,_

_Cuz I hate you, hate you_

_SO MUCH_

_Why can't you ever understand?_

_I've had plenty more than enough._

_I can barely stay up and stand._

_This kind of pressure is way too tough._

_I've had way too much._

_It's too late to beg for mercy._

_I'll kill you with just a touch,_

_Because it will be so icy._

_You'd never believe how much it would mean to me._

_If I would never had to see you again._

_I'd party and party,_

_Like there's no end._

_I'll hit you, hit you,_

_Till I kill you, kill you,_

_Cuz I hate you, hate you_

_SO MUCH_

_I'll hit you, hit you,_

_Till I kill you, kill you,_

_Cuz I hate you, hate you_

_SO MUCH_

**(A/N: I told you that I was really mad! I know that it's crappy. I was just kinda venting out my anger and something that I wrote in 10 minutes when I should've been doing my homework. ;P)**

I finished singing. Everyone stared at me.

"That was the most hatred in a song that I've ever heard." Anna and Nonoko said.

"I hate him to no ends." I said.

"Remind me not to get you angry." Natsume muttered as he walked to his seat.

**(A/N: Natsume walked in the classroom at about the middle of the song. He just never sat down.)**

"Ohayou Natsume /Natsume-kun!" Mikan and I greeted him.

"Hn." Natsume ignored us.

"Does he pick on you that much?" Ruka asked me.

"Well actually, even though I wrote this yesterday, I was basing it from when I was at my old school. It was a nightmare!" I replied. "Now I just beat the crap out of him."

"Ohayou Minna!" Narumi skipped in.

Everyone zipped to their seats. Narumi stood in the middle of the front.

"Did everyone look at their scripts?" Narumi asked.

"Yes!" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru replied.

"We will begin practice starting now. Everyone please get in place!" Narumi said.

Everyone that was playing in the beginning walked to the front of the classroom which was Hotaru (the ice queen, Yukiko), Sumire (the queen), Mochu (the king), Yuu (the narrator), and me (the director).

"Scene 1, Yukiko kills the king and queen. Action!" I said.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**How was it? Was the song a little too much? LOL! I stopped there for 2 reasons, it was getting really long and I wanted to start the play on the next chapter. I don't have much to say. Ciao!**


	19. Chapter 19

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**I got a question if Chris is actually real or if I made him up. I think that I mentioned it in a previous chapter but in case you forgot, he's real. I hate him the same as in my story and in real life.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 19.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"We will begin practice starting now. Everyone please get in place!" Narumi said.

Everyone that was playing in the beginning walked to the front of the classroom which was Hotaru (the ice queen, Yukiko), Sumire (the queen), Mochu (the king), Yuu (the narrator), and me (the director).

"Scene 1, Yukiko kills the king and queen. Action!" I said.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"There was once a king and queen that ruled a kingdom. Everything was peaceful and everyone was kind, except for the ice queen, Yukiko. She wanted to rule the kingdom and destroy all peace and happiness. The king and queen have come to Yukiko's palace to get rid of her once and for all." Yuu narrated.

Sumire and Mochu walked to Yukiko's throne. Hotaru looked at them coldly.

**(A/N: Yuu was making illusions to make it look like all the things were there.)**

"What business do you have in my marvelous palace?" Hotaru said in a cold voice.

"We have come to finish you off once and for all." The king said.

"You will never succeed in ruling over the kingdom." The queen said.

"Do you think that I'm some pathetic weakling like you? No, I am the powerful ice queen that will rule over the kingdom and destroy all peace and happiness." Hotaru said in a proud voice. "You made it easier for me. I didn't have to go all the way to your palace, you came right to me. Say your prayers."

"Even of you killed us, the 2 princesses will take over the kingdom and rule in our place. You can never defeat them!" The king said.

"Then I'll start with you and move forward from there." Hotaru said.

Hotaru pointed at Sumire and Mochu and froze them in a block of ice. Actually, I froze them but made it look like Hotaru did. Hotaru cackled evilly.

"And cut!" I said as I unfroze Sumire and Mochu.

"Now we know what it feels like being in a giant ice block! It's cold!" Sumire shivered.

"Can't you make it so that it's not so cold?" Mochu shivered.

"I can but that was for teasing Mikan-chan all the time." I said.

Sumire and Mochu stomped to their seat angrily.

"That was great everyone! The next scene is when everyone is at the funeral for the king and queen. Places everyone!" I walked to the practicing area.

Mikan, me, and other people that play as people from the kingdom got to our places.

"Scene 2, the king and queen's funeral. Action!" I said.

Everyone bent down their heads sadly. Mikan and I held hands and pretended to be extremely sad.

"Why did mom and dad have to die?" Mikan said sadly and started crying.

'Woah! Mikan-chan is a really good actress! Since she's such a bad liar, I thought she would suck!' I thought surprised. 'I can't do that!'

"Try to cheer up Harumi! Mom and dad won't wanna see us sad like this!" I tried to cheer everyone up.

"How can I?! Mom and dad got murdered by the ice queen! Both of our parents are dead and never coming back!" Mikan said almost yelling.

'Dang! She's good!' I thought.

"But crying about it won't change anything. Do you really think that mom and dad wants us to cry?" I said softly.

"I guess not. But I can't help it!" Mikan sobbed.

"I know." I hugged Mikan comfortingly.

We said our prayers for the funeral then 1 by 1, people left till we were the last ones left.

"Let's go Harumi. It's getting late. Mom and dad wouldn't want us to catch a cold would they?" I said.

"Okay. Let me say bye 1 more time." Mikan turned to the grave. "Bye mom and dad. Sleep well."

"And cut!" I said.

"That was amazing Mikan-chan! Your tears looked so real! How did you do that?" Anna and Nonoko said.

"They are real. I thought about what would happen if all the people important to me died then I started crying." Mikan wiped away her tears.

"Or were you thinking that Natsume-kun died?" I whispered very quietly to Mikan.

"No but what if he did? What would I do?" Mikan started to panic.

"Calm down. I was just kidding." I patted Mikan's shoulder.

"But what if he does? Those missions are so dangerous and every time he uses his alice, his life shortens!" Mikan whispered still panicking.

"Don't worry about that. Did you forget that I'm there with him? I won't let him die or use his alice too much." I assured Mikan.

"Okay. Thanks Sakura-chan!" Mikan hugged me tightly.

"Can't… breathe… Let… go…" I said.

"Oh! Sorry!" Mikan let go.

"That explains why Hotaru-chan doesn't let you hug her." I said.

"We'll rehearse 2 scenes then work on setting up the set." I said. "Where's the play being held Narumi-sensei?"

"The auditorium near the High School Branch." Narumi replied. "We will start having rehearsals in there okay?"

"Okay! Should we start heading there now?" I asked.

"Yes." Narumi replied. "Everyone start heading to the auditorium!"

"Can everyone ice skate well?" I asked the class.

"Hai!" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru replied.

"Would everyone like to go my way?" I asked.

"What's your way?" Some people asked.

"Skating!" I replied cheerfully. "Just follow me on the ice trail!"

"Okay!" Everyone except Hotaru and Natsume agreed.

Everyone walked outside. Natsume started walking the other way and Hotaru went ahead with her flying duck scooter.

"You have to participate Natsume-kun!" I said.

"I don't feel like it." Natsume said.

"Or maybe you're afraid that everyone would know that you can't skate." I smirked.

"You've seen me skate. You know I can." Natsume said getting annoyed.

"But let's say that I haven't seen you skate. How would anyone else know?" I said in a tone that would annoy anyone.

"Fine!" Natsume gave in.

I made skates for everyone then made the ice trail. I put Mikan in the back of the line to make sure that no one falls off the ice and to watch Natsume and Ruka in the front to tell me the directions. We started skating to the auditorium. Between Ruka's directions, we would chat happily till we got there. We walked into the giant auditorium.

"Wow! It's huge!" I awed at the size.

"Let's head backstage." Narumi said.

"Okay!" I led everyone backstage since I knew where that was.

"All the supplies are here. All the props are here from other plays and other things." Narumi said.

"Perfect!" I said.

"They're all in those rooms. The props are organized by what theme they're fitted under." Narumi pointed to a long hall with rooms lined on both sides. "The doors are labeled so that you won't have to go through each room."

"Okay!" I said happily.

"Good luck! I'm leaving the rest to you!" Narumi left.

"Since we already rehearsed for 2 scenes, we'll work on setting the set up." I said. "We need to figure out where all the props will go."

"Okay!" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru said.

"We'll start with scene 1's props. I think that most of the props for it should be made of ice so I'll make them." I said.

"Don't overdo it." Ruka warned.

"I know. It'll take a lot for it to affect me!" I said as I walked to the stage.

"Hold on a sec. I'll make them now." I said. "Back up everyone."

I started with the royal-looking chair that the ice queen would sit at. I got an idea of how it would look then focused on making it. I made it but the details weren't that great. I dissolved parts and added parts to give extreme detail. When I finished, I took a step back to get a good look at it. I smiled in satisfactory.

The chair legs had designs of snowflakes of different shapes and sizes. The seat was cushioned with never-melting snow. The back had designs of white roses and more snowflakes. The top center had a design of 2 fierce ice dragons facing each other.

"It's beautiful!" Mikan awed at it.

"Isn't it? I'm pretty good when it comes to art." I agreed.

"Are you still okay?" Ruka asked.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully.

"Good. So, what's next?" Ruka asked.

"Hmm… How about the rug?" I suggested. "No throne is complete without a long rug!"

"Okay. Don't make it slippery. I don't wanna slip!" Sumire said.

"I know." I said.

I concentrated on how the rug would look then made it. It was much easier but wasn't perfect yet. I made it a little bumpy so that it wasn't too smooth.

There were several designs on the rug. There was an ice dragon on each side and they faced each other at the end. There were several snowflake and snow designs all over the rug. Large ice crystal designs were at each corner to complete it.

"Perfect." Mikan said.

"Next is going to be the background." I said. "This might be a little hard."

I focused on making the palace insides. It took me about 20 minutes to finish completely.

The whole thing was made from giant ice crystals. Each ice crystal had a design of a snowflake of different shapes and sizes. The floor that didn't have the rug on it was ice tiles with snowflake designs. There were stairs leading up to a large platform in the back for where the chair will go.

"Wow! It looks great!" Anna and Nonoko stared at it all.

"It was a little tricky but it really does look good." I agreed. "It tired me out quite a bit though."

"We should stop here." Ruka said.

"Okay." I agreed. "When it comes to the real play, then I'll have the set already prepared since it's the 1st scene then I'll just dissolve it when the scene is over."

"Isn't that a lot of work though?" Yuu asked.

"It wasn't just the background that tired me out. The chair and rug added to it so that's why. The rug and chair and small enough to just store so that I don't have to make it again. Besides, I only have to make the props for the scenes that the ice queen is at her palace which is a few." I said. "I just need the props for this to be put in place then I'll sketch it so that I won't forget how it looks. Does anyone have a pen/pencil and some paper?"

"I have paper!" Nonoko said.

"And I have a pen!" Anna said.

"Thanks! Can I borrow it?" I asked.

"Sure!" Anna and Nonoko gave the paper and pen to me.

"Thanks!" I said. "Mochu-kun, can you lift the chair? It's really heavy."

"Ya." Mochu lifted the chair.

"Be careful with it. It's very delicate." I said.

"I know. Where should I put it?" Mochu asked.

"Hmm… Try putting it there." I pointed to the center of the platform.

"Okay." Mochu set the chair at the place that I pointed at.

"A little to the right please." I said.

Mochu moved it to the right a bit.

"Perfect." I gave Mochu a thumbs-up. "Hotaru-chan, do you have a measuring tape?"

"Of course. I carry my tools with me everywhere." Hotaru took out a tool box from no where.

Hotaru searched through her tool box for a little while. While she was searching, I sketched the set. She pulled out a measuring tape then handed it to me as soon as I finished it.

"You break it, you buy it. It'll be free to use for the play only. If you wanna use it any other time, it'll cost you." Hotaru said.

"I know." I said.

I measured how far the chair is from the end. I wrote it in the paper next to my chair drawing. I gave Hotaru back the measuring tape.

"I'll need it again tomorrow." I said.

"I know." Hotaru put the measuring tape in her tool box.

"Thanks for letting me borrowing it." I said.

"No problem. I don't want my throne to look messed up when it comes to the real play." Hotaru said.

"I know." I said. "Well, let's call it quits for today. Everyone is dismissed."

Everyone except Ruka and Mikan left. I sighed in exhaustion.

"You did a really good job Sakura-chan!" Mikan gave me a pat on the back.

"You really did Sakura. Good job." Ruka smiled at me warmly.

"Who'd think that something like this would be so tiring?" I said.

"Why don't you take a nap in your room for a little while then we can go to Central Town." Ruka suggested.

"Okay. I can definitely for the nap!" I agreed.

"Why don't we take the bus?" Mikan suggested. "You look so exhausted that you won't be able to skate all the way back."

"Okay." We walked to the bus.

We waited at the bus station till the bus came. When it came, we got on and plopped down in the back. I sighed as I felt my eyes getting heavy. I got sleepier every second that passed by. I resisted the urge to fall asleep.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Ruka asked me.

"Ya. I'm just really sleepy." I yawned.

"Hold on. We're almost there." Mikan said.

After what seemed like forever, we got off the bus and I headed to my room while Ruka and Mikan walked somewhere else. I dragged my feet to my room sleepily and the second I got to it, I fell on my bed asleep.

I woke up when I felt a presence in my room. I sat up sleepily and looked around. I saw Natsume standing there.

"How did you get in and what are you doing here?" I asked.

"1.) Your door was wide open. 2.) You have another mission." Natsume replied.

"What kind of mission?" I yawned still sleepy.

"Why don't you ask Persona and find out? He just told me to get you." Natsume replied.

"Okay. Give me a sec to wake up and change." I went to my bathroom with my disguise.

I came out in a little while fully awake and in my disguise.

"Let's go." Natsume said. "Call for the teleporting guy."

"Okay." I pressed the button on the back of my necklace to call Yuki.

Yuki appeared in front of us immediately.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Yuki said.

"Ya." I replied.

"Hurry up. This isn't the time to talk." Natsume snapped.

"Don't be so rude!" I told Natsume angrily.

"It's fine. I'd be surprised if the Kuro Neko was actually polite." Yuki said.

Yuki teleported us to the Northern Woods then teleported away. Natsume and I saw Persona waiting for us impatiently. We walked to him.

"What's the mission Persona?" I asked.

"There have been rumors of an invasion so you need look around and see if there is anyone out there." Persona replied. "Come back when you're completely positive that there's nobody there."

"Hai." Natsume and I replied.

We went outside the academy gates and started searching the area. I skated while Natsume jumped from tree to tree swiftly. We searched for hours and found no one anywhere near the academy that was from the AAO. We saw some people that were just passing by but that's it.

"Should we go back and tell Persona that it's clear?" I asked Natsume after our 10th lap around the academy.

"We'll check around 1 more time then we'll head back." Natsume replied. "If there really is anyone out here and Persona finds out that we failed to find them, the punishment will be harsh. I learned that the hard way."

"Ouch." I said. "Got it."

We searched around for a final time. Just as we were heading back to the academy's front, I saw someone in the corner of my eye. I stopped and looked over there.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"There's someone over there." I pointed to the place that the person was.

"There's no one there." Natsume said.

I looked closer at the place and sure enough, nobody was there.

"I know that there was someone there. That's the 2nd time to see someone." I said.

"When was the 1st time?" Natsume asked.

"On my 1st mission." I replied. "I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me so I didn't tell you but now I'm sure."

"Are you completely positive that it was the same person?" Natsume asked.

"Ya." I replied.

"What does the person look like?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know. The person was wearing a mask." I said. "But the person looks very familiar. I just can't put my finger on it."

**(A/N: I wonder who?)**

"You've seen the person before?" Natsume asked.

"I think so. It seems really familiar." I said. "Dang it! I hate it when it's like this! I get the feeling that I know a person but I can't remember who!"

"Oh well. Just tell me as soon as you know who it is." Natsume started towards the academy front.

"Okay." I followed him.

We returned back to the academy and to Persona.

"Well?" Persona asked us.

"There was a person out there that looks familiar but I can't remember who. I couldn't catch the person but this is the 2nd time." I said. "But that's all."

"Are you sure that you've met this person before?" Persona asked.

"I think so. The person looks really familiar." I replied.

"Try remembering who it is. If you remember, tell me immediately. You're dismissed." Persona said.

I started walking to my room. Nobody would see me because it was already night.

'Ruka-kun and Mikan-chan are probably worrying about me. I already agreed that we would all go to Central Town together. I guess that I had something else to do.' I thought.

I walked to my room and when I got there, Ruka and Mikan were waiting outside my door with a worried expression on their face. When they saw me, they rushed to me.

"We were so worried! You were gone for hours and we couldn't find you!" Mikan said in a concerned tone.

"We thought that you might've gone out somewhere then collapsed." Ruka said with worry in his voice.

"Sorry that I worried you guys. I was called on a mission all of a sudden." I said.

"Can you leave a note or something in your room next time? We were so worried!" Mikan said.

"Sure. I'll leave a spare key with each of you. I think I have some in my room. Hold on." I dashed into my room to get the spare keys.

I came back shortly with 2 spare keys in my hand. I gave 1 to each of them.

"I probably wouldn't have time to tell you that I'm going on a mission so I'll leave a note like you said." I said.

"Okay. At least we'll feel better." Ruka said.

"I would write how long that I would be out but I wouldn't know sometimes." I said.

"Just try to get back as soon as you can." Mikan said.

"Okay." I agreed. "Well, good night."

"Good night." Mikan and Ruka left into their rooms.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I took a long, hot shower then changed into my night gown. I slipped into bed sleepily.

'Today was so exhausting. 1st, rehearsing for the play, 2nd, I had to make difficult props for the play, and 3rd, I had to go on a mission.' I thought. 'I'm so glad that there are no classes. If I had homework, I'd be so stressed out that I'd probably go crazy.'

I thought about how the different sets will look for each scene and how it would look when we do the whole play.

'I wonder if I'll be able to act in front of everyone. I've never been good at talking in front of a lot of people.' I thought. 'I'll probably be okay since Mikan-chan and Ruka-kun will be there.'

Mizune snuggled into bed with me.

"Sorry that I haven't been able to spend much time with you lately." I apologized to Mizune.

"Master was busy! Master was busy!" Mizune chanted.

"I really was. I've never been this busy in my whole life." I yawned for the billionth time.

I got comfortable in my bed.

"Good night Mizune." I said before falling asleep.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Sorry that this chapter was shorter than usual! I didn't wanna go through another day because then it would be way too long. I tried to make it as long as I could though. Anyways, I wonder who the person is. I know but I'm not gonna tell you! Muahaha! I'll give you a hint though. How nice of me. The person is… someone from the story already. That was practically a give away. Maybe to me but not you. I've been really slow at updating lately because I've been getting a lot of math homework. Good thing that it's easy! Next chapter is gonna be chapter 20! Already that far! Wow! It's been a long time since chapter 1! Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading! I'm not going to list names till the end which might be till a while. The reason is that it's a huge pain to type down each name and then, when there's a new person to review, I have to go back and edit it. So I'm just gonna make it easy for me and put them all down at the end. Yes, I'm very lazy. Ciao!**


	20. Chapter 20

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 20.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

Mizune snuggled into bed with me.

"Sorry that I haven't been able to spend much time with you lately." I apologized to Mizune.

"Master was busy! Master was busy!" Mizune chanted.

"I really was. I've never been this busy in my whole life." I yawned for the billionth time.

I got comfortable in my bed.

"Good night Mizune." I said before falling asleep.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and got ready. I ate some toast quickly then walked outside my room. Mikan and Ruka were waiting outside like usual.

"Ohayou Sakura/Sakura-chan!" Ruka and Mikan greeted me.

"Ohayou Ruka-kun, Mikan-chan!" I greeted back.

Mikan and I did our handshake.

"Sakura Sisters helping each other through love and life!" Mikan and I said our motto.

"Do you have enough energy to be at the rehearsal?" Ruka asked.

"Of course! Plenty! I got tons of rest last night!" I replied cheerfully.

"Then we should start going!" Mikan said happily.

"Okay!" I started walking outside the dorms.

Mikan and Ruka followed me outside. We saw Hotaru walking towards the bus stop to go to the auditorium.

"HOOTAARUU!!!" Mikan tried to hug Hotaru in slow motion.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

**(A/N: I missed this so much!)**

Hotaru shot the new upgraded version of the Baka Gun series, the Baka Bazooka, at Mikan. Mikan flew back but I stopped her from hitting the concrete floor by making the floor around her get covered with soft snow. Mikan landed on the snow and got up. She ran back happily.

"Thanks Sakura-chan! That would've hurt a lot!" Mikan said happily.

"No problem." I said. "Hey Hotaru-chan?"

"What?" Hotaru asked in her usual emotionless voice.

"How powerful is your strongest Baka Gun?" I asked as soon as an idea popped into my head.

"My strongest 1, Baka Bazooka 5.2, has the equal force of a lightning bolt hitting a pool of water." Hotaru replied.

"So can it kill?" I asked with a mischievous grin plastered on my face.

"Depends. If it's someone who can withstand anything like Mikan, then no. Anyone else, yes." Hotaru replied.

"How much would it be to buy it?" I asked.

I saw giant money signs flash in her eyes.

'I don't like the look of this.' I thought.

"It's not for sale but if you give me a reasonable price I might rethink it." Hotaru said.

"How does 500,000 rabbits sound?" I asked.

**(A/N: For those that don't know, 500,000 rabbits equals about 5,000 US dollars. Which pretty much means, a LOT!)**

"You have a deal!" Hotaru's money signs in her eyes were so big that they looked like they were about to burst. "I'll have it sent to your room by this evening."

Mikan and Ruka stared at me surprised.

"W-where did you get so much rabbits?" Mikan asked surprised.

"I have ways. 1 of those ways is, I don't spend much." I said.

**(A/N: What I LIE! I spend so much that all I have is about 5 dollars left now! If I get my hand on any money, it'll be gone in a snap!)**

"I don't think that even Natsume has enough rabbits to just buy Imai-san's most expensive inventions." Ruka said.

"Like I said, I have my ways. I'll also tell you that having the ice and water alice is EXTREMELY useful." I said.

"I'm going ahead. Nice doing business with you." Hotaru pulled her duck scooter out of no where and scooted away.

Just as Hotaru went out of view, we saw Natsume was walking towards the bus stop at a far distance.

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelled at Natsume to get his attention.

Natsume looked over his shoulder at us. We ran over to him.

"Ohayou Natsume/Natsume-kun!" Mikan and I greeted Natsume cheerfully.

"Hn." Natsume muttered.

"Ohayou Natsume." Ruka greeted calmly.

"Ohayou Ruka." Natsume muttered.

Mikan and I felt a vein pop on our heads.

"So you can greet Ruka-kun but not us?! How rude! Who taught you manners?! A pig?!" I said angrily.

"You're not worth greeting." Natsume said coldly.

"Really? I've saved your butt and helped you so many times! You still think that I'm not worthy of greeting?!" I said with my anger rising.

"I can help myself." Natsume said coolly.

"I seriously doubt that! I so saved your butt on my 1st mission! If I wasn't there, you wouldn't be here now!" I said getting angrier by the second.

"I would be able to manage." Natsume said.

"Fine! What about Mikan-chan then?! You take your pride over greeting her?!" I asked even angrier.

"Obviously." Natsume said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can destroy all your chances in a snap! Try me!" I said angrily.

"And I can win my chances back. Did you forget who I am? Just about every girl worships the ground I walk on." Natsume said.

"But not her!" I said with my anger getting closer to a dangerous level.

"I can make her be 1 of those easily." Natsume said.

"I doubt it! She's not the kind of person who looks at you from the outside!" I said with my tolerance thinning.

"Unlike you." Natsume smirked.

That was the last of my tolerance. I totally snapped.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I DO NOT ONLY LOOK AT PEOPLE FOR ONLY THEIR OUTSIDES! I LOOK FOR BOTH! HE JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE BOTH PERFECT IN BOTH LOOKS AND PERSONALITY!" I snapped.

"Sure." Natsume said sarcastically.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW SHE COULD LIVE WITH YOU! IF YOU SAY 1 MORE WORD THEN YOU HAVE LOST EVERY SINGLE CHANCE THAT YOU'VE EVER HAD WITH HER!" I snapped.

Unfortunately, Chris just so happened to be walking by at that time and I noticed him. I threw a couple ice daggers at him and they hit him in both arms, both legs, and both shoulders. He fell on the ground bleeding non-stop. Natsume didn't get the message.

"Word." Natsume said with a smirk.

"THAT'S IT! YOU BLEW IT!" I screamed.

I dragged Mikan and Ruka as I stomped towards the bus stop while leaving Natsume in an ice block. Mikan knew better than to nullify it when I'm this angry so she just looked at Natsume sympathetically as she let me drag her. Natsume was melting the ice with not much progress.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Ruka asked as soon as we got to the bus stop and I cooled down a little.

"No. That's what happens when anyone gets me mad." I said.

"Scary." Mikan and Ruka muttered.

The bus arrived and we got on. We sat in the back and waited for it to take us to the auditorium. When we got there, we got off and walked in. We went backstage and everyone except Natsume was already there. Most people were rehearsing their lines. Others were going over the script and taking out the props that we'll need for the next scene.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" Mikan and I greeted everyone.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan/Sakura/Tenshi-san, Mikan-chan/Mikan/Sakura-san!" Everyone greeted back.

"We're gonna get the props for scene 3 ready okay?" I asked.

"Okay!" Everyone replied.

"This scene is about the 2 princesses getting tired of being trapped in the palace so they plan an escape. The props that we need have to be pretty much the background of room for the princesses and that sort of stuff." I said.

"Hai!" Everyone said.

"I'd like all the boys to go to the rooms that have the things that we need, open the door wide, and wait by the door. I'll give further instructions after that." I said.

All the boys went to all the rooms that have the things that we needed. They opened the doors and waited by the door like I ordered. I made an ice conveyor belt that went to each room. It was hard but I made it.

"I would like you to put the things that we need on the conveyor belt and it will come to me so that you don't have to walk from there to here over and over again. If you can't lift whatever it is that you need to put on the belt, tell me. I'll take care of it. Don't worry if the belt isn't strong enough. It is." I said.

"Hai!" All the boys started loading needed things on the conveyor belt as I started moving it.

The girls unloaded the conveyor belt as I kept my concentration on moving the belt. Every once in a while, somebody would call me because the needed thing is too heavy. Mostly the weak boys. I would walk over then make a smooth and slippery sheet of ice and connect it to the belt. I'd slide the thing on the belt then dissolve the sheet of ice. I'd walk back to where I was then I'd start the belt again. When it's something that was too big or heavy for the sheet of ice, like a bed, I would get another person to grab the other end then we would lift it and bring it to the belt.

**(A/N: I'm strong! LOL! The heaviest thing that I've probably ever lifted/moved was this 1 big dresser thingy that was ****full**** of heavy tools. I had to lift it and move it with my dad. Good thing that it was just about a foot away to move. It was SO ****HEAVY**

When we finally finished bringing all the props to the stage and setting them in place, everyone got in place.

"It should just be Mikan-chan and me in this scene." I said. "Scene 3, planning for escape. Action!"

"It has been 2 years since the king and queen have died and now the princesses' uncle becomes their guardian."

Mikan and I were sitting on the bed together talking.

"I can't take it anymore! I wanna leave this stupid palace! I wanna see the village! I wanna live like a normal person from the village!" Mikan said.

"Me too! This place is like a prison! We've never been outside the palace walls in our life!" I said.

"I know! Why don't we escape?" Mikan suggested.

"We can't. They'll either catch us on our way out or they'll find us in the village." I said.

"Oh." Mikan looked down in disappointed.

"I got it! They can't catch what they can't recognize!" I said happily.

"Huh?" Mikan said confused.

"I'm saying, if we leave the palace in disguises, we'll be able to escape and nobody will be able to recognize us!" I said.

"Brilliant! And we have plenty of disguises that we can use!" Mikan stood up.

"We'll leave tomorrow at 5 AM!" I stood up too.

"Then it's decided! We're finally leaving this prison!" Mikan said happily.

"Let's get a good rest. We'll need it!" I said.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed.

"And cut!" I said.

"Good job!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"This was an easy scene!" I said.

Everyone set up the props for the next scene. Everyone got in place.

"Scene 4, the escape! Action!" I said.

"The next morning at 5 AM…" Yuu narrated.

"Are you ready Harumi?" I asked Mikan.

"More than ever!" Mikan replied happily.

"Okay! Let's get our disguises!" I led Mikan to a closet full of different disguises.

We chose our disguises quickly.

I chose a red shirt with a strap only on the right side and a red and white ribbon tied in a bow on the bottom of the strap. I wore a red skirt that said 'love' in a white heart on the bottom side and it went mid-thigh. I put on red high-heels with a strap at the ankle that a white puffball in the center, blue contact lenses, dangling red heart earrings, large red sunglasses with a red rim, a see-through white scarf, a straight red wig that reached mid-arm, a rose hair accessory attached to a clip of hair at the right, and a heart-shaped fake tattoo on my right cheek.

Mikan chose a spaghetti-strap shirt with ruffles that got from white to red as they got farther down. She wore pink capris with a light pink belt that have a heart buckle. She put on pink shoes (the kind that are REALLY cute and would look even CUTER on little girls) and pale pink socks that reached a little past her ankles, blue contact lenses, pink hoop earrings, large pink sunglasses with no rim, a pink scarf, a short pink wig that reached up to her chin and had a little bit tied up with a pink heart hair-tie on the right, and a heart-shaped fake tattoo on her left cheek.

**(A/N: Made them in I recommend it! They look SO cute!)**

"Do you think this work?" I asked Mikan.

"Of course! This disguises are flawless! I can't even recognize myself!" Mikan twirled in front of a mirror.

"So what are our names gonna be? We can't use our real names or else everyone will know it's us." I said.

"Since I look like a little kid, I'll be Chisai Hanamori and since you have a ton of red on, you can be Akane Hanamori!" Mikan said happily.

"Okay! Let's pack some money then go! We're starting a new life!" I said.

"Okay!" Mikan said.

We put 500,000 yen in our pockets each then walked to the window. We climbed onto the tree that was next to the window then climbed down as soon a guard passed by. We quietly walked to a secret trapdoor near a tree. I opened the trap door and we walked in. I closed the trapdoor behind us and we each grabbed a torch that was near the entrance. We started walking down the tunnel. It was like a maze but since we've been through it so many times, we knew the whole way.

**(A/N: Yuu was making the tunnel illusion.)**

"We're almost there Harumi! We're almost to the outside world that we've dreamt of!" I said excitedly.

"I know! I can't wait! I wonder what it'll be like!" Mikan said twice as excitedly.

"Maybe there's a giant marketplace like mom and dad said!" I said getting more excited.

"Where should we go 1st? Maybe the country-side or maybe the village!" Mikan said happily.

"Maybe the village. I'm starving!" I said.

"We're here!" Mikan pointed to the trapdoor in front of us.

"Finally! Freedom!" I said happily.

"I heard voices this way! Come on!" A guard called from deep in the tunnel.

"They know that we escaped!" Mikan said.

"And cut!" I said.

"That was awesome!" Anna and Nonoko said happily.

"Great job on the illusion Yuu!" Mikan said.

"Thanks!" Yuu replied.

"That's all for today! Let's clean up then we can leave!" I announced.

"Okay!" Everyone replied.

We cleaned up for 30 minutes then everyone left except Mikan and Ruka.

"I'm so tired!" I said. "It's so tiring to be the director and have 1 of the leading roles in a play!"

"You 2 did really well today." Ruka said.

"Thanks!" Mikan and I said in unison.

"Let's go to Central Town. You didn't get to go last time." Ruka said.

"Okay!" I said happily.

We walked outside the auditorium and we took the bus to Central Town.

"Let's get Howalon 1st!" Mikan said.

"Okay!" I agreed.

Mikan and I grabbed Ruka's arms then dashed to the Howalon stand. We waited till our turn then when it came to us, we bought a small box. We walked to a nearby bench then sat down. Mikan split them up between us. We ate it happily.

"So what's next?" I asked after we finished the Howalon.

"Let's go to the fortune teller! I heard that her fortunes are very accurate!" A girl told another girl as they passed by.

"Fortune teller?" My eyes glinted.

"You believe in those sorts of things?" Ruka asked.

"That person said that it's accurate!" I said.

"Then let's go!" Mikan said happily.

"Okay! Come on Ruka-kun!" I said cheerfully.

Mikan and I grabbed each of Ruka's arms and ran to the fortune telling place. There was a long line outside of the purple tent. We waited for 20 minutes then it was finally our turn.

"Next. 2 at a time please." An old and mysterious called from inside.

"You 2 can go. I'll wait outside." Ruka said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I don't really believe in these sorts of things anyways." Ruka said.

"Then let's go Sakura-chan!" Mikan grabbed my arm and dragged me in.

We looked around the tent. It was very dim and was just lit up by small black and purple candles. There were black shelves lined along the walls and there were jars of strange things on them. An old woman that was wearing all black was in the back of the room, sitting behind a small round table with a crystal ball in front of her.

"Come here Mikan Sakura and Sakura Tenshi." The fortune teller said in a mysterious voice.

"H-how do you know our names?" I asked slightly nervous.

"My crystal ball knows all. Now come, I will tell your fortune and future." The fortune teller said.

We slowly walked to the table where the fortune teller was at.

"Sit down." The fortune teller said.

I sat in the chair opposite from the fortune teller.

"Look into my crystal ball. Look very deep into my crystal ball." The fortune teller said.

We stared into the crystal ball. It looked as if there was a storm inside. The fortune teller looked into the crystal ball.

"This is very strange. This has never happened before." The fortune teller said with surprise in her voice.

"What's strange? What never happened before?" Mikan asked nervously.

"My crystal ball can't see your future or your fortunes. It's all in a deep mist." The fortune teller replied. "Do either of you have the Nullification alice?"

"Y-yes. I do." Mikan said still nervous.

"Please deactivate it. Your alice is activated and my crystal ball can not work when alices are working." The fortune teller said.

"Hai." Mikan deactivated her alice.

"Thank you. Now stare into my crystal ball again." The fortune looked into her crystal ball.

We looked in too. This time, it glowed an eerie yet bright pink.

"I will tell you your fortune 1st." The fortune teller said.

"Okay." I said.

"There is a traitor but he will be destroyed. Your fortune will be very good." The fortune teller said.

"Who is the traitor?" Mikan asked.

"I can not say. His face is concealed by a mask." The fortune teller replied. "I will now tell your future."

"Okay." I said.

"Your future is bright. You will discover something and you will be very happy. Your time of brilliance is soon." The fortune teller said.

"What will we discover?" I asked.

"It's better if you find out for yourself. But, you will find out soon." The fortune teller said.

"Thank you very much. I wanted to ask you to tell our fortunes about something though." I said.

"You would like to know your love fortune." The fortune teller said.

"Hai." I said quietly. "Both of us."

"Hmm… Let's see." The fortune teller looked into her crystal ball. "Aren't you 2 very lucky? All will go very smoothly."

"Thank you!" Mikan and I said at the same time while blushing.

"Come again. Your fortunes and futures are very interesting." The fortune teller said.

"We will!" Mikan said happily.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Forte Mirai." The fortune teller replied.

**(A/N: I was thinking fortune and then Forte popped into my head! I know that it's from Mamotte! Lollipop but I like that name! It's also the name of a font on my computer and I use that font in my typing class! Mirai means future.)**

"Bye Mirai-san!" Mikan and I waved then left.

Ruka was waiting outside for us.

"Thanks for waiting Ruka-kun!" I said happily.

"So how was it?" Ruka asked.

"Kinda weird but it was cool! Mirai-san said that we have very interesting fortunes and futures!" I replied.

"But she also said that there is a traitor. All we know is that it's a boy." Mikan said.

"A traitor? We should probably tell Narumi." Ruka said.

"Okay." I said. "But she also said that Mikan-chan and I will also discover something that will make us very happy! I wonder what it is!"

"It could be anything." Ruka said as we started walking toward the bus.

"Mirai-san said that we'll find out soon though! I can't wait!" Mikan said happily.

"So is Mirai-san the fortune teller?" Ruka asked.

"Yup! She's kinda mysterious but she's really nice!" I said.

"She knows everything thanks to her crystal ball!" Mikan said.

We walked to the bus stop and waited till the bus got there. Once the bus got there, we got on and sat in the back like usual. We waited till the bus got back to the school. We got off once it got to the Middle School Branch. We walked to the teacher's lounge and walked in.

"Hi Mikan-chan, Ruka-kun, Sakura-chan! What do you need?" Narumi asked.

"We just went to the fortune teller at Central Town." Mikan said.

"I heard that her fortune telling is very accurate!" Narumi said.

"Well, she told us that there's a traitor here. We're not sure who though." I said.

"A traitor? Are you sure?" Narumi asked.

"Yes. We only know that it's a boy and that he goes to this academy." Mikan said.

"I see. I'll have to tell the headmaster about this. Go to your dorms now. We'll handle this." Narumi said.

"Hold on. 1 more thing. I may have seen him before. I've seen someone spying on Natsume and me before when we were on missions. But when I try to get a good look at him, he disappears." I said.

We started to leave.

"Sakura-chan, just remember that you may be called. You should be prepared." Narumi said with a straight face.

"I know. I'm always prepared." I said.

We left and closed the door behind us. We started walking toward the dorms.

"I wonder who the traitor is. It could be just about anyone." I thought out loud.

"If the traitor is the same person that spied on you then it has to be someone who is very well trained." Ruka said. "Chances are, from the AAO."

"Ya probably. And he looked about our age. From there, it narrows it down by a lot. Who in our class is our age, a boy, and well trained?" I asked.

"Hmm… Only Natsume." Mikan said. "But he's not the traitor! I can bet my life on it! He even killed Reo!"

"I know that it's not Natsume-kun. He was with me on the missions when the person was spying on us." I said. "Hmm… Is there anyone that we don't know about but is well trained?"

"Not that we know of." Mikan said.

"How about your enemy?" Ruka asked. "He's getting trained by Persona too."

"He's not trained well enough." I replied.

"Hmm… That's everyone!" Mikan said.

"Oh ya! There's Yuki-kun!" I said.

"Who's that?" Ruka asked.

"He's about our age, works for Persona, and has the Teleportation alice!" I replied.

"Then he'd be a perfect match!" Mikan said. "Let's go turn him in!"

"He can just teleport away which is how he disappeared." Ruka said.

"Well, I know that he's not the traitor. Yuki-kun is way too nice for that. Plus, he has nothing against the academy. He doesn't do missions. He just helps by teleporting people and things." I said.

"Then there's no one left!" Mikan said.

"Maybe it's a different person than the spy." I sighed. "I hate thinking this much!"

"Maybe the teacher's will figure it out." Ruka said.

"Maybe." We arrived at Mikan's room.

"Good night!" Ruka and I said.

"Good night!" Mikan disappeared into her room.

Ruka and I walked to our rooms.

"Good night!" I opened my door.

"Good night. Try not to think too much about the traitor and spy." Ruka opened his door.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." I walked into my room and closed the door behind me.

I sat on my bed thinking about who the traitor and spy could be. I saw a figure standing on my balcony. I walked to the balcony and let him in.

"Hi Natsume-kun. You do know that you can just use the front door right?" I sighed.

"We have another mission. Hurry up." Natsume said coldly.

"It doesn't hurt to say please." I muttered as I got my disguise and walked to my bathroom.

I changed quickly then walked out to my room.

"Okay. Let's go." I said.

We jumped from tree to tree to the Northern Woods. As soon as we got there, we saw Persona waiting.

"What's the mission Persona?" I asked.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Sorry that it took so long to update! I've been really busy lately! I HATE HOMEWORK!!! I'll try to update faster but I'm not making any promises! Why does it seem like these chapters are longer and longer? Maybe it's just me. Sigh. Ciao!**


	21. Chapter 21

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 21.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

I sat on my bed thinking about who the traitor and spy could be. I saw a figure standing on my balcony. I walked to the balcony and let him in.

"Hi Natsume-kun. You do know that you can just use the front door right?" I sighed.

"We have another mission. Hurry up." Natsume said coldly.

"It doesn't hurt to say please." I muttered as I got my disguise and walked to my bathroom.

I changed quickly then walked out to my room.

"Okay. Let's go." I said.

We jumped from tree to tree to the Northern Woods. As soon as we got there, we saw Persona waiting.

"What's the mission Persona?" I asked.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"You 2 have to check all around the academy and see if you can find anyone suspicious. If you find anyone, bring the person to me." Persona said. "You will do this all night."

"Hai." I sighed.

"Get going now. There's not a second to waste. You will also do this every night till we find the traitor or spy." Persona dismissed us.

"Hai." I said.

Natsume and I walked around the school. Luckily, it was late so everyone was in their rooms.

"This sucks! I'm the director and 1 of the main roles of the play and I need my rest!" I said angrily. "Stupid mission!"

"Deal with it. You'll have to do these missions no matter how inconvenient it is for you till you graduate. Then they might even make you stay and still do missions." Natsume said.

"They can do that?! That's no fair! I wanted to be a marine biologist!" I said.

**(A/N: I do! Why not? I love water life!)**

"I never said that you will. I just said that you might." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Oh." I looked at my watch. "We still have about 8 hours till 6 AM."

"The more you count, the longer it'll seem till morning." Natsume said.

"I'm bored." I said.

"Deal with it." Natsume said coldly.

"How cold." I muttered.

We stayed silent for a while.

"Hey Natsume-kun?" I said.

"What now?" Natsume asked impatiently.

"Do you think that the spy and the traitor is the same person?" I asked.

"Probably. Do you have any clue it is?" Natsume asked.

"Not really. All I know is that it's a boy, our age, and is well-trained." I replied.

"That doesn't really narrow it down to much considering that there's not really anyone that fits that description besides me. And we both know that it's not me." Natsume said. "What about your enemy?"

"He's not trained enough." I said.

"Have you considered that he was just faking his weakness?" Natsume said.

"Why would he be faking to be weak? That would just make it easier for me to kick his butt." I said.

"If he's a loyal member of the AAO, he would do it." Natsume said.

"But he's also in the hospital most of the time! How can he do all that when he's in the hospital?" I asked.

"How do you know that he's actually hurt? He might have a healing alice stone and then he heals himself. That gives him a perfect opportunity to do whatever he wants since everyone thinks he's in the hospital." Natsume said.

"That means, he can easily get all the secrets of the academy! Or even worse, he could destroy the academy from the inside!" I said.

"Exactly. We should keep an eye on him." Natsume said.

"Okay!" I agreed. "Should we tell Persona now?"

"Yes. The punishment is harsh when something goes by without him knowing." Natsume replied.

"Okay. Let's go." I started towards the Northern Woods.

Natsume followed me. Once we got to the Northern Woods, we saw Persona there.

"We think that we know who the traitor and spy is!" I said.

"Who?" Persona asked.

"My enemy, Chris." I said.

"He is not trained well enough." Persona said.

"He was just faking his weakness." Natsume said.

"He is in the hospital too much of the time." Persona said.

"He might have a healing alice stone and then he heals himself. That gives him a perfect opportunity to do whatever he wants since everyone thinks he's in the hospital." Natsume said.

"Hmm… I see. For now, keep a close eye on him. If you find out for sure, report it to me immediately." Persona ordered.

"Hai." I replied. "Let's go Natsume-kun."

We went towards the hospital. We walked to the front desk.

"Which room is Chris Lowe's?" I asked the person at the front desk.

"He checked out earlier today. Didn't you know?" The persona replied.

"Has he ever disappeared from his room before?" Natsume asked.

"No. He's always been resting in his room. I was quite surprised about how fast he can heal himself though. He usually stays in here for about 3 days then gets discharged." The persona replied.

"Just as I thought. He's been using a healing alice stone." Natsume muttered.

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked.

"Probably in his room since it's so late." The person replied.

"Let's go Natsume-kun!" I said. "Thank you!"

Natsume and I ran towards the dorms. We stood outside Chris's room on a tree branch that was covered very nicely with all the leaves.

"Can you see him?" I asked Natsume.

"No. He's not in there." Natsume replied.

"Looking for me?" A familiar mocking voice said from behind us.

We whipped around and saw the 1 person we were looking for.

"Chris! You're the traitor and spy aren't you?!" I asked angrily.

I can't even stand being in his presence without my blood boiling.

"What are you talking about?" Chris said in a sarcastic tone.

"You know exactly what we're talking about. You're with the AAO." Natsume glared at him.

"Do you have any proof?" Chris raised his eyebrow.

"Well, not really." I said quietly.

"That's what I thought." Chris smirked mockingly.

'I got it!' I thought.

I tried to kick Chris in the gut but he dodged it. I smirked.

"There's your proof. You really are trained well enough but you just fake it." I said.

"What if I was trained just enough to anticipate what you would do next?" Chris asked.

"Then why don't we have a little battle to see what you've learned already." I said.

"Fine with me." Chris said.

We jumped to the ground.

"Don't hold back, I won't." I said. "Natsume-kun, you're the referee."

"Whatever." Natsume muttered.

"It'll feel good to beat your butt again." I smirked at Chris.

"Let's see if you can." Chris smirked back.

"Start." Natsume rolled his eyes.

I made several ice sharp darts then threw them at Chris. He dodged all of them and tried to shoot a bolt of lightning at me. I dodged them.

"Let's make this interesting." I covered the ground with a sheet of thick ice then made ice skates for me and Chris. "Since this is my ground, I'll weaken up a little."

"And you don't think that I can't skate? Don't bother weakening up." Chris shot another bolt of lightning at me.

"I never said that you can't skate. It's just that as soon as I touch the ice, I become a goddess." I dodged it easily. "This is boring. I feel like performing."

I made an ice sword with beautiful details. I skated towards Chris and tried slashing him with it. He dodged me then tried shooting another lightning bolt at me. I dodged it with a graceful leap to the side. I got closer than tried slashing him again. He dodged it but only by an inch. I dissolved my sword.

"Come on! This is too easy!" I did a graceful layback spin.

**(A/N: Layback spin-Upright spin in which the back is arched and head dropped back, the free leg in an attitude position, and the arms often stretched to the ceiling.)**

"You want me to pick it up? Fine then!" Chris made a large wave of electricity flow towards me.

"That's more like it!" I started skating to the side then leaped out of the way just as the wave passed by me. "Bigger! This is still boring!"

Chris shot a giant wave of electricity towards me. I skated towards the side, leaped, then twirled out of the way. The wave went past me. I did a series of twists, jumps, and spins. I faked yawned.

"Come on! I can do this in my sleep!" I teased.

"Can you dodge a whole storm?" The clear night turned stormy.

"Let's see!" Lightning shot down 1 after another and I dodged them each by skating out of the way, doing spirals, or leaping out of the way. "Seems so!"

"How about this?" Chris made a tornado go towards me.

"Ooh! It's my 1st time to see a real tornado!" I clapped. "Let's see if I can get away!"

I skated away from the tornado. Chris made the tornado follow me and it got closer and closer to me. I skated faster away from it and the tornado moved faster. I went to my fastest speed and the tornado wasn't even close to its tops. I can feel the tornado pulling me in.

"How can you last?" Chris smirked.

"Crap!" I muttered under my breath.

'What can I do to get rid of the tornado?!' I thought. 'I got it! Get rid of the source!'

"Had enough?" Chris asked.

"Nope! Far from it!" I threw a single ice dart at Chris.

Chris dodged it but he lost the concentration that he needed to keep the tornado going. I smirked.

"If I can't take out the tornado, take out the source!" I said. "Now, why don't I finish you off?"

"Try." Chris said mockingly.

"Okay!" I made 2 ice daggers.

I felt very exhausted suddenly. I breathed heavily and lowered my daggers. Natsume noticed immediately.

"You overdid it didn't you?" Natsume said. "Stop here."

"No! I'm fine!" I rose back up my daggers again. "I won't stop till I defeat Chris!"

"But if you go on any farther, your alice shape will unlock." Natsume said.

"But-" I was cut off.

"If you're alice shape gets unlocked, I'm the 1 who'd get blamed for not stopping you. Then I have to go through with an angry Polka-dots and Ruka." Natsume said.

"Fine. Can I just do 1 more thing?" I asked.

"1 thing and it has to be small." Natsume said.

"Thanks!" I grinned.

I sped towards Chris at lightning speed even though I was tired. I slashed him with the 2 daggers quickly. It made deep cuts into both of his arms. I dissolved all the ice, my daggers, and the ice skates. I started to walk away satisfied as Chris clutched his wounds.

"If you were able to last so long this time, how come you couldn't last for 5 seconds last time? There's no way you could've trained during the time you were in the hospital or in less than a day." I said.

"I… Umm…" Chris said.

"Just admit it. You're from the AAO and you just faked your weakness." I smirked.

"Fine. I'll admit it. I'm from the AAO and I faked my weakness." Chris admitted. "I'm also the spy."

"Perfect! Now we can turn you in!" I said.

"I don't care if you tell them but I'm not sticking around any longer." Chris fled away at lightning speed.

"What?" I said. "He escaped?"

"Duh. But at least we know who it is now." Natsume said.

"Ya. Let's go tell Persona. I'm looking forward to some sleep!" I said.

"By the way, didn't you say that you'd destroy all my chances?" Natsume said.

"I just said that because I was really mad. I didn't actually mean it. Besides, I'm a total supporter of Mikan-chan and you!" I grinned. "But if you push me far enough, I might make you lose your chances."

"Whatever." Natsume started walking towards the Northern Woods.

"You don't believe me?" I followed Natsume.

"Not really." Natsume replied.

"Trust me, you do not want to be the victim when I lose it. You saw when Chris shot the lightning bolt towards Ruka-kun before. That's not even half of what I can do. If it actually hit him, Chris would be a coma for years. If Ruka-kun died because of it, Chris would die a very slow, painful death." I said.

"Scary." Natsume muttered.

When we got to the Northern Woods, Persona was still standing there.

"Well? Do you know if he's the traitor?" Persona asked.

"We definitely know. He even admitted it to us. He's also the spy. He escaped right after he admitted it though." I said.

"I see. At least we know something about him. If you see him again, make sure to bring him to me. If you can't do that, kill him." Persona said.

"Hai." Natsume and I said.

"You're dismissed. You don't have to patrol the academy at night anymore unless I tell you." Persona walked away.

"Good! Now to get some sleep! I'm SO tired!" I started walking towards.

The farther I walked, the more I got tired. Eventually, I was so tired that I could barely walk. I started to crawl towards my room but I got too tired for that too.

**(A/N: Wah! Sorry! I probably would start crawling if I couldn't walk anymore! But sorry! I just finished watching Lucky Star so I'm in a Lucky Star mood! I love that anime! It's hilarious! The comedy kinda rubbed off on me I guess. If you wanna blame anyone for it, blame Lucky Star!)**

"I can't go on anymore! I'm too tired!" I collapsed onto the floor.

"You haven't even gone a quarter of the way." Natsume sweatdropped.

"But I'm so tired!" I complained.

"I told you not to overdo it. You'd be lucky if your alice shape didn't unlock." Natsume said.

"Mou! Now I'm so tired that I can barely keep my eyes open!" My eyes closed.

"Let's see, what should I do? Leave you here or bring you to your room." Natsume smirked.

"Do you really have to think about it?!" I asked angrily.

"You're right. Why did I even have to think about it?" Natsume said.

"Exactly!" I said.

"I should leave you here. See ya." Natsume started walking away.

"How cold!" I said.

"I was kidding. Polka-dots and Ruka would kill me if I left you here." Natsume walked back to me and bent down. "Get on my back. If it was day time, I would leave you here for sure though. If anyone saw me doing this, there goes my reputation."

"Figures that you would choose reputation over someone like me." I sighed and got on Natsume's back. "But I'm glad that it's night and nobody is out here. If somebody saw you carrying me, they might get the wrong idea. Or even worse, Ruka-kun might get the wrong idea!"

Natsume carried me to my room on his back.

**My Room**

"Give me your keys." Natsume said coldly.

"Okay." I searched in my pockets but I couldn't find it. "Oops." 

"What's oops?" Natsume asked impatiently.

"I forgot my keys in my room." I said quietly.

"Baka. How are you supposed to get in your room now?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"Umm… I gave Ruka-kun and Mikan-chan extra keys in case they needed it." I said.

"Fine. I'll ask Ruka to borrow the keys since he's right next door." Natsume said.

"No! Do you know what time it is? I'll give you a hint, it's past midnight! We can't wake up Ruka-kun at this time!" I said.

"Then I'll wake up Polka-dots." Natsume said.

"Hmm… Okay." I agreed.

"And you didn't want to wake up Ruka?" Natsume smirked.

"Shut up! That's rude to wake up people past midnight!" I said.

"And you don't mind waking up Polka-dots?" Natsume started walking towards Mikan's room with me on his back.

"Well… Uh…" I tried to think of an excuse.

"You don't want to wake up Ruka because you don't want to disturb his sleep right?" Natsume said.

"You don't seem to have any problems waking up Mikan-chan though!" I protested.

"Why would I?" Natsume said.

"Cuz you like her obviously!" I replied.

"And?" Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"You treat her the same as you would to a piece of trash!" I said.

"So?" Natsume said.

"Mou! If she heard you right now, she'd hate you!" I said as we reached Mikan's room.

"I doubt that." Natsume rolled his eyes.

Natsume knocked on Mikan's door loudly. There was no response but loud snoring coming from inside.

"Wake up now or else I'll burn down your door." Natsume threatened.

There was a loud thump, like something big hitting the ground. Then there was a loud moan and grumbles about who it could be at this time of night. Mikan opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw Natsume.

"W-what are you doing here?" Mikan asked without noticing that I was on Natsume's back.

"Why don't you ask this baka?" Natsume said referring to me.

Mikan looked at me. She noticed that I was on Natsume's back and I saw a pang of hurt in her eyes.

"I just got really tired on another mission and I couldn't really walk so Natsume carried me against his will to my room. And then I realized that I don't have my keys so we came here to ask if I can borrow the extra keys that I gave to you." I explained quickly.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so in the beginning?" Mikan ran back into her room and came back with a key. "Here you go!"

"Thanks Mikan-chan! You're a savior!" I took the key. "I'll give it back tomorrow okay?"

"Okay!" Mikan replied happily. "By the way, did you figure out the traitor/spy?"

"Yup! It was the despicable Chris. Once he admitted it to us, he escaped. I doubt that he's coming back." I said.

"Oh. Well that's good that you finally figured it out. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to sleep. Good night." Mikan closed the door.

Natsume carried me back to my room. He unlocked the door then dropped me on my bed.

"You can handle it from there." Natsume left.

"I should thank him tomorrow." I said.

I had just enough energy to change into my night gown and get ready for bed. I slipped into bed and sighed in relief to be able to sleep. I almost immediately fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

I heard 3 very familiar voices talking to each other with concern in their voices.

"What if she unlocked her alice shape?" The 1st voice that sounded almost too much like Ruka asked.

"It's fine. If she unlocked it, she would have collapsed right then and there." The 2nd voice that sounded like Natsume replied.

"But if she did, it's your entire fault for not stopping her, Natsume!" The 3rd voice that sounded like Mikan said.

'So Natsume is here. What's he doing here?' I thought.

"I told that baka not to overdo it. You don't have to get mad at me for it, Polka-dots." Natsume said with annoyance in his voice.

'Polka-dots? Oh, right. Mikan-chan. Why are they here?' I thought.

"Stop calling me that! Why can't you be nice like Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said angrily. "You wouldn't call me mean names would you, Ruka-pyon?"

'Ruka is here?! OMG!!! What if I was snoring? Or worse, what if I was drooling?!' I panicked in my head.

"Of course not. I don't call people names other than their own." Ruka replied.

I opened up my eyes just enough to see my clock but with my eyelashes still covering my eyes to make it look like I'm still sleeping. 11:45.

'I'm late for rehearsal!' I thought.

"You finally noticed that you missed rehearsal." Natsume told me.

'I got caught!' I thought.

"So you caught me huh? So what happened to rehearsal?" I sat up.

"It got canceled." Mikan replied.

"Sorry guys! It was my fault that I overdid it!" I apologized.

"Are you okay?" Ruka asked.

"Ya. Thanks! I just got really tired! At least it's not as bad as last time!" I said cheerfully.

'Ruka-kun was worried about me!' I thought and blushed a slight pink.

Mikan noticed me blushing and giggled a bit. I shot a death glare at her and she stopped immediately.

"Well, since everyone already is doing their own stuff now probably, it's not like we can start the rehearsal now." I said.

"Ya!" Mikan said.

"Why don't we go ice skating? Suddenly I felt like going!" I got out of bed.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed cheerfully.

"Sure." Ruka agreed calmly.

"No." Natsume said flatly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Why would I want to?" Natsume asked.

"Come on Natsume! Please? It'll be really fun!" Mikan gave Natsume her irresistible puppy eyes.

"Fine. Just don't look at me with that _uglier_ face." Natsume looked away.

"Yay!" Mikan and I high-fived each other.

"Okay! Wait here! I'll be back in a second!" I dashed to my dresser, grabbed my favorite set of clothes, and then dashed into the bathroom to take a shower.

I took a 10-minute shower then got dressed before walking back out to my bedroom where everyone was waiting.

I was wearing a long, short-sleeve dark blue shirt and very short denim shorts.

"Aren't those shorts too short?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"That's what my dad said! He's all like 'are you trying to attract boys by showing off your legs or something?' and I'm all like 'no way! I just wear these cuz they're really comfy!'" I said.

**(A/N: LOL! Totally true! Every time I wear those shorts, my dad picks on me like that! And they really are comfy! These aren't the kinds that are so short that it looks like there aren't even pants sleeves (LOL! I don't know what it's called!)! They're the kind that has about 3-4 inches of the sleeves thingy!)**

"Besides, the uniform skirts are too short too! Aren't you used to it by now?" I said.

"Just saying. I don't know anyone in this academy that wears shorts that short." Natsume said plainly.

"That's because I don't think that Japanese people really wear much short shorts. I got these in America." I said. "Now that I think about it, what store did I get it at? Ross? Hollister? Marshalls? Target? I can't remember!"

Ruka and Mikan were looking at me with confused faces. Natsume just looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"Oh ya! You guys never heard of those stores! Sorry! Those are the clothes stores that I used to go to and they usually had pretty good taste in clothes!" I laughed.

"I'll let you know now, Ruka and I don't understand girl talk and I doubt that Polka-dots would understand either since she's too stupid." Natsume said coldly.

"I'm not stupid! It's just that I've never gone to a clothes store before since I lived in the country!" Mikan said.

"No way! How can a girl NOT go to a clothes store before?!" I said with a surprised tone.

"Jii-chan went to the city and got clothes for me while I was at school." Mikan looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry. I was born in the city and have been stuck with snobs all my life so it kinda rubbed off on me. I'm a total city-girl and not a country-girl what-so-ever. If I didn't have the latest fashion, talk about total outcast!" I said.

"Harsh." Ruka muttered.

"No kidding! But that's how American snobs are. When I think about how tough being a girl is with all the fashion and all, I think how boys have it WAY tougher! They're expected to be athletic AND smart! Plus they have to keep up their image and popularity!" I said.

"I never thought of it that way." Mikan said.

"Ya. So girls are only expected to be smart while keeping up their image and popularity." I said. "And just to let you know, popularity and image was an EXTREME at my old school. I was about in the middle. I knew most of the popular kids in my grade level and they knew me. And I get the kind of popularity that isn't pressuring so I was lucky."

"Wow. Americans have it hard." Ruka said.

"Ya." I said. "Well, let's go ice skating now! I don't wanna waste all our time talking about American life!"

"Okay!" Mikan agreed happily.

We started towards the ice rink/lake. When we got there, I froze. I saw the 1 person that I despised, Chris.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Yay! I finally finished it! I've been so busy with 'Kodomo no Alice', translating episode 40 of Mermaid Melody, and much more! The good thing is that I'm almost done with the script of Mermaid Melody so that'll be 1 thing to check off on my very long checklist! I'm just like my dad! Having tons of jobs pile up higher and higher! LOL! Ciao!**


	22. Chapter 22

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 22.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

We started towards the ice rink/lake. When we got there, I froze. I saw the 1 person that I despised, Chris.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I glared at Chris.

"We didn't get to finish our fight did we?" Chris had a smirk plastered on his face.

"You're the 1 who ran away, baka! Besides, you were totally finished." I said with a glare.

"I just had to report the news to Reo. His reaction wasn't all that kind though." A frown started to form on Chris's face.

Mikan flinched at the name of Reo. Chris noticed.

"That's right. I have a new mission now. Seems like Reo wants little Sunshine since her alice is useful." Chris's smirk returned.

Ruka and I stepped in front of Mikan protectively.

"You won't touch a single hair on Mikan's head. You'd kill me before that happened." I glared swords at Chris.

Ruka was glaring at Chris but not with as much intensity as me. Chris seemed not to care.

"That can be arranged." Chris smirked.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, Ruka-pyon. I can't really defend myself much so I'm really thankful to have great friends like you protecting me." Mikan said. "If there's anything I can do, just let me know and I'll do it."

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it all." I smiled at Mikan to assure that it'll be okay. "Ruka-kun, please take her to Natsume-kun and tell him not to come. I know that he'll protect her."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Ruka asked with concerned eyes.

"I'll be fine. Thanks. Just make sure that Mikan-chan gets to Natsume-kun safely. Stay with them too. I'll come to you when he's gone." I turned my attention to Chris. "You have some nerve to come back even if it was for a mission. Just when I thought I can have some fun with my friends, you ruin it all."

I nodded to Ruka and Mikan signaling that I'll take care of it and they have to go. Ruka and Mikan looked at me 1 last time with concern written all over then started running away. Chris tried to shoot a bolt of lightning at them but I made a wall of ice to shield them.

"Don't you even dare try to hurt them." My aura changed from happy and kind to evil and killing. "Because I'll inflict the same damage 100's of times worse."

"I'm so scared." Chris said sarcastically.

"Good. You should be." I surrounded Chris in water so that he wouldn't be able to breathe. "I'm not doing this because of the past now. It's partly to protect Mikan-chan and Ruka-kun and partly because you screwed everything up the second you got here. Now get ready to taste a fraction of my wrath.

Chris couldn't get out of the water because even if he tried to get out, it would just follow him. He was slowly running out of oxygen. He couldn't zap me with his lightning because it would shock him too due to the water so he was trapped.

"This is it? How boring. And I thought that this would last longer." I sighed.

Chris tried to evaporate the water into a cloud but I just made more water. I sighed again to prove that this was boring.

"Boring! Make this more interesting please! The only way you're going to kill me is of boredom!" I teased.

Chris ran out of air and a bubble of air floated up. He was starting to drown. When he looked like he was about to die, I let the water disappear. He fell onto his knees and gasped for air.

"Are you afraid of me yet?" I looked at him in disgust as if he was a dung beetle.

**(A/N: No offense to dung beetle lovers (weird if there are any!). The reason I used a dung beetle is because any other bug I would kill immediately or run away cuz I HATE bugs.)**

"No." Chris managed to say.

"You're brave. I'll give you that. But you don't know when to give up." I said coldly.

"Thanks for the compliment." Chris said after his lungs started working properly.

"No problem. Aren't you lucky that your enemy is kind enough to give you a compliment before she kills you?" I smiled evilly.

"Too lucky." Chris said sarcastically.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

**(A/N: Sorry! I have to write what's going on with them too! Sakura and Chris and just fighting verbally right now.)**

"Do you think that Sakura-chan will be okay?" I asked Ruka as we were running to Natsume's room.

"This is Sakura we're talking about. She'll be fine… Probably." Ruka replied.

"You're right." I said.

We kept running till we got to Natsume's room. We knocked on his door. He opened the door and looked at us questioningly.

"We need to stay with you for now." Ruka said seriously.

"Why?" Natsume asked confused.

"Sakura's enemy is back and is after Mikan for Reo. Sakura wants you to watch over her since she knows that she'll protect her. She wanted me to stay with you guys too." Ruka replied.

"Then what's that baka doing?" Natsume asked even though he knew the answer.

"Fighting him. I think she has it under control." I said.

"Knowing what happened last time, she'll probably overdo it again." Natsume tried to leave.

"Stop Natsume. Sakura wants you to stay here with us. I can't protect Mikan well so who will if you go?" Ruka stopped Natsume.

"She's going to get herself killed if I'm not there to stop her." Natsume protested calmly.

"Sakura will manage. We want to help her too but we would just get in the way." Ruka said.

"Besides, Sakura-chan should be the only 1 to fight him. This is between them." I said.

"Fine." Natsume let us into his room.

We walked in and sat on his couch.

"I hope that Sakura-chan is okay though." I looked out Natsume's window towards the Northern Woods.

"Me too." Ruka looked out the window too. "But it's good that she knows that you would protect Mikan, Natsume."

"She sticks around me too much and isn't stupid." Natsume said. "The only people that are allowed to hurt Polka-dots are me and Imai."

"That was nice and mean at the same time but thanks Natsume!" I beamed at Natsume.

"Now that I think about it, Imai would probably want to know what's going on." Ruka said.

"Don't worry about that. Hotaru has cameras everywhere so she already knows." I said.

"The everywhere part is the part that scares me." Ruka said.

"Oi Polka-dots." Natsume called me.

"My name is Mikan! MI-KA-N! Why can't you call me by my name?" I said angrily.

"Does Imai have cameras in the Northern Woods where the 2 bakas are fighting?" Natsume ignored everything that I just said.

"Ya. Why?" I asked stupidly.

"I get it now. Let's go." Ruka got up and started towards the door.

"Okay." Natsume got up and started towards the door.

"Get what?" I asked confused.

"We'll explain on the way." Ruka opened Natsume's door.

I got up and followed Natsume and Ruka out. We were walking towards Hotaru's lab.

"We can watch their fight with Imai's cameras." Ruka explained simply so that I would understand.

"Oh! Now I get it! Then we can check if Sakura-chan needs any help!" I said understandingly.

"You're amazingly slow at catching onto things, Polka-dots." Natsume said.

"Shut up!" I yelled angrily.

**Hotaru's Lab**

I knocked on Hotaru's door and Amanatsu answered.

"Hotaru-sama was expecting you. Please come in." Amanatsu let us in.

We walked in. Hotaru was sitting in a rotating chair in front of several screens that showed different places in the academy.

"If you want to watch, it'll cost you 500 rabbits each." Hotaru said coldly.

Natsume muttered something about Hotaru being a greedy pig then paid her.

"I don't have that kind of money!" I complained.

"I'll pay your part." Ruka paid for himself and me.

"Thanks." I searched the screens for Sakura and Chris.

"It's this 1." Hotaru pointed to a screen in the center of all the screens.

We watched it.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"So why don't you try landing a blow on me now?" I said teasingly.

"Gladly." Chris made a cage of electricity with small gaps around me.

The electricity occasionally shot in at me and slightly burnt me. Chris's evil smile grew each time I flinched at the pain. I glared daggers at him which didn't affect him at all. The cage started move in closer and closer.

"I'm glad that you finally gave me a tiny challenge!" I said with a mocking smirk.

"Can you get out?" Chris asked as the cage closed in till closer to my skin.

The electricity was hot and was getting hotter every second. It was closing in and now it was only a foot away. The heat was incredible and I was sweating like crazy.

"Geez! It's like Natsume-kun just made a ring of fire around me!" I wiped off a bead of sweat from my forehead. "Congratulations! You found 1 of my weaknesses. I can't stand fire or anything hot except hot water!"

"So you're weak against anything hot?" Chris asked teasingly.

"Would you rather burn to death or freeze to death? I prefer freeze personally." I shrugged.

"I'd think that if you burned, it would be faster." Chris said.

"Then again, I'd rather drown in the ocean than freeze. The last thing I would want to see would be the water and sea life." I thought out loud.

"Do you want to suffer when you die? I can arrange that." Chris made the cage of electricity close in faster.

"I said water! Not electricity!" I said jokingly.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"How can she be joking around at a time like this?! She's getting ready to get fried!" I said in disbelief.

"She has something up her sleeve." Natsume said.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Any last words?" Chris asked with an evil smirk.

"They're not last but I do have some words. 3 to be exact." I grinned slyly. "I-hate-you."

"Ditto." Chris made the cage get closer.

The electricity was just inches away and several sparks flew out at me. I flinched at each burn that they made. While Chris was busy smirking at me, I made several razor sharp daggers behind him.

"See ya." Chris made the electricity closer.

"Yup! See ya!" I snapped my fingers making my daggers stab into Chris's legs, arms, stomach, and shoulders.

Chris screamed in pain then fell to the ground unconscious.

"I won't kill you… yet. I'll let you get your punishment at the AAO then I'll finish you off once and for all." I kicked Chris in the gut.

I wiped my hands in satisfaction then walked towards Hotaru's lab since I already knew that they would go there to begin with.

**Hotaru's Lab**

Mikan opened the door before I even knocked on it.

"We watched the whole thing! I'm so glad that you're okay!" Mikan hugged me in a killer grip.

"Mikan-chan, I can't breathe!" I choked in Mikan's grip.

"Sorry!" Mikan let go.

I walked in and fell onto Hotaru's couch tiredly.

"Since I'm on your couch and I'm all sweaty, here are 100 rabbits." I gave Hotaru 100 rabbits.

"Thank you very much!" Hotaru accepted it greedily.

"That was tiring!" I rested my eyes for a couple minutes.

When I opened my eyes, Mikan was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips and an angry expression. Ruka was standing next to Mikan with a worried expression. Hotaru was counting the rabbits I gave her with money signs in her eyes. Natsume was just standing there with an emotionless expression.

"What did I do?" I asked Ruka and Mikan innocently.

"You had us so worried! You were just joking around when you were about to get fried! What were you thinking?!" Mikan asked in an angry yet concerned tone.

"I wanted him to get full of himself to lower his awareness." I replied. "If he thought that he would win enough, he would forget about being alert. Then I'd get an easy chance which I got."

"That was smart but that was really dangerous! If he dodged it, you would have been fried by now!" Ruka said in a concerned tone.

'He worried about me again! That means that he really cares about me!' I thought happily.

Natsume noticed me cheering mentally and rolled his eyes.

"I know. But I couldn't think of anything else!" I tried to keep a smile from sneaking out.

"Just be more careful next time." Ruka said.

"Hai!" My smile leaked out and turned into a grin.

Natsume sighed and I looked at him. He gave me a you're-so-obsessed look. I gave him an I-won't-deny-it-cuz-I'm-proud look. He rolled his eyes again and I giggled.

"Well, Chris shouldn't a problem unless he comes back again. Which he probably will unless Reo takes him off the mission. The problem is Reo might have someone else for the mission that might be stronger." I said. "Then I might need help cuz I'm only strong like that when I'm REALLY mad or it's him."

"It's amazing that you turn completely heartless when it comes to him, Sakura-chan!" Mikan said. "Not that it's a good thing."

"Well, just because I turn totally evil doesn't mean that I'm heartless. When I think about it, I kinda feel guilty and sad so I try not to think about it. I focus on how much I hate him then the rest just comes out. But the person would've had to really make me mad for me to go that far. I picked on some of my friends that were boys at my old school but just a little."

"Why only boys?" Ruka asked.

"Umm… Well, I hate it when boys always say that they're all better and stronger than girls so I just wanna show them that their wrong and that I'm boss. I don't pick on boys that I don't know or that I know that I won't win against though. People have to know their place." I replied.

"You're totally right! Just because they're boys, that doesn't mean that they own the place!" Mikan glared at Natsume.

"I just remembered something, Mikan-chan." I said.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"We need to come up with a plan. We haven't gone anywhere." I said.

"Huh?" Mikan tilted her head to show that she was confused.

"Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun." I whispered quietly to Mikan.

"I should have known that you were talking about that! You're right! We've just been running in circles and not getting anywhere!" Mikan said.

Natsume and Ruka looked at with confused expressions.

"And we're with each other all the way aren't we?" I asked.

"All the way! That's why we're Sakura Sisters!" Mikan grinned.

"Yup! Let's see…" I thought about a plan.

"Got anything?" Mikan asked.

"What do you think I am? A fast thinking robot?" I asked.

"Yes?" Mikan said.

"Well, I'm not. Give me a second." I thought for a little while. "Well, we can… no. That won't work. Umm… I guess we can do this but then again, it might make everything get all messed up…"

I forgot that Ruka and Natsume were there and listening to everything that Mikan and I were saying.

"What, what?!" Mikan asked eagerly.

"Never mind! I'm not going to do it! It's too much and I'm definitely not going to do it!" I said.

"What is it?!" Mikan asked again.

"It doesn't matter. We're not going to do it!" I said.

"Sakura-chan! Come on! We can take the risk of making things worse! Now, what is it?!" Mikan said impatiently.

"But-" I protested.

"JUST SAY IT!!!" Mikan yelled.

Ruka, Natsume, and I took a step back in surprise. Hotaru just ignored it all.

"Obsessed much?" I teased.

"Shut up! So are you!" Mikan blushed.

"I'm not the 1 who kisses a picture of him every morning!" I said.

Ruka seemed to understand what was going on now.

"I think I get what you're talking about now. I already know about Mikan's side but I don't know about yours, Sakura." Ruka said.

Natsume still didn't get it.

"Wait a second! You kiss a picture of him every morning?!" Ruka said in surprise. "I knew that you liked him but I didn't know that you were obsessed with him!"

Natsume's mind processes the 'him', 'kiss', and 'obsessed' part. The room heated up a lot.

"Is it me or did it get really hot all of a sudden?" Mikan fanned herself.

I let out a little giggle and looked at Natsume. I lowered the temperate back to normal using my ice alice.

"Weird. It's back to normal now." Mikan said with no clue that it was Natsume.

"Mikan-chan, we'll talk about this some other time. We don't want certain people to know about it do we?" I said referring to Natsume and Ruka.

"I guess you're right." Mikan agreed. "Meet me at the Sakura Tree at 3 PM tomorrow."

"Got it! I'm kinda sleepy so I'm going to get going." I tried getting up but failed. "Shoot."

I tried again but failed again.

'I'm too tired to walk.' I thought.

"Again?" Natsume asked.

"Shut up! I'm fine!" I tried again.

I grabbed onto the side of the couch to keep myself from falling. I tried to take a step forward but my leg collapsed making me fall in a pile on the floor.

"Still fine?" Natsume smirked.

"I can handle myself!" I tried getting up but couldn't so I started crawling.

Hotaru, Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka sweatdropped. My knees got sore so I dragged myself forward by pulling myself with my arms.

'Note to self: Lose a ton of weight.' I thought.

Hotaru, Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka double sweatdropped. My arms got too tired to move forward.

"Of course you can handle yourself. Your room is only a half mile away." Natsume said teasingly.

"I got it so shut up already!" I yelled angrily.

I lied on a sheet of ice then made water move the ice sheet forward. I didn't get far. It just made me more tired.

"Okay! I got it! I need help! Just don't say anything else!" I gave up.

Natsume smirked. Mikan's face lit up then she whispered something to Hotaru and Natsume that I couldn't hear. Hotaru and Natsume nodded then turned to me.

"I don't have any vehicles for you to use because somebody wrecked them all." Hotaru looked accusingly at Mikan.

"Sorry!" Mikan tried to look innocent.

"And I'm not going to carry you again." Natsume said coldly.

I realized what this was about and glared at Mikan. She grinned goofily.

"I can carry you to your room." Ruka offered.

"But I'm really heavy!" I protested.

"Very true. What do you eat?" Natsume said rudely.

"It's because I'm tall!" I said angrily.

"It's not like I could just leave you here." Ruka smiled at me kindly making me blush thousands of shades of red, pink, and scarlet.

Mikan gave me a you-can-thank-me-later grin.

"Get on." Ruka bent down so that I could get on his back.

"O-okay." I got on while blushing the reddest color possible.

"Natsume and I are going to talk to Hotaru about something so you guys can go ahead." Mikan waved us off. "Hope you don't mind, Sakura-chan!"

"Okay." Ruka started carrying me to my room.

We were half way there and neither of us said a single word.

"Umm… Thanks Ruka-kun." I said quietly. "Sorry. I guess I kinda overdid it before."

"No problem. Anytime." Ruka said in the kindest voice in the world.

'OMG! Tell me that this is a dream! If it is, I don't wanna wake up! He makes me just wanna melt!' I thought dreamily.

"I wonder what Mikan and Natsume wanted to tell Imai. Especially since Natsume actually stayed without a fight." Ruka said. "Do you know what it is?"

"Umm… Not really." I said half lying.

I knew what they were going to talk about but I wasn't sure what it was exactly.

"Okay." Ruka said.

We stayed silent for a while.

"Umm… Sakura?" Ruka asked.

"Hmm?" I replied to show that I'm listening.

"You and Mikan were talking about the people that you like. And I already know who Mikan likes but I don't know who you do. Do you mind if I ask who it is?" Ruka was blushing slightly.

"Umm… Maybe I'll tell you later." I said quietly.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me. I'm not forcing you to." Ruka said with a tiny bit of disappointment in his voice.

'I don't think that I can really tell you right now, Ruka-kun. It's kinda hard for me to admit it to you.' I thought.

We arrived at our rooms. I gave Ruka my key and he opened my door. He set me on my bed gently.

"Thanks Ruka-kun. I'm really grateful." I blushed.

"No problem." Ruka smiled sweetly at me.

I felt my face turn red.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night." Ruka left.

"Is it even possible that there's someone as perfect as Ruka-kun?" I mumbled quietly. "Maybe all this is a dream and in reality there is no Ruka-kun. That would be terrible though!"

I mustered up my strength to take a shower and get ready for bed. I fell onto my bed and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and stretched. I looked at my clock. 6 AM. It was still early. I thought about what happened last night and blushed. I got out of bed and got ready for rehearsal. I walked outside where Mikan and Ruka were waiting.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan, Ruka-kun!" I greeted them.

"Ohayou Sakura." Ruka greeted back.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Mikan greeted back.

Mikan and I did our handshake.

"Sakura Sisters helping each other through love and life!" We said our motto.

**(A/N: I forgot about this for a while!)**

"Let's go to rehearsal now." Ruka said.

"Okay!" I said happily.

We walked to the auditorium for the rehearsal. We chatted about random things then we saw Natsume walking by.

"Ohayou Natsume/Natsume-kun!" Mikan and I greeted Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume muttered.

We walked to him.

"Heading to rehearsal?" I asked.

"Is there anywhere else I would be going to?" Natsume asked rudely.

"You're known to skip." I said.

"I don't feel like skipping." Natsume said.

"Umm… You and Ruka-kun are going to appear in today's scene, right?" I asked.

"Ya." Ruka replied.

We arrived at the auditorium. We were early so nobody was there.

"What is today's scene?" Mikan asked,

"So today's scene is about us going into the village and meeting Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun in the village. Hmm… Hold on. Let me think for a second." I played how it was so supposed to go in my head. "Now that I think about it, it's really corny. I wish I could have written something not so corny!"

"I think that it's fine." Ruka said kindly.

"Me too!" Mikan said happily.

"You wrote it and now you notice that it's corny? This is why I don't like my role. Why the heck do I have to freaking kiss Polka-dots?!" Natsume said angrily.

"Actually Mikan-chan is kissing you but I guess it's the same thing." I said. "WAIT A FREAKING SECOND! THAT MEANS I HAVE TO KISS RUKA-KUN?!?!?!?!?! I CAN'T DO IT!!!!!!! IT'S TOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!"

**(A/N: I know that I already put that in before but I wanted to change it but it's kinda too late to change it now after you guys already went past there and it would be confusing! Just pretend that Sakura never said/thought it before and this is her 1****st**** time to realize it. This way is more entertaining isn't it?)**

I ran in circles blushing like a maniac.

"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT I HAVE TO KISS NATSUME?!?!?!?! NO WAY!!!!!!! THAT'S DEFINITELY TOO MUCH!!!!!" Mikan joined me in my circle running and blushing. "WHY DID YOU WRITE THAT IN THE 1ST PLACE?!?!?!"

I stopped running in circles.

"Umm… Why did I anyways?" I thought for a second. "Oh ya! I thought it would be really cute!"

"YOU THINK THAT'S CUTE?!?!?! WHAT THE HECK?!?! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THE POSSIBILITY THAT WE'D GET THESE ROLES?!?!?!" Mikan yelled.

"BUT THE CHANCES THAT THE 4 OF US WOULD GET THESE ROLES WERE SO SLIM THAT I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE POSSIBLE!" I yelled back.

"DID YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHANCES OF US GETTING THE PART THEN SOMEONE LIKE MOCHU GETS THE OTHER SIDE?!?!?!" Mikan yelled.

My eyes widened at the horror if I would have to kiss someone like Mochu. I gagged.

"AND DID YOU FORGET THAT THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A CHANCE THAT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN YOU AND CHRIS?!?!?!" Mikan yelled.

I felt myself feel sick. I ran to bathroom and threw up then washed out my mouth. I came back.

"OMG!!! YOU'RE RIGHT!!! I WOULD'VE COMITTED SUICIDE OR SOMETHING!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"AND EVEN MORE, SINCE IT'S NATSUME AND RUKA-PYON, THE FAN CLUB IS GOING TO KILL US!!!!!!" Mikan yelled.

"Correction. They're going to kill you. They wouldn't get a mile close to me if they were going to try to kill me." I said.

"THEN NATSUME IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!" Mikan yelled.

"I think your exaggerating…" I sweatdropped.

"NO I'M NOT!!! IF HE BURNS MY HAIR JUST WHEN I TALK TO HIM, IMAGINE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I KISS HIM!!!!!" Mikan yelled.

"Oh… Umm… I kinda see your point." I laughed nervously.

"YOU THINK?!?!?!?!" Mikan yelled.

"Shut up already! You're making my ears bleed!" Natsume yelled angrily.

"But, but, but, you're gonna kill me!" Mikan looked at Natsume as if begging for him not to kill her.

'I bet Natsume-kun is actually really happy about this!' I thought.

"You make it sound like it's such a bad thing. It's bad on my side but lucky for you. There are thousands of girls that would die for your role. And I would die to lose this role." Natsume smirked.

'What a liar.' I thought. 'If someone else got that role, he would force him to give that role!'

"Switch Sakura-chan? Natsume wouldn't kill you." Mikan offered.

"Trust me. He'd rather kiss you than me." I couldn't help but grin.

"No he wouldn't!" Mikan said.

"Wouldn't you rather kiss Natsume-kun over Ruka-kun? Besides, I'm not letting you have Ruka-kun! And you don't really want me to kiss Natsume-kun, do you?" I whispered very quietly to Mikan.

"Oh… I guess you're right." Mikan said. "You're seriously possessive, you know that?"

"So are you." I said.

People started coming in so we shut up.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**I'm on vacation so that's why I updated fast this time. I couldn't find a way to end it while keeping it long but I didn't want it to be too long so… ya. Sorry for the crappy ending! Ciao!**


	23. Chapter 23

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 23.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Wouldn't you rather kiss Natsume-kun over Ruka-kun? Besides, I'm not letting you have Ruka-kun! And you don't really want me to kiss Natsume-kun, do you?" I whispered very quietly to Mikan.

"Oh… I guess you're right." Mikan said. "You're seriously possessive, you know that?"

"So are you." I said.

People started coming in so we shut up.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I checked if everyone was here. They were. Narumi came in.

"Good. Everyone's here." I said. "This is 1 of the most important scenes! It's about Mikan-chan and me going into the village and meeting Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun!"

"Hai!" Everyone except Hotaru and Natsume replied.

I turned to Narumi.

"Pretend I'm not here! I came to check your progress!" Narumi said.

"Hai!" I replied.

I turned back to everyone.

"The props that we'll need are a bench and a ton of random things that I wrote on separate lists. I'll hand them out and please get the things that are on your list." I handed out the lists to everyone.

"Hai!" Everyone except Hotaru and Natsume replied.

"Natsume, can you get the bench?" I asked.

"Why can't you?" Natsume asked rudely.

"Because I have to direct where all the things go." I replied.

"And why should I? You didn't give Ruka a list." Natsume said.

"You should because I said so. I didn't give Ruka-kun a list because I ran out." I replied. "Oh sorry. I thought that you were at least strong enough to carry a bench. I mean, you seem like a strong enough person but I guess looks deceive."

The class awed at me.

"…" Natsume was silent.

"That's what I thought. Get the white 1 that is plain yet elegant and has a heart carving in the center. Thank you!" I said.

"Whatever." Natsume walked into the room with the bench.

Everyone else walked into the rooms that had their items from their lists. They came back with their items and I directed everyone to where they had to put them.

"I don't think that we have to wear the clothes for rehearsal do we, Mikan-chan?" I asked.

"I don't think so. It's only rehearsal." Mikan replied.

"Okay." I said. "Is everything in place?"

"Hai!" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru replied.

"Good. Yuu, can you make the illusion please?" I asked.

"Sure." Yuu made the illusion background.

Mikan and I got into place.

"Scene 5, 1st meet. Action!" I announced.

We rushed out of the trapdoor and closed it quickly.

"We have to hide before they find us!" Mikan said.

"Let's hide in that store over there! There aren't many people in there!" I pointed to a book store.

"Okay!" Mikan grabbed my hand and dragged me into the book store.

We looked around.

"Look natural!" I said.

"Got it!" Mikan grabbed a random book from the shelf and pretended to read it.

I did the same. The guards walked into the book store.

"Have you seen the 2 princesses? They have escaped." A guard showed a picture of us to the clerk at the cashier.

"I'm sorry. No. I'll make sure to contact you if I see them though." The clerk replied.

"We're going to search the store. Do not mind us." A guard said.

The guards walked around the store. They stopped once they saw us. We stiffened up and looked up nervously.

"Y-yes? C-can we help you with anything?" I asked nervously.

"Never mind. I just thought that you 2 looked like the 2 princesses." The guard said.

"Oh! W-we get that a lot!" Mikan laughed nervously.

"If you see them, make sure to contact us immediately." The guard said.

"S-sure thing!" Mikan and I said in unison.

The guards left the store. We sighed in relief.

"We should be safe now." I said.

"Ya. That was a really close 1!" Mikan said.

"Let's look around the village now! I wanna see what everything is like!" I said eagerly.

"Me too!" Mikan agreed.

We put the books back then left. We awed at everything that we saw.

"Let's get something to eat! I'm starving!" Mikan said.

"Okay. Where should we eat?" I asked.

"What about there? It doesn't look that crowded and it doesn't look too shabby." Mikan pointed to a small restaurant.

"Okay!" I walked into the restaurant with Mikan trailing behind me.

"Welcome to the Tenshi restaurant! How many?" A waitress asked.

"2." I replied.

"Right this way please!" The waitress led us to a small table with 2 seats facing the opposite of each other.

We sat down and the waitress gave us our menus. We looked at it briefly.

"I'll take a Caesar salad and vanilla ice coffee please." I gave the waitress my menu.

"Same here." Mikan gave the waitress her menu.

"Thank you! Please wait here and your meals will be ready soon!" The waitress left.

"Do you think that anyone will find out about us?" I asked.

"I hope not. It seems really nice out here. I don't want to leave!" Mikan said.

"We need to figure where we're going to stay. We can't go back to the palace now. They'll lock us up in there again." I said. "And we need to find a way to make money. The money we have will only last us for so long."

"We can think about that later. I can't think properly when I'm hungry!" Mikan said.

"Okay." I agreed. "Me too."

"Even though we just left, I kinda miss Haruka-san and Aya-san." Mikan looked down.

"Me too. They were our only friends besides each other." I said. "Maybe we'll see them when they come to the village to go shopping."

"Maybe. We can probably trust our secret with them." Mikan said.

"We definitely can." I said.

The food arrived and we ate it quickly.

**(A/N: The only reason that the food came out so quickly was because it was just a salad and ice coffee. That doesn't really take long to make.)**

We finished the food and paid. We left and walked around the village for a long time.

"Face it, we're lost. I could've sworn that I've seen that sign at least 5 times now!" Mikan said. "And I'm so exhausted! I can't walk on any farther!"

"Okay. We'll rest for a second then we'll get going again. It's dark and we have to find a place to stay and new clothes fast." I sat on the white bench.

**(A/N: Sorry for another author's note. I said 'the' white bench cuz I wanted you to know that it was the bench that Natsume brought out earlier. You know, the white 1 with the heart-shaped carving in the center? That 1. I'm trying to cut back on author's notes.)**

"Why couldn't we just gotten clothes from the palace?" Mikan asked.

"Because the guards would recognize us. The clothes that we where now is half of what keeps our disguise flawless!" I replied.

"I guess so." Mikan sighed.

"This is so tiring." I yawned.

"Talk about it." Mikan put her head on my shoulder then faked falling asleep.

"Ha-Chisai?" I looked at Mikan. "Figures. She can't handle so much."

I let her sleep. 2 very cute/hot boys walked to us.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Ruka asked.

"N-not at all!" I scoot Mikan down gently then moved down to make room.

Ruka and Natsume sat down.

"Sorry. We've been walking around the village all day and we're exhausted." Natsume tried to sound kind but failed.

"Cut." I said.

"What?" Mikan opened her eyes.

"Come on Natsume-kun! You're supposed to be a kind and sweet person!" I said slightly annoyed.

"1, I don't act. 2, that's impossible having the personality that I already have which is the complete opposite. And 3, why can't you just change the script?"

"1, you WILL act. 2, you WILL try and you WILL succeed. And 3, I WON'T change it because it's too much trouble to go through when some baby can't handle a role." I said.

"Lazy." Natsume muttered.

"I'm the lazy 1? You're too lazy to even TRY making your role succeed! So don't call me lazy!" I felt a nerve pop out of my head.

"I already TRIED and I FAILED." Natsume said with a nerve popping out of his head.

"Then you have to try HARDER and SUCCEED." Another nerve popped out of my head.

"No." Natsume said simply.

"What was that?" I asked with gritted teeth.

"Are you deaf? No." Natsume repeated.

"You have guts. Pushing me farther and farther. I'll give you that. But that's also very stupid. You've seen what I CAN and WILL do." Another nerve popped out of my head.

"Try." Natsume smirked.

The nerves snapped.

"OMG! YOU ARE SO FREAKING ANNOYING! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO LIKE A GOOD KID?! GEEZ!" I breathed heavily.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not a good kid. I've never been 1, I'm not 1 now, and I'm not ever going to be 1. Get used to it." Natsume said mockingly.

'Hold it in, Sakura. Hold it in. He's just pushing your tolerance level. He's testing you.' I said mentally.

"Got nothing to say?" Natsume smirked in victory.

"Sakura-chan, calm down. Take a deep breath and count to 10." Narumi said.

I had a killing aura so Narumi took a couple steps back.

"Umm… Natsume-kun? I don't think you should go any farther." Narumi warned.

"Remember what I told you! Find something that doesn't refer to violence!" Mikan whispered to me.

"I'm trying." I said through gritted teeth. "And I'm NOT going to do something like counting to 10."

I came up with an idea. I made an ice dummy that looked almost exactly like Natsume. I made a sword and chopped off the head of the dummy. Everyone except Natsume took a step back after sensing how angry I really am. I chopped off both arms and the legs of the dummy then dissolved it and the sword.

"Umm… That's not exactly what I had in mind but okay!" Mikan laughed nervously.

"That works… I think." Narumi sweatdropped.

"This is 1 of those times that I wouldn't mind having Chris here to beat up. He's like my stress reliever." I calmed down a tiny bit.

"Right." Mikan sweatdropped.

"Alternative is a pillow. Mikan-chan, can you get 1 for me real quick?" I asked.

"Pillow? Umm… okay." Mikan got a pillow from the props room.

She gave it to me and backed away cautiously. I put the pillow against my face and screamed my lungs out. It was still loud but it was muffled. I put the pillow away from my face and took a deep breath. I cleared my throat.

"I guess that's another thing." Narumi said.

Natsume was just smirking at me like there was no tomorrow. A nerve snapped.

I screamed in the pillow again, somehow louder than last time. When I pulled my face from the pillow and saw Natsume's stupid smirk again, I accidentally shredded the pillow to tiny pieces.

"Calm down Sakura-chan!" Mikan said.

I remembered something that always helped calming me down. I hummed a couple songs quietly. When I finished humming, I felt much better. But there was only 1 thing that would make me feel completely better. I pulled out the Baka Bazooka 5.2 that I bought from Hotaru before.

"Stay still." I said.

I aimed at Natsume. He was prepared to dodge it. I shot it to the place that I knew he was going to move to. He moved to the place thinking I was going to shoot where he was. It hit him hard in the gut.

"Do NOT smirk at me when I'm annoyed. You're lucky that you're-" I looked at Mikan and she looked at me with eyes that begged for me not to tell. "blank, or else you would have been long gone."

"Blank?" Everyone except Mikan and Hotaru said.

"Not allowed to say." I said plainly.

"It seems like it doesn't kill Hyuuga either." Hotaru said.

"Back into places! We're starting where we left off!" I said.

Everyone rushed back to there places. Natsume walked back to his place while glaring daggers at me. I stuck my tongue at him and walked back to place. We went back to our exact position as before.

"Say it right this time." I said.

"I'm not making any guarantees." Natsume said.

Mikan and Ruka sweatdropped. I cleared my throat.

"Resuming place where we stopped! Action!" I announced.

"Sorry. We've been walking around all day and we're exhausted." Natsume tried again, better this time.

'I'll just let it pass this time but he better practice!' I thought.

"Us too." I said.

"My name is Hiroshi Sento. This is my brother, Akito Sento." Ruka introduced.

"My name is Akane Hanamori. This is my sister, Chisai Hanamori." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Hanamori-san. I see that you sister is sleeping." Natsume flinched at how he was supposed to act.

"Yes. She gets tired very quickly." I said.

"So why were you walking around here?" Ruka asked.

"We were kinda lost because this is our 1st time here." I said. "We live near here but we never came."

"I see. We were getting back from the beach." Natsume said with some improvement.

"The beach? Where is it? We've never gone there!" I said.

"You haven't? It's north of the village. It's quite popular." Ruka said.

"Maybe Chisai and I can go to the beach sometime." I said.

"I got an idea. Why don't you come with us to the beach some time?" Natsume said. "Maybe tomorrow at 8 AM? Meet us here."

"Are you sure that's okay?" I asked.

"It's perfectly fine!" Ruka said.

"Think of it as a date." Natsume twitched at the word.

'He so twitched! Hahaha!' I tried to keep my laugh in.

"S-sure." I said quietly.

"We'll get going then. See you then." Ruka waved then left with Natsume trailing behind him.

"And cut!" I announced. "Good! Natsume, you need to work on it still. Try not to twitch anymore."

"I can't help it. Those are words that are only in my worst nightmares. And worse, I have to say it." Natsume said.

"Do you see me twitching at any part?" I asked.

"…" Natsume kept him mouth shut.

"That's what I thought." I smirked.

"Let's get ready for the next scene! Help me set everything up!" I said.

"Hai!" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru replied.

We set everything up quickly. Mikan and I got into place.

"Ready Yuu?" I asked.

"Ready!" Yuu made the illusion.

"Good! Scene 6, wake up! Action!" I announced

"Ha-Chisai! Wake up!" I shook Mikan.

"Huh? What's up?" Mikan pretended to wake up.

"We're going to the beach with 2 really cute/hot guys tomorrow!" I said energetically.

"No way! And why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Mikan said.

"I forgot!" I said.

"How can you forget?" Mikan hit me on the head playfully.

"Sorry!" I laughed. "You'll see them tomorrow! We're meeting them here tomorrow at 8 AM!"

"So how cute/hot are they?" Mikan asked.

"Past the extremes!" I used hand motions to explain.

"No way! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Mikan said excitedly.

"Me too!" I said. "Let's find a place to stay!"

"How about there?" Mikan pointed to a hotel

"That'll do. Let's get some new clothes too!" I said.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed.

We walked into a clothes shop and bought tons of clothes. We stayed to our theme of red and pink. We walked out of the shop and to the hotel

"Can we stay in a room please?" I asked the person at the front counter.

"Sure. How long are you staying?" The person asked.

"We're not sure. Until we can find a permanent place I guess." Mikan said.

"It's $50 per night." The person said.

"Alright. What room is available?" I asked.

"Room 125. 3rd floor, 5th room on the right." The person handed us the keys.

"Thanks!" Mikan and I said in unison.

We took the elevator up then looked for our room. We walked in and dropped our bags on our beds.

"Skip ahead to morning!" I said.

"Let's go, Harumi!" I said. "We're going to be late!"

"Hai!" Mikan said.

We walked to the bench that we were at the 'previous' day. Natsume and Ruka were already there, waiting.

"Hi guys!" I greeted them.

"That's them?!" Mikan whispered to me.

"Yup!" I whispered back.

"Hi. My name is Chisai Hanamori." Mikan introduced herself.

"I'm Hiroshi Sento and this is my brother, Akito Sento. Nice to meet you awake." Ruka said.

"Oh, right! Sorry about that! I was really tired!" Mikan giggled.

"It's fine. Should we get going then?" Natsume eye twitched.

"Hai!" Mikan and I said.

"And cut!" I announced.

"Good job!" Anna and Nonoko said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" Mikan and I said in unison.

"You twitched again!" I pointed my finger at Natsume accusingly.

"I can't help it." Natsume shrugged.

"Practice!" I said then turned to everyone. "Alright! The sooner we clean this up, the sooner we can do our own stuff!"

"Hai!" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru said.

We cleaned up quickly. When we finished everyone started leaving. All that was left was Narumi, Mikan, Ruka, Natsume, and me. Narumi was facing us, Mikan and I were facing Narumi, and Natsume and Ruka were standing behind us.

**(A/N: Sakura and Mikan know that Natsume and Ruka are behind them. I just wanted to make that clear.)**

"Good job, Sakura-chan! You handle things pretty well!" Narumi said.

"Thanks! I'm trying to make this go as fast as possible!" I said. "And do you mind if I change a tiny thing in the script?"

"Depends. What part?" Narumi asked.

"Umm… The part where Mikan-chan and I have to umm… kiss Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun." I blushed a little.

"Since that's a VERY important part, you can't." Narumi said kindly but firmly.

"But there's no way that Mikan-chan and I can actually kiss them!" I protested.

"Of course you can!" Narumi grinned.

"What if we do an air kiss or a fake kiss?" I asked.

"Nope!" Narumi said.

"How about on the cheek?" I asked.

"Nope! Right here!" Narumi pointed to his lips.

"But Narumi-sensei!" I protested.

"You're the 1 who wrote it right? Then things have to go according to plan!" Narumi said firmly.

"Narumi-sensei! We just CAN'T do it!" I said.

"Why not?" Narumi asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I said.

"You don't hate them do you?" Narumi asked.

"Of course not but-" I said.

"So I see no problem." Narumi started to the door.

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan and I said in unison.

"Well, if you REALLY don't want to do that. I guess you can switch roles with someone else you does want it. Maybe like umm… the fan girls? Narumi looked at us over his shoulder.

"…" Mikan and I didn't say anything.

"So I guess you don't mind so much!" Narumi said.

"…" Mikan and I blushed like crazy.

"So you want to kiss them?" Narumi pushed it.

Mikan and I were blushing redder than scarlet. I made a sharp ice crystal and let it hover it over my hand.

"If you understand, you will say no more." I said in a dangerous tone.

"Umm… Right! Adieu!" Narumi fled away quickly.

Mikan and I blushed madly.

"I can't really face Ruka-kun at this point." I whispered so only Mikan would here.

"And I can't face Natsume." Mikan whispered back.

"Sakura?" Ruka said.

"Oi, Polka-dots." Natsume said.

"W-what?" Mikan and I asked nervously without turning around.

"Why didn't you answer Narumi?" Ruka asked.

"Umm…" Mikan said without turning around.

"On the count of 3, we run away, okay?" I asked in a whisper.

"Got it." Mikan replied.

"1." I counted.

"2." Mikan counted.

"3!" We ran out the door quickly leaving Ruka and Natsume with confused faces.

"We definitely have kill Narumi-sensei!" I said.

"Definitely! That was SO embarrassing!" Mikan said.

"Now we can't face them!" I said when we were in a safe distance from the auditorium.

"Ya!" Mikan agreed.

"Can't face who?" 2 familiar voices asked.

We didn't have to look at them to know who they were. They were Natsume and Ruka. We froze like we were stuck in ice.

"Well?" Natsume asked.

"…" Mikan and I were too shocked to say anything.

'How did they catch up to us so fast?' I thought.

"If you're wondering how we caught up to you so fast, it's because we're not slow." Ruka said.

"You can just say that they're the ones that are slow." Natsume told Ruka.

"Anyways, why'd you run?" Ruka asked us.

"Umm…" I managed to find my voice.

"We…" Mikan found her voice too.

"Have to go somewhere!" I said quickly.

I made a mist then grabbed Mikan's hand so she wouldn't get lost. We ran the opposite way from Ruka and Natsume. I felt my way through the mist using my alice to guide us out. We ran away to my room. I rushed in, closed the door, and locked it. We panted heavily from all the running.

"Do you think we're safe?" Mikan asked.

"I think so." I replied.

We fell into a big lump on the couch and sighed.

"How long is this going to last? This can't go on forever!" Mikan said.

"Umm… Maybe until they forget?" I said.

"Great! That'll be, let's see… NEVER! Now I can never face Natsume again!" Mikan cried waterfall tears.

"Hold on! I'm thinking!" I said. "It's not like I like this situation!"

I thought for a little while. Then an idea came to mind and my face brightened as if a light bulb lit up.

"Does Hotaru-chan have a memory-loss invention sort of thing that doesn't involve hurting people?" I asked Mikan.

"Ya. Why?" Mikan asked stupidly.

"Hello! We make Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun lose the memory of that and we're good to go!" I knocked on Mikan's head lightly.

"Oh! I get it now!" Mikan's face brightened. "Then what are we still doing here?! Let's go!"

Mikan grabbed my arm and dashed out the door and to Hotaru's lab. We got there quickly. Mikan knocked on the door a billion times then took a step back. Hotaru opened the door with an annoyed expression.

"What now?" Hotaru asked impatiently.

"Do you have a memory-loss invention?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you need it?" Hotaru had money signs in her eyes.

"Yes! Does it involve any kind of pain?" I asked suspiciously.

"No. You can rent it for 100 rabbits per person that you use it on." Hotaru's eyes glinted.

"Got it! Tell me how to use it and I'll pay you!" I said quickly.

"Okay. Come inside." Hotaru opened the door wider so we can come inside.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Woot! I finished this chapter! FINALLY!!! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with a ton of homework! I've been getting so much homework (not really) from my math and world history teacher! Oh well. It's tough to work on 2 fan fictions at once, deal with school, and translate anime (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch episode 41 for those who are waiting for it to get subbed.)! Busy, busy, busy! Ciao!**


	24. Chapter 24

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 24.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Do you have a memory-loss invention?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you need it?" Hotaru had money signs in her eyes.

"Yes! Does it involve any kind of pain?" I asked suspiciously.

"No. You can rent it for 100 rabbits per person that you use it on." Hotaru's eyes glinted.

"Got it! Tell me how to use it and I'll pay you!" I said quickly.

"Okay. Come inside." Hotaru opened the door wider so we can come inside.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

We sat on Hotaru's couch while Hotaru searched for her memory-loss invention. When she found it, she took it out and showed it to us. It was a bottle of small tablets that were in shapes of different animals.

Each animal shape represents how far back you want that person to forget. The bird is for 10 minutes; the cat is for 30 minutes; the horse is for an hour; the cow is for 2 hours; the lion is for 5 hours; the tiger is for 7 hours; the giraffe is for 10 hours; the rhino is for 12 hours; the hippo is for 24 hours; and the elephant is for a year. Just dissolve it in any drink then serve it. If the desired time is not there, mix the tablets together to form the total time." Hotaru explained. "Don't waste them. I know how many are in there to start with so don't try to steal them. And even if I didn't count them when you returned it, I have cameras _everywhere_."

"H-hai." Mikan and I replied.

"Since I know that you're going to forget which animal shape goes to each, there's a key on the bottle." Hotaru handed me the bottle. "And the tablet dissolves VERY quickly."

"Thanks Hotaru! I'll pay you when I return it!" I said happily.

"Of course!" Hotaru's eyes glinted.

Mikan and I sweatdropped. We walked out of Hotaru's lab and couldn't help but feel happy.

"It's going to be suspicious if we just offer them a drink all of a sudden so we have to sneak it into their drinks!" I said.

"Ya! 1st, let's find them!" Mikan said.

"It's about lunch time so they might be in the cafeteria." I said.

"Okay! Let's go!" Mikan dragged me to the cafeteria at lightning speed.

As expected, Natsume and Ruka were in the cafeteria. They were sitting with Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, and Kitsuneme.

"Okay. All we have to do is find a way to get the tablet into their drinks without them noticing." I whispered in case anyone was listening.

"And we need to find out which tablet we need to use." Mikan whispered back.

"Umm…" I looked at the bottle. "It was 10 minutes ago so we need the bird-shaped tablets."

"Okay!" Mikan took 2 bird-shaped tablets from the bottle.

I put the bottle in my pocket. Mikan gave me 1 of the bird-shaped tablets.

"Now, how do we put it in there?" Mikan asked.

"Umm… I got it! I'll just freeze time!" I said. "I'm such an idiot for not thinking of it earlier!"

"Okay! Freeze time around us!" Mikan said eagerly.

"Hai!" I made the hourglass and froze time.

Everything froze except Mikan and me.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Mikan ran to Ruka and Natsume.

I followed Mikan. We looked at their drinks. They were cokes in cups and had ice in them.

"On the count of 3!" I said.

"1!" I held the tablets over Ruka's drink.

"2!" Mikan held the tablet over Natsume's drink.

"3!" We dropped the tablets.

The liquid turned into foam for a brief second then returned to its original form. We rushed back to where we were before I froze time. I unfroze time. Everything started moving again. We nodded at each other then walked to the table.

"Hi guys!" We said in unison.

"Hi Sakura-chan/Sakura, Mikan-chan/Mikan!" Everyone except Natsume replied.

"Why did you make that mist earlier, Sakura?" Ruka asked me.

"Umm… Well… I just wanted to try it out!" I lied.

"Is that so?" Natsume said suspiciously.

"Of course! Why would we lie?" Mikan laughed nervously.

"You do know that you're a really bad liar right?" Natsume said.

"You just shut up. Leave the talking to me!" I whispered to Mikan.

"Hai." Mikan looked down.

"Anyways, we wanted to ask about something earlier." Ruka said.

"W-what?" I asked nervously.

'Hurry up and drink it already!' I thought.

"About what Narumi was saying earlier." Ruka said.

"Umm… Well…" I thought about something that I could say that would make them drink it.

"You know exactly what we're trying to say here. What was Narumi trying to say?" Natsume said coldly.

"Umm…" I looked at my feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Mikan's stomach growled loudly.

"I'm really hungry! Let's get some food, Mikan-chan!" I grabbed Mikan's arm and dashed to the food line.

"That was too close." Mikan said once we got to the line.

"Good timing too." I said.

"Ya. We have to make sure that they drink it!" Mikan said.

"I can't stall anymore!" I said.

The line moved closer and closer to the front. We kept looking back and checking if they drank it yet. They didn't even take a tiny sip.

"What are we going to do? They're not drinking it!" I said, starting to panic.

"I don't know! You're the smart 1! Come up with something!" Mikan was far past panicking.

"I don't know! It'll be too suspicious if we suggest it to them!" I said. "And we can't make them!"

We were at the front of the line and we got our food slowly. We walked to the table at a snail's speed. Unfortunate for us, the only available seats at the table were next to Natsume and Ruka. I sat next to Natsume and Mikan sat next to Ruka.

"Answer what we asked you." Natsume said impatiently.

"Umm…" I stuffed a fork full of food into my mouth.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full!" Mikan said.

I ate the food VERY slowly. When I finished mine, Mikan started hers. She ate it very slowly.

"Stop stalling." Natsume said with his patience already at the end.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked even though I knew _exactly_ what they were talking about.

"You know exactly what we're talking about." Natsume said.

"Oh. That." I eyed their drinks quickly. "You should drink your cokes before the ice melts! Coke doesn't taste good when it's all watery!"

"Ya! That's true!" Mikan agreed right after she finished her food.

"I'll just get a new drink." Natsume said.

"Why don't we get it for you then? It's on the way to the cart anyways!" I said.

"It's okay. We'll get it ourselves." Ruka said.

"I insist! We'll get it!" I grabbed my plate and started towards the cart before they could stop me.

Mikan followed me close behind. We put our plates on cart then walked to the vending machine. I bought 2 new cokes in cans. I put in 2 new tablets then started heading back to the table. I put the new drinks in front of Natsume and Ruka.

"Thanks?" Ruka said.

"Stop stalling." Natsume said with his patience already gone.

Natsume and Ruka opened their cokes and took a sip. Their eyes went empty for a second then returned with confused looks.

"Huh? What were we just saying?" Ruka asked.

I tried to hide away my grin but it slipped out a little. I looked at Mikan who was grinning like a maniac.

"Sorry! We just remembered that we have something to do!" I said quickly.

Mikan and I ran out of the cafeteria with a happy bounce in every step. We were going towards Hotaru's lab to return the tablets and pay her. We knocked on her door and Hotaru let us in. I dug 500 rabbits out of my pocket and dropped them into her open hand.

"100 extra rabbits for it working so well!" I said happily.

"Come again if you need another 1 of my inventions!" Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes again. "There's a 50 discount if you buy 20 or more things from me!"

"With how we're going, I'm going to buy a lot of your inventions!" I said as Mikan and I left.

"Let's go skating!" Mikan suggested.

"Okay!" I agreed in a sing-song voice.

We were practically skipping to the ice rink/lake. I made our skates before Mikan could put on the ones that I made for her before. Mikan stepped onto the ice, careful not to slip. I leaped onto the ice with 1 leg high up in the air behind me.

"Yaho!" I did a triple Lutz.

**(A/N: I meant to put in 'yaho'. Not 'yahoo'. In anime and manga, characters say yaho (pronounced yah-hoe) when they're doing something exciting and when they're happy like riding on a motorcycle. And I know that yaho and yahoo is the same thing but I like yaho better. LOL!)**

"I missed being on the ice!" I did several spins.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Mikan smiled at me.

"Ya! Last time, Chris interrupted us!" I gritted my teeth at the thought of him. "I don't want to even think about that retard! He makes me so mad!"

I did an extremely fast scratch spin and I looked like a blur. I slammed my foot down so suddenly that I lost my balance. I regained my balance quickly by holding out my arms horizontally.

"I hope the AAO don't kill him though. The only person that can kill him is _me_." I said.

"Umm… Oh ya! So what's the plan that you were saying earlier?" Mikan changed the subject quickly.

"Well… You know what? We shouldn't do it. It's too much." I said. "Besides, the fortune teller said that everything will go fine."

"I'm not taking any risks! Just tell me!" Mikan said with determination. "So what if I'm desperate?! I don't care!"

"Fine. But I'm not going to do it. It's way too embarrassing for me." I sighed.

"Aww… But fine. Now spill." Mikan leaned towards me eagerly.

"Hold on." I looked at a bush that just moved a bit.

Mikan followed my eyes and looked at the bush.

"It was just the wind." Mikan said when she saw the bush move a little.

"There's no wind." I said.

I made a mist that covered the bush. I felt through the mist. I could feel 2 figures and recognized them immediately.

"It's Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun." I whispered to Mikan.

"WHAT?!" Mikan yelled.

"It's a good thing I didn't say anything." I said calmly.

I cleared the mist and walked to the bush. Mikan followed me. I cleared my throat.

"I'm not stupid. I know that you're there, Ruka-kun, Natsume-kun." I put my hands on my hips.

Natsume and Ruka stood up immediately.

"Did you know that it's rude to eavesdrop?" I sighed.

"Sorry." Ruka looked down.

Natsume just shrugged as if he did nothing wrong. I walked back to the ice rink/lake. Mikan looked between me and Ruka and Natsume then followed me. I skated around perimeter of the lake with my eyes closed.

'I wonder if I should even bother telling Mikan-chan. Is she really that desperate? I mean, the fortune teller already said that we'll be fine." I thought. 'Besides, it's a little much. And Natsume-kun already likes her.'

Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka watched me skate. I stopped suddenly and turned to face Mikan. I made my decision.

"Are you really _that_ desperate?" I asked seriously. "Even though the fortune teller said it would be fine?"

"H-hai!" Mikan replied, surprised. "You're not going to do the same?"

"Then come here. I'll tell you." I said with a straight face. "And no. I already told you that it's too embarrassing. Besides, I'm not totally obsessed like you. I'll trust the fortune teller's word."

Mikan zipped to me eagerly.

"Stay still." I ordered.

"Huh?" Mikan looked at me with a confused expression.

"You heard me. Stay still. Or else I'll freeze you." I repeated. "Geez. I can't believe that I'm doing something like this."

"H-hai!" Mikan froze in place.

I skated around Mikan and observed what she was wearing. I sighed when I returned to the front of Mikan.

"You seriously need some work." I said.

"With what?" Mikan asked stupidly.

"Your look of course!" I said impatiently.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

Ruka and Natsume were listening and watching from the side.

"I hate fashion snobs and when I have to do things like this, it makes me feel like 1 of them." I replied.

"Nobody said you had to." Mikan said quietly.

"Don't worry about it! We're Sakura Sisters aren't we?" I smiled at Mikan. "Even though it's pointless, I'll do what I can!"

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Mikan said happily.

"Now, let's start with your hair!" I looked at Mikan's hair. "You're almost a teenager so at least _try_ to look mature!"

"But-but-but I like my hair like this!" Mikan protested.

"It's cute… if you were still 8. But you're not so say bye-bye to them." I pulled Mikan's ribbons out of her hair then tossed them to Natsume. "You know what to do with them."

"NOOOO!!!!!" Mikan yelled as Natsume burnt the ribbons to ashes.

Mikan's long hair fell to the middle of her back.

"This is WAY better! You look so pretty!" I grinned.

"But it feels so weird!" Mikan looked around for something that she could use to tie her hair up with.

"Then you can put your hair up in a ponytail. I prefer it when it's down though." I said. "And don't complain about this! You're the 1 who asked for this!"

"…" Mikan said nothing.

"That's what I thought." I turned Mikan to face Natsume and Ruka. "Don't you think she looks much better now?"

"Who knew that you can look so nice just by taking out your ribbons?" Ruka smiled.

"Make sure you change her underwear. Something more mature." Natsume said rudely.

"PERVERT!!!" Mikan screamed.

"I'll change that too. Just plain colors or stripes will do." I said plainly.

I could see Ruka blush a little.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess that's kinda embarrassing for guys to hear huh?" I laughed nervously.

"Well… It's kinda a girl's thing…" Ruka trailed off.

"Sorry! Next!" I changed the subject and looked at Mikan's clothes. "Clothes will be a toughie."

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"Because your colors are bright colors. I _hate_ bright colors. I _love_ dark colors like black, dark grey, black, dark blue, black, and so on."

"You said black 3 times Sakura-chan." Mikan sweatdropped.

"I did? My bad. Black is my fave color." I said. "Actually, black isn't a real color like white but whatever."

Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan sweatdropped.

"Anyways, I'll base you on the clothes that were in style in the US." I said. "Off to Central Town!"

"Hai!" Mikan said happily.

"You guys can come too." I said, facing Natsume and Ruka.

Mikan and I walked to edge of the ice rink/lake and stepped off.

"Wanna skate there?" I asked.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed.

"Sure." Ruka agreed.

"Whatever." Natsume shrugged which means yes.

I made skates for Natsume and Ruka.

"Let's race!" I made a wide and long trail that led all the way to Central Town.

**(A/N: Don't ask me how Sakura knows the whole way to Central Town without looking. This is a FICTION which means ANYTHING can happen!)**

"I'm not going to do something so childish." Natsume said rudely.

"Are you just saying that because you're afraid to lose?" I grinned evilly.

"Tch." Natsume looked away in defeat.

"That's what I thought." I smirked. "Ruka-kun, Mikan-chan, do you mind racing?"

"Sure." Ruka smiled.

"Okie dokie!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Alright then! Just follow the trail to Central Town! 1st 1 there gets treated to Howalon! No pushing, biting, blah blah blah." I said. "You know what? Forget rules! I suck at following them so NO RULES! I trust you guys anyways."

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Even you. Believe it or not. Besides, I doubt you'll dare to put a finger on me, you wouldn't hurt Ruka-kun since he's your best friend, and you wouldn't hurt Mikan-chan…" I grinned as Natsume glared at me. "Just because."

Mikan looked at me with a confused expression but I ignored it. Ruka understood what I meant.

"Well… On the count of 3, we start the race!" I got into place. "1!"

"2!" Mikan got into place along with Natsume and Ruka.

"3!" Mikan and I said unison and we started the race.

At 1st, Natsume was in the lead because I let him. I looked back and saw Mikan far behind. Ruka was a couple meters behind. I felt a bit bad that it was practically a race just between me and Natsume. I slowed down a little so that Ruka could catch up.

"Sorry. The way how things are going, it looks like it's just a race between me and Natsume-kun." I said when Ruka caught up.

"It's fine. I've never been a good skater to begin with." Ruka replied.

"Wait for me!" Mikan's distant voice called.

Ruka and I laughed and waited for Mikan. Natsume was already out of view. It took a couple minutes for Mikan to catch up.

"Geez! How do you go so fast?" Mikan asked while panting.

"I know how to help you." I said.

"How?" Mikan asked.

"The boogieman is chasing you!" I yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Mikan jetted down the trail.

"That takes care of having to wait on her!" I laughed.

"Looks like we'll have to treat Natsume though. I doubt that she'll actually catch up with him." Ruka smiled.

"But what do you think will happen when she does?" I asked. "And if she gets there before us?"

"Was that your plan all along?" Ruka asked.

"Nope! I make it up as I go along!" I laughed.

Ruka laughed too. We started skating slowly towards Central Town.

"We might as well take our time. Let them stay alone for a while." I said.

"Wouldn't they get worried and come down here to check on us?" Ruka asked.

"I thought you'd ask that." I said. "What if we take a different trail?"

"I see. They won't find us if they're looking on the wrong trail." Ruka said in understanding.

"Yup!" I made a separate trail that was close enough to where we can see the 1st trail. "And so that they don't go crazy and think that we went missing…"

I made a sign out of ice on the 1st trail that told Mikan to go ahead to her room and I'll bring the clothes later.

"I'll pick her clothes without her. She'll probably bug me about what she wants and what she doesn't want anyways." I said. "Do you mind coming with me? I need a 2nd opinion."

"Sure." Ruka agreed.

Ruka followed me onto the 2nd trail. I dissolved it behind us and we skated forward.

'I'm letting Mikan-chan be alone with Natsume-kun but that also makes me alone with Ruka-kun! What should I talk to him about?' I thought.

"Umm…" Ruka said suddenly.

"Yes?" I looked at him to show that he has my full attention.

'Perfect! Instead, he can start a subject!' I thought happily.

"Well… You said that you were helping Mikan with her crush which is Natsume, but she said that she'll help you with your crush…" Ruka looked down with a small tint of pink on his cheeks. "Umm… Who is your crush?"

'KYAAAA!!!! What should I say?!?! Should I tell him that it's actually him? The fortune teller said that it would be fine…' I panicked mentally. 'No! That's unfair for Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan and I will confess at the same time! That way neither of us will be left out!'

"Sorry! I probably shouldn't have asked! It's something private so I understand if you don't want to tell me!" Ruka said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"It's fine! I can't say right now. I promise that I'll tell you as soon as Mikan and Natsume are together." I said.

"Okay." Ruka looked at me and smiled warmly. "I'll wait till then."

"Hai!" I blushed.

We skated to Central Town in silent for the rest of the way. Once we got to Central Town, we walked to the clothes store with the best sense in style. It was pretty much a Japanese version of Hollister. I browsed through the clothes.

"Do you think this would suit Mikan-chan?" I asked every time I found something that I thought would suit Mikan.

"Probably." Ruka replied each time with a kind smile.

"Okay then!" I would say then blush.

Finally, we finished finding clothes for Mikan after an hour. I also got a couple things. I paid for the giant pile of clothes and was only left with less than 1000 rabbits. We walked out of the store. We were just about to head to the bus stop since I was too exhausted to make another ice trail. I saw a jewelry store and on display was a gorgeous pendant.

It was an 18 karat white gold diamond and aquamarine pendant. It was in the shape of a bow and was outlined with diamonds. In the center of the bow was a shining heart-shaped aquamarine. The pendant dangled from a ribbon choker that was the same color as the aquamarine.

I stared at it. Not only was it beautiful and had my birthstone, it was extremely expensive, 10,000 rabbits. I sighed knowing that I don't have the rabbits to buy it.

"You're birthstone is aquamarine, right?" Ruka asked.

"Ya. I'm so proud to have such a beautiful gem as my birthstone. I _love_ the color of aquamarines. They're my favorite gems." I replied. "That's right! You have the same birthday as me which means we have the same birthstone!"

"Do you want me to buy that for you? I have a ton of rabbits and I don't really use them." Ruka offered. "You won't have to pay me back either."

"It's okay! I can't ask of something like that from you!" I said, waving my hand in front of me. "That's too much!"

"Are you sure? I don't mind at all." Ruka said. "Besides, it seems like I owe you."

"I'm sure!" I nodded my head vigorously. "And you don't owe me anything! Being my friend is enough!"

"Okay then." Ruka smiled.

"Umm… Why don't we go to Mikan-chan's place? I need to drop off her clothes." I said with a light tint of blush on my cheeks.

"Sure." Ruka said calmly.

We walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. We got on the bus when it got there and it took us to the dorms. We walked to Mikan's room and knocked on the door. Mikan answered it.

"Hai! Coming!" Mikan opened the door. "Oh! Hi Sakura-chan, Ruka-pyon! Come in!"

We walked in Mikan's room and Mikan closed the door behind us. I walked straight to Mikan's closet with the clothes. I put the clothes in then walked to the couch where Mikan and Ruka were sitting.

"Ice coffee?" Mikan asked us.

"Okay!" I said happily.

"No thanks." Ruka replied.

Mikan made the ice coffee quickly and brought it over. She gave it to me and started drinking her own. I took a sip out of my ice coffee.

"Mou! Sakura-chan, Ruka-pyon! You just left me _alone_ with Natsume!" Mikan pouted. "We had a hard time getting those skates off! Natsume had to get a hammer and break it off because he couldn't melt it!"

"That was sorta the point. And oops." I felt the caffeine kick in. "So, how did it go? Did anything happen? Well? Come on! Spill! Tell me everything!"

"Shoot. I forgot that ice coffee and boys is a bad combination for you." Mikan muttered.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! TALK!!!" I said in a really fast voice.

"Nothing happened!" Mikan said. "Absolutely nothing!"

"Obviously _something_ must have happened! What happened after you guys didn't find us?!" I asked hyperly.

**(A/N: I don't think that hyperly is a word so I made it up!)**

"Umm… Natsume teased me almost the whole time." Mikan said.

"That's it? Come on! I know that more happened! I didn't leave you guys alone just so that nothing would happen!" I jumped up and down on the couch.

"Well… Something really happened." Mikan said.

"What?! What?! What?! TELL ME!!!" I demanded.

"Well… I saw this 1 pendant that was REALLY pretty at this 1 jewelry store! It was an 18 karat white gold diamond and pink sapphire pendant! It was in the shape of a bow and was outlined with diamonds! And in the middle of the bow was a beautiful heart-shaped pink sapphire! The pendant even dangled from a pink ribbon choker! It was the prettiest thing I've ever seen and I really wanted it!" Mikan said. "But it was really REALLY expensive! I guess Natsume noticed that I was staring at it for who-knows-how-long and he actually offered to buy it for me!"

"NO WAY!!!" I yelled. "What did you say?!"

"I said no of course. I couldn't ask for something so expensive!" Mikan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"This sounds really familiar." I muttered.

"Huh?" Mikan looked at me questioningly.

"Actually, the EXACT same thing just happened. The only difference was that the pendant was aquamarine instead of pink sapphire, the ribbon choker was the color of the aquamarine, and it was between me and Ruka-kun instead of you and Natsume-kun." I said.

"Couldn't _you_ have bought it?" Mikan asked me.

"Actually, no. I spent a fortune on your clothes. Now I'm left with less than 1000 rabbits." I said.

"Sorry!" Mikan said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. I can get all my rabbits back." I waved it off. "But you _better_ make it worth it!"

"I know!" Mikan said.

"Good. I'll pick what you'll wear tomorrow." I walked to Mikan's closet. "Come here."

"Hai!" Mikan skipped to the closet.

Ruka just waited at the couch. I picked out a nice set of clothes and accessories. Ruka couldn't see what I picked.

"I'll stop by tomorrow morning and do your hair too." I said.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed.

"Well… I'm kinda tired so I'm heading back to my room." I yawned. "Looks like the caffeine wore off pretty quickly."

Mikan and Ruka laughed. I started out of Mikan's door.

"Hold on. I'm coming too." Ruka walked to the door too.

"Hai!" I tried to hide my grin that was creeping onto my face.

Ruka and I walked to our rooms.

"I wonder how Natsume is going to react to Mikan's new look." I said.

"Probably not much. It takes a lot to impress him." Ruka said.

We arrived at our rooms. I unlocked my door and opened it. Ruka did the same.

"Well… Good night." I walked in my room.

"Good night." Ruka walked into his room.

**(A/N: Did I mention that it was night already? Well, now I did. LOL!)**

I got ready for bed. I fell asleep with Mizune next to me.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Shoot! I totally forgot about Mizune! SORRY!!! I can't believe I forgot! Pretend that Mizune was there the whole time! I'll try to include her more often! I just finished translating episode 41 of Mermaid Melody (for those that were waiting for that) and it should be out soon. As soon as the person who subs it puts it up! Next is episode 42! I guess I'm going to do the rest of the 1****st**** season. I'll do the 2****nd**** season if nobody does it and it's during a long vacation or something. Ciao!**


	25. Chapter 25

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 25.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"I wonder how Natsume is going to react to Mikan's new look." I said.

"Probably not much. It takes a lot to impress him." Ruka said.

We arrived at our rooms. I unlocked my door and opened it. Ruka did the same.

"Well… Good night." I walked in my room.

"Good night." Ruka walked into his room.

I got ready for bed. I fell asleep with Mizune next to me.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**The Next Morning**

I yawned as I woke up. I rubbed my eyes then got out of bed. I got ready for rehearsal.

"Right. I have to do Mikan's hair too." I sighed as I ate a piece of toast.

I looked at my watch. I needed to start heading to Mikan's room. I finished my breakfast and brushed my teeth quickly.

"Bye Mizune! Take care of the place for me!" I said as I left.

"Bye master! Bye master!" Mizune chanted.

I ran to Mikan's room and got there in a couple minutes. I knocked on the door. Mikan answered it after a minute or 2. She let me in.

"Good. You're already in the clothes I chose for you." I nodded in approval. "Now to do your hair. Sit here."

Mikan sat in front of her dresser. I brushed Mikan's hair till it was silky soft. I put the hair and put in some accessories. I even put a bit of highlights in there. When I was done, I took a step back to admire it.

"Very nice!" I said happily.

Mikan's hair was up into a curled ponytail with a black ribbon. A couple strands hanged down that were also curled and highlighted a reddish-pink. She was wearing a pink off-shoulder that showed her stomach and had a black bow on each sleeve. She was also wearing a black skirt with pink bows and light pink ballet flats with black bows on each center. Her accessories were a black ribbon that was tied into a bow on the side and pink tear-shaped earrings that dangled from a silver chain. To finish it off, she wore very light pink eye shadow, a little bit of pink blush, and clear, sparkling strawberry-flavored lip gloss.

"Perfection!" I clapped. "Let's see how he reacts to this!"

"Thank you so much, Sakura-chan!" Mikan hugged me.

"No sweat. Even though it's pointless, it was fun!" I let Mikan hug me. "When you show Natsume-kun, twirl then smile at him while tilting your head a bit! Make sure that you say 'well?' with extra cuteness and sweetness to it!"

"You're a genius!" Mikan said happily.

"Try it out!" I said.

Mikan twirled around a smiled at me while tilting her head a little. It looked like she was sparkling.

"Well?" Mikan said with a touch of sweetness and cuteness to it.

"Perfect! There's no way that this could fail!" I said happily.

Someone knocked on the door. Mikan let go of me and opened the door. Ruka was there. He looked at Mikan in confusion.

"Do I know you?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"It's me! You can't even recognize me, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan laughed.

"Mikan?!" Ruka's eyes widened.

"The 1 and only!" Mikan raised her hands then bowed playfully.

"How did I do?" I walked to the door.

"Great! I couldn't even tell that it was even her!" Ruka replied.

"Thanks! It's like playing with a doll!" I said happily.

"Natsume might actually be surprised a bit!" Ruka laughed.

"He better be after how much effort I put into this!" I said.

"Well, let's get going! I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Mikan said eagerly.

"Okay!" I followed Mikan out the door.

The 3 of us walked towards the auditorium. We met Natsume on the way.

"Ohayou Natsume/Natsume-kun!" Mikan and I greeted Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume didn't even bother looking at us.

"Hi Natsume." Ruka greeted Natsume.

"Hi Ruka." Natsume mumbled.

"Rude much?" I muttered to Mikan. "Hey, Natsume! Do you like Mikan-chan's new look?"

Natsume looked at Mikan. His eyes widened and his mouth hung upon a bit. He looked like he couldn't find his voice. I grinned. Mikan twirled and smiled like before.

"Well?" Mikan asked with a sweet and cute voice.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsume found his voice and regained his cool.

"Oh? You can't recognize me?" Mikan said in a cute baby voice.

"P-Polka-dots?!" Natsume said with surprise.

"I prefer that you don't call me that, but yes." Mikan gave a Natsume a soft smile.

"What the heck happened to you?!" Natsume demanded.

"Like it? I call it my masterpiece." I grinned.

"I was pretty surprised too." Ruka said.

"Not bad." Natsume said.

Mikan's eyes sparkled in joy and she grinned.

"The outfit I mean." Natsume smirked.

Mikan's grin disappeared and her eyes turned to rage.

"Natsume! You baka!" Mikan screamed angrily.

"And why are you wearing a shirt that reveals too much?" Natsume said rudely. "Are you trying to impress someone or something?"

'Got ya. You just admitted it.' I thought with a grin.

"W-who would I try to impress anyways?" Mikan folded her arms and turned away.

"You are such a baka, Mikan-chan." I muttered under my breath.

"Huh?" Mikan looked at me in confusion.

"You 2 can go ahead. We'll be there in a minute." I waved off Natsume and Ruka.

"Okay?" Ruka started walking ahead to the auditorium.

Natsume shrugged then followed Ruka. I waited till they were out of earshot.

"Baka!" I hit Mikan hard on the head with my fist.

"What did I do?" Mikan clutched her head.

"Natsume-kun didn't want you to go off and showing all those boys your stomach because he's _jealous_! He thinks that someone would start to like you then that person will steal you from him! Mou! You can be so dense!" I explained. "He practically admitted it!"

"Wow! You're amazing! How do you understand boy language?" Mikan looked at me in admiration. "Are you a boy?"

I hit Mikan again. She clutched her head.

"Do I look like a boy to you?" I put my hands on my waist.

"Well… no." Mikan looked down.

"The reason is because it's obvious and I spend enough time with boys to understand their weird language." I said.

"Oh." Mikan's mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"Baka. You should've been able to tell too. You're not _that_ stupid." I looked at my watch. "Great! Now we're late!"

I quickly made an ice path and made ice skates for both of us. I grabbed Mikan's hand then zipped down the path. I dissolved the path behind us. We arrived at the auditorium in less than a minute. I dissolved the skates and dashed inside while dragging Mikan. I stopped where everyone was at. I let go of Mikan and looked at her. Her eyes were in swirls showing that she was dizzy.

"Sorry that we're late, mina-san!" I apologized.

"Just don't let it happen again." Narumi said from behind us.

"Narumi-sensei! What are you doing here?" I whirled around.

"It was so interesting that I had to watch again!" Narumi said cheerfully. "I hope you don't mind!"

"Okay!" I turned to everyone. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Hai!" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru replied.

"These are the supplies that we need! I'll give you each a list and I'd like for you to get whatever is on your list!" I passed out the lists.

Everyone except the girls and Narumi got a list. Natsume didn't want to get the props at 1st but I persuaded him.

"Please get what is on your lists!" I said.

Everyone with a list went to the rooms that had their props. I helped people to direct where everything went. Finally, we finished setting everything up.

"Good! Everyone get in places!" I said loudly. "We're only doing 1 scene today since this is such a large part!"

Everyone that was in the scene got into place. Everyone else got off the stage. I looked around to check if everyone was in their correct places.

"Alright! This is scene 7, beach date! Action!" I announced.

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and I were walking around in a beach setting. Natsume was carrying a beach rug and beach umbrella while Ruka was carrying a picnic basket and a beach bag. We stopped and set up the beach rug and umbrella. We sat down on the rug.

"Anyone hungry? Natsume and I packed some food." Ruka asked.

"Ya! We didn't have any breakfast!" Mikan and I said in unison.

"Then I hope you like what we packed!" Natsume's eye twitched.

Natsume and Ruka set up the food. The food was just plastic food.

'It's a good thing that I thought of using fake food for the rehearsal. And then I can use real food for the real play! This way, we won't waste any time making food for the rehearsal!' I thought.

"Itadakimasu!" We pretended to eat the food.

"That was good!" Mikan said when it was time that we would finish.

"Ya! It really was!" I agreed.

"Good! We spent all morning making it!" Ruka said.

"_All morning_?!" Mikan and I said in unison.

"Ya. We worked really hard on it." Natsume was trying not to twitch.

"Thanks!" Mikan said.

"Thanks for the food and for inviting us!" I said.

"We should do this again some time!" Natsume and Ruka winked.

Natsume shivered. Mikan and I blushed heavily. Guards started walking down the beach and towards us. Mikan and I looked away from the guards quickly.

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing!" Mikan and I said quickly.

The guards were stopping at each person. Finally, they stopped at us.

"Have you seen the princesses? They ran away from the palace and they can be in grave danger." A guard asked us.

"Nope! We haven't seen them!" Mikan and I said too quickly.

The guards' eyes squinted at us.

"You 2 look a lot like the princesses." Another guard said suspiciously.

"That's nonsense! How would we be the princesses! That's impossible!" I laughed nervously.

"You're kidding! That's funny!" Mikan laughed nervously too.

Natsume and Ruka looked at us with confused expressions. We didn't notice them.

"Well, if you see either 1 of the princesses, tell a guard immediately. If we find out that you saw 1 but didn't report it, there will be a painful punishment." The guards walked away.

"Whew." Mikan and I sighed in relief.

"What was that about?" Ruka asked.

"The princesses are missing!" I said immediately.

"No. We mean, what was that sigh about?" Natsume said.

"Uh… What sigh?" Mikan looked away.

"The sigh just a couple seconds ago." Ruka said. "Do you know anything about the missing princesses?"

"No! Of course not!" I said.

"If we did, we'd tell the guards! We wouldn't want the punishment!" Mikan laughed nervously.

"Okay then…" Natsume let the subject go.

"So, what should we do next?" I asked.

"Why don't we play some beach volleyball?" Ruka suggested.

"Is that the same as ordinary volleyball?" Mikan asked.

"Ya." Natsume replied.

"Alright then! Ai-Akane and I are really good at volleyball!" Mikan said happily.

"Ai?" Ruka said in confusion.

"Nothing!" Mikan said quickly.

"Why don't I team up with Chisai and Hiroshi can team up with Akane." Natsume suggested.

"Okay!" Mikan and I agreed almost immediately.

Ruka took a beach ball out of the beach bag. We walked to the volleyball net and separated into our teams. We got on each side of the net and positioned ourselves.

"I'll serve 1st!" Ruka served the beach ball.

The ball went over the net and Mikan hit the ball. It came back to us. I hit the ball. We hit it back and forth until 1 of us dropped it. We played for a couple more rounds. We stopped after a while.

"That was fun!" I said happily.

"Ya!" Mikan agreed.

"This is our 1st time to play with someone besides ourselves!" I said.

"For your whole life, you've only been able to play with each other?" Natsume asked.

"Ya." Mikan and I looked down.

"Wow." Ruka said.

"The true is, we ran away because of that reason. We wanted to go outside and meet some new friends to play with. Our guardian is overly protective." Mikan explained.

"Sounds like it. He didn't even let you go outside?" Natsume asked.

"No. Not once." I replied.

"That explains a lot." Ruka said.

"Ya. That's why we were lost yesterday." Mikan said.

"I see." Natsume and Ruka said in unison.

"Ya." I said.

"I have an idea, why don't we spend the rest of the day giving you 2 a tour?" Ruka suggested.

"Really?!" Mikan and I said happily.

"Of course! There some places that are very dangerous to be and you should know where they are!" Natsume said.

"Dangerous?" Mikan and I repeated.

"We'll explain later." Ruka said. "So what do you say?"

"Okay!" Mikan and I agreed happily.

"Cut!" I said. "Good job!"

"You were great, Sakura-chan!" Mikan said.

"You were too!" I replied.

"Great job, you 2." Ruka said with a sweet smile.

"Y-you too!" I blushed.

"That was amazing, Yuu! How did you make their blush look so real when Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun winked?" Anna and Nonoko asked Yuu.

"Umm…" Yuu looked at us.

"It wasn't me. They were blushing on their own." Koko read Yuu's mind.

"Koko!" Mikan and I lunged at Koko.

"I can't help it!" Koko dodged us.

"You baka! Some thoughts should stay in the head!" I chased Koko.

"Sorry!" Koko ran away.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" I tackled Koko.

"Don't hurt me!" Koko covered his face with his arms.

"Give me 1 reason that we shouldn't?" Mikan crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I'll tell everyone ALL of your secrets!" Koko said desperately.

"How would _you_ know all of our secrets?" I glared at Koko.

"I read them by accident!" Koko said quickly.

"Which ones do you know about me?" I narrowed my eyes at Koko.

"The 1 about Chris and who you like!" Koko said immediately.

"No! I only told Mikan-chan about those!" I said in a whiny voice.

"Sorry!" Koko apologized again. "Just don't hurt me!"

"You just gave us another reason to hurt you." I made a razor sharp ice crystal and let it hover over my hand.

"I swear that I won't tell anyone as long as you don't hurt me!" Koko said.

"Dead people can't talk." I smirked.

"Umm… Sakura-chan? Is that really a reason for killing him?" Mikan sweatdropped.

"Well… No… But still! What if he tells someone with that giant blabber-mouth?" I said.

"If you have his life on the line, I doubt he'll say anything." Mikan said.

"Exactly! Just spare me!" Koko was practically begging.

"Hmm… Fine. Only if you swear on your life that you won't tell a single soul." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I swear! I swear!" Koko said quickly.

"Good." Mikan and I said, satisfied.

"Is it that much of a big deal?" Natsume said.

Mikan and I froze and turned around to face them. We completely forgot that they were there and that they heard every single world clearly. I laughed nervously.

"You heard absolutely nothing, understand? You went deaf that whole time!" I said seriously.

"Okay?" Ruka said.

"Not okay. I heard everything." Natsume said. "So what if you blushed a little? It's not a big deal. Everyone does at some point."

"Everyone except for you." I muttered. "Why don't you blush, baka?!"

"What?" Everyone looked at me.

"Sorry. Sugar rush. Must… get… dizzy." I started spinning around and around really fast.

Everything was whizzing around. I can see everyone looking at me like I'm a weirdo.

"Wheee!!!" I twirled and twirled.

"That looks like fun! Me too!" Mikan started spinning too. "Wheee!!!"

"I'm getting surrounded by idiots." Natsume muttered.

"Whoa! Super dizzy!" I stopped spinning and tried to steady myself. "It's an earthquake!"

I was trying to steady myself but I ended walking around like a drunk person. Mikan was doing the same. I lost balance and fell over. Mikan fell too. Slowly, the world stopped spinning. I laughed.

"That was fun! Again!" I got up and did it again.

Everyone except Mikan sweatdropped. Mikan did it again with me.

"Wheee!!!" Mikan and I span faster and faster.

Suddenly, I felt sick. I stopped and tried to steady myself. I felt like I was going to puke. I tried to run towards the bathroom but ended up running into a wall.

"Owwie!" I rubbed my head where I hit it.

The world was still spinning and I wasn't feeling that great. I put my head on the wall so that I would stay still. Finally when the world stopped spinning like a roller coaster, I dashed to the bathroom.

"Uh oh. I better check on her!" Mikan ran after me.

I threw up in the bathroom.

"Ewww…" I coughed.

"You okay?" Mikan asked.

"Ya." I replied. "Note to self: don't spin anymore."

"I think I have a stronger stomach than you. I don't feel sick." Mikan said.

"Probably." I said. "I've never had such a strong stomach." 

"That sucks." Mikan said.

"Oh well. I get these bursts of energy a lot. They just come all of a sudden and I have to burn them off." I wiped my mouth with a paper towel.

"I have an endless energy supply!" Mikan said.

"I noticed." I said. "I have a ton of energy usually but then the energy boosts up all of a sudden."

"Oh ya. I get those a lot but most people can't tell that I get them because I'm always like that." Mikan said.

I laughed.

"Well, let's get going back. We need to get the place cleaned up." I said.

"Okay! Will you be fine?" Mikan asked.

"Ya. I feel all better now!" I said cheerfully.

I lead the way back to everyone.

"Are you okay?" Yuu asked.

"Ya." I smiled.

"That's what happens when you're a baka." Natsume said.

"Well, sorry for being a baka!" I said. "Besides, in my eyes, you're the baka!"

Suddenly, all the energy I had just moments ago, disappeared. All the energy was gone.

"I'm sleepy." I yawned. "Let's clean this up really fast so that I can go take a nap!"

"Hai!" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru replied.

We cleaned everything and put it away quickly. I started walking towards my room when Narumi stopped me.

"Wait Sakura-chan! I need you and Natsume-kun to stay behind. Everyone else is dismissed." Narumi said.

Ruka and Mikan hesitated to leave but when I gave them a reassuring wave, they left. The only people left now were Natsume, Narumi, and me.

"Can we get this done with quickly? I'm sleepy." I yawned again.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Persona has another mission for you 2." Narumi said.

"Aww..." I looked down. "And I was thinking that Persona was finally giving us a break."

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon." Narumi said.

"Fine." I said.

"You know where to meet him." Narumi said.

"Ya." I said.

Natsume and I walked out of the auditorium.

"I need to stop by my room to get changed." I said.

"I know. Just make it fast. I'll go ahead." Natsume walked ahead to the Northern Woods.

I walked to my room.

**Sakura's Room**

I walked in and got changed into my disguise quickly. I washed my face with cold water to wake myself up.

"Come on, Mizune. I have another mission." I said.

"Mizune come! Mizune come!" Mizune chanted.

"Make sure to stay quiet till we get to the Northern Woods. It'll be bad if someone saw us." I said.

"Mizune quiet! Mizune quiet!" Mizune chanted.

"Be invisible for now, okay?" I said.

"Mizune invisible! Mizune invisible!" Mizune turned invisible.

"Good. I'll just write a note for Mikan-chan and Ruka-kun real quick then we can get going." I said.

I took out a piece of stationary paper and a pen. I wrote a quick note saying that I was going on another mission and left it on my desk. Then I opened the window and made a trail leading to the Northern Woods.

"Okay. Let's go." I made some skates then stepped out the window.

I felt Mizune fly by me. I closed the window and started skating to the Northern Woods while staying as high as we can. Once we arrived at the Northern Woods where Natsume and Persona were waiting, I dissolved my skates and Mizune turned visible again.

"Good. You're here." Persona said.

"You didn't think I was going to ditch you guys did you?" I said.

"You wouldn't dare." Persona said emotionlessly.

"I could go for a nap though." I yawned and stretched. "Just tell us the mission so we can finish it and I can take a nap."

"Just keep that attitude." Persona said. "A student here is being targeted by the AAO so we need you 2 to protect him."

"Okay. Sounds easy. For how long?" I asked.

"For a couple months. You'll need to watch over him 24-7. He'll have to stay with 1 of you at night and he'll have to stay with 1 or both of you during the day." Persona said.

"Okay." I said.

"Who's the kid?" Natsume asked.

"Hold on. He should be coming any moment now." Persona replied.

Just like Persona said, a small figure walked out of the shadows. The figure walked to us.

"Youichi?!" Natsume said in disbelief.

"Correct. This is Youichi Hijiri, Class A Elementary Branch, and Spirit Manipulation alice." Persona introduced Youichi to us. "This is who you will be protecting for the next few months."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Yay! I'm on vacation so I can work on my stories a lot! I'm pretty satisfied with the ending of this chapter! I just finished my drawing of Mikan skiing that I've been working on for 3 days so I'm really happy! Ciao!**


	26. Chapter 26

'**m [Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 26.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"For how long?" I asked.

"For a couple months. You'll need to watch over him 24-7. He'll have to stay with 1 of you at night and he'll have to stay with 1 or both of you during the day." Persona said.

"Okay." I said.

"Who's the kid?" Natsume asked.

"Hold on. He should be coming any moment now." Persona replied.

Just like Persona said, a small figure walked out of the shadows. The figure walked to us.

"Youichi?!" Natsume said in disbelief.

"Correct. This is Youichi Hijiri, Class A Elementary Branch, and Spirit Manipulation alice." Persona introduced Youichi to us. "This is who you will be protecting for the next few months."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Do you know this kid, Natsume-kun?" I asked.

"Ya. He's in the Dangerous Ability class too." Natsume replied.

"If he's in the same ability class as us, how come I didn't meet him before?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Natsume shrugged.

"Onii-chan." Youichi rushed to Natsume.

"That's surprising." I laughed. "How can he tell that it's you though?"

"You just called my name, baka." Natsume said rudely.

"You don't have to call me a baka." I said, a bit angrily.

"Onii-chan, who's that?" Youichi asked Natsume.

"Sakura Tenshi, water alice!" I introduced myself. "You're a pretty cute kid but you need to turn the frown upside-down!"

"Onii-chan, is she a baka?" Youichi asked Natsume innocently.

"Sometimes." Natsume replied. "Better than Polka-dots though."

"Thanks." I muttered then turned to Persona. "So this is the kid that we have to protect? Sounds easy."

"Just make sure to keep him in your view. If he gets captured, there will be an indescribable punishment for _both_ of you." Persona said. "And you will tell nobody that protecting him is your mission."

"Hai." Natsume and I said in understanding.

"You are dismissed." Persona turned around and walked away.

"So your name is Youichi, huh?" I said to Youichi. "Do you wanna stay with me or Natsume-kun tonight?"

"Onii-chan." Youichi replied immediately.

"Alright then. That's probably better." I said then turned to Natsume. "I'm not that great at taking care of kids."

"Whatever." Natsume said. "But you're going to have to some time cuz I can't take care of him all the time."

"Maybe I can get some help from Mikan-chan and Ruka-kun when that comes." I blushed when I said Ruka's name.

"Whatever." Natsume said coldly.

"Well, if that's all, I'm leaving. It was a waste of time to have to get changed into my disguise. And I'm tired. I didn't even have to bring Mizune." I yawned.

"You brought that familiar?" Natsume asked.

"Ya. Where is she anyways?" I looked around. "She was here a second ago."

"Onii-chan, what's this?" Youichi was playing with Mizune.

"Oh! That's where Mizune went!" A light bulb flashed in my head. "Hey Youichi? Do you like Mizune?"

"No." Youichi said flatly but it was obvious that he did.

"I'll let you play with her if you'd like. She can even do cool tricks." I said. "Show him a cool trick with water, Mizune."

"Yes master! Yes master!" Mizune made a display with water.

"Wow!" Youichi left behind his cool attitude and clapped.

"I'll let you play with her as long as you let nobody find out about her or see her, okay?" I said. "Just tell her to go invisible and she will."

"Hai, Sakura-onee-chan!" Youichi agreed.

"That was fast." Natsume said. "It took him a whole year for him to start calling Polka-dots that. But he's still not that close to her."

"Kids have always liked me! I'm just bad at taking care of them!" I said cheerfully.

"I want to stay with Sakura-onee-chan tomorrow." Youichi told Natsume.

"Alright then!" I said happily then yawned. "Well, see ya. I'm sleepy. And Mizune, stay with Youichi, okay?"

"Yes master! Yes master!" Mizune chanted.

I made an ice trail and my ice skates then skated to my room. I melt the trail behind me. I arrived at my window shortly and noticed that my note was gone. I opened the window and crept inside. I dissolved my skates and changed out of my disguise.

"That wasn't really worth getting changed into my disguise for. Oh well." I sighed. "And I guess Mikan-chan or Ruka-kun so my note."

I fell back onto my bed and looked at the ceiling.

"So that's who Natsume-kun and I have to protect, huh? Youichi Hijiri." I sighed again. "It's a good thing that he likes me all ready. Makes things easier."

Soon enough, I fell asleep.

**2 hours later**

I heard knocking on my door and woke up. I made sure I wasn't drooling in case it was Ruka then walked to the door. I opened the door. Natsume and Youichi were standing there.

"Uhh… Hi?" I said, confused.

"Youichi kept saying that he wanted to go to Central Town. And I don't want to go so you're taking him." Natsume said.

"Okay. Let's go then." I said.

Youichi held my hand and I smiled. Natsume walked the opposite way. I closed the door and let Youichi drag me to the bus stop. I saw Mikan and Ruka there.

"Oh! Hi Mikan-chan, Ruka-kun!" I greeted them.

"Hi Sakura-chan/Sakura!" Mikan and Ruka greeted back. "We thought that you were on a mission."

"No. I thought it was too but it was just that Persona had to tell me and Natsume-kun something." I replied. "So you're going to Central Town too?"

"Yup! I wanted to get Howalon! Since you weren't there, I dragged along Ruka-pyon!" Mikan replied. "But since you're here now, it's perfect! Now the 3 of us can go together!"

"4." I corrected Mikan.

"Huh? There are only 3 of us. You, Ruka-pyon, and me." Mikan counted us.

"And Youichi." I pointed to Youichi.

"You-chan?" Mikan followed my finger. "Oh! I didn't see you!"

"When did you meet him?" Ruka asked.

"Just a couple hours ago." I replied.

The bus got here so we got on. We sat in the back. Youichi sat on my lap, Mikan sat to the right of me, and Ruka sat to the left of me.

"He looks pretty attached to you." Ruka said.

"Ya. When I 1st met him, he already liked me." I laughed. "Right, Youichi?"

"Hai, Sakura-onee-chan." Youichi replied quietly.

"He's already calling you that? He took a whole year to start calling me that!" Mikan said. "I'm a bit jealous."

Ruka and I laughed. The bus arrived at Central Town and we got off.

"Do you want a piggy back ride, Youichi?" I asked.

Youichi looked down and nodded. I grinned and squatted down.

"Get on." I said.

Youichi got on my back. I got back up.

"Let's get Howalon 1st!" I said happily.

"Ya!" Mikan threw her fist in the air.

We ran to the Howalon stand. Surprisingly, there was a small line when usually there's a big line. We bought a medium sized Howalon box and sat at a bench. I let Youichi sit on my lap. We ate the Howalon quickly.

"Let's look around!" I suggested.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed.

"Sure." Ruka agreed.

"Which way?" I asked.

"How about that way?" Mikan pointed east.

"Okay! Get on Youichi!" I let Youichi get on my back.

Youichi got on my back. We walked towards the way Mikan pointed. We looked at all the stores.

"Wow! I've been here for a long time and I haven't seen any of these stores before!" I said.

"Look! A pet store!" Mikan pointed to a pet store.

There was a black kitten behind the display window. I zipped to the display window and pressed my hands and face against the glass. Ruka and Mikan sweatdropped. Youichi stared at the kitten too. Ruka and Mikan walked to me.

"Kitty-chan!" I said to the kitten.

I ran inside the pet store and to the kitten's cage. Ruka and Mikan followed me.

"Hi Kitty-chan!" I said.

"Nya." The kitten meowed.

"Kyaaa!!! Kawaii!!!" I said happily.

"You like cats?" Ruka asked.

"Ya! They're my favorite animals! And this 1 is even black, my favorite color!" I replied.

"Sakura-onee-chan, I want to pet the kitty." Youichi looked at me innocently.

"Okay. Hold on." I ran to the counter where there was a clerk. "Can you let out the kitty please? Just for a little while?"

"The cat might run away. Sorry." The clerk replied.

"I'll make sure that she doesn't run away. I have the animal pheromone alice so I'll be able to keep things under control." Ruka said.

"Alright then. Just make sure that you don't let her run away." The clerk walked to the cage where the cat was at then opened the cage.

"Thank you!" I said.

I squatted down and let Youichi down. Youichi reached to the kitten and stroked her back. I pet the kitten's head. The kitten purred.

"So your name is Ami?" I read the name plate under the cage that the kitten was in.

"Nya!" Ami meowed as if saying 'yes'.

"You're so cute!" I scratched behind Ami's ears.

Ami purred loudly. I noticed Mikan staring at her.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." Mikan replied as if snapping out of a trance. "It's just that she looks so much like, well, Natsume."

"Now that you mention it…" I said thoughtfully. "Maybe it's Natsume-kun that looks like her?"

"I guess… The moment that I saw him, I immediately thought of a black cat." Mikan said quietly. "And then I remembered that Jii-chan told me to stay away from black cats because it's bad luck."

"Well, it may have been bad luck for people like the AAO, but I think he's being good luck for you!" I smiled widely at Mikan. "I mean, he protected you so many times, he's helped you so many times, and he's given you so many 1st experiences!"

"Ya… I guess…" Mikan said slowly.

I looked back to Ami and started petting her again. Youichi kept trying to pick her up and hug her. I laughed at his failing attempts.

"I wish I could bring you back with me!" I told the cat happily.

"Why don't you?" Ruka asked.

"2 reasons. 1: I don't have the rabbits. 2: I'm really bad when it comes to responsibility." I frowned.

"Then why don't I get her and keep her for you? I'll take care of her and everything." Ruka offered.

"No! I don't want you to do something so troublesome for me!" I waved my hands wildly in front of me.

"It's fine! It'll be no trouble at all!" Ruka laughed gently.

"Besides! I don't want you to waste your rabbits for me!" I shook my head violently.

"I don't mind at all!" Ruka smiled warmly making me blush.

"But!" I protested.

I could see Mikan trying to hold in her laughter. I glared at her.

"I don't see any reason why not when you want her so much?" Ruka insisted.

"It's too much!" I said.

"Are you sure?" Ruka asked.

"Of course!" I nodded vigorously.

"Alright then." Ruka shrugged.

"Why don't we walk around a little more?" Mikan suggested with a grin.

"Okay." I glared at Mikan. "Bye bye, Ami!"

I put Ami back in her cage and closed it. Youichi jumped on my back then we left the store.

"Oh ya! I wanna see that pretty pendant again!" I said suddenly.

"Me too!" Mikan agreed.

"Alright then." Ruka said.

"It was this way, right?" I pointed to the opposite direction.

"Ya." Ruka replied.

We walked to the jewelry store. When we finally got to the store, we stood outside the display window. The pendant was still there on display. Next to it was a similar pendant that Mikan described before. We stared at them.

"Shiny." Youichi pointed to the pendants.

We laughed.

"Pretty!" Mikan and I said in unison.

"I guess it's a girl thing." Ruka said.

"I guess. Unless you were someone like Narumi-sensei!" I laughed.

"Did someone call me?" Narumi walked to us.

"Oh! Narumi-sensei! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"I'm allowed to go shopping for jewelry right?" Narumi said in a girly voice.

Mikan, Ruka, and I sweatdropped. Youichi just looked at him with a plain expression.

"So what were you here for?" Narumi asked.

"We wanted to see these pendants. They're pretty, aren't they?" I replied.

"My my! They are!" Narumi gasped. "Why don't you buy them?"

"I can't because I obviously don't have the rabbits for it." Mikan said.

"And I can't because I spent all of my rabbits on stuff for Mikan-chan." I said. "But I don't really mind about that because I can get it all back easy."

"I see!" Narumi looked like a light bulb flashed in his head. "Hey, Sakura-chan, Ruka-kun!"

"What?" Ruka and I said in unison making me blush a bit and look down.

"It's almost your birthday isn't it?" Narumi asked. "Since you have the same birthday."

"Now that you mention it, ya. It's March 14th today, right?" I asked.

**(A/N: LOL! Sorry if it seems like I'm skipping around a lot!)**

"Ya." Ruka replied.

"It's almost Sakura-onee-chan's birthday?" Youichi asked cutely.

"And Ruka-kun's." I replied.

"I hope you 2 have already gotten your presents for each other!" Narumi said. "Adieu!"

Narumi walked away and we watched Narumi's figure disappear. Finally, his words sunk in. Panic made its way to my face.

'I can't believe that I forgot! I'm such a baka! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!!!' I beat myself mentally.

"From that expression, I'm assuming that you forgot." Ruka smiled.

"I'M SO SORRY!!!" I apologized.

"It's fine. To be honest, I forgot too. I lost track of days since we were so busy with the play." Ruka laughed.

"Good! I thought I was the only 1!" I sighed in relief.

Then it struck me. I still needed to get the present.

"Umm… Why don't we call it a day and go home?" I suggested.

"Okay." Ruka agreed.

"The next bus doesn't come for a while so why don't we take my way?" I suggested.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed cheerfully.

"Sure." Ruka agreed calmly.

"What's your way, Sakura-onee-chan?" Youichi asked.

"This!" I replied.

I made the trail then the skates for me, Ruka, and Mikan. I stepped onto the ice and started skating forward. Ruka and Mikan followed me.

"Sugoi!" Youichi clapped.

"We can skate together some time at the lake that I froze!" I grinned.

"Yay!" Youichi said happily but with the same straight face.

We skated in silence for a while. Youichi fell asleep. I was in the front and Mikan and Ruka skated by each other. Mikan skated up to me.

"Do you have any clue what to get Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked me quietly.

"Not a clue. Do you have any ideas?" I asked in a whisper.

"Hmm… Nope. But whatever it is, it has to be something casual but not too casual." Mikan replied.

"You have to help me!" I whispered desperately.

"Why don't you try asking Natsume? After all, Ruka-pyon and Natsume have been best friends since ever!" Mikan suggested.

"Mikan-chan! You're having 1 of those _very_ rare genius moments!" I said happily.

"Thanks!" Mikan understood what it meant after a couple seconds. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"You're so slow!" I grinned.

"So what?" Mikan crossed her arms.

I laughed. Ruka skated up to us.

"So what are you talking about?" Ruka asked.

"Just about what to get you." I replied simply.

"I already decided what to get you." Ruka smiled.

"That was fast!" I said, surprised.

"Not really." Ruka laughed.

I blushed at his laugh. Mikan tried to hold in her laugh. She looked like she was about to burst. I glared at her. She skated far ahead then let out a loud laugh. I rolled my eyes. Mikan skated back. She grinned goofily at me. I glared at her.

"Anyways, I'm just going to get some opinions from some people about what to get you. Then I'm going to decide." I said.

"Okay." Ruka said with a sweet smile.

I blushed.

"D-do you have any allergies?" I asked.

"No." Ruka replied.

"Okay." I said.

We arrived at the dorms.

"Do you know if Natsume-kun would be in his room by now?" I asked Mikan and Ruka.

"He's usually at the Sakura Tree. Why?" Mikan asked.

"I'm going to let him take care of Youichi from here." I replied. "You guys can go ahead."

"Okay." Mikan and Ruka said.

I walked towards the Sakura Tree. Natsume was under the tree with his back against the trunk. He had a manga over his face and he looked like he was sleeping. I grinned. I snuck up on him silently. He didn't move. I could tell that he was sleeping by the pace of his breathing. I picked the manga off his face _very_ slowly so that he wouldn't wake up.

'I bet Mikan would love a picture of this.' I thought. 'Oh well. Maybe another time.'

I came up with an idea. My mouth curved into an evil grin. I hid behind a bush and set Youichi gently next to me. Then I soaked Natsume with water. He jumped up and looked around. I tried to hold in my laugh that was about to burst out loud. He actually looked really hot with his hair all wet but I dismissed the thought immediately. He looked around stupidly. I couldn't take it anymore. I started laughing hard. He ran to where I was with fire in both of his hands. I was rolling on the ground because I was laughing so hard.

"That's so funny!" I said between laughs.

Natsume looked like he was about to kill.

"The look on your face! You looked so stupid with how you looked around like that!" I laughed.

"Shut up." Natsume said dangerously.

It didn't affect me at all. I was laughing too hard. It felt like my lungs were about to collapse from lack of oxygen. Finally my laughing calmed down. I snapped my fingers and all the water on Natsume evaporated. He was still glaring at me. I grinned.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings!" I said.

"Shut up." Natsume muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm dropping off Youichi with you." I pointed the sleeping Youichi. "Well, see ya. I'll let you take care of him."

I started walking away but then I stopped and turned back around once I remembered something.

"You know what, Natsume-kun? I'm SOOO sorry about that! I shouldn't have done that! Please forg-" I was cut off.

"What do you want?" Natsume said rudely.

"Please give me some suggestions that I should give Ruka-kun for his birthday!" I begged.

"So you still haven't gotten anything for him?" Natsume teased.

"Obviously." I muttered. "But please tell me something I should get for him! You're his best friend so you would know the best!"

"Give me 1 good reason why I should tell you when you just soaked me with the #1 thing that I hate." Natsume smirked.

"Umm… Because I'll help you with Mikan?" I said.

"I don't need your help." Natsume said coldly.

"You owe me?" I tried.

"No." Natsume said flatly.

"Pretty please with a cherri on top?" I begged.

**(A/N: I know I said cherri. That's how I spell it. I don't care if you say that that's incorrect. To me, cherry is incorrect. LOL!)**

"No." Natsume said.

"I'll do anything that you say!" I said.

"Anything?" Natsume grinned evilly.

"Umm… Ya." I gulped. "I think."

"Dance naked in front of Ruka." Natsume smirked.

"EXCEPT THAT!!!" I screamed.

"I know. I was kidding. Ruka would probably throw up." Natsume said.

"Whatever. Just tell me what to do." I sighed. "Anything _reasonable_ and realistic."

"Tell me who Polka-dots likes." Natsume said seriously.

"Right." I searched my brain for an excuse.

"And I could tell you the _perfect_ thing for Ruka that he'd _love_." Natsume smirked.

"So I _have_ to tell you?" I asked.

"Nobody else would be able to tell you this." Natsume replied.

'I'm not allowed to tell! What do I do?' I came up with an idea. 'He won't be able tell if I'm lying!'

"And don't try lying because I'll be able to tell." Natsume said.

"Shoot." My idea fell to the ground.

"Oh. I guess you don't want to know…" Natsume picked up Youichi and started walking towards his room.

"You're really dense aren't you? Denser than Mikan!" I said suddenly.

"What?" Natsume turned around.

"You mean you can't tell? I mean, it's so obvious that everyone in this academy knows. Except _you_." I said.

'This isn't helping my situation!' I thought.

The words kept slipping out my mouth.

"If it's so obvious, why don't you just tell me?" Natsume said.

"It's you obviously!" I blurted.

Natsume was taken aback for a minute or so.

'Oh shoot! Oh shoot! Oh SHOOT!!! MIKAN IS SOO GOING TO KILL ME!!!' I thought.

I tried to keep the panic from showing on my face. Natsume regained his "cool" again.

"You're a better liar than a thought. I actually believed you for a second." Natsume said.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"Oh well. I guess I won't tell you then. I said the truth. Not lies." Natsume said. "I'll tell you what Ruka would want when you tell me the truth."

My mouth hung open. Natsume walked away.

"That brat!" I walked to my room.

**Sakura's Room**

I walked into my room and got ready for bed. I sighed and fell back onto my bed.

"I guess I should tell Mikan-chan that I told Natsume-kun. It's not like she can really kill me." I thought out loud. "Oh well. It'll kill me not to tell her."

I drifted to sleep slowly.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Tada!!! How was it? Crappy ending! I know! LOL! Mermaid Melody episode 42 with subs should be coming out really soon! I'm just waiting for it to be subbed by the person that subs it! YAY!!! I'm going to end this soon probably. Even if this is like my fantasy, it keeps me from starting other stories. ******** I have also learned something! When I'm wearing my red bouncy ball hat thingy, (like a Mickey Mouse kind of thing) I could think better! I need to wear it more often! Ciao!**


	27. Chapter 27

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 27.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

I walked into my room and got ready for bed. I sighed and fell back onto my bed.

"I guess I should tell Mikan-chan that I told Natsume-kun. It's not like she can really kill me." I thought out loud. "Oh well. It'll kill me not to tell her."

I drifted to sleep slowly.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**The Next Morning**

I woke up the next morning and got ready for rehearsal. When I was ready, I walked to Mikan's room to get her ready.

**Mikan's Room**

I knocked on Mikan's door. Mikan opened it several seconds later. She let me in.

"Come with me." I motioned to Mikan's closet.

"H-hai." Mikan obeyed.

I searched through Mikan's clothes that I got her. I looked at several shirts and shook my head showing that Mikan wouldn't wear that today. I finally found 1 that I accepted. Then I did the same with the bottoms. I shoved the clothes into Mikan's hands.

"Take a quick shower then get dressed into that." I ordered.

Mikan obeyed and ran to the bathroom. I walked to Mikan's dresser and picked out some accessories. Mikan walked out of the bathroom in the clothes I chose for her in a couple minutes.

"It looks good. Sit here." I indicated to a chair in front of the dresser.

"H-hai." Mikan did as I said.

I brushed Mikan's hair till it was completely knot free. Then I did her hair and put the accessories on her. I took a step back when I was finally done. Mikan looked at herself in her mirror.

"It's wonderful!" Mikan stood up then twirled. "I especially love what you did with my hair!"

"I know." I smiled.

Mikan's hair was up into a messy and casual side-bun tied with a large dark blue rose hair tie. She was wearing a denim colored halter with very small white ruffles on the bottom and top. She was also wearing a dark denim miniskirt with 2 large faded spots and simple yet elegant black sandal high-heels. Her accessories were a black necklace with a black coin and striped very dark blue and white hoop earrings. To finish it off, she wore light pink blush, body glitter, and clear cherry-flavored lip gloss.

"This looks even better than I pictured!" I admired Mikan. "Natsume-kun will drool on you in no time!"

I noticed that Mikan was daydreaming about something.

"What are you daydreaming about? Natsume-kun?" I smirked.

"Huh?" Mikan snapped out of it. "Of course not!"

I remembered what I told Natsume last night.

"Umm… Mikan-chan?" I said quietly.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Mikan asked curiously.

"I kinda… might've… sorta…" I tried to think of a way to say it.

"Spit it out already!" Mikan said eagerly.

"I asked Natsume-kun about what I should get for Ruka-kun and he said that he knew the _perfect_ thing that I should get. But he wouldn't tell me because I soaked him in water which he seems to really hate. And he said that he would only tell me if I told him who you liked…" I explained.

"You didn't, did you?" Mikan looked at me hopefully.

"Well…" I looked away. "Yes."

"SA-KU-RA-CHAN!!!" Mikan attempted to strangle me but I ran out of the way.

"He didn't believe me though!" I said quickly. "And he didn't tell me what I should've gotten for Ruka-kun!"

"HOW DARE YOU?!?!" Mikan lunged at me.

"Don't kill me!!!" I dodged her.

Mikan chased me around. The room was too small so I ran outside. Mikan chased me with her arms out like she was going to strangle the life out of me. Her eyes were burning with anger. I ran away towards the auditorium.

"I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!!!" Mikan screamed.

"I'm sorry!" I ran away from Mikan.

"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT!!!" Mikan chased me.

I saw Ruka, Natsume, and Youichi walking together.

"What's going on, Sakura?" Ruka asked.

"I'd love to explain but now isn't the time!" I ran away from Mikan.

"STAY STILL YOU FREAKING DEVIL!!!" Mikan ran at me furiously.

"Wah!!! I said I'm sorry!" I ran around Ruka and Natsume so that I was behind them and Mikan was in front of them.

"FINE!!! IF YOU THINK THAT IT'S ALRIGHT TO START BLURTING OTHER PEOPLE'S SECRETS, WHY DON'T I JUST SAY YOURS?!?!" Mikan screamed. "RUKA-PYON, SAKURA-CHAN-"

"NOOO!!!" I pushed my way past Natsume and Ruka and tackled Mikan. "I TOLD YOU THAT I'LL ONLY SAY IT _AFTER_ YOU SAY YOURS!!!"

"YOU SAID MINE FOR ME!!! SO WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?!?!" Mikan asked angrily and got up.

"AND HE BELIEVES IT!!!" I got up and took a deep breath to calm down. "I don't see why you don't just say it already. The fortune teller already said that we're going to be perfectly fine."

"But what if she's wrong?" Mikan calmed down a bit.

"I'm 100 positive that she's not wrong for you. If she's wrong, it would be me that it would be on." I said calmly.

"…" Mikan closed her mouth. "Then why not now?"

"N-now? As in this second?" I asked, surprised.

"Isn't that what now means?" Natsume said.

"Butt out!" Mikan and I said in unison to Natsume.

"…" Natsume took a step back.

"Why not?" Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"W-why not? W-well…" I searched my brain for an excuse. "This just isn't the time for it!"

"…" Mikan stared at me. "Very true."

"See?" I said.

"Then on your birthday it is." Mikan said.

"Why my birthday?! Why not yours?!" I asked.

"Because my birthday already passed." Mikan replied simply.

"R-right." I looked down and looked at Ruka through the corner of my eye. "I can't do it!"

"You'll do it whether you like it or not. I'll plan it perfectly!" Mikan's grinned. "I'll make sure that you guys meet at the most romantic place on campus!"

"M-Mikan-chan!!!" I blushed bright red.

"What about at the lake in the Northern Woods at sunset? How romantic!" Mikan's eyes sparkled like Anna and Nonoko.

"Mikan-chan!!! No way!!! That's so embarrassing!!!" I protested. "Why not for you then?"

Mikan thought about it.

"You're right! That _is_ too much!" Mikan blushed a 1000 different shades of red.

"I hate to interrupt, but don't we need to get to the auditorium? Rehearsal is supposed to start in 5 minutes." Ruka interrupted.

"WHAT?!" I screamed and looked at my watch. "KYAAA!!! YOU'RE RIGHT!!!"

"This is your entire fault! You're the 1 who got me all mad and wasted all this time!" Mikan yelled.

"What?! It's your fault for getting mad in the 1st place!" I yelled back.

"If you don't hurry up, we're going to leave you." Natsume said coldly.

"In these sorts of times, we have to go the express way!" I quickly made skates for everyone and made the trail. "Get on, Youichi!"

Youichi got on my back.

"Let's go!" I raced on the ice to the auditorium.

"Sakura-onee-chan, you're going too fast!" Youichi said from my back.

"Sorry, Youichi! At these times, we have to go at top speed!" I looked over my shoulder to check on everyone else. "Hurry up! You people are so slow!"

"But you're too fast!" Mikan complained.

"Geez!" I turned around and skated quickly towards Mikan and Ruka which were far behind. "Hold on tight, Youichi!"

Natsume skated ahead. I grabbed Mikan and Ruka's hands and zoomed towards the auditorium.

"Now you're going slower!" Mikan said.

"You try dragging 2 people at top speed!" I sped up. "Geez, Mikan-chan! What do you eat?! You're shorter than me but you're still heavier than me!"

"Ruka-pyon too!" Mikan said.

"Ruka-kun has nothing to do with you! He's a boy and is taller than me! Boys are supposed to weigh more than girls!" I said.

We arrived at the auditorium. Natsume was waiting for us there. I quickly dissolved our skates then we dashed inside.

"Ohayou, Mina-san!" Mikan and I greeted quickly.

Narumi wasn't there this time.

"Ohayou!" Everyone that was already there except Hotaru replied.

"We're going to get started right away!" I quickly passed out lists to everyone. "You know what to do!"

Everyone that got a list went to their assigned rooms and brought their assigned things. I told them where to put everything. I walked to Yuu which was sitting in a chair near the stage and preparing the illusions.

"Yuu, can you please watch Youichi for me while we do the rehearsal?" I asked.

"Sure. I can multitask, I think." Yuu accepted.

"Thanks so much!" I put Youichi on Yuu's lap. "Stay with Yuu, okay? Don't run off! Natsume-kun and I will be with you again in a little while!"

"Hai, Sakura-onee-chan." Youichi nodded his head cutely.

"Everything's ready, Sakura-chan!" Mikan called.

"Alright! Is everyone in place?" I asked.

"Hai!" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru replied.

"Good!" I got into place too. "Ready with the illusions, Yuu?"

"Hai!" Yuu made the setting illusion.

"Scene 8, the tour! Action!" I announced.

"Let's get going then!" Natsume said excitedly while fighting the urge to twitch.

"Hai!" Mikan and I said happily.

"Akito and Hiroshi gave Aiko and Harumi, AKA Akane and Chisai, a tour around the whole village. They finally stopped at the well-known palace." Yuu narrated and changed the setting.

"And to finish off the tour, this is the-" Ruka said.

"-palace." Mikan and I finished as we stared at the palace.

"How do you know the palace?" Natsume asked.

"It's the biggest place here. It has to be the palace." I said quickly.

We saw Nonoko and Aya inside the palace gates. They walked to us.

**(A/N: Remember that Nonoko is Haruka and Anna is Aya! They're Aiko/Akane and Harumi/Chisai's personal maids!)**

"Hello. Can we help you with anything?" Nonoko asked sweetly.

"No. We're just giving these 2 a tour." Ruka replied.

Anna and Nonoko stared at Mikan and me. Then their face lit up.

"You 2 are-" Anna and Nonoko were cut off.

"New around here!" Mikan interrupted.

"Chisai and I are going back home in a bit, so you guys can go ahead. It's getting late too." I said.

"Umm… Okay." Ruka said.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Natsume asked.

"I don't think so." Mikan replied.

"Then we'll meet you again. Same place, same time." Ruka said.

"Uhh… Okay." I agreed.

"Good. See ya." Natsume and Ruka walked off the stage.

"And cut!" I announced.

We walked off the stage.

"Good job!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"You too!" I replied.

"Thanks!" Anna and Nonoko said happily.

"Sugoi, Sakura-onee-chan, Mikan-onee-chan, onii-chan, Ruka-onii-chan!" Youichi clapped.

"Thanks!" Mikan and I smiled at him.

"We should get back to rehearsal now." I turned to everyone. "Everyone, please get in place for the next scene!"

"Hai!" Everyone except Hotaru and Natsume replied.

"Is everyone ready?" I walked to my place. "And in place?"

"Hai!" Everyone except Hotaru and Natsume replied.

"Alright then! Scene 9, discovered!" I announced. "Action!"

"What were you thinking when you ran away without telling anyone?!" Anna asked angrily.

"Shh!!! This is supposed to be a secret!" I whispered.

"Oh. Why don't you come inside? Then we can talk freely." Nonoko suggested.

"Okay." Mikan agreed.

"They enter and go inside a room inside the palace where there is no one." Yuu narrated.

The setting changed to a small room.

"Before we explain anything, we need you to promise about something." I said.

"Ya." Mikan agreed. "Promise not to let our guardian about this. We don't want to be dragged back into this prison."

Anna and Nonoko hesitated. They looked at each other then nodded.

"Alright. We promise." Anna and Nonoko agreed.

"Okay." Mikan and I said in satisfaction.

"Your probably wondering what happened." Mikan said.

"Ya." Anna and Nonoko replied.

"We couldn't take being trapped in this prison any longer so we ran away. We wanted to know what it was like in the village, out of the palace walls." I explained.

"You always told us about how much you wanted to escape the palace walls…" Anna said.

**(A/N: I forgot to mention that I'm changing some things from what the play was supposed to be like. Anna/Aya and Nonoko/Haruka not knowing about what happened to Mikan/Harumi and Sakura/Aiko when they escaped is 1 of those changes. Sorry but I think that this way is better.)**

"Ya. So we finally did. And we became Akane and Chisai. Now we have to blend into the village people." Mikan explained.

"Then who are those 2 boys you were with?" Nonoko asked.

"Akito-kun and Hiroshi-kun? They're our friends that we met on the night that we ran away. They were giving us a tour around the village." I explained.

"Sure they are!" Anna and Nonoko said sarcastically.

"They are!" Mikan and I blushed.

'Even if it's just for a play, I can't help but blush.' I thought.

"Whatever you say!" Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"So, where are you staying?" Nonoko asked.

"A small hotel in the village." I replied.

"Are you sure that we're the only people that know?" Anna asked.

"That we know of." Mikan said.

"But we were surprised that you could see through our disguises! We thought that these would be flawless!" I said.

"Those disguises are flawless! But that can't fool us!" Nonoko giggled.

"We've known you since all 4 of us were little kids!" Anna joined in the giggling.

"Ya. I guess that's true…" Mikan said.

"Now that I think about it, it would be surprising if you didn't recognize us!" I said.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Nonoko suggested.

"We can't. There might be a risk of someone catching us." Mikan looked down. "And we don't want to return here again. The village is so wonderful. We can't just leave it behind."

"Especially right after we made our friends." I said.

"I guess that's true…" Anna and Nonoko looked down in disappointment.

"But you 2 were always great friends! We never thought you as our personal maids!" Mikan tried to cheer them up.

"Ya! You kept us from going insane! Without you 2, we would go crazy ages ago!" I said.

"Thanks!" Anna and Nonoko smiled at us.

I looked at the clock in the room. I poked Mikan and pointed to the clock.

"We need to get going. We need our rest." Mikan said.

"Okay. Just come by often. We miss you!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"We will! Just not too often! We don't want to get caught!" I said.

I got up and was about to walk out the door when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. I saw a face in the corner of the window. I whirled around to get a full view.

"What is it, Aiko?" Mikan asked.

"It's…" I looked at Mikan then back to the window where the face disappeared. "Nothing. My eyes were just playing tricks."

Mikan got up. We walked to the door.

"They returned to their room in the hotel." Yuu narrated and changed the setting to the hotel room.

"I wonder how long we'll really last out here…" I said.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"Well, there's tons of guards everywhere and our disguises will only work for so long… We'll get caught eventually." I sighed.

"That's true… It's like mission impossible to stay out here for longer than a month." Mikan sighed too.

"Then Akito-kun and Hiroshi-kun would find out the truth about us." I said.

"There goes all our happiness. Gone in a flash." Mikan said.

"Then we just have to make our happiness be worth it! Have fun while we get the chance!" I said cheerfully to lighten the mood.

"Ya!" Mikan agreed. "So we'll go on that date with them!"

"Would you really call that a date?" I asked.

"What else would you call it?" Mikan asked. "Come on! You're the princess of love so you should be the 1 saying this!"

"I guess you're right…" I let out a little giggle.

"We should get some sleep. It's the princess of beauty's orders." Mikan giggled.

"Okay." I yawned. "And cut!"

"Good job!" Mikan gave me a pat on the back.

"You too!" I grinned.

"Thanks!" Mikan grinned back.

I walked to Youichi.

"And good job with the illusions, Yuu! It was really realistic!" I complimented Yuu.

"Thanks! Your acting was great too!" Yuu complimented back.

"Sugoi, Sakura-onee-chan, Mikan-onee-chan!" Youichi clapped.

"Thanks, Youichi!" I said happily.

People already started to clean up.

"Just wait here for a little longer, okay? I'm going to go help to put it away!" I ran to the stage and started picking up some things. "Just watch over him okay, Yuu?"

"Hai!" Yuu agreed.

I helped cleaning up the props. Before long, we finished cleaning everything up. People were leaving. Finally, I walked to Yuu and Youichi.

"Thanks for watching him!" I said happily.

"No problem!" Yuu replied. "Well, I'm going to get going too."

"Okay! Bye!" I said as Yuu left.

All that was left was Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Youichi, and me. Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka walked to me and Youichi.

"So Youichi, are you taking care of Mizune?" I asked.

"Hai." Youichi replied.

"I think your familiar came with us when we left." Natsume said.

Suddenly, Mizune appeared right in front of us. She flew in circles around us.

"Master! Master!" Mizune chanted.

"Are you having fun with Youichi?" I asked Mizune.

"Mizune has lots of fun! Mizune has lots of fun!" Mizune chanted happily.

"Good." I smiled.

"Can you take her back? She's constantly chanting and being loud." Natsume said with an annoyed expression.

"If that's okay with Youichi…" I looked at Youichi.

"It's okay if onii-chan doesn't like it…" Youichi looked down.

"Fine. You can still play with her." Natsume said guiltily.

"Yay!" Youichi played with Mizune.

"Alright then. Mizune, stay with Youichi some more, okay?" I said.

"Yes master! Yes master!" Mizune flew around Youichi.

"How long are we going to stay in this auditorium anyways?" Natsume asked rudely.

"Nobody said that you had to stay. I can watch over Youichi by myself." I replied.

"Then see ya." Natsume turned around and left.

I remembered something. I ran half way to the door then remembered Youichi. I made a U-turn and picked up Youichi. Mizune turned invisible and followed us.

"I just remembered something! I'll catch up with you guys later!" I chased Natsume.

"Huh?" Mikan and Ruka looked at me in confusion.

"Natsume-kun!" I called Natsume.

"Now what?" Natsume looked over his shoulder.

"You didn't tell me what I should get for Ruka-kun!" I caught up to Natsume.

"I'll tell you when you tell me the truth." Natsume continued to walk.

"So now you're in denial? And what if I say that it was someone else?" I asked.

"…" Natsume didn't reply.

"You'd burn him to crisps, right?" I smirked.

"Hn." Natsume didn't deny it.

"That's what I thought." I said. "So please tell me?"

"No." Natsume said flatly.

"Mou! Fine! I give up on you! I'll find something on my own!" I stomped off with Youichi. "And Youichi will be my 2nd opinion!"

I walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive to go to Central Town. I put Youichi down.

"Did you already get something for Ruka-kun?" I asked Youichi.

"Hai. And something for you." Youichi replied quietly.

"You're such a responsible boy." I patted Youichi on the head and gave him a warm smile.

The bus arrived and we got on. I sat in the back like always and Youichi sat on my lap. I stared out the window, thinking about what to get for Ruka.

'What should I get? Something that's special, but not too special. I want something that'll stand out, but not too much. Something that says "notice me", instead "I'm another boring present".' I thought as I sighed.

The bus arrived and we got off. I looked around and sighed.

"Do you know what I should get, Youichi?" I asked.

"Ruka-onii-chan likes animals…" Youichi replied in a small voice. "And the best presents are the ones that aren't bought because those don't have any love in it. Ones that you make have the most love in it."

I stared in surprise and admiration at Youichi. My mouth hung open. This little boy just said the wise words of someone that would be much older.

"You're so smart, Youichi! Are you sure you're not 3 years old?" I hugged Youichi.

**(A/N: I know that since everyone is supposed to be 2 years older, Youichi should be 5 but I like 3 better! It's so cute! But I'm too lazy to type down all the baby talk like shugoi instead of sugoi. I'm a very lazy person! LOL!)**

"My mommy told me that before I left for the academy…" Youichi looked down sadly.

"Oh." I looked at Youichi. "Do you miss your mom?"

Youichi nodded slowly. He didn't take his eyes off the ground. I smiled and picked him up. He looked at me in surprise.

"Then why don't I be your mom?" I grinned at Youichi.

"Huh?" Youichi looked at me like I was crazy.

"Pretend of course! I can't replace her, but I can try to fill in that longing to see her!" I laughed. "Someone as young as you shouldn't have to go through the feeling of not having a mom around! I'll try to let you have that feeling! So I'll try to act as much like a mom as I can!"

"Sakura-onee-chan…" Youichi stared at me.

"Just think of me as your mom!" I said cheerfully. "And you don't have to call me that long name! Just call me onee-chan!"

Youichi stared at me for a bit longer then hugged me tightly. I was surprised for a brief second then hugged him back.

"Hai, onee-chan!" Youichi said happily.

I let him hug me for a bit longer. Then I put him back down.

"Let's go get some supplies! I'm going to need your help to choose the materials I need!" I grinned at Youichi.

"Hai!" Youichi grabbed my hand.

We walked to a small craft store. I grabbed a shopping cart and we walked to the materials section. There was a large variety of different fabrics, strings, buttons, and other craft goods. I thought about what to make for Ruka and finally decided on something. I occasionally asked for Youichi's opinion and followed it. Finally, I got all the things.

"Do you think that this is enough materials?" I asked Youichi.

"Hai." Youichi replied quietly.

I paid for them quickly at the check-out lane and we walked out of the store. We walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. When it arrived, we got on and like usual, I sat in the back with Youichi on my lap. I thought about how it would come out. The bus stopped at the dorms and we got off.

"Do you wanna stay with Natsume-kun tonight too?" I asked Youichi.

"No. I want to stay with onee-chan!" Youichi said with a determined look.

"Alright! Let's go then!" I led the way to my room.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

We arrived at my room. I opened the door and led the way in. I set all the materials on my bed.

"Why don't you take a shower?" I asked.

"Together?" Youichi asked innocently.

"Sure!" I blushed a bit.

We took a quick shower quickly and we got dressed into our night clothes. Persona seemed to have dropped off a pair of Youichi's night clothes in case he would stay with me. We got ready for bed. I picked up the materials from the craft store and put them on my desk. When I turned back around, Youichi was already sleeping comfortably on my bed.

"No matter how smart this kid is, he's still a little boy." I smiled and tucked him in.

I walked to my desk and started working on Ruka's present.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Tada! I little bit longer than usual though… Oh well! You'll find out about Ruka's present in the next chapter! If I can't put it in that chapter, it'll be the 1 after that! Did I make Youichi a little too smart? And sorry that I'm taking so long to update! School's back and I have to work on my science fair project that I've been procrastinating on! It's due next week and I didn't even get started! Wah! Wish me luck! Ciao!**


	28. Chapter 28

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 28.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

We took a quick shower quickly and we got dressed into our night clothes. Persona seemed to have dropped off a pair of Youichi's night clothes in case he would stay with me. We got ready for bed. I picked up the materials from the craft store and put them on my desk. When I turned back around, Youichi was already sleeping comfortably on my bed.

"No matter how smart this kid is, he's still a little boy." I smiled and tucked him in.

I walked to my desk and started working on Ruka's present.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I yawned as I wrote the measurements.

'It's a good thing my mom taught me how to make these! And that I'm good in math!' I thought.

I worked on the present all night and by the time I finished, it was already 6 AM.

"It's done!" I held up the present happily.

"Huh? What's going on, onee-chan?" Youichi woke up and rubbed his eyes cutely.

"I finished it, Youichi!" I jumped up and down.

"Sugoi!" Youichi walked to me and looked at the present.

"I worked on it all night!" I held up the present proudly.

**(A/N: You'll see what it is later! For now I'll call it "the present"!)**

"You didn't sleep last night?" Youichi frowned.

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine! I've pulled tons of all-nighters!" I laughed.

I yawned and Youichi looked at me with a concerned face.

"I'm fine! If I say I'm fine, I'm fine!" I gave Youichi an assuring smile.

"Hai…" Youichi gave in.

"Which box do you think I should use?" I picked up 2 boxes.

"That one." Youichi pointed to a pale blue box with a dark blue ribbon.

"Okay! Thanks, Youichi!" I gently put the present in the blue box.

I started writing in a card. Someone knocked on my door just as I finished. I walked to the door and opened it. Mikan was standing there.

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan!" I greeted her.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Mikan greeted back.

"Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept all night!" Mikan looked at me with worry.

"Don't worry! It's not like it was my 1st time!" I smiled to assure her.

"So you did stay up all night! Why?" Mikan demanded.

"I was working on Ruka-kun's present." I looked down.

"I see… What is it?" Mikan asked curiously.

"For me to know and for you to find out!" I laughed teasingly.

"Mou, Sakura-chan!" Mikan pouted.

"So why did you come here? And how did you pick clothes for yourself?" I asked.

"I can pick clothes for myself you know!" Mikan laughed. "And that's for me to know and for you to find out!"

"Mou!" I pouted.

"Just get changed and get Ruka-pyon's present!" Mikan said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So you're just planning on leaving it here and never give it to him?" Mikan asked sarcastically. "And you're going to walk out in yesterday's clothes?"

"Right…" I walked back in my room and Mikan followed me. "Wait here."

I quickly got ready to leave. I got Youichi ready too.

"Hey Sakura-chan, why's You-chan here?" Mikan asked.

"He slept over." I replied simply. "And he helped me to pick out Ruka-kun's present."

"Oh. I see…" Mikan said quietly. "So are you ready?"

"Ya." I replied.

"Then let's go!" Mikan said eagerly. "Get Ruka-pyon's present!"

"Okay, okay!" I quickly put the card inside the box and picked it up. "Come on, Youichi!"

"Hai, onee-chan!" Youichi ran to the door.

I walked out the door with Youichi and Mikan with the box in my hands.

"Aren't we going to wait for Ruka-kun?" I asked.

"Natsume already stopped by and left with him." Mikan replied.

"Oh." I said quietly.

We walked to the auditorium. We stopped in front of the entrance. Natsume and Ruka were leaning on the wall.

"It's about time you came." Natsume said rudely.

"Huh?" I said stupidly. "Why are you waiting outside? And it's still early for rehearsal."

"We were waiting for you obviously." Natsume said coldly.

"Why?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Just walk in and find out!" Mikan threw open the door and pushed me and Ruka in.

A waterfall of streamers flew everywhere.

"What the?!" I jumped in surprise.

"Happy double birthday!" People chorused.

I looked around. People from my class, teachers, and people that I knew where here. There were a ton of girls that I didn't know but automatically recognized as people who were from Ruka's fan club. There were large tables for snacks and drinks. Streamers were hanging from the ceiling. It looked more like a party for 10 people having a birthday at once instead of 2.

"Surprise!" Mikan walked to my side.

"You better appreciate it because all of us worked hard on it." Natsume walked to Ruka's side.

"What are you talking about? You didn't help at all!" Mikan yelled at Natsume.

"I got Ruka didn't I? That counts as help." Natsume shrugged.

"Mou!" Mikan pouted.

"Why is it so big?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, Ruka-pyon in super popular and you do missions so the headmaster agreed to let this party be big!" Mikan replied happily. "The main reason that we put the party here is because it's the biggest place! We knew that a ton of people would come, especially because it's Ruka-pyon's birthday! And we all know that those fan girls would die if they didn't come!"

"I don't a get a break from them even on my birthday." Ruka sighed.

'Perfect. Even fan girls that'll flirt with Ruka-kun on our birthday…' I thought.

"Whoa! What the heck is that?!" I pointed to 2 giant piles of gifts that I just noticed.

"What does it look like?" Natsume said. "They're birthday gifts."

I stared at it. Obviously, one of the piles which I assumed was Ruka's, was at least twice as big as the other. Probably thanks to the fan club.

"Sugoi…" I muttered.

"Well, now that you 2 are here, let's party!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Ya!" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru agreed.

People swarmed over the snack and drinks tables. Music started to play.

"I'll hold this for you." Mikan took my present that I made for Ruka. "Natsume, get Ruka-pyon's present!"

"Whatever." Natsume took Ruka's present from his hands.

"We're going to go put these away so you 2 have fun! If you don't, you'll be in BIG trouble!" Mikan grabbed Natsume's arm and dragged him off.

Anna and Nonoko walked to me and Ruka.

"Happy double birthday!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Thanks!" I replied.

I yawned. Anna, Nonoko, and Ruka looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Ruka asked.

"I'm totally fine!" I said quickly.

"Onee-chan stayed up all night." Youichi said from behind me.

"Eh?! Why?!" Anna and Nonoko demanded.

"That's not healthy, Sakura." Ruka frowned.

"Don't worry! I've done tons of all-nighters!" I smiled in assurance.

"Alright. If you say so…" Ruka gave up.

"Umm… I'm going to get a drink. Do you wanna come?" I changed the subject.

"No thanks. I have to talk to Natsume." Ruka replied.

"I'm going to stay with Ruka-onii-chan for now." Youichi said.

"Okay. See ya later then." I started walking to the snacks and drinks table.

When I was half way to the tables, I suddenly stopped when I realized that I wasn't thirsty at all. I looked around. Everyone was either talking to their friends, dancing to the music, or at the snacks and drinks tables. I walked to a corner that was deserted and leaned on the wall.

'Even if this is only half of my birthday party, it's the 1st that I've had for a couple years. I haven't had one ever since Cici and Tasha moved away.' I thought. 'I wish they could be here…'

**(A/N: Remember, Cici and Tasha are my best friends! They were in 2 or so previous chapters!)**

'I miss them. I didn't want a birthday party unless they were there.' I thought sadly.

Narumi walked to me. Koko was at his side.

"What are you doing in a corner like this?" Narumi asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking a bit." I smiled.

"About what?" Narumi asked.

"Nothing much." I replied.

"It's just that it feels weird because I haven't had a birthday party ever since my best friends moved to Japan." Koko read my mind. "That's what she was thinking."

"I see…" Narumi said. "And you miss them, right?"

"H-hai." I looked down. "Very much."

"Is that what you would want for your birthday more than anything? To see them?" Narumi asked.

"Hai." I replied. "But it's not like that'll change anything. They can't come here. It's restricted."

"Well… That's very true…" Narumi tapped his chin. "Hmm… Stay here. I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go talk to someone."

"Huh?" I said but Narumi already walked off.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Koko asked. "Just curious."

"Umm… Well…" I thought for a bit.

'I can't say that it was on a mission…' I thought.

"Oh… When was that mission?" Koko asked.

"You read my mind?!" I said in surprise.

"Sorry. It's a habit." Koko laughed. "And I already knew that you went on a mission that time when you were missing for a couple days. That was when it was, right?"

"H-hai." I nodded.

"That was about a month ago, right?" Koko asked.

"Hai. It was right before we started rehearsing for the play." I replied. "But even if, I miss them a lot."

"When did they move?" Koko asked.

"Umm… About 2 years ago I think." I replied.

"So before the mission, you didn't see them for 2 years?" Koko asked.

"Hai." I replied. "And I missed them even more because all of my closest friends moved far away and my school friends started to ignore me. I was sorta alone…"

"You lasted pretty well then! Mikan only lasted half a year before chasing Imai here." Koko said.

"Ya. I mean, I would have chased them to here, in Japan, but I couldn't because there was no way I would be able to get to them. I lived on the other side of the world, I couldn't pay for the plane ticket, and I didn't know their address. It would've been almost impossible." I said. "Where as Mikan knew where the academy was and was less than a day away by train."

"Everyone, please be quiet for a moment!" Narumi said into a microphone from the stage.

**(A/N: I forgot to mention that everyone was on the spot in front of the stage. Not on the stage.)**

Everyone looked at the stage and shut up. Koko and I also looked over to the stage.

"Sakura-chan, where are you?" Narumi asked.

"Here!" I waved my hands so that he could see me.

"Okay! Just wanted to make sure you didn't run away or anything!" Narumi said.

A few people giggled.

"Anyways, you said that what you wanted for your birthday more than anything is to see your best friends, right?" Narumi asked. "Well, I have a special surprise for you!"

"Huh?" I looked at Narumi in confusion.

"Come on up on stage you 2!" Narumi called to the side of the stage.

2 girls walked onto stage. I stared at them with my mouth wide open. Narumi gave one of them the microphone.

"Cherri, hi!" The one with the microphone waved to me.

**(A/N: It said Cherry before right? Well, I'm changing it to Cherri. It's pronounced the same though!)**

"Did you miss us?" The other girl grinned.

The 2 girls were Cici and Tasha. I ran to the stage then hugged them happily.

"I take that as a yes!" Tasha laughed.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"That guy over there brought us here! It was kinda weird. He just asked us if we wanted to see you for your birthday and we said 'yes' and then we poofed here all of a sudden!" Cici explained.

I let go them and faced Narumi.

"But I thought it was restricted for non-alices to come in the academy!" I said.

"Well, I asked the headmaster and he accepted since you helped out the academy!" Narumi replied. "That and I begged on my hands and knees…"

"Thank you SO much, Narumi-sensei!" I hugged Narumi.

"I think you deserved it! Did you really think that if I gave you the job as the director and scriptwriter of the play, I would leave you empty-handed?" Narumi grinned.

I let go of Narumi and grinned back. Tasha gave back the microphone to Narumi. Narumi took it and faced everyone.

"Everyone is free to showing them your alice unless it hurts yourself or anyone else!" Narumi announced. "Now have fun!"

Cici, Tasha, and I walked off stage.

"So now that we're here, introduce us to your friends!" Tasha said excitedly.

"Okay! I have to find them 1st though!" I looked around.

"Sakura-chan!" Mikan was running to me and was dragging Natsume, Ruka, and Youichi behind her.

"Here they are!" I said.

"Oh ya! I remember that one! He's the one with the bad attitude!" Cici pointed to Natsume.

"Eh? How do you know Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Umm… Reasons." I said.

"Come on, tell me!" Mikan said persistently.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to freak out, okay?" I agreed.

"Okay!" Mikan said eagerly.

"You know that time when I missing before all the play rehearsals?" I asked.

"Ya…" Mikan said.

"I was on an important mission with Natsume-kun and I stopped by their place on the way to the place we were going to." I explained. "And that's when they met Natsume-kun. And I showed them a picture of you guys."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier about that mission?" Ruka asked.

"Sorry. I didn't want you guys to worry." I looked down.

"So which one is which again?" Tasha asked.

"I'll let them introduce themselves." I said.

"Nice to meet you! Sakura-chan told me about you! I'm Mikan Sakura and I have the nullification alice!" Mikan introduced herself.

"They don't know what an alice is, Polka-dots." Natsume said emotionlessly.

"What's an alice?" Cici asked.

"I think I'm allowed to tell you since Narumi-sensei said that everyone could show you theirs." I said. "You know how I can do all those water and ice tricks?"

"Ya." Cici and Tasha nodded.

"Well, that's my alice. An alice is basically a special power." I said.

"Oh!" Cici and Tasha said in understanding. "So what's nullification?"

"I can cancel out other alices!" Mikan said proudly.

"Cool!" Cici and Tasha said in awe.

"You already know Natsume-kun. He has the fire alice." I said. "And this cute little kid is Youichi Hijiri! He has the ghost manipulation alice which means he could summon ghosts and make them do what he wants them to do!"

"Aww!!! He's so cute!" Cici squatted down and looked at Youichi.

"Onee-chan…" Youichi hid behind me.

"That's rare. Usually, Youichi isn't shy." Mikan said. "And now he's calling you just onee-chan? No fair!"

Cici stood back up. She looked at Ruka for a long time then her face brightened up.

"Isn't this-" Cici said suddenly.

"Ruka-kun, please introduce yourself." I interrupted Cici.

"My name is Ruka Nogi and I have the animal pheromone alice." Ruka introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

"Wait a sec. This is Natsume-kun's best friend right?" Tasha asked me.

"Ya." I nodded.

"He's like the total opposite!" Tasha said.

"But he's nice like you said!" Cici said.

"What? Did you think that I was lying?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No." Cici laughed.

"And isn't he-" I covered Cici's mouth.

"Please excuse us for a moment." I said then pulled Cici and Tasha to the side.

"I was just going to say 'Isn't he your crush?'." Cici put her hands on her hips.

"That's the reason why I covered your mouth." I said.

"Are you saying that you haven't confessed yet?!" Tasha said.

"Shh!!!" I covered Tasha's mouth. "No, I haven't. But Mikan-chan is going to make me today."

"Oh! I definitely have to be there!" Cici said excitedly.

"Me too!" Tasha grinned.

"Mou!" I walked back to Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Youichi with Cici and Tasha behind me. "Sorry about that, guys. I just had to explain something to them."

"It's okay." Ruka said.

"Did you tell them about who you like yet?" Mikan asked.

"Ya." I replied.

"And you're going to set them up?" Cici asked Mikan.

"Yup!" Mikan grinned.

"Then we're with you!" Tasha said.

"Good!" Mikan said happily.

Mikan stepped forward to Cici and Tasha and whispered something to them. They giggled and nodded their heads like crazy.

"What?!" I demanded.

"You'll see!" Cici, Tasha, and Mikan giggled.

"I don't like where this is going…" I muttered.

"It's time for Ruka-kun and Sakura-chan to open their presents!" Narumi announced from the stage. "Come on up and sit here!"

"We'll stay down here!" Cici and Tasha said.

"Okay." I nodded.

Ruka and I walked onto the stage. We sat in the 2 chairs that were there.

"Alright. I'll give you each a present by a friend and you get to open it! Then read the card out loud and into this microphone!" Narumi said cheerfully. "You _have_ to read the card out loud no matter what it says!"

"I have a really bad feeling about this." I muttered.

"So here's the 1st present for Ruka-kun from Natsume-kun!" Narumi handed Ruka a present.

Ruka opened the present box and took out an old looking keychain and a card. Ruka stared at the keychain for a long second then smiled. He opened the card.

"It says 'Remember this? Natsume'." Ruka read the card out loud. "Thanks Natsume. And ya, I remember it."

I saw Natsume nod. Narumi took the box and Ruka's present from him and put it to the side then gave me a present.

"Here's your present from Mikan-chan!" Narumi said.

I opened the present box and took out a picture of us and a card. I looked at the picture. It was a picture of us back-to-back with our hands shaped like guns. On the bottom of the picture it said 'The Sakura Sisters got our back!'. I giggled and opened the card.

"It says 'Sakura Sisters for life! Happy Birthday Mikan PS You'll thank me later!'" I read the card out loud. "Thank you for what?"

"You'll see!" I heard Mikan say from the crowd.

"Okay?" I said in confusion. "Thanks for the present!"

Narumi took the present and put it to the side. This went on for several presents. Finally, all the presents left for us to open were the ones that were meant for the other person.

"Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun will hand you your presents and when I say so, I want you to exchange them, okay?" Narumi explained to me and Ruka.

"Hai." Ruka and I agreed.

"And you still have to read the card! _No matter what_!" Narumi said.

"I have a feeling they're scheming something." I muttered to Ruka.

"Me too." Ruka said.

Mikan and Natsume walked on stage. Mikan gave me my present for Ruka and Natsume gave Ruka the present for me. They walked off stage.

"Okay! Exchange!" Narumi told us.

Ruka and I exchanged presents. I looked at the present box Ruka gave me. It was black with a dark blue ribbon.

"1st, Sakura-chan will open her present!" Narumi announced.

"Umm… Okay…" I said.

I opened the present carefully. I took out what was inside. It was the black cat stuffed animal that I saw at the store before. I stared at it. There was something around its neck. I looked closer at it. It was the pendant that I saw at the jewelry store before. I gasped.

"Do you like it?" Ruka asked.

"Like it? I love it!" I hugged Ruka. "Thank you SO much!"

I realized that I was hugging Ruka in front of all these people. I let go quickly and blushed heavily. I looked at the crowd. I could see the entire Ruka fan club look like they were going to kill me… _Very_ painfully and slowly. I sweatdropped.

"Read the card." Narumi said.

I opened the card.

"It says 'I hope you like this present. After I saw how much you wanted these, I knew that this would be perfect for your present. Happy birthday. Ruka'." I read out loud.

I smiled brightly and held tightly onto the present. Narumi didn't put the present to the side this time. He let me hold onto it.

"Now Ruka-kun can open his present!" Narumi announced.

'I really hope he likes it!' I thought.

Ruka opened the present carefully and took out what was inside. It was a handmade pale blue bunny. Ruka stared at the bunny for a long time.

'Maybe he doesn't like it! I've never been good at making these sorts of things…' I thought.

"Umm… Do you like it?" I asked quietly.

"Of course! Did you make this?" Ruka asked.

"Hai!" I sighed in relief.

"I didn't know that you were so skilled in making stuffed animals!" Ruka smiled at me warmly.

I felt my cheeks go warm as a blush crept up.

"I'm not _that_ good…" I said quietly.

"You are!" Ruka said.

I felt the jealous stares of the fan girls attacking me.

'I'm so glad that he likes it! I was worried for a second there!' I thought happily.

"Now read the card, Ruka-kun!" Narumi said.

"Okay." Ruka said.

He opened the card and read over it silently in his head. I saw his eyes widen.

'What?! What did I write in there that made him look so surprised?!' I thought.

"Read it out loud, Ruka-kun!" Narumi grinned widely.

'Whatever it is, Narumi-sensei is in this! And I am NOT liking where this is going!' I thought.

"Umm… I-it says-" Ruka started.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**SUPER CLIFFHANGER!!! MUAHAHA!!! I bet you wanna know what it says!!! You'll just have to find out in the next chapter!!! I'm going to be a little late with updating Kodomo no Alice since I have writer's block on it! Ciao!**


	29. Chapter 29

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 29.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Now read the card, Ruka-kun!" Narumi said.

"Okay." Ruka said.

He opened the card and read over it silently in his head. I saw his eyes widen.

'What?! What did I write in there that made him look so surprised?!' I thought.

"Read it out loud, Ruka-kun!" Narumi grinned widely.

'Whatever it is, Narumi-sensei is in this! And I am NOT liking where this is going!' I thought.

"Umm… I-it says-" Ruka started.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"I hope you like my present. I made it with all my heart. P-please accept my present along with my heart. I-I'll love you forever and ever S-Sakura." Ruka read the card out loud.

Everything went silent. My mouth hung open as the words sunk in. Everyone was staring at me and Ruka.

"WHAT?!?!" The fan girls screamed in unison as realization sunk in.

The fan girls stomped up to the stage from the side. I stood up and set the present from Ruka on the chair.

"I should be saying the same thing! I never even wrote that!" I backed away from the fan girls.

"Oh really? So who did? A ghost? Only you could've written that because your present was held onto by the teachers!" Sumire said angrily.

"But I didn't write that!" I said desperately.

"So are you saying that you don't love Ruka-sama?" A fan girl asked.

'Well, I can't deny it. But I can't say that I do in front of all these people!' I thought.

I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent. And I knew that Ruka was right behind me, listening to every single word. I sighed.

'Oh well. The secret is already out anyways. This will either make Ruka-kun hate me or love me.' I thought.

"Fine! I'll admit it! I didn't write that-" I was interrupted.

"So you _are_ saying that you don't love Ruka-sama!" A fan girl said.

"Let me finish!" I said with my patience lowering. "As I was saying, I didn't write it but I can't say that it's a lie! And if I wrote it, it wouldn't be so mushy! Got the message?"

"What are you trying to say?" Sumire narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm not _trying _to say it! I _am_ saying it! I LOVE RUKA NOGI!!!" I yelled so loudly that everyone in the auditorium heard it.

There were tons of gasps and whispers. I didn't turn around to face Ruka. I stayed facing towards the fan girls. I was afraid to see Ruka's face. If I turned around, I might see a face of disgust. I was afraid that he would hate me now.

"H-how dare you say that!" Sumire said angrily. "You're not of equal level to Ruka-sama!"

"And you say that you are? _You _are a fan girl that calls him sama. _I _on the other hand, am his friend and call him as any friend would call him." I retorted.

"So you're saying that you're equal to Ruka-sama?" A fan girl demanded.

"No. Not at all. Ruka-kun is a great person who is definitely better than me." I replied. "What I _am_ saying is that I'm of closer ranking to him than you low-leveled fan girls are."

"L-low-leveled?!" Another fan girl repeated.

"That's right. Low-leveled. Only _fan girls_ could be that low-leveled. It's like paparazzi. Low-leveled, unwanted, and _annoying_." I said coldly.

"Umm… Sakura-chan… Isn't that a little bit too much?" Narumi stepped towards me.

"Not at all. I'm just saying what I've wanted to say for a long time." I said without looking at him. "I could've said that they were overdoing it before, but no. I didn't. You know why? Because I was being nice. You know what I think? I've been too nice."

I took a couple steps toward the fan girls. They stayed rooted to their spot.

"You don't scare us. You wouldn't try to hurt us." Sumire said bravely.

"Oh really? Did you know that when I get angry or annoyed enough, I can actually lose control a bit?" I took another step forward and made a large ice dart hover over my hand. "I wonder if I'm mad enough. Wanna check?"

"Sakura-chan! Don't hurt them!" Narumi said quickly.

"Ya. Don't hurt them!" A mocking voice mimicked Narumi from the top of the stage.

I knew that voice. I gritted my teeth and looked up. The person jumped down from the shadows onto the stage.

"Chris." I spat.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Chris smirked.

I saw Narumi, Natsume, and Ruka start to walk to us.

"Stop. This is a fight between only me and him. I won't let _anyone_ else take away my fight." I stopped them. "Chris, we're going to take this fight outside. I don't wanna cover my stage with _your_ blood. That'll put shame to my play."

"Gladly. There's not much room here." Chris walked through the crowd to the exit.

I followed him out. The crowd made a clear path for us. After we were outside, everyone also followed us outside. They surrounded us as if they were trying to keep one of us from escaping. Not like I would.

"You were pretty brave there. Being able to confess like that. Right in front of this _giant_ crowd." Chris said mockingly.

"Thanks. It feels good to finally have it off my chest." I said sarcastically.

"And I bet you're _so_ afraid that he'll hate you now, aren't you? Especially after how much you liked me and I just turned against you." Chris said loudly and clearly so everyone could hear.

"Shut up." I said quietly.

"What's that? I didn't hear you." Chris teased.

My final nerve snapped.

"I said SHUT UP!!!" I yelled.

I threw dozens of ninja darts made out of ice at him. He dodged them easily. I threw weapon after weapon at him but he dodged them all.

"STAY STILL!!!" I screamed.

I turned the ground into an ice rink. I skated to him and threw kicks and punches. He either blocked or dodged them.

He threw bolts of lightning and tornados towards me but I managed to avoid them all. The crowd would manage to get out of the way before it hit any of them.

"MOVE AWAY!!!" I yelled at the crowd. "UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE HIT!"

The teachers moved the crowd away. All that stayed there were Cici, Tasha, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Youichi. They refused to leave.

"So if you won't go down my way, why don't I just let it eat you from the inside?" Chris smirked.

"You wouldn't." I glared at him.

"I would, gladly." Chris said evilly.

"I swear, if you touch even a single hair of Ruka-kun's, you'll regret it." I said dangerously.

He pointed to Ruka and a giant lightning bolt shot out.

"NO!!!" I screamed and ran in front of Ruka before I could think of anything else.

The lightning bolt hit me with full force. I flew back and landed on the ground… hard. Everyone that stayed behind rushed to me. Ruka got to me 1st.

"Sakura!" Ruka kneeled down next to me.

"I'm fine." I sat up and winced.

"No you're not! This fight is over!" Ruka said.

"No. I'm not backing out of a fight." I said flatly.

I tried to get up but couldn't. I was too badly hurt.

"Don't push yourself too hard. There's a point when you have to give up and run away." Mikan said.

"I'm not pushing myself too hard." I said.

"Then what do you call this?" Natsume asked.

I thought for a long time.

"A mistake." I said. "It was my fault that I liked Chris before. If I didn't, we'd still be friends and none of this would've happened."

"So you did like him…" Ruka said.

"Hai." I replied. "But that was before. Now I'm totally over him. The only person I like now is you, Ruka-kun."

"Enough sweet talk! Just give up already! Everyone knows you lost!" Chris said.

"No. I didn't lose." I turned to Youichi. "Where's Mizune?"

"Mizune here! Mizune here!" Mizune suddenly appeared in front of us.

"Heal me." I ordered.

"Yes master! Yes master!" Mizune closed her eyes and pointed at me.

My body glowed and I felt the pain fade away to nothingness. When the glow was gone, I was back to normal.

"Thanks Mizune!" I said happily then turned to Chris with an evil grin. "So you actually thought I'd let you hurt Ruka-kun?"

"I was hoping to." Chris replied.

"That's your mistake." I stood up. "Because if it did, you would be crying for your mommy."

"Ya right." Chris said. "Did you think I'd give up after just one try?"

"Mikan." I said without turning around. "Can you put up a nullification barrier around you guys?"

"I'll try." Mikan said. "Okay. I got it."

"Good. Try to hold it up." I said.

"Okay." Mikan agreed.

"You took out all the fun." Chris said.

"Boo hoo. Too bad." I said sarcastically. "You ready?"

"For what?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"My revenge." I replied in the coldest and evilest voice possible.

"Right. Try to put a scratch on me." Chris smirked.

"I'll do more than that." I blasted a giant jet of water at him at high pressure.

Chris barely dodged it. I blasted another jet at him with ice blades in it. He couldn't dodge it and it hit him with full power. He flew back. I dashed to him with an ice sword in each hand. I slashed at him.

"Don't over do it! You know what'll happen!" Ruka said with concern in his voice.

"It's fine. I know that my alice shape will unlock at some point." I looked at him with a smile.

He was looking at me with the most worry concern I've ever seen. I sighed in relief. He doesn't hate me.

"What'll happen?" Cici asked.

"I'll explain later." I said.

"Is it dangerous?" Tasha asked.

"Very." Natsume said.

"Then stop now!" Cici and Tasha yelled at me.

"You really think I'd do that?" I turned back to Chris. "It's been my dream to get rid of him. Do you think I'd really give up now when I'm so close?"

"…" They didn't say anything.

"Now to finish it off." I pointed my ice sword at him like I was going to stab him.

I was about to do the final blow but I stopped. Guilt hit me. Hard.

"What? You're going to stop after you said that much?" Chris smirked.

"Ya. Even if I hate you this much, I can't kill you. No one deserves to die like that. Not even you." I dissolved my sword and took a step back. "I'm not a murderer. I can't and won't kill anyone."

"Stupid." Chris muttered.

"Just run now before I change my mind." I turned away. "Besides, I'm sure the AAO will you give you enough of a punishment for not fulfilling your mission, whatever it was."

"Whatever." Chris got up and managed to get away.

Everyone stayed quiet as they watched his figure disappear. When he was out of sight, they switched their attention to me.

"Nobody got hurt, right?" I asked.

"Hai." Everyone replied except Natsume.

I felt extremely tired all of a sudden. I knew it was because I used my alice too much. This time I knew that my alice shape was unlocked. I fought the urge to collapse in exhaustion.

"But even more important, are _you_ okay?" Tasha asked.

"Ya." I managed to say without showing any signs of weakness.

I looked at Ruka then looked down quickly.

"Umm… I wanna be alone for a bit." I turned away from them and made an ice trail and my skates.

"What about the party? You're one of the people that it's dedicated to!" Mikan said.

"It'll be fine without me." I skated towards the lake/ice rink.

"Sakura!" Ruka called but I ignore him.

I was already half way to the lake in the Northern Woods. My energy was already at its limit but I pushed myself.

'Come on. I'm almost there. It'll be really bad if I just collapse here.' I thought.

Finally, I got to the lake. I sat on a large boulder next to the lake. I panted heavily.

"Come on. Just fight it off." I told myself.

The exhaustion faded away. I sighed in relief and got up. I walked to the frozen lake and stepped on it. I started skating without even thinking about what I was doing.

"So I guess that's that. I confessed in front a ton of people. Perfect. And there's no way he would like me…" I thought out loud. "It's going to be really hard to look him now."

I skated around the lake for about 30 minutes when I sensed someone's presence. I stopped skating and looked around. Mikan, Cici, and Tasha were there. I sighed and skated to them.

"I thought I said that you can go to the party." I said.

"Well, we went there for about 5 minutes but it was no fun so we went off to find you." Mikan said.

"Come on! We came here so we wanna hang with you!" Cici said.

"This might be our last time to see you for a while! We have to have fun while it lasts!" Tasha said.

"Alright. I just wanted to think about some things." I sighed again.

"I told you that I'd find a way to make you confess!" Mikan grinned.

"_You_ put that fake card in the present?!" I said angrily.

"Duh! Who else would?" Mikan laughed.

"Fine! You know what? It's your turn! I was waiting for you to confess is all! And this is the perfect chance! When there's a ton of people!" I said evilly.

"What?!" Mikan took a step back.

"You heard me! And since my confession was over a ton of people, so should yours!" I made an ice trail leading back to the auditorium.

"No!" Mikan refused.

"Ooh! Who does Mikan-chan like?" Cici asked.

"Natsume-kun!" I replied.

"No way! That arrogant brat with the bad attitude?" Tasha gasped.

"That's him!" I grinned.

"Whoa. We didn't see that coming…" Cici said quietly.

"Talk about it." Tasha muttered.

"Okay! No more time to waste!" I made ice skates for everyone. "Let's go!"

"Huh? You mean the way you did before?" Tasha asked.

"It's the fastest!" I replied.

"Umm… Okay…" Cici said.

We skated to the auditorium. Actually, I was dragging Mikan which was screaming and struggling in protest. I ignored her. Finally we got to the auditorium. I dragged Mikan in as everyone stared at me. I walked straight to the stage with Mikan.

"Sakura-chan! No!" Mikan hung onto anything that she could reach.

"If you don't, then I'll do it for you!" I threatened.

"Sakura-chan! Please no!!!" Mikan clawed at the ground as I dragged her.

We stopped on the stage. Narumi walked to me and gave me the microphone. He walked to the side of the stage.

"Attention everyone! Mikan-chan has something to say!" I called into the microphone.

Everyone got quiet and stared up to us. I looked through the crowd.

"Is Natsume-kun here?" I asked as I looked around.

"Sakura-chan! No!!!" Mikan whined.

"Trust me! You'll be thanking me! Besides, it's pay back time!" I said. "So where's Natsume-kun?"

"Over here!" Someone shouted.

I looked at the person who shouted. He was pointing to Natsume which was next to him.

"Good!" I grinned. "Listen up! Mikan-chan has something to say to you!"

"Sakura-chan!" Mikan said in a whiny voice.

"Do you want me to say it for you? I'd do it gladly." I threatened.

"Fine! I'll say it!" Mikan gave in.

"Good. Now say it very loudly and clearly into this microphone so that he could hear you from all the way over there!" I gave Mikan the microphone.

"Umm… Natsume?" Mikan said nervously. "Umm… You know how Sakura-chan told you before that I liked you? And you thought that she was lying? Well, she wasn't lying."

I could see surprise written all over Natsume's face. I grinned ever wider.

"Say those 3 words now." I whispered to her.

"Umm… I already know that you don't like me at all, maybe even hate me. But…" Mikan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I LOVE YOU!!!"

There were gasps and whispers. Who could blame them? 2 huge confessions on the same day to the 2 most popular students in the academy. I could see Natsume's face with more surprise than I've ever seen. Mikan looked down.

"Very nice." I patted Mikan on the back.

"Thanks." Mikan muttered. "I guess we're even now, huh?"

"Yup." I nodded.

I took the microphone from Mikan and gave it to Narumi.

"Don't worry about Natsume-kun. I already know that he loves you. You might be the only person in the world who didn't realize that." I whispered as we walked down from the stage.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. I already know that he hates me." Mikan looked down.

"Fine. Believe what you want." I sighed.

We walked to Cici and Tasha.

"Great job, Mikan-chan!" Cici and Tasha grinned.

"Umm… Thanks…" Mikan mumbled.

"Now to hear what he says in front of you." I said.

"Huh?" Mikan said stupidly.

"Come on!" I grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her to where Natsume was.

"Sakura-chan!" Mikan whined.

We stopped in front of Natsume. Next to Natsume was Ruka.

'Oh. I didn't see him there before.' I thought as I looked away from him and to Natsume.

"So… What do you have to say to Mikan-chan?" I avoided looking at Ruka.

"…" Natsume didn't say anything.

"Well, I already told Mikan-chan that you like her but she wouldn't believe me. So you have to say it." I said.

"Why would I like a baka like that?" Natsume said coldly.

Mikan looked down. I could see that she was biting her lip to keep her from crying. I glared at Natsume.

"I told you." Mikan muttered.

"So now you're pride come 1st?" I asked Natsume.

"No. Who'd like this baka?" Natsume said.

"I bet I know what it is. You don't wanna admit it in front of all these people." I said. "Fine. Then you can say it outside where no one else would be listening."

I dragged Natsume and Mikan outside.

"There. Nobody is here except for us. Now say it." I ordered Natsume.

"Sakura-chan. It's okay." Mikan said in a cracked voice.

"No it's not. I'm not letting either of you leave until you 2 are together." I said firmly. "So just admit it already, Natsume-kun. She didn't confess in front of all those people for no reason."

"…" Natsume leaned on a tree.

"You might as well say it. You're not going anywhere till you do." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine. I love this baka. Happy?" Natsume said with an annoyed expression.

"Very." I grinned.

"Eh?" Mikan's face was full of surprise.

"Don't make me repeat it." Natsume looked away.

"Natsume!" Mikan hugged Natsume.

"Okay. My work here is done. I'll leave you guys alone." I walked back into the auditorium.

Cici and Tasha ran to me.

"How did it go?" They asked excitedly.

"Perfectly." I smiled.

"Good!" Cici and Tasha said happily.

They looked at each and nodded. I looked at them in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"Now it's your turn!" Cici grabbed one arm.

"Eh?" I looked at her.

"Yup! Let's go!" Tasha grabbed the other arm.

They dragged me to Ruka.

"S-Sakura…" Ruka looked at me.

"Umm… Mikan-chan wrote that card. I didn't know anything about it." I said quietly.

"I figured it would be something like that." Ruka said.

"Bye bye!" Cici and Tasha waved before walking off.

"Umm… It's okay if you don't like me. Or even if you hate me now. It's not the 1st time…" I looked down.

"No! I would never hate you!" Ruka said quickly.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Well, since you said who you like, it would only be fair if I said who too." Ruka said.

"You don't have to…" I looked back down.

"Yes, I do." Ruka said firmly.

"O-okay." I said quietly.

"The person that I love is…" Ruka paused.

I bit my lip.

'Whoever it is, is super lucky.' I thought.

"You." Ruka said in barely a whisper.

"Eh?" I looked at him.

Ruka just smiled at me. I looked around to see if he was talking to someone else.

"M-me?" I pointed to myself.

"Am I talking to anyone else?" Ruka asked politely.

My eyes widened and a smile appeared on my face. I hugged him happily.

"I see. I'm guessing that you 2 are together now." Mikan said from behind me.

I let go of Ruka and turned around. Mikan was standing there with a giant grin on her face. Natsume was next to her and looked bored.

"It's about time." Natsume gave Ruka a tiny smile.

"Ya." Ruka said with a blush on his cheeks.

Cici and Tasha walked to us.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you to get a boyfriend! And a good one!" Cici patted my back.

"Cici!" I blushed.

"Here are the rules. Don't make her sad in any way because we _will_ find out and you _will_ pay. If you ever break up, and I hope not, it will be _Cherri_ that breaks up with you. Got it?" Tasha told Ruka strictly. "And nothing overrated!"

"Tasha! What kind of people do you think that we are?" I turned bright red.

"We just don't want anything to happen to our little Cherri!" Cici grinned.

"Mou!" I pouted.

"Now to announce the world's best official couples!" Tasha clapped.

"Eh?" I said stupidly.

"Let's go!" Tasha grabbed me and Ruka's arms.

"Yay!" Cici grabbed Natsume and Mikan's arms.

They dragged us up stage. Narumi grinned and gave them the microphone.

"Attention everyone! Sorry for another announcement but this is super important!" Tasha said into the microphone.

Everyone looked up eagerly and got silent.

"We already witnessed 2 of the best confessions ever! And they were totally worth it!" Cici said excitedly.

"Cici! Tasha! Stop already!" I whined.

"Only if you wanna say it yourself!" Cici and Tasha said in unison. "Now's your chance to say what you want!"

I thought for a minute. I looked at Mikan. We nodded at each other.

"Alright then! We'll say it!" Mikan and I said in unison.

They gave us the microphone.

"Listen up!" Mikan said.

"This announcement is mostly for the NatsumeRuka fan club but everyone listen anyways!" I said.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**LOL! Sorry that it's not much of an ending! I'm going crazy with this chapter! It's my fave! You see why right? RUKA IS MINE FOREVER!!! LOL! This is sorta going more into my fantasy… Oh well! Expect the next chapter really soon! Ciao!**


	30. Chapter 30

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 30.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Attention everyone! Sorry for another announcement but this is super important!" Tasha said into the microphone.

Everyone looked up eagerly and got silent.

"We already witnessed 2 of the best confessions ever! And they were totally worth it!" Cici said excitedly.

"Cici! Tasha! Stop already!" I whined.

"Only if you wanna say it yourself!" Cici and Tasha said in unison. "Now's your chance to say what you want!"

I thought for a minute. I looked at Mikan. We nodded at each other.

"Alright then! We'll say it!" Mikan and I said in unison.

They gave us the microphone.

"Listen up!" Mikan said.

"This announcement is mostly for the NatsumeRuka fan club but everyone listen anyways!" I said.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"As of 10 minutes ago-" Mikan started.

"Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan are officially a couple!" I finished.

"And Ruka-pyon and Sakura-chan are officially a couple!" Mikan said.

"And don't even _try_ to flirt with either of them cuz they're ours!" Mikan and I said in unison.

I clutched onto Ruka's arm and Mikan did the same to Natsume. We stuck our tongue out at them. There were tons of gasps and whispers. Cici and Tasha gave us a thumbs-up. We grinned at them. We walked off stage.

"Oh ya! Mikan-chan!" I said suddenly.

"What?" Mikan looked at me curiously.

"I forgot to give you some pictures of Natsume-kun that I took before. Do you still want them?" I grinned. "Well, maybe not since you've the real Natsume-kun to go all obsessed over…"

"Sakura-chan! I'm obsessed!" Mikan pouted.

"Then what do you call the picture of him under your pillow that you kiss before you leave every day?" I smirked.

"Well… That's…" Mikan searched her brain for an excuse.

"Mikan-chan is obsessed! Mikan-chan is obsessed!" I chanted.

"At least I don't… uh…" Mikan searched for a comeback.

"Don't what?" I laughed.

"Oh ya! I bet you were imagining about you and Ruka-pyon when you were writing the play! And that's why you put a kissing scene!" Mikan said quickly.

"W-what?! N-no I wasn't!" I blushed.

"Ooh! Cherri's stuttering!" Cici and Tasha giggled.

"N-no I'm not!" I protested.

"So you _did_ put that scene because of that!" Mikan said.

"No I didn't!!!" I said loudly.

People looked at me like I was crazy. I laughed nervously.

"Don't mind me." I said.

The people turned around and went back to what they were doing.

"Sure…" Cici and Tasha said sarcastically.

"Mou!" I turned to Ruka. "You believe me right?"

"Huh? Uhh… Ya! Of course!" Ruka said quickly.

"See!" I turned back to Mikan.

She giggled.

"Just stick to your own boyfriend." I said.

"Okay!" Mikan hugged Natsume's arm.

"Don't stick so much to me." Natsume said with an annoyed voice.

"No! I'm gonna stick to you as much as I want!" Mikan hugged Natsume's arm tighter.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

"I want some cake!" Mikan said suddenly.

"Me too!" I said.

I remembered something.

"Hold on! I wanna get something 1st!" I ran to Narumi.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" Narumi asked.

"Do you know where my present from Ruka-kun is? I put it down on the chair before I went outside to fight Chris but it's not there now." I asked.

"I was holding onto it for you. Here you go!" Narumi gave me the present.

"Thanks!" I took it happily.

"Congratulations about you and Ruka-kun!" Narumi said.

"Thanks! I was kinda worried about it!" I thanked Narumi again.

"Well, you should go back to them! You don't want to keep them waiting do you?" Narumi smiled at me.

"Okay!" I ran back to them.

"What was it?" Mikan asked.

"I just wanted to get this from Narumi-sensei!" I held up the present from Ruka.

"Why don't I put that pendant on for you?" Ruka suggested.

"Okay!" I took the pendant on the necklace off the stuffed cat and gave it to Ruka.

I held my hair up and Ruka put the necklace on my neck. I blushed and dropped my hair back down. I turned towards Ruka.

**(A/N: I don't think that I mentioned that the choker that the pendant is on hooks in the back. Sorry if it confused you!)**

"Thanks! I love it!" I said happily.

"Good!" Ruka smiled at me.

I blushed ever more.

"Cherri's blushing!" Tasha giggled.

**(A/N: Sorry for another A/N! Tasha doesn't really giggle. She laughs more like 'Hahaha!'! LOL! Same with Cici.)**

"So what? Ruka-kun's smile makes him look even cuter!" I said.

"Calling a guy cute isn't a compliment." Natsume said.

"Oops! Sorry Ruka-kun!" I apologized.

"It's fine. I get that a lot." Ruka said.

"I bet!" I giggled.

"Okay! Enough chit-chat! Let's get some cake! I'm starving!" Mikan interrupted.

"Oh ya! I forgot about the cake!" I said. "I WANT CAKE!!!"

Mikan and I made a beeline for the table where the giant cake was sitting. Cici and Tasha ran after us.

**Normal P.O.V (for Natsume and Ruka)**

"Pigs." Natsume muttered.

"Oh well. There's nothing we can do about them." Ruka said.

"I swear that no matter how much Polka-dots eats, she never gets any fatter." Natsume sighed.

"Probably because of all that running around with Sakura." Ruka laughed.

"So you're pretty happy that you and that other baka are together now, aren't you?" Natsume asked Ruka.

"Ya. You're the same aren't you? About Mikan." Ruka asked.

"Better than before I guess." Natsume shrugged.

"Hey, Natsume?" Ruka said.

"What?" Natsume looked at Ruka.

"Can you promise me something?" Ruka asked with a serious face.

"I guess…" Natsume said. "What is it?"

"Can you take care of Sakura during your missions? Don't let her get hurt." Ruka said.

"You know that she can take care of herself and she's not that easy to hurt." Natsume said.

"Just promise me, Natsume." Ruka said. "Please. I don't want her to get hurt like how she protected me from the lightning bolt."

"Fine. I promise." Natsume sighed. "I'll watch over her for you on the missions."

"Thanks." Ruka smiled.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you gonna get some cake?!" Mikan yelled at Natsume and Ruka.

"Okay! We're coming!" Natsume yelled back. "Just wait, you pig!"

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Natsume and Ruka walked to us.

"Do you think that I'm a pig, Sakura-chan?" Mikan asked me.

"Well, after eating 5 giant slices of cake in 5 minutes, I can't say no…" I replied.

"What? I'm hungry! I didn't eat anything for breakfast!" Mikan pouted.

"Neither did I and you don't see me eating like a starving pig!" I laughed. "Neither did Youichi." 

It clicked in my head. Youichi.

"Where's Youichi?" I asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him." Mikan said.

I looked at Cici and Tasha. They shook their head. I looked at Ruka and Natsume hopefully. They shook their head slowly.

"The last time I saw him was when I was fighting…" I understood. "Chris… Shoot!"

I dropped the cake onto the table carelessly then ran out the door. They chased me.

"What's going on?" Mikan, Cici, and Tasha asked when she caught up to me.

"I can't believe that I was so stupid!" I said angrily.

"What is it?" Ruka asked when he also caught up.

"The reason why Chris came wasn't to ruin everything or visit or anything like that. He was a distraction!" I replied. "And he did a perfect job of it!"

"Another AAO agent probably took Youichi when we weren't paying attention." Natsume swore under his breath.

"We need to get him back _now_." I told Natsume with a serious expression.

"I know." Natsume said.

"You already used your alice too much today! You can't handle it!" Mikan said.

"So I'm going to let who-knows-what happen to Youichi?" I put my hands on my hips. "Besides, I'm totally fine."

"If you insist…" Ruka said suddenly. "We're coming too."

"But it's dangerous!" I protested.

"And? We can put our alices to use." Mikan said.

"But I don't want you to get hurt!" I said.

"Is this really the time to argue?" Ruka asked.

"No…" I said quietly.

"Then we're going and that's final." Mikan said. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine!"

"You can go but the only disguise you will get is a mask." Persona said from behind us suddenly.

"Okay." Mikan and Ruka agreed in unison.

Persona took 2 half masks like his out of his pocket and gave it to them. They accepted them.

"You 2, however, will stay here." Persona told Cici and Tasha. "You can't protect or help them so you will just get in the way."

"We understand." Cici and Tasha said in unison.

"Black Water, get changed into your disguise now. We will be waiting in the normal spot." Persona ordered.

"Hai." I skated to my room at lightning speed.

I quickly got changed and left my stuffed animal from Ruka on my desk. I skated to the Northern Woods. I went straight to the clearing where we always meet. Everyone was there including Cici and Tasha. Ruka looked at me and blushed immediately.

"I'll tell you now that I didn't pick the outfit. Hotaru-chan did." I said quickly. "I do have to admit that she has good taste in clothes though…"

"That's enough." Persona ordered. "Kuro Neko, Black Water, your punishment will wait till you come back."

"Hai." Natsume and I replied quietly.

"Go now. There's not a second to waste." Persona said. "He's probably at the warehouses where Kuro Neko, Sakura, and Shouda were held before. Destroy the warehouses if possible."

**(A/N: He's referring to Mikan. Not Sakura/me. And he's talking about the warehouses from when Natsume was kidnapped and Mikan and Sumire went to save him and all…)**

"Hai." Mikan, Ruka, and I replied.

"A car is already waiting for you. Hurry." Persona said.

We ran out of the Northern Woods while Cici and Tasha stayed with Persona. Mikan and Ruka put on their masks. We found the car almost immediately at the gates. We climbed in and the driver drove us straight to the warehouses.

**At the Warehouses**

We looked around from the shadows of the trees. There were guards all over the place.

"This has to be where Youichi is being held." I said.

"What's the plan?" Mikan asked.

"Find Youichi, get him out, and blow the place up without killing ourselves." Natsume said.

"What's the best way to find him?" Ruka asked.

"We can split up." Natsume said.

"No. Hold on. Let me think." I said.

"We don't have time to think. Youichi could be getting tortured right now." Natsume said coldly.

"Time… Time… Time…" It clicked in my head. "I got it!"

"What?" Mikan asked eagerly.

"I'll freeze time! That way we won't have to split up and we won't waste a second!" I explained.

"But doesn't that drain a lot of your energy?" Ruka asked.

"I'll be fine. Youichi is the highest priority right now. Not me." I replied.

"But-" Mikan was cut off.

"She's right. Right now we need to focus on saving Youichi." Natsume said. "She'll be fine. She's not weak."

"_She_ has a name. And that name is Sakura!" I said with a bit of annoyance.

"Whatever." Natsume muttered.

"Don't feel bad. He doesn't call any girl by their name." Ruka said to me. "Except for Mikan once."

"If we're going to do this, we have to do it _now_." Natsume said impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Hold on." I made an hourglass out of ice. "This needs a lot of concentration."

I took a deep breath then froze the hourglass. Everything froze except for us.

"Let's go." I said.

We ran to the warehouse at the farthest right. We checked each warehouse. Finally we reached a warehouse where there were the most guards. We ran in and looked in the very back. As expected, Youichi was tied up there. We ran to his side. Natsume burned the ropes then picked him up.

"I don't think I can keep time frozen for much longer." I said. "Let's go now."

"Okay." Mikan and Ruka agreed.

We were half way through the warehouse when suddenly there was a sharp pain in my chest. I stopped and leaned on a large crate for support.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Ruka asked.

"Ya. I'm fine." I stood up straight.

The sharp pain came again. I winced and bent onto the ground. I clutched my chest and panted heavily.

"You're not fine!" Ruka bent down to me.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." I stood back up.

The pain came again and I did my best to ignore it.

"I knew that after using your alice that much, you'd unlock your alice shape." Natsume said.

"We have to get out of here now. Time is going to-" Everything started moving again. "-unfreeze."

The guards were inconveniently surrounding us. They noticed us immediately and pointed their guns at us. Youichi looked around in confusion. Natsume made a ring of fire around us.

"Polka-dots, put a nullification barrier around them." Natsume ordered.

"Hai." Mikan put a nullification barrier around the guards.

"Youichi, where's Mizune?" I asked.

"Onee-chan?" Youichi looked up at me. "She was with me before. But she was invisible."

"Mizune, show yourself." I said.

Mizune suddenly appeared.

"Good. Can you wipe out those guards?" I asked.

"Mizune can! Mizune can!" Mizune chanted.

She shot giant jets at the guards. They were thrown back and knocked out.

"Good. Let's go." I said.

"Like I'd let you go that easily." Reo said.

Reo was standing at the only exit of the warehouse. Chris was at his side, smirking.

"Reo." Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan muttered.

"Chris." I muttered.

Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan looked at me.

"What? I hate Chris more." I shrugged.

Natsume shot a giant fireball at them. They dodged it swiftly.

"I'll do what I can. Run away with Youichi now." Natsume gave Youichi to Ruka.

"I won't leave you this time. Last time, you almost killed yourself!" Mikan said.

"Mikan-chan, right now Youichi is our 1st priority. I understand that you don't want to leave him but you have to." I said.

"But-" Mikan protested.

"Don't worry. Natsume-kun isn't defeated that easily." I took off my mask and put a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "Besides, I'll be with him."

"But you're not in any shape to fight!" Ruka protested.

"Don't worry about me. I need you to go with Mikan-chan and Youichi." I gave Ruka an assuring smile. "I'll be fine."

"Fine." Ruka gave in reluctantly.

"Okay." Mikan gave Natsume a quick peck on the cheek then gave me a hug. "Be careful. Everyone is waiting for us to come back and we're not leaving till you come out!"

I made a thick ice wall that made a clear path to the exit. There was no way that Reo and Chris could get to them.

"If any guards get in your way, use these." I gave Mikan and Ruka an ice sword each. "And Mikan-chan, don't hurt yourself with that."

Mikan pouted then ran to the exit. Ruka followed her, carrying Youichi with one arm. I dissolved the ice wall then made a wall that blocked the exit. I turned back to Reo and Chris.

"Now we can have a nice fight without any interruptions or without any escapes." I said.

"Who would try to escape?" Chris asked in a mocking tone.

"Maybe you after I beat the crap out of you?" I replied.

"Try me." Chris smirked.

I made the hourglass again.

"What are you trying to do, baka? You don't even have half the energy needed to freeze time again!" Natsume told me with his voice raised.

"Hmph." I dissolved the hourglass.

"You should've just gone with them. You don't have the energy to fight." Natsume said rudely.

"Do you really think I'd just let you have a whole fight to yourself?" I smirked. "I don't think so!"

A bolt of lightning shot at me. I dodged it at the last second. My head whipped towards Chris and I glared at him.

"Didn't you know that interrupting people is rude?" I said with annoyance.

"And since when was I polite?" Chris stuck his tongue out at me.

I felt a nerve a nerve snap. I threw an ice dagger at him at lightning speed. He barely dodged it.

"Why don't you stay still so it can be over with?" I gritted my teeth.

I threw more daggers at him. He dodged them each. Natsume was throwing fireballs at Reo and he was dodging them. Several fireballs hit the wall I made to block the exit. The wall started to melt until it was just a puddle of water but I left it. I was too tired to redo the wall and the pain in my chest was becoming unbearable.

"STAY STILL!!!" I yelled at Chris in frustration.

Finally, the pain was too much. I couldn't take it anymore. The darkness was moving into my vision. I saw a figure in the exit. I used the very last bit of my energy to squint at the figure. It was Ruka. I slowly slipped out of conscious and the last thing I felt was warm, safe arms around me.

**Sakura's Dream**

I was on stage in front of a giant audience. I looked around. It was the auditorium and it was the scene when Ruka and Natsume say that they don't remember me and Mikan. But Mikan and Natsume weren't there. Only me and Ruka.

"Don't act like you're so close to me!" Ruka said coldly.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. "Y-you're my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?!" Ruka cackled coldly. "Who would want to be your boyfriend?"

It seemed like he actually meant it. I bit back the tears that threatened to spill.

"B-but, you even said it yourself! T-that the one you love is me!" I said with my voice cracked.

"Oh. That? That was only because I felt bad for you." Ruka smirked. "Nobody liked you so I thought that I should be kind enough to let you have something that you want for just a moment. But you've had your time. Now you'll return to the time when nobody will like you. Nobody will care for you. Not Mikan, not Cici, not Tasha, not Natsume, not Youichi, not _me_."

My heart shattered to billions of pieces. I couldn't hold it any longer. The tears poured down. I ran off the stage and down the hall. I ran and ran but it never ended. A cold and evil voice kept repeating what Ruka said.

"No! No! No! It's not true!" I covered my ears and continued to run down the endless hall.

"Just face it. Nobody will ever love you." Ruka's voice echoed. "The truth is that I always _hated_ you!"

"No! Ruka-kun! Take it back! It's not true! You don't mean it!" I screamed.

I ran and ran for what seemed to be hours. Ruka's cold voice echoed down the hall. I cried without any signs of stopping. Finally, I saw a distant light, the exit. I ran to it desperately. It got closer and closer and I dived into it.

**End of Sakura's Dream**

I shot up and opened my eyes. I was sweating furiously and panting heavily. Tears were in my eyes.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake! Are you okay?" A familiar voice called from my side.

I looked at the source of the voice. It was Mikan. I remembered what Ruka said in my dream.

_Now you'll return to the time when nobody will like you. Nobody will care for you. Not Mikan, not Cici, not Tasha, not Natsume, not Youichi, not me._

"No…" I whispered.

"Sakura! I'm so glad you're finally awake! We were so worried!" Another familiar voice said from my other side.

I recognized the voice immediately, Ruka. I didn't turn around to face him. I was afraid to see those cold and evil eyes. I shut my eyes tightly and dashed under the covers of what I recognized as a hospital bed.

"What's wrong with you, Cherri? You've been screaming and crying in your sleep for hours now!" Another voice as I recognized as Tasha said.

"Don't hate me!" I yelled. "Please!"

"What's this baka talking about?" I heard Natsume's voice.

"Oh… I see… You had a nightmare!" Cici said in understanding.

"Is that what it was? A little nightmare?" Tasha laughed.

"That we hated you?" Mikan joined in Tasha's laughing. "That would never happen! You're our best friend!"

"Really?" I peeked out from the covers.

"And you're my girlfriend!" Ruka said.

"B-but-" I remembered what Ruka said in the dream.

"Everything you saw and heard in your dream wasn't real." Natsume said plainly. "It was all fake. Can't you tell a dream from reality, baka?"

"I'm so glad it was just a dream…" I sighed in relief.

I remembered what happened before I passed out. We were on a mission.

"What happened to Chris and Reo? Where's Youichi? What happened? How did I get here?" I asked quickly.

"Slow down, Cherri!" Tasha laughed.

"They got away. It's probably impossible to beat them when they keep escaping the second they realize they're going to lose." Natsume replied.

"I'm here." Youichi said quietly.

"Good." I sighed in relief. "I'm so sorry that I didn't watch you! It was my job and I didn't even do that!"

"It's okay, onee-chan." Youichi climbed onto my lap.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Hai." Youichi nodded.

"We'll explain everything later. Persona wanted us to see him as soon as you woke up." Natsume said.

"For what?" I asked stupidly.

"Our punishment for not watching Youichi, baka." Natsume said coldly.

"Oh ya. I forgot." I said quietly.

I picked up Youichi and put him on the ground. I stood up and stretched. I noticed that I was still in my disguise.

"Let's go." I said.

I walked out the door and Natsume followed me. We walked to the Northern Woods.

"Persona isn't going to be soft on us is he?" I asked Natsume.

"What do you think?" Natsume replied.

"Right…" I said quietly.

We walked in silence for a while. Finally we got to the clearing Persona was waiting at in the Northern Woods. We walked to him slowly. I tried not to show any fear.

"Very smart not to try running away." Persona said.

"It would've been pointless." Natsume muttered.

"You know why you're here." Persona said. "I told you that your mission was to watch and protect Youichi Hijiri. Yet you ignored me and allowed him to get kidnapped by the AAO."

"We're very sorry. We had a distraction." I apologized.

"Don't put the blame on other people. Excuses won't get you out of this." Persona said coldly. "I know what happened: one of the agents from the AAO came as a distraction, which he succeeded in. You should've known better."

"We're sorry. We won't make the same mistake again." I apologized again.

"I know you won't." Persona said.

"Just give us our punishment so we can get it over with." Natsume said.

I could tell that Natsume knew what was coming and it was going to be harsh.

"Eager are we?" Persona smirked. "Very well. I'll grant your wish."

I braced myself for the terrible punishment that I knew would come.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**There you go! I know I said that you should expect this chapter really soon. Sorry! My head was blasting with ideas and I thought that I would be able to write this really easily. I was SO wrong! I had some super writer's block! LOL! This isn't that much of a cliffhanger… Oh well! Ciao!**


	31. Chapter 31

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 31.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Just give us our punishment so we can get it over with." Natsume said.

I could tell that Natsume knew what was coming and it was going to be harsh.

"Eager are we?" Persona smirked. "Very well. I'll grant your wish."

I braced myself for the terrible punishment that I knew would come.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Have I ever told you what my alice is?" Persona asked me.

"No." I replied quietly.

"Why don't I show you?" Persona touched my shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a huge pain in my shoulder where Persona was touching. I screamed.

"And the bean whips are very useful…" Persona took a step back and pulled out a bean.

The bean turned into a whip. Persona whipped me. I screamed. I felt the pain in my chest come back. I knelt down and clutched my chest. It hurt more than my other wounds. Persona smirked in satisfaction. He did the same punishment to Natsume. Natsume winced but stayed silent. When Natsume was on the ground, clutching his deepest wound, Persona stopped and stowed away the whip.

"Do you understand what happens when you fail a mission now?" Persona asked coldly.

"H-hai." I managed to say.

"You will continue to watch over Youichi Hijiri. Do not fail again." Persona walked away.

The pain in my chest faded away. I stood up slowly.

"So this is what it was like for you when you failed." I said quietly to Natsume.

"Ya." Natsume got up slowly. "You might as well get used to it since this is going to happen till you graduate."

"Shoot. Ruka-kun and Mikan-chan are gonna freak if they see us like this." I looked at my wounds. "We don't really have a choice other than going back to the hospital, huh?"

Natsume didn't say anything. He just started to walk to the hospital. I followed him. We tried to avoid people so that they wouldn't bug us nonstop. We walked for a while in silence.

"By the way, what's Persona's alice called?" I asked to break the silence.

"Mark of Death." Natsume replied.

"Kinda sounds evil." I muttered.

"What other kind of alice can you see Persona with?" Natsume sighed and started walking out of the Northern Woods.

"I guess you have a point. It'd be kinda creepy if he had something like a flower alice." I shivered at the thought and followed him.

Finally, we reached the hospital. The nurse immediately ran to us as if she was expecting us.

"Get Imai." Natsume said coldly.

"Oh… You mean Hotaru-chan's brother?" I asked him stupidly once the nurse ran off.

"I'm amazed how stupid you can be with all those grades." Natsume said rudely.

"I'm not stupid! I'm just a little slow at catching onto things…" I said the second part more quietly.

Subaru and the nurse walked to us.

"Sit down." Subaru pointed to the chairs.

We obeyed. Subaru kneeled down in front of me. He put a hand over my shoulder where Persona used his alice. A faint green glow came from his hand and I felt the pain disappear. He moved on to my other injuries. When he finished healing all of my injuries, he moved on to Natsume. He did the same as he did to me.

"Thank you so much! I feel much better now!" I thanked Subaru.

"Good. Come back any time you get hurt." Subaru stood up straight.

Natsume and I also got up.

"We will!" I said happily. "But hopefully not too much!"

"Your friends were waiting for you here but I told them that they should go on. They left but they wanted for me to tell you that they'll be waiting for you at your room." Subaru said but was saying it more to me than Natsume.

"Thanks." I thanked him again then walked out the door.

Natsume followed me. When we got to the dorms, I noticed that Natsume was going in a different direction.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "They wanna see you too."

"I'm tired so I'm going to _my_ room." Natsume said without turning around.

"Fine." I sighed then walked towards my room.

When I got to my room, I opened my door. Mikan, Ruka, Cici, and Tasha were sitting in different places in my room. They looked up then ran to me.

"I'm back?" I closed the door behind me.

"How was Persona on you guys?" Cici asked.

"Not enough to kill me." I replied.

"Are you okay?" Ruka asked.

"Yup!" I smiled at him in assurance.

"Hey, where's Natsume?" Mikan looked over my shoulder.

"Of course you check for Natsume-kun." I giggled.

"So where is he? Is he okay?" Mikan ignored what I said.

"He went ahead to bed. He's fine." I replied.

"Good." Mikan sighed in relief.

"Onee-chan, can I stay with onii-chan tonight?" Youichi asked me.

"Sure! You've been sticking with me so long that I bet Natsume-kun misses you!" I replied.

"I'll take him." Ruka said.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll go too. I wanna go see Natsume just to make sure." Mikan said.

"Okay." I grinned. "Good night!"

"Good night. Try not to stay up too late. We have rehearsal in the morning." Ruka opened the door.

"Good night!" Mikan walked out the door with Ruka and Youichi then closed the door behind her.

I walked to my couch and sat down. Everyone followed me and sat close to me.

"By the way, Cici and I are going to stay over here for a week. Just long enough to see the play!" Tasha said happily.

"That's great!" I said happily. "We have a ton to catch up on!"

"Ya!" Cici and Tasha agreed.

"But first, I need to get changed! I feel all sweaty since I've been wearing my disguise ever since the mission!" I said.

"Okay!" Cici and Tasha said.

I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got dressed into my night gown. Cici and Tasha were wearing a pair of my extra night clothes. We sat on the edge of my bed.

"So where should we start?" Cici asked.

"How about all the interesting stuff after you guys left to Japan!" I said eagerly. "And make sure not to leave out anything important!"

"Okay!" Tasha said happily. "Well, when we settled in Japan, we really started to miss you. We wanted to call but we couldn't because it was long distance."

"Well, we missed you this whole time." Cici said. "Anyways, we started school which was kinda tough for us since it was a totally different country and it's just natural since we were the new kids. Eventually, we got some friends. We had a couple of tiny crushes, a new one every couple months. But that wasn't really special."

"We had our birthday parties but they were nowhere near as fun as they used to be when we were all together. It was like a normal get together between friends so it wasn't any fun." Tasha said.

"Same here. I had one birthday party and it was SOO boring. It's no fun without you guys around!" I said. "And I didn't really have any close friends. All of my school friends had a friend that they'd rather hang out with so I was kinda left out."

"Well, they don't know how fun you can be!" Cici laughed.

"Ya!" Tasha agreed.

"So anything else?" I asked.

"Not really. Everything has been pretty boring!" Cici replied. "What about you?"

"Well, everything was really boring till I came here. But when I came, I made a couple of really good friends like Mikan-chan, Ruka-kun, and Natsume-kun! The next day, Chris came. Of course, I made sure that he got a special welcoming present." I grinned evilly. "And for a while, we were fighting. Then I started getting missions with Natsume-kun. Chris was going to do missions but after a bit, we found that he was actually with the AAO. When we found out, he ran away from the academy and back to the AAO. While he was here, we fought a lot to the point where he was about to die. And he came a couple times after he ran away. I also got the job as director in the play which started just as he was found out. And everyone's been working really hard with the play! That's about it so far!"

"Wow! You got the exciting life while we got the boring life!" Tasha said.

"What kind of missions do you get?" Cici asked.

"I don't really get that many missions. Some are really dangerous but usually they're really easy like escorting an important customer." I replied. "I'm not allowed to go in detail though."

"I can't believe this academy that seems so nice actually puts students in dangerous positions." Tasha said quietly.

"It's for the sake of all the other students and other alices. The AAO and other organizations are a huge threat to the academy and they put all the students in danger." I explained. "All my friends in the academy are my motivation."

"I'm glad that you found some good friends here!" Cici said cheerfully.

"Ya. Me too." I looked at the clock on my wall. "We should go to sleep. We have to get up early for rehearsal."

"Okay." Cici and Tasha said in unison.

We got comfortable in bed. I was in the middle and Cici and Tasha were on both sides of me.

"Good night." I said quietly.

"Good night, Cherri." Cici and Tasha replied.

We fell asleep quickly.

**The Next Morning**

I woke to the smell of breakfast. Cici was already awake and making breakfast. Tasha was still in a deep sleep. I got out of bed and walked to Cici.

"Ooh! Bacon and chocolate waffles! I haven't had that for a while!" I said excitedly.

"Did someone say bacon and chocolate waffles?" Tasha suddenly shot awake.

Cici and I laughed. Tasha let her nose lead her to us.

"You still can't cook can you?" Cici asked me.

"Nope! And probably never will!" I said cheerfully.

"How much longer till it's done?" Tasha asked eagerly.

"Not much longer." Cici said. "Get the plates and drinks ready."

"Okie dokie!" I got some plates and glasses from the cupboard. "Tasha, can you fill the drinks with milk?"

"Sure!" Tasha got the milk out of the fridge and filled the glasses.

I gave Cici the plates. She put the food on them quickly then turned off the stove. I helped her take it to the table. Tasha brought the drinks. I took one bite out of the waffles.

"I missed your cooking so bad, Cici!" I said happily.

"Don't get used to it too much! Don't forget that we're only staying for one week!" Cici replied.

"Oh ya…" I took another bite of the waffles. "Then we have to make it last!"

"Ya!" Tasha shoved 3 pieces of bacon in her mouth.

"Pig!" I laughed as I finished my waffles.

"What? I'm hungry!" Tasha said with her mouth full.

"We can see that!" Cici finished her waffles.

We finished our breakfast quickly. Just as we put our plates and glasses in the sink, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tasha said quickly.

She ran to the door and opened it. She turned around.

"Cherri, it's Mikan-chan and Ruka-kun!" Tasha opened the door wider to show them to me.

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayou." Ruka greeted quietly.

"Ohayou!" Cici, Tasha, and I greeted in unison.

"By the way, how long are you staying, Tasha-chan, Cici-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Long enough to see the play so about a week!" Cici replied.

"That's great!" Ruka said.

"Ya!" Tasha said happily.

"Let's go! We're going to be late!" I said after looking at the clock.

"Oh ya!" Mikan said.

We rushed out of the dorms and towards the auditorium. We saw Natsume walking towards the auditorium too. He was with Youichi.

"Natsume!" Mikan skipped to Natsume and clung to him arm.

"Ohayou, Natsume-kun, Youichi!" Cici, Tasha, and I greeted them.

"Hn." Natsume let Mikan cling onto his arm.

"Onee-chan…" Youichi walked to me quickly.

"Ohayou, Natsume." Ruka greeted quietly.

"Ohayou." Natsume muttered under his breath.

We walked to the auditorium together. Mikan clung onto Natsume's arm the whole time. I held Ruka and Youichi's hand. We walked in the auditorium.

"Ohayou mina-san!" Mikan, Cici, Tasha, and I greeted in unison.

"Ohayou!" Everyone except Hotaru greeted back.

"Guess what? Cici and Tasha are going to stay long enough to watch the play!" I said excitedly.

"Cool!" Most of the people said.

"Okie dokie! Let's get started! Come here to get your lists!" I said.

Everyone lined up in front of me. I pulled out a pile of lists and started passing them out.

**(A/N: Whoa! Where did those lists come from?!)**

"You know what to do!" I said.

Everyone that got a list got the things on their lists quickly and brought them back. I gave instructions to where everything went.

"Okay! Places everyone!" I said loudly. "Cici, Tasha, can you watch Youichi for me?"

"Sure!" Cici and Tasha agreed happily.

"Stay here with them, okay Youichi?" I squatted down so that I was eye-level with Youichi.

"Hai." Youichi nodded cutely.

Everyone was already ready.

"Scene 10, reported!" I announced. "Action!"

"Several weeks later in the palace throne…" Yuu narrated. "The 2 princesses have confessed to the 2 boys and they returned the feelings. They are very happy but the princesses still haven't told them their secret in fear that they would treat them differently."

Hotaru walked down the stage to Koko who was sitting in a king's chair on a throne. Koko tried to glare at her but failed.

"Cut!" I interrupted.

I walked to Koko. I put my hands on my hips.

"What?" Koko laughed stupidly.

"Don't what me! The real thing is in a week and you can't even _glare_! That looked more like a twisted smile! I've seen _pigs_ that can glare better than that!" I said in a nagging voice.

"Ahahaha!" Koko laughed like usually. "I'll try!"

**(A/N: Sorry for another A/N! You know what I mean, right? Koko laughs kinda weird and it sounds like "Ahahahahaha…" LOL! But I love his laugh! Anyways, back to the story!)**

"You better…" I walked off stage. "And action!"

Koko tried glaring at Hotaru again. It came out better but not as good as I wanted.

"Yukiko…" Koko muttered.

Hotaru smiled as innocently as evil would go.

"I only have great news for you, my lord." Hotaru said.

"What is it?" Koko asked.

"Well, I have found out where the dear princesses of this kingdom have run to. And of course, I am most willing to give this information to you." Hotaru said.

"What do you want?" Koko asked eagerly.

"Nothing at all! I have seen that this kingdom is missing the stylish princess of beauty and the romantic princess of love and I only wish to grant their wish!" Hotaru laughed.

'Whoa! Not bad, Hotaru-chan! I didn't know you had that in you!' I thought.

"Then please tell me where my dear princesses are." Koko said.

"They are staying in a small inn not far from here. I believe that the inn is called 'Velvet Rose'. It was quite popular before but most people have forgotten about it now." Hotaru said. "I assume that you'd like to know how they've made it for so long without being caught."

"Yes. Please tell me." Koko said.

"They have had very effective disguises. And of course, the princess of beauty would make sure that the disguises were completely fool-proof. They also went under the names Chisai and Akane Hanamori." Hotaru said. "And they have also managed to get a boyfriend each."

"Thank you very much, Yukiko." Koko said. "May I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, my lord." Hotaru said. "I'd be honored."

"With your magic, you can erase minds, correct?" Koko asked.

"Very easily." Hotaru replied. "And I'd be delighted to erase all the memories with the princesses."

"Thank you again. Maybe I have different thoughts about you now." Koko dismissed her.

"Any time, my lord." Hotaru bowed then walked away.

"Guards!" Koko called.

"Yes, my lord?" The guards asked in unison.

"You will go bring the princesses to me. You know where they are." Koko ordered.

"Yes, my lord." The guards walked away.

"And cut!" I said. "Good job! Let's get ready for the next scene so we can go into it quickly!"

Everyone set up the props. Mikan and I got to our places.

"Scene 11, imprisoned." I announced. "Action!"

"Are you ready for the date today?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Definitely! You?" I replied.

"Yup!" Mikan said happily.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. I walked to the door and opened it.

**(A/N: The door was a prop.)**

There were guards on the other side of the door.

"Y-yes? May we help you?" I asked nervously.

"Princesses, we have come to bring you back to the palace." One of the guards said.

"P-princesses? What are you talking about? We're not the princesses! I think you're mistaken!" Mikan said.

"You can not fool us. We know that it is you." Another guards said. "Now please come quietly, princesses."

"No! We can't! We won't go back!" I tried to run away.

"We have orders from our lord!" One of the guards grabbed my arm to stop me.

"How did our guardian find out?!" Mikan demanded.

"The ice queen, Yukiko informed him." A guard replied. "Now come with us quietly. It is pointless to try running away."

"But-" Mikan started.

"We might as well go, Harumi. He's right. It's pointless to run." I sighed in defeat.

"That's a good princess." A guard loosened his grip on my arm.

"At the palace throne…" Yuu narrated as the setting changed to the throne.

The guards escorted us to Koko. The guards kneeled to Koko and he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. They immediately walked away, leaving only Koko, Mikan, and me in the throne. Mikan and I held each others hands tightly and glared at Koko.

"I must admit that you did a very good job of escaping and staying in hiding for so long." Koko said.

"We've had all the time in the world to plan." I replied simply.

"That is very true." Koko said.

"What is our punishment? It's pointless to avoid it." Mikan asked.

"You will stay in your room for the rest of your life. You will leave for no reason. I will have maids bring food up and guards will guard your room so that you will not escape again." Koko smirked. "And you will no longer see those 2 boys anymore. Not like theirs any point…"

"What did you do to them?" I demanded.

"They're memories of being with you and knowing you were erased from their minds. They will live as they did before they met you." Koko replied.

"S-so they don't remember us at all?" Mikan asked.

"All they know about you is that you are princesses." Koko replied. "Guards!"

The guards walked back in.

"Escort them to their room. Make sure that they have the fullest attention so that they will not escape again." Koko ordered.

"Yes, my lord." The guards replied in unison. "This way, princesses."

Mikan and I let the guards escort us out of the throne room.

"And cut!" I said. "Good job, Mikan-chan!"

"Thanks! You did well too!" Mikan said.

"Let's clean this up so we can leave!" I said to everyone.

"Hai!" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru replied.

We cleaned everything up quickly and everyone started to leave. All that was left was Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Cici, Tasha, Youichi, and me. I sighed.

"How tiring." I said.

"Isn't the lazy Cherri used to work?" Tasha laughed.

"So what? It's really tiring! I have to correct people AND I have one of the leading roles!" I said.

"Ya! The lead roles are really tiring!" Mikan said.

"Well, that was pretty good! I didn't know you can act, Cherri!" Cici said.

"Well, it's not that hard to act. You just say some lines and go home. It's just the fact that we have a ton of lines and being director, I have to make sure that everything is perfect, it's tiring. Plus, I'm still a bit tired from yesterday." I said. "But it can't be helped."

"Onee-chan, I want Howalon." Youichi tugged on the end of my shirt innocently.

"Howalon? What's that?" Tasha asked.

"It's a super duper yummy candy!" I replied. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Mikan, Cici, and Tasha said happily.

"Yay!" Youichi cheered cutely.

I picked up Youichi and started walking out of the auditorium. I led the way to the bus stop. When the bus arrived, we got on and waited till the bus arrived at Central Town. When it did, we got off and made a beeline for the Howalon stand. We waited in line for a long time but when we got there, we ordered a large box. I led the way to a nearby bench under a tree. We sat down and I passed out the Howalon evenly. We each took a bite and let it melt in our mouth. Cici and Tasha's faces brightened up.

"This is so delicious!" Cici said.

"I've never tasted anything this good!" Tasha said.

"See! It's so yummy!" I finished the Howalon that I was eating.

We finished the Howalon quickly and got off the bench. I stretched.

"Now what?" I asked. "I'm bored!"

"Umm…" Mikan tapped her chin.

"Magazine clip outs!" Cici, Tasha, and I said suddenly in unison.

"I miss doing those! Do you still have the notebook?" I asked Tasha.

"I probably have it somewhere in my room." Tasha replied. "Remember the one with the mix of Teletubbies and some celebrity? That was so funny!"

"Ya!" I laughed.

"And when we dressed up Leilei with clothes made out of paper and newspaper?" Cici laughed. "Or was it Nina?"

**(A/N: LOL! Okay, that really happened! Except I don't think Cici was doing the magazine clips outs with us. And Leilei is a one of my Japanese friends but that's not her real name. I wouldn't say her real name since her name isn't that popular. But Nina is a common name so I just left that as is.)**

"I remember that!" I said happily. "Those were the good days…"

"Yup. The days before we moved to the other side of the world…" Tasha sighed.

"And before everyone moved away so that I was all by myself…" I pretended to sniffle. "You have no idea how depressing that was for me to be all by myself! Everyone was moving one by one and all of my school friends abandoned me!"

"Aww! Poor Cherri!" Cici and Tasha hugged me.

"Is that true?" Ruka asked me.

"Ya. For 2 years. Plus, Chris made me feel like crap." I replied. "That's the main reason that I decided to come here. Getting away and getting another chance of getting newer, better friends."

"Oh ya! What's a magazine clip out?" Mikan asked.

"It's really fun and funny! You cut out pictures from magazines then stick them to another paper and it'll be a sort of mix-and-match!" I replied. "All we need are magazines!"

"I have a couple the US! I brought them!" Cici said. "Just in case we needed them!"

"How old are those magazines?" I asked.

"The latest are from a year ago. And I have all the most recent ones! Our aunt sent them to us!" Cici replied.

"Perfect!" I said excitedly.

We walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

"By the way, how long have you known each other?" Ruka asked.

"Uh…" I thought for a long time. "For about 9 years I think…"

"Whoa! That's a long time!" Mikan said.

"I guess… It doesn't seem like it now…" I said.

The bus arrived and we got on. We sat in the back. We waited for the bus to arrive back at the dorms. When it arrived, we got off and walked to my room. I opened my door and closed it behind us. We sat in the middle of the floor in the living room. Cici and Tasha got all the magazines and spread them all out on the floor.

"I'll be right back!" I ran to my desk and got a blank notebook and a couple pairs of scissors.

I ran back and tossed the notebook and scissors on the floor. Mikan, Cici, and Tasha grabbed one magazine each and started flipping through them. I plopped down between Ruka and Tasha then grabbed the most recent magazine. I started flipping threw it. Natsume and Ruka just sat there and watched us.

"Ooh! The horoscope for this month!" I said excitedly.

"You believe in that crap?" Natsume raised an eyebrow at me.

"No way! But they're really fun to read!" I replied. "Let's see… What's mine? The romance section is always the most interesting…"

I searched the page.

"Found it! 'Follow your heart and you won't go wrong! Now is a good time to confess to your secret crush and there's a guarantee that he'll love you back!'" I read out loud. "Wow… It's cheesier than usual! Oh well! I guess it was right though!"

"What about me? I can't read all this English stuff!" Mikan said.

"Okay!" I searched the page for Mikan's. "Found it! 'Even though you're eager, don't rush your relationship or else you might scare him off!'"

"Weird…" Natsume muttered.

"Agreed." Ruka said.

"Anyways, let's get started with the clip outs!" I grabbed the scissors and cut out the body of a person from the magazine.

"Okay!" Mikan, Cici, and Tasha agreed.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Dang! I had some major writer's block in this chapter! Sorry that it took me SOOOO long to update! I'll try to update faster but I'm not making any promises. I don't have anything else to say so… Ciao!**


	32. Chapter 32

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 32.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Anyways, let's get started with the clip outs!" I grabbed the scissors and cut out the body of a person from the magazine.

"Okay!" Mikan, Cici, and Tasha agreed.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I put a random celebrity's head with a panda's body. I showed everyone. Everyone laughed except for Natsume. Cici, Tasha, and Mikan showed everyone theirs and we laughed more. We continued this for a long time. After we finished, the notebook was full of mix-and-match pictures. Youichi fell asleep before we finished. I laid him on the bed and covered him with the bed covers.

"What now?" Mikan asked.

Cici and Tasha looked at each with a grin and nodded.

"Truth or dare!" They said in unison.

"Fine! But you know that I always choose truth!" I agreed.

"Then you can only choose truth every other turn!" Cici said.

"Let's play!" Mikan said excitedly.

"Who's first?" Tasha asked.

We did rock, papers, scissors to decide. Mikan won.

"Yay!" Mikan said happily. "I choose Sakura-chan! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" I said immediately.

"Hmm… Oh! I know!" Mikan's face lit up. "How many boys have you liked more than a friend?"

"Uh…" I thought about it a long time. "I lost track so let's just say a ton!"

"Wasn't the first one in kindergarten and you gave him up later that year?" Cici asked.

"Yup! And the weird part is that I can still remember his name and how he looks! It's weird how my memory works…" I replied. "Anyways, my turn!"

"Okay!" Mikan giggled.

"I choose Ruka-kun!" I said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I trust you not to make me something disgusting like lick a toilet." Ruka said.

"Aww…" Mikan, Cici, and Tasha said in unison.

"Okay then! I dare you to never dump me!" I said happily.

"Easy." Ruka smiled. "My turn. I choose Natsume. Truth or dare."

"Dare." Natsume said plainly. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because we said so." Cici and Tasha said.

"Whatever." Natsume muttered under his breath. "What's the dare, Ruka?"

"Smile for 5 seconds." Ruka said. "It has to be a real smile and not a smirk."

Everyone leaned in towards Natsume eagerly.

"You act like it's such a big deal." Natsume said.

Natsume smiled but Mikan had something in her eye so she was too busy rubbing her eye to see. I whipped my camera out from behind my back and took a picture. The picture developed and I looked at it.

"Here you go Mikan-chan! Now you can stare at this one anytime that Natsume-kun isn't around!" I handed Mikan the picture.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Mikan looked at the picture and turned bright red. "T-this i-is N-Natsume?!"

"Ya. Does it look like anyone else?" I looked at the picture in Mikan's hand.

"I-it's just… H-he looks so… so…" Mikan was turning redder by the second.

"Okay, okay. Let me see that before you give yourself a nosebleed." I giggled.

I reached out to take the picture but Mikan took it out of my reach.

"Mine!" Mikan hugged the picture.

Cici, Tasha, Ruka, and I laughed. Even Natsume chuckled a bit.

"Just put that away already. You look like you're gonna have a nose bleed and I don't want blood on my floor." I said.

"Am I that red?!" Mikan ran to a mirror. "OMG! I'm redder than a billion tomatoes put together!"

"I told you so!" I laughed.

"I can't help it! I mean look at this! He looks hotter than a billion angels and gods put together!" Mikan showed me the picture.

"_Sure_. Whatever you say. He can look a billion times hotter than that and I'd still be all the way for Ruka-kun!" I laughed.

"That's our Cherri! Known for her loyalty and ability to get over boys completely in seconds!" Cici laughed.

"Not seconds… More like minutes…" I corrected. "And it's all because I lose interest in things very _very_ quickly!"

"Uhh…" Ruka was looking at me nervously.

"Oh! Sorry, Ruka-kun! You're totally different! I'd probably never be able to get over you!" I hugged Ruka.

"Weren't we playing truth or dare? How did it turn into this?" Tasha asked.

"Oh ya! And it's Natsume-kun's turn!" I said.

"Fine. Polka-dots, truth or dare." Natsume said it more like a statement than a question.

"Truth!" Mikan said. "I have no secrets!"

"Then you have no problem telling me exactly how you see us in 15 years." Natsume said.

"Uhh…" Mikan's face flushed. "Does it _have _to be that? Can't it be something like, how much money I owe Hotaru?"

"No. Answer and it has to be the truth." Natsume smirked.

"We'll be 27 then, right?" Mikan thought about it.

"Duh." Natsume said.

"Well…" Mikan was blushing again. "I can't say it! Sakura-chan, you'll say it for me!"

"Fine… I think…" I said.

Mikan whispered something into my ears. Mikan backed away and blushed furiously.

"Obsessive much?" I laughed.

"Shut up!" Mikan yelled.

"She said married, living in the countryside of Japan, and having your 6th anniversary." I said.

I looked at Natsume. He looked unaffected.

"That is obsessive! You're still 12, Mikan-chan!" Cici said.

"I guess I can see why you didn't wanna say that. I mean, I'd be dead embarrassed to say that Ruka-kun if I thought of that, which I didn't!" I said. "But to think that you actually are _that_ obsessed…"

"Okay! We're moving on!" Mikan said loudly. "My turn right? Then I choose Tasha-chan! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Tasha said cheerfully.

"Then I dare you to hug Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said.

"Hey! Why not Natsume-kun instead?!" I said.

"It's just a friendly hug." Mikan said.

"Then at least give Ruka-kun a say!" I said.

"I guess it's fine since it's just a friendly hug." Ruka shrugged.

"Fine." Tasha gave Ruka a quick hug. "I bet that if it was anyone else, Cherri would have cut off their head by now."

"You kidding? That's an understatement!" I said. "They would've suffered a long, painful death the second that the person moved towards him!"

"Possessive much?" Mikan laughed.

"And you're any different?" I blushed a bit.

"So what?' Mikan shrugged.

"My turn!" Tasha interrupted. "I choose Cici! Truth or dare?"

"Truth! I'm not trusting you with a dare!" Cici replied.

"Who do you prefer? Natsume-kun or Ruka-kun?" Tasha asked. "And neither isn't an option!"

"Kinda tough. Natsume-kun is super hot and has the bad boy attitude that just about anyone would totally fall for. But then again, Ruka-kun is super cute and nice which would win anyone over. Umm… I choose Natsume-kun because I'm more afraid of Cherri eating me alive!" Cici laughed. "And no offense, Ruka-kun. I know that calling a guy cute isn't really a compliment but what else can I call you?"

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Ruka said.

"So it's my time, right?" Cici said. "I choose Cherri! You have to choose dare!"

"Uhh… Fine. What's my dare?" I asked nervously.

"Hmm… Since this is for you, it has to be extra special…" Cici tapped her chin while grinning.

"Maybe I should hide…" I thought out loud.

"I know! Kiss Ruka-kun!" Cici said.

Ruka and I turned bright red.

"It's a dare so you have to!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Fine!" I gave Ruka a quick peck on the cheek. "You never said where."

"Aww… Cherri's first kiss! Even though it was only on the cheek… I wish I had my camera!" Cici giggled.

"Shut up!" I blushed scarlet.

"That was really your first kiss?" Mikan asked.

"You don't count a peck on the cheek a first kiss!" I said.

"I guess it doesn't really matter since your first kiss is gonna be with Ruka though…" Mikan said. "After all, you have to kiss him during the play. And that's on the _lips_."

Ruka and I blushed redder.

"Perfect! I'll get Cherri's first official kiss on tape!" Cici said happily. "And then I can play it over and over again!"

"No!" I blushed more. "That's embarrassing!"

"But you'll be looking back to it later on with a big grin on your face!" Cici said.

"Anyways!" I said loudly to change the subject. "My turn and I choose Mikan-chan! You have to do dare!"

"Uh oh." Mikan gulped.

"Don't worry about this one. I know that you'll be super duper happy with this one!" I grinned. "After all, you've been practicing with a picture."

"What's that "practicing with a picture" supposed to mean?" Mikan demanded.

"I mean what I say!" I giggled.

"I was SO _not_ practicing with a picture!" Mikan said angrily. "It was for good luck!"

"_Sure_." I said sarcastically. "Well, you know exactly what I mean."

"Fine." Mikan said quietly.

"But that's not all! It has to be on the lips, got it?" I said with a grin.

Everyone knew what I meant now.

"Mou! Sakura-chan!" Mikan pouted with a huge blush.

"Oh shut up. I know you're thanking me." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine!" Mikan scooted towards Natsume.

Everyone leaned forward to get a better view. Mikan kissed Natsume quickly on the lips. But not too fast for me not to catch it on camera.

"I bet Hotaru-chan would want to keep this." I looked at the picture.

"Sakura-chan!" Mikan blushed more.

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll give you a copy."

"That's not what I'm saying! You know how Hotaru is! She'll show the whole academy!" Mikan whined.

I just thought of something. I grinned slyly.

"I don't like that look…" Mikan backed away.

"I wonder how the fan club would react to this?" I waved the picture around.

"OMG! Sakura-chan! No way! They'll totally kill me!" Mikan tried to grab the picture.

"No they won't. They know better than that. Did you forget that Natsume-kun and I could beat them up in a half-second?" I put the picture out of Mikan's reach.

Natsume tried to burn it but I expected it. I surrounded the picture with never-melting ice that Natsume couldn't melt. Natsume cursed under his breath. I giggled.

"I'm leaving. I'll take Youichi for the rest of the week." Natsume got up.

"Already?" Mikan whined.

"What's wrong with that?" Natsume walked to Youichi and gently picked him up.

Before Mikan can respond, Natsume walked out and closed the door behind him. Mikan pouted.

"He could have at least let me reply." Mikan said.

"Oh well. You know how he is." I shrugged.

"I'm kinda tired so I'm going to go too. Good night." Mikan waved then left.

"I should probably go too. Don't stay up too late." Ruka got up. "Good night."

"Good night!" Cici, Tasha, and I replied as Ruka closed the door behind him.

"Let's clean this up then get ready for bed." Cici suggested.

"Okay!" Tasha and I agreed.

We cleaned up everything quickly then got ready for bed. We slipped under the covers and started talking about all our memories together.

"Remember that time when we played Marco Polo in the pool with everyone?" I laughed.

"Ya!" Cici smiled.

"That was so fun!" Tasha said happily. "And when we played in your yard?"

"We had a ton of fun then!" I said happily.

"I loved your yard!" Cici said.

"And then there was the time when we saw a snake and a bobcat in my yard on the same time!" I said excitedly.

"And I think that was a baby bobcat in its mouth!" Tasha said.

"Either that or a small rabbit!" Cici said.

"We better get some sleep. We have rehearsal tomorrow." I yawned.

"Okay! Good night!" Cici and Tasha said.

"Good night!" I said.

We fell asleep quickly.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and looked around. Cici was up making breakfast already. Tasha was still sleeping. I got up and walked to Cici.

"What's for breakfast?" I peeked over Cici's shoulder.

"Scrambled eggs and toast!" Cici replied cheerfully.

"Yum yum!" My stomach growled loudly. "I'll get the drinks!"

"Okay!" Cici said.

I got 3 glasses and filled them with milk. Cici put the food on 3 plates when she finished making them.

"Tasha, food's ready!" I said loudly.

Tasha shot awake and zipped to us. She grabbed a plate of food and a glass of milk then ate it all in a snap.

"Slow down!" Cici and I laughed.

"Too late! It's already gone!" Tasha showed us her empty place and glass.

"Pig!" Cici and I said.

"So what?" Tasha shrugged.

Cici and I ate our breakfast quickly then got ready for the day. Just as I finished checking my clothes to make sure that it matched, someone knocked on my door. I already knew it was Mikan and Ruka. I walked to the door and opened it. Like I expected, Mikan and Ruka were there.

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan, Ruka-kun!" I greeted them.

"Ohayou!" Cici and Tasha walked to the door and greeted them.

"Ohayou!" Mikan and Ruka greeted back.

"Let's go!" I said happily.

"Okay!" Mikan, Cici, and Tasha agreed energetically.

We walked to the auditorium and like always, we met Natsume and Youichi on the way. Mikan ran to Natsume and clutched onto his arm.

"Ohayou!" Everyone greeted Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume muttered.

"Ohayou, Youichi!" I greeted Youichi.

"Ohayou, onee-chan." Youichi greeted back quietly.

"Ohayou, Youichi!" Cici, Tasha, and Mikan greeted.

"…" Youichi climbed onto my back.

"You can't greet me?" Mikan asked.

"Hn." Youichi clung onto my back.

"Turning more and more into Natsume everyday." Mikan sighed.

"Are we going to go or what?" Natsume asked.

"Oh ya! Let's go!" I said.

We went the rest of the way to the auditorium. We walked in.

"Ohayou, mina-san!" Mikan, Cici, Tasha, and I greeted everyone.

"Ohayou!" Most people greeted back.

"You know what to do! Come here to get your lists!" I said loudly.

Everyone walked to me to get the lists. I passed out the lists. Everyone got the things and I instructed everyone where to put it.

"Can you watch Youichi?" I asked Cici and Tasha.

"Sure!" Cici and Tasha agreed in unison.

"Stay here with Cici and Tasha, okay?" I asked Youichi.

"Hai." Youichi nodded.

"Good boy." I patted his head then turned to everyone. "Places everyone!"

Everyone that played in that scene got into place. I got to my place.

"Scene 12, sorrow. "I announced. "Action!"

"The princess' room 1 month later..." Yuu narrated.

Mikan and I had our faces buried in our hands. We pretended to cry.

"I miss them so much! And I can't stand it that they can't remember us at all!" I sobbed.

"I know!" Mikan sobbed. "Why can't we see them?! There has to be a way for them to remember us again!"

"Of course there is!" A voice suddenly said.

"Huh?" I looked up and around.

"Who's there?" Mikan did the same.

"Your fairy godmother of course!" The voice said cheerfully.

There was a poof a smoke. When the smoke was gone, Yura was standing there.

**(A/N: Yura Otonashi is the girl that moved on to the Middle School Branch in the anime. She has the Divination alice which is used by dancing.)**

"There is a way for them to remember you again!" Yura said.

"Please, tell us how we can make them remember us again!" Mikan begged.

"I can only tell you if you…" Yura paused. "Dance with me!"

"Dance?!" Mikan and I asked.

"That's right! You must dance in order to show me your heart! Then I can tell you what you must do!" Yura replied.

"O-okay then." Mikan and I said quietly.

We danced with Yura. When we were done, we sank to the ground.

"I can see it! I can see it!" Yura made a dramatic pose.

"What is it? What must we do?" Mikan asked eagerly.

"In order for them to regain their memories and feelings for you, you must…" Yura paused again. "Give them a kiss that contains all of your feelings! Only a kiss will unlock the forgotten part of their heart."

"K-kiss?!" Mikan and I screamed.

'Mikan-chan is so enjoying this!' I thought.

"Yes. A kiss." Yura nodded. "On the lips."

"B-but we can't even get out of here!" I protested.

"I can help you with that! I'll take you to where they are! I'll talk to you through your mind." Yura pointed to us and there was a poof a smoke.

"And cut!" I said.

"Good job Mikan-chan, Yura-chan!" I said.

"You too!" Mikan and Yura said.

"That was brilliant to have Otonashi-san as the fairy godmother! Even putting in her dance is genius!" Anna said excitedly.

"You're a genius!" Nonoko clapped happily.

"Thanks! Now let's start the next scene!" I said.

Everyone helped to change the props and Yuu changed the setting. Everyone that played in the next scene got onto the stage. Natsume and Ruka stood in the corner of the stage. Mikan and I stood in the middle of stage and got ready.

"Last scene, together forever!" I announced. "Action!"

"Where are we?" Mikan looked around.

"This is the village where they're at!" Yura's voice replied.

**(A/N: Yura is talking off stage so that it seems like that it's in Mikan/Harumi and Sakura/Aiko's mind but out loud. And of course, since it's supposed to be in their mind, the people in the play pretend to not hear it but the audience can. Hope I cleared things up!)**

"Then where are they?" Mikan asked.

"There!" I pointed to Ruka and Natsume.

"I've missed them so much!" Mikan skipped to them.

"Me too!" I followed her.

"Hi Hiroshi, Akito!" Mikan and I greeted Ruka and Natsume in unison.

"What are you doing here, princesses?" Ruka asked.

"I forgot that you forgot about us." I looked down sadly.

"Forgot you? What are you talking about, princess? Everyone knows who you are!" Natsume said.

"No. You don't remember us as people, only as princesses." Mikan said. "And the ones that you knew were our disguised selves, Chisai and Akane."

"What are you talking about?" Ruka said with a confused expression.

"Kiss them so they can regain their memories and feelings of you!" Yura's voice encouraged.

I turned bright red knowing what the next part is. Yura would appear there then push us to Ruka and Natsume making us kiss them. I looked at Mikan out of the corner of my eye. I could tell that she was fighting a grin. I looked at Natsume. Even though he wasn't showing it, I can tell that he was somewhat eager. I looked at Ruka. He was blushing like me but not as much as me.

"Stop!" A fan girl shouted from the side of the stage.

Everyone looked at her. She walked onto the stage.

"I don't care if you're Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama's girlfriends! I won't let you kiss them! Even if it is for a play!" The fan girl said angrily.

"Then what do you want us to do? I can't change the script!" I said.

"…" The fan girl didn't reply.

"What about if you just leave the kiss for the actual play then?" The Sumire stepped forward.

Everyone looked at Sumire.

"Don't misunderstand me! I'm just saying that you guys look like you need some time to prepare yourselves. Well, at least 2 of you need to." Sumire looked at Ruka and me. "Anyways, you're not erasing the kiss from the play. You're just taking it out of the rehearsal so there's no harm in that, right?"

"You're right… for once." I said.

"Than- Hey!" Sumire yelled.

"So we'll just skip the kiss and go onto the next part, okay?" I said to Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan. "You don't mind, right?"

"It's fine." Ruka said.

"Whatever." Natsume had a tiny tint of pink on his cheeks.

"What are you talking about, Ruka-pyon?! It's not like I was looking forward to it or anything!" Mikan blushed.

"Sure." I said sarcastically.

"Let's get back to rehearsal!" Mikan changed the subject.

"Okay!" I agreed. "Back to places!"

The fan girl and Sumire got off the stage. Mikan, Ruka, Natsume, and I got back to our places.

"Starting from after kiss!" I announced. "Action!"

"You 2 were really the princesses?" Natsume asked.

"Yep!" Mikan and I nodded excitedly. "Does that mean that you remember us?"

"Of course!" Ruka replied.

"We missed you guys so much!" I gave Ruka a peck on the cheek.

I was blushing furiously but it was no match to how much I would be blushing when I have to kiss him on the lips. Ruka was blushing too but not as much as me. I could see that all of the fan girls were restraining themselves from _trying_ to attack me. Mikan pecked Natsume on both cheeks. She was blushing hard. There was a visible blush stained on Natsume's cheeks.

"I guess that proves that nothing can get between you and your love for them." Koko stepped onto the stage and walked to us. "Not even me and the guards of the kingdom."

"No! This isn't how I planned!" Hotaru walked onto stage.

"Were you behind our separation and their memory loss?!" I demanded.

"Of course it was me. Who else would it be?" Hotaru admitted. "I only did this so that you 2 would grow so depressed that it would kill you. Then there would be no choice but to leave me as queen of the kingdom!"

"Well, your plan failed!" Mikan said happily.

"Do you really think that I would give up so easily?" Hotaru pointed at us.

I made it seem like Hotaru was shooting an ice beam at us. Mikan and I stood in front of Natsume and Ruka protectively. Mikan made a nullifying light that was extremely bright. When the light faded away, Hotaru was in a cube of ice.

"She'll be taken care of now." Koko said. "Guards! Take her away!"

"Yes, my lord!" The guards obeyed.

Hotaru was trapped in the ice cube and she was carried away. As soon as she got off of stage, I dissolved the ice that surrounded Hotaru.

"I love you!" Mikan and I said in unison to Natsume and Ruka.

"We love you too." Natsume and Ruka replied.

"And cut!" I said. "That's the end!"

"Good job!" Mikan said.

"Everyone did a good job on this play!" I said. "Now, let's clean this up so we can get out of here!"

"Hai!" Most people replied.

We cleaned up quickly. When we were done, everyone except Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, Youichi, Cici, Tasha, and I left.

"Finally the rehearsals are over! All that's left is the real thing!" I stretched.

"And I can't wait for it!" Mikan said energetically.

"I have to make sure to catch the whole thing on tape!" Cici said. "Especially the kiss!"

"Then we can play it over and over in front of you!" Tasha teased.

"Shut up!" I hit Tasha on the head with my fist.

"Anyways, the real play is in 3 days. We better prepare ourselves and make sure that all of things are ready." Ruka changed the subject.

"We'll do that tomorrow! I don't feel like doing anymore work!" I sighed.

"Then let's go do something fun!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Okay!" Cici, Tasha, and I agreed.

We walked out of the auditorium.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Sorry for the crappy ending! I'm SO glad that all those rehearsals are over! I thought that it would be fun to make the play but was I WRONG! I learned my lesson (or did I?)!!! Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer than usual… Oh well! Better for you I guess! I just didn't know when to end! LOL! I have nothing else to say so… Ciao!**


	33. Chapter 33

Sakura Heart

**Sakura Heart**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 33.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Anyways, the real play is in 3 days. We better prepare ourselves and make sure that all of things are ready." Ruka changed the subject.

"We'll do that tomorrow! I don't feel like doing anymore work!" I sighed.

"Then let's go do something fun!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Okay!" Cici, Tasha, and I agreed.

We walked out of the auditorium.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"So… What are we going to do?" Tasha asked.

"Umm… I don't know…" Mikan said.

"I know! Why don't we go ice skating?" I suggested.

"Sure." Ruka agreed.

"Okay!" Cici, Tasha, and Mikan agreed.

"Hn." Natsume shrugged.

"Do you want to go, Youichi?" I asked Youichi.

"…" Youichi nodded.

"Okay!" I said happily. "Let's go my way!"

I made ice skates for everyone then made the ice trail. I let Youichi get on my back then I led the way to the ice rink/lake. Everyone followed me. We arrived at the ice rink in a couple minutes.

"Do you want to skate on your own?" I asked Youichi.

"I want to hold hands with onee-chan." Youichi said quietly.

"Okay!" I put Youichi down.

I held Youichi's hand then stepped onto the ice. I skated at a slow speed so that Youichi could keep up. Everyone else skated next to us. Mikan was clutching onto Natsume's arm while skating. One of my hands was with Youichi and the other was with Ruka.

"What's that grin for, Cherri?" Tasha asked me.

"Give me 3 good reasons why I can't be!" I said happily.

"You're just so happy that you finally have Ruka-kun as your boyfriend!" Cici laughed.

"And that I get to see you guys! And that I have the best friends ever! And because I'm doing my absolute most favorite thing, ice skating!" I said cheerfully. "And I'll show you how happy I am!"

I let go Youichi and Ruka's hand and skated forward. I made an elaborate performance. When I finished, I skated back to everyone with a giant grin on my face.

"You really do love ice skating!" Cici laughed.

"Of course! I feel so free and I feel like I can fly! And I love the cold!" I giggled.

Everyone except for Natsume and Youichi laughed.

"What's so great about the cold?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know but I love it! Maybe it's because of my alice! No offense but I hate the heat! It's so hot and it makes me sweat and then I get all sticky!" I replied.

"That's what showers were invented for." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"But what if it's really hot in the middle of class? You can't take a shower then!" I said.

"Then you turn on the AC. Duh." Natsume sighed.

"What if it's broken?" I crossed my arms.

"Then you get Imai to fix it." Natsume said.

"And what if she's not there because she's sick or something?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Then you get someone else to fix it." Natsume said.

"And if there isn't anyone?" I asked.

"Then open a window." Natsume said.

I narrowed my eyes at Natsume. He shrugged. I didn't want to lose.

"No wind?" I said.

"Get a fan." Natsume said.

"No fans?" I asked.

"Make one." Natsume replied.

"No materials?" I asked.

"Get some." Natsume said.

"What if you can't get them?" I asked.

"Put your hair up." Natsume said.

"And what if my hair was too short to put up?" I asked.

"Then fan yourself with your hands." Natsume said.

"And if you couldn't because your arms felt too heavy to lift?" I asked.

"Then use your alice." Natsume said.

"If I can't use it?" I asked.

"Get Ibaragi." Natsume said. "And if she couldn't do it for some reason, then get someone else. And if that person couldn't do it, then leave and skip class or whatever."

"Easy for you to say." I said.

"Is this going to go on forever?" Ruka asked.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"You've been arguing for the past 10 minutes about what to do if it gets hot." Cici said.

"And since both of you are smart and neither of you look like you wanna lose an argument, this could go on and on forever." Tasha said.

"I just don't like losing!" I said.

"Next subject!" Mikan said.

"What should we do now?" Cici asked.

"I don't know." Tasha said.

We thought for a while.

"You know what?" I said suddenly.

"Huh?" Everyone except Natsume and Youichi said.

"I just got a very strong urge to beat up someone or something." I said.

"Don't you always feel like that?" Mikan sweatdropped.

"I guess." I sighed.

I made water swim through the air. I made shapes out of it.

"You shouldn't mess around with your alice like that." Ruka said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your alice shape is unlocked now and it shortens your life span!" Mikan said.

"A little bit isn't going to kill me. Besides, I'll be fine. What happens, happens." I shrugged.

"You don't care that every time you do that, it makes you live for a little bit less time?" Tasha asked.

"What's the difference? Everyone dies at some point and for some reason." I said.

"You're not afraid?" Cici asked.

"Not really. Before, I thought it was scary. But this one time, it sounded like a bomb was going to blow everyone up but the only thing that I could think of was 'This sucks. Oh well.' In the end, it was just a low-flying plane. So now I'm not really that afraid." I replied.

"How do you mistake a plane for a bomb?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know! It just sounded like a bomb!" I said.

"Weird." Natsume said.

"I'm weird and proud!" I crossed my arms.

"And you're this weirdo's boyfriend why?" Natsume asked Ruka.

"What are you trying to say?" I narrowed my eyes at Natsume.

"Exactly what I mean. I have no clue how someone like Ruka that has the whole academy to choose from and he chose a weirdo like you." Natsume said rudely.

"I can say the same about you choosing Mikan-chan." I said.

"The list goes on and on but I don't feel like explaining everything." Natsume said. "Besides, just about everyone is an obsessed fan."

"Mikan-chan isn't a fan but she's obsessed." I muttered.

"I'm not obsessed!" Mikan pouted.

"Right." Cici, Tasha, and I said sarcastically.

"Hmph." Mikan crossed her arms.

Everyone except for Natsume and Youichi laughed. I skated around everyone.

All of a sudden, a thought popped in my head. My heart felt very heavy just because of the thought. I stopped. Everyone's eyes shot to me to see the cause of my sudden stop.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Ruka asked.

"Just a thought that popped in my head." I said quietly.

"What is it?" Cici asked.

"Youichi, did you bring Mizune with you?" I asked, completely ignoring Cici.

"Ya… Why?" Youichi asked.

"Good. Mizune, come out." I ordered.

"Master called? Master called?" Mizune turned visible.

"Mizune, I want you to go to the AAO headquarters." I said.

"Huh?!" Tasha looked at me in complete confusion.

"What does master need? What does master need?" Mizune asked curiously.

"I need you to go get someone. You know who I'm talking about. Bring him here even if it's by force. But don't hurt him." I said. "Go as fast as possible."

"Mizune go! Mizune go!" Mizune zoomed away in the blink of an eye.

"What is going on, Sakura-chan?!" Mikan asked.

"Let's just say that I'm the kind of person that sympathizes for other people. And things make me feel guilty a lot." I said.

**(A/N: I know that the right word would be empathize but I don't really know how to put it in. LOL! I'm so stupid!)**

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Mikan asked.

"You're stupider than we thought." Natsume said.

"Sorry for being stupid!" Mikan pouted.

"I'm too lazy to explain. Either get someone else to explain or wait till Mizune gets back." I made an ice trail leading to the teacher's lounge. "You can come along if you'd like but I don't think I'll take long."

"I guess we'll come along." Ruka said.

"Okay." I started skating on the trail of ice that I made.

I led the way. Natsume carried Youichi. We arrived at the teacher's lounge in a couple minutes. I dissolved the ice trail and everyone's skates. Natsume put Youichi down. I knocked on the door then walked in.

"Hmm? What is it?" Narumi walked to us.

"Deciding who comes into this academy isn't your choice, right?" I asked.

"Well, if it's an alice, I can bring them in but everything has to go through the headmaster." Narumi replied. "Why?"

"I was thinking about maybe bringing back a former student here." I said.

"Oh. I see. Then that's not my choice to make at all. That's completely up to the headmaster." Narumi's face turned serious. "Of course, if that's who I'm thinking about. And that's the only person that I could think of that you would know."

"Sorry for troubling you but can you please ask the headmaster?" I asked.

"Sure. But In this case, it might be best if you came along." Narumi said.

"Okay." I agreed then realized something. "Oh. Sorry guys. I forgot to ask if you minded or not."

"I don't know if I'd mind or not because I have no idea what the heck is going on!" Mikan said angrily.

"I'm going to go ask if we can bring Chris back to this academy!" I said impatiently.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense now…" Mikan said quietly. "I don't really mind. As long as it's okay with you."

I nodded then looked at Ruka and Natsume.

"Whatever. I don't care." Natsume shrugged.

"If you're okay with it then I guess I don't mind. But if he starts calling me farmer again, then I'm sending an army of squirrels and birds after him." Ruka said.

"Hai." I laughed. "Let's go, sensei."

"Okay." Narumi agreed. "Can you guys just stay here for now? I don't think we'll take too long."

Everyone nodded. Narumi and I walked out of the teacher's lounge and to the headmaster's office. We walked the whole way in silence. We stopped in front of large doors. There were guards by the doors. They recognized Narumi immediately and opened the doors. Narumi just nodded at them then led me in. The guards closed the doors behind us. I could see that someone was sitting behind a thin curtain. I was pretty sure that that was the headmaster even though I couldn't actually see him.

"Yes, Narumi, Tenshi-san?" The headmaster asked. "How may I help you?"

"Sakura-chan would like to ask something. Actually, it's more like a request." Narumi said.

"Yes, Tenshi-san? I'm listening." The headmaster said.

I looked at Narumi. He nodded. I looked at the headmaster and took a deep breath.

"I understand that it is your choice of who comes into this academy. That's why I'm here. I was hoping that Chris Lowe, the one that used to come here but is now in the AAO, would be able to attend this academy once again." I said.

"And why do you want him to attend this academy again?" The headmaster asked calmly.

"Because hating someone for so long puts a burden on your heart. I wanted to tell him that I don't hate him anymore. That's one reason but the main reason is because I don't see a reason for him to be with the AAO. The AAO's intentions are to get rid of this academy, right?" I paused and looked at Narumi.

Narumi nodded and motioned for me to continue. I faced the headmaster again.

"I think that it's just a waste of time, time that can be used to have fun with friends. And I don't think you can really have real friends with the AAO. They're too focused on destroying this academy. I guess I wanna bring him back here either because I kinda feel sorry for him or because we were good friends before and I want to try to be friends again." I said.

"I see…" The headmaster said.

"Maybe I'm being selfish just for thinking this. Or maybe I'm just misjudging the AAO." I said. "But I don't think that he really belongs with them."

"Well, if you can bring him here and we're sure that he won't turn against us again, then I approve." The headmaster said.

"Thank you. I've already sent my familiar to go get him. I'll talk to him and I might be able to persuade him to quit the AAO and join the academy." I asked. "But I'm sure that he wouldn't want to come here if he had to do missions. So I can take them."

"And what about Youichi Hijiri? Did you forget that you have to stay with him at all times?" The headmaster asked. "And you have a mission partner that you need to stay with on missions."

"Natsume-kun can stay with him. I'm sure that he can take care of him by himself during the times that I'm on missions." I said. "And I'm sure that I can take care of myself on missions. If Natsume-kun could take care of himself on missions for this long, then I can too."

"Are you sure?" The headmaster asked.

"Hai." I replied. "Besides, I'll be getting some much needed exercise!"

"Alright then. How long do you think that it'll take for your familiar to get back?" The headmaster asked.

"Hopefully not long. She can move around extremely fast. I wouldn't be surprised if she's already halfway to the AAO headquarters. It's just bringing him here that might take a bit longer." I replied.

"Okay. Bring him here when he arrives. But you can try persuading him before you bring him." The headmaster said.

"Hai." I replied.

"You are dismissed." The headmaster said.

"Thank you for your time and for your approval." I bowed politely.

"It's not a problem at all. Come back anytime you need to ask me something important." The headmaster said.

"Hai!" I bowed again then walked out of the headmaster's office.

Narumi bowed then followed me out. We walked back to the teacher's lounge.

**The Teacher's Lounge**

We walked in. Everyone was waiting on the couches. When they saw us come in, they stood up and walked to us.

"What did the headmaster say?" Ruka asked.

"He approved. He said that when Chris gets here, we have to bring him to him." I said.

**(A/N: The way how I said that was probably confusing. 'He (the headmaster) said that when Chris gets here, we (Sakura, Ruka, Natsume, Mikan, ect.) have to bring him (Chris) to him (the headmaster).' I hope I cleared that up if you were confused!)**

"How long do you think it'll take for Mizune to bring him here?" Mikan asked.

"I say about 30 minutes to an hour or so. Then again, I'm bad with math and predictions. They make my head hurt." I shrugged.

"Should we wait here?" Tasha asked.

"For that long?! No way!" I said.

"Then what should we do?" Cici asked.

"Umm…" I tapped my chin. "Oh! Just to kill time, why don't we check if everything for the play is ready?"

"Sure." Ruka agreed.

"Hn." Natsume shrugged.

"Hai." Youichi said quietly.

"Okie dokie!" Mikan, Cici, and Tasha agreed.

"You don't mind that I come along, right?" Narumi asked.

"Nope! Come if you want!" I said.

"Then let's go!" Mikan said happily.

"Okay!" I agreed.

We walked to the auditorium.

**At the Auditorium**

We walked to the costume room. I checked all of the outfits. I put them in order of what is going to be worn first.

"These outfits are really good!" Cici said.

"And there are so many!" Tasha said.

"We get as many outfits as we can." Narumi said. "And we try to get best quality."

"Let's check on the props!" I said.

"Hai!" Everyone except Natsume agreed.

We walked to the props rooms. We checked each room.

"I guess that everything is ready. The things that we need are together and well organized." I said. "Now what? I'm bored."

"You're always bored." Natsume said.

"So? I see nothing wrong with that." I shrugged.

"So how's that kiss scene going?" Narumi changed the subject. "How'd it go in the rehearsal?"

"We skipped it. We're just going to leave that for the real play." Mikan said.

"Is it your first kiss?" Narumi asked us.

"Hai." Ruka and I replied in unison.

"…" Natsume and Mikan didn't say anything.

**(A/N: I can't remember if I said that the Christmas party stuff happened or not. Anyways, let's just say that it happened. For those that haven't read that part in the manga yet, sorry but this is a spoiler! But it's the best spoiler EVER! But let's leave out the RukaxMikan parts in there, 'kay?)**

"When was yours and by who, Mikan-chan?" I asked.

"Two years ago…" Mikan said. "And by Natsume…"

"Was that your first kiss too, Natsume-kun?" I asked.

"It's none of your business." Natsume said rudely.

"I take that as a yes. It's not like it's embarrassing though…" I said.

"Did that really count? Someone bumped into you and you accidentally landed on his mouth." Ruka said.

"That's not the one that I mean." Mikan said. "He actually kissed me after that. A real kiss."

"So that two years ago, right? That means you had your first kiss when you were 10?" I said. "Dang. To think that this Mikan-chan would actually have her first kiss when she was so young…"

"You do realize that you're still young and you're about to have first kiss in a matter of days, right?" Narumi sweatdropped.

"Ya." I said calmly.

"You're not going to freak out like last time?" Mikan asked.

"Well, I already had my share of panicking. And nothing I say or do is going to change it. And it's better to have your first kiss with someone that you really like instead of someone else, right?" I replied with a sigh.

"See? That's how you should think about it!" Narumi said cheerfully.

"Don't think that you're safe just because I accepted it." I glared at Narumi.

"Right." Narumi shrunk back and laughed nervously.

"I guess Mizune should be back soon." I said as I looked at the clock on the wall. "It's been 45 minutes."

"Okay. Where should we wait for them at?" Mikan asked.

"It's a pain to go all the way to the Northern Woods again and I can probably keep things under control so here is fine. We can just talk in one of the rooms." I said.

"Do you want us to be with you?" Ruka asked.

"No. I'll be okay by myself. But thanks." I replied.

"Will your familiar be able to find you?" Natsume asked.

"Ya. She always knows where I am. I'm confident that she will be able to find me and bring him at the same time." I replied.

"Narumi-sensei, which of these rooms are empty except for maybe somewhere to sit?" I asked.

"I'll show you." Narumi led the way to a room at the end of the hallway. "This one should be good. It was used for special rehearsals before."

"Perfect." I said as I looked in. "I guess I'll just wait in there."

I walked into the room and closed the door behind me.

The room was empty except for the benches against each wall except the wall where the door was. There was a key pad next to the door. Next to the key pad was a chart. Looking at the chart, I could tell that this room could change appearances with illusions. Probably used when practicing with special scenes so that it seems more realistic. All the walls were white.

I sat at on the beach and stared at the wall opposite to me. I sighed.

"Mizune should be back with Chris soon." I said to myself.

I waited for several minutes. I just thought about what things I would say. Finally, the door opened. I stood up and walked to the middle of the room. Mizune flew in with a large blue ice ball. I looked at it in confusion.

"Mizune brought him! Mizune brought him!" Mizune chanted happily. "Master happy? Master happy?"

I realized that he must be in the ball.

"Good job, Mizune. Why don't you wait outside with everyone? I won't take long." I said.

"Mizune wait outside! Mizune wait outside!" Mizune flew outside and the door closed behind her.

When I squinted at the ball, I could see Chris inside and pounding on the insides. I couldn't help but laugh. I sat back down on the bench then pointed at the ball. The ice dissolved and Chris fell out of it.

"What do you want?! I thought you didn't want to see me anymore!" Chris said angrily as he got up.

"Just sit down." I pointed to the bench opposite from me. "We're going to talk about this in a nonviolent way."

"This better be important." Chris sat at the bench that I pointed to.

"It is." I paused. "And you don't have to talk in Japanese."

"What is it then?" Chris asked impatiently in English.

"There's a couple things that I want to say. First of all, why did you join the AAO?" I asked in English.

**(A/N: All the parts that Chris and Sakura talk are going to be English.)**

"Is this it? You brought me here to play 20 questions?" Chris said angrily.

"Just answer me. I'll get to the point in a minute." I said calmly.

"Fine." Chris said. "Because they said that if I didn't go with them, the academy would come after me and use me. The way that the AAO are doing now."

"So you realize that the AAO is just using you for your alice." I said. "Then why are you still with them?"

"Because I can't leave now. I'm stuck with the AAO. They kill all that leave them." Chris said.

"So if I offered a chance to escape the AAO, would you take it?" I asked.

"There's no way that I could escape them. They would hunt me down." Chris said. "But if you're talking hypothetically, then yes."

"So do you have anything against the academy?" I asked. "It's true that the academy also uses some students but they use them for a good purpose. They want to protect all of the alices in the world. And in order to do that, they have to destroy the AAO and other organizations against the academy and alices. But the academy also has good things. They allow students to learn and have friends that have something special in common."

"I have nothing against the academy but I'm forced to go against them." Chris said.

"So you would escape the AAO and come here if you had the chance, right?" I asked.

"Ya." Chris replied. "If I could."

"Good. Then you're in." I smiled.

"Huh?" Chris looked at me in confusion.

"You heard me. You're in. I talked to the headmaster and he agreed." I said.

"Whose idea was it?" Chris asked.

"Mine." I replied simply.

"Why? Didn't you hate me?" Chris asked.

"I did. But I don't anymore. To hate you put a huge burden on me. It's easier to just be friends with everyone." I said. "Just because I don't hate you anymore, that doesn't mean that you have to keep hating me. But to be honest, I can't remember why you would hate me…"

"I just did because you did." Chris said.

"…" I stopped. "So you're saying that all of this wouldn't have happened if I just stopped hating you before?!"

"Pretty much." Chris shrugged.

"Great. Well, the headmaster wants to see you." I said. "Oh ya. I just remembered something. You won't have to do missions. And don't call any of my friends any names. Mikan-chan already gets called names by Natsume-kun."

"Okay." Chris got up.

**(A/N: From here on out, Chris and Sakura are both talking in Japanese.)**

I got up and led the way to the door. I opened it and everyone except Natsume and Youichi fell.

"Eavesdropping, huh?" I giggled.

"Umm…" Mikan got up quickly.

"We were just curious!" Cici and Tasha got up.

"So does this mean that you guys are friends now?" Ruka got up.

I looked at Chris. He nodded.

"Yup!" I said happily. "And it totally took a huge burden off!"

"That's good." Narumi said. "Anyways, I'll take him to the headmaster's office!"

"Okie dokie!" I said.

Narumi walked away with Chris. I sighed for the billionth time today.

"All this tired me out." My stomach growled loudly. "And I'm starving!"

"Ditto!" Cici, Tasha, and Mikan said in unison.

"Then let's go eat!" I led the way to the cafeteria.

**At the Cafeteria**

When we went in, there were lots whispers between people. Anna and Nonoko ran to us.

"Have you heard? It's been going all over the academy!" Anna and Nonoko said. "Big news!"

'And so it begins.' I sighed.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER!! YES!! BYE BYE WRITER'S BLOCK AND NEVER COME BACK!! Sorry for the LLLLOOOONNNNGGGG wait!! Ciao!**


	34. Chapter 34

Sakura Heart

**Sakura Heart**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 34.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

**At the Cafeteria**

When we went in, there were lots whispers between people. Anna and Nonoko ran to us.

"Have you heard? It's been going all over the academy!" Anna and Nonoko said. "Big news!"

'And so it begins.' I sighed.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Chris Lowe is back!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. "What are you going to do? Beat him up again?"

"I'm not going to do anything to him. I'll explain as soon as we get some food." I paused. "Of course, that's only if you're interested in the real story and not the rumors that are going around."

"Of course we're interested!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"Alright. Then just wait a bit." I walked away to get my lunch.

Everyone followed me to get their lunch. Anna and Nonoko walked in the opposite direction. After we got our lunches, we walked to a table. The second we sat down, a huge crowd of people surrounded us. I sighed again. Anna and Nonoko probably spread the news that I'll explain. I ate a bit just so that my stomach would shut up.

"Okay." I stopped eating. "Everyone wants to know why Chris Lowe is back in this academy, right?"

Everyone just nodded silently. I took a sip of water.

"I'll just start with the beginning and I'll say everything as it is. It's all the truth." I said.

I explained everything simply. Everyone stayed quiet and listened intently for the whole explanation. When I was done, most people had an o shaped mouth.

"If you are satisfied with my explanation, please leave so I can finish my lunch." I said. "Oh ya, don't beat him up or whatever for being a traitor. He got enough already."

Everyone that came to listen to my explanation left. I finished my food quickly. Everyone else finished too. We threw away our trash.

"Now what?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like taking a nap." I yawned.

"And that's where the laziness kicks in." Tasha laughed.

"Of course! I have to get my sleep or else I get grouchy!" I said.

"We'll just hang with these guys then. You go take your little nap like a kindergartener." Cici said.

"What's wrong with taking a nap?" I stuck my tongue out at Cici and Tasha. "Anyways, bye bye! See ya later!"

"Have a nice cat nap!" Mikan giggled.

"Nya!" I walked away.

**Sakura's Room**

I fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes sleepily. In no time, I fell asleep.

**Sakura's Dream**

I found myself on a stage. I looked around. I realized that I was on the auditorium stage in front of a huge audience. I looked at myself. I was wearing a costume that would be used for the play. I recognized the scene as the part where Mikan and I would kiss Natsume and Ruka.

'What?! When did I get here?! I don't remember the time passing before this!' I panicked.

"Ready?" Yura whispered to me and Mikan.

"More than ever!" Mikan whispered back.

"Eh?!" I whispered. "No! Wait!"

"Too bad! Make it nice!" Yura pushed Mikan and me.

We were pushed to Natsume and Ruka. Mikan kissed Natsume immediately. I was pushed so that my mouth landed on Ruka's. I pulled back quickly. I closed my eyes tightly then opened them. I was in my room.

"Huh? How did I get here?" I thought out loud.

"Look, Cherri! It's the best part!" I heard Cici call me.

"Huh?" I looked at the TV.

The TV showed me kissing Ruka. Cici played it over and over again. I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't see it but I still saw the scene play over and over in my head. I opened my eyes. This time I was in the classroom. I looked to the front of the classroom because it was unusually quiet. There was a girl standing there with Narumi.

"This is a new student that will be joining you! Her name is-" Narumi blurred and I couldn't hear him.

**End of Dream**

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Cici shook me.

"Huh?" I looked at her sleepily.

"You said that you were just going to take a little nap! Not hibernate for the rest of our stay!" Tasha said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6 PM!" Cici replied. "You've been sleeping for 5 hours!"

"Can I go back to sleep now? I wanna finish my dream! I wanna know who that person is!" I said.

"What person?" Cici asked curiously.

"There was a new student and I was _just_ about to find out her name but _you two_ woke me up!" I said.

"Oh…" Cici and Tasha said. "Well, maybe she's real and she'll actually come here!"

"I doubt it." I said. "Since I'm already awake and probably can't get back to my dream, I might as well just stay awake. So is there another reason why you woke me up?"

"Ya." Cici and Tasha nodded.

"What?" I asked.

"The gang and Chris dropped by." Cici said.

"What?! You could've told me that earlier!" I jumped off the bed.

"They're waiting for us in Ruka-kun's room." Tasha said.

"Okay." I calmed down. "By the way, why is Chris there too?"

"We suggested that he stayed with us until things calmed down a bit. He'd get mobbed by the whole academy!" Cici said.

"I guess that makes sense…" I said. "Anyways, I guess we should go then."

"Okay!" Cici and Tasha agreed.

We walked out of my room and I closed the door behind us. I knocked on Ruka's door.

"It's us!" Cici and Tasha said.

"Okay! Come in! It's open!" Ruka called from inside.

Cici opened the door. We went in and I closed the door behind us. We walked to the living room where everyone was.

"How was the nap?" Ruka asked.

"Very nice! I could turn that into a routine!" I giggled. "So… Why is everyone here?"

"We wanted to go over some stuff for the play!" Mikan replied.

"Okay! Like what?" I asked.

"First of all, the kiss scene!" Tasha said.

"Which you're _NOT_ going to tape and play over and over again!" I said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Cici giggled.

"That's what you did in my dream!" I said.

"I thought you said that there was a new girl in your dream?" Tasha said.

"That too. But whatever. It's just a dream so it's not important." I said.

"So are you okay with that scene, Sakura-chan?" Mikan asked me.

"Ya. And I already know that you and Natsume-kun are. I could tell that you two were looking forward to it!" I grinned. "What about you, Ruka-kun?"

"Ya. I guess." Ruka nodded.

"So what are we going to do with all those fan girls from your fan club?" I asked Natsume and Ruka. "We all _know_ that most of them are going to try anything to stop that scene."

"I doubt it. They're not _that_ stupid. I can burn them, you can drown or freeze them, Ruka can get his animals to go after them, and Polka-dots can annoy them to death." Natsume said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! How is that supposed to be threatening to them?!" Mikan pouted. "And don't call me that!"

"Fine…" Natsume smirked. "Then Pandas it is."

"N-Natsume! You looked?! Pervert!" Mikan backed away.

"It's not my fault that the wind decided to show me." Natsume shrugged.

"NA-TSU-ME!!" Mikan screamed.

"Next subject!" Cici, Tasha, and I interrupted.

"Hmph." Mikan crossed her arms and pouted.

"We have to change really fast for the costumes." I said. "Especially us, Mikan-chan. We're on most of the time so we can't waste a single second."

"Can't you just freeze time and take your time?" Natsume asked.

"I _can_. But that takes a lot of energy and I need that energy for everything else in the play. Like Hotaru-chan's palace scene." I said.

"Whatever." Natsume muttered.

"So what else?" I asked.

"I think that's about it." Ruka said.

"Okay." I said.

We were silent for a while. I noticed that Ruka was petting his bunny. I stared at the bunny. After a couple minutes, everyone noticed that I was staring at it.

"You want to hold him?" Ruka offered.

I nodded without taking my eyes off of it. Everyone except Natsume and Youichi sweatdropped. Ruka gave me the bunny gently. I grinned.

"KAWAII!!" I screamed.

**(A/N: Everyone knows what Kawaii means, right? For those that don't know or forgot, it means cute. And everyone agrees that Ruka's bunny is SUPER adorable, right?!)**

"You don't have to yell." Natsume said in an annoyed tone.

"But bunnies are so cute! I don't know how bunnies could be so freakin' adorable!" I giggled.

I hugged the bunny. I looked at Youichi, Mikan, and Ruka.

"You guys are cute too!" I giggled more.

"Polka-dots? Cute? There's something wrong with you." Natsume said rudely.

"Meanie!" Mikan pouted at Natsume. "I don't know how I ever fell in love with you! Why can't you be nice like Ruka-pyon?! Ruka-pyon would be so much better…"

"Mine!" I jumped to Ruka and clutched his arm.

Everyone except Natsume and Youichi sweatdropped.

"I was just kidding!" Mikan laughed.

"I know! But still! Ruka-kun is mine!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Since when?" Chris asked.

"Since a bit after you left." I replied.

"You have really weird taste." Chris said to Ruka.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" I stood up.

"Exactly what it sounds like!" Chris stood up too.

"I thought you guys were friends now…" Mikan said quietly.

"Huh?" I looked at Mikan. "Oh! Old habits die hard!"

"Can fighting really be a habit?" Cici and Tasha asked to no one in particular.

"Seems so…" Ruka replied.

Youichi yawned. Natsume stood up and picked up Youichi.

"Going to bed?" I asked.

"Ya. Youichi is tired." Natsume started to walk away.

"Good night." Mikan, Cici, Tasha, Ruka, and I said.

Natsume just waved his hand then left. He closed the door behind him.

"I guess we should go to sleep too." Cici said.

"Ya. But you already got some sleep, didn't you, Cherri?" Tasha laughed.

"So what? It doesn't hurt to sleep some more." I got up.

I walked to the door. Cici, Tasha, Mikan, and Chris followed me.

"By the way, Chris, do you have the same room as before?" I asked.

"Ya." Chris replied as we walked out the door.

"That's what I thought." I said.

"Good night!" Cici, Tasha, Mikan, and I said to Ruka before we closed the door behind us.

I opened my door. Cici and Tasha followed me in and closed the door behind them. We got ready for bed slowly. After we were done, we got into bed and fell asleep soon after.

**The Day of the Play**

**(A/N: Sorry for the unbelievably extreme laziness!)**

Cici woke me up. I looked at her sleepily then the clock. It was only 6 AM.

"What's the big idea?! It's still really early!" I said angrily.

"Did you forget what today is?" Cici asked patiently.

I tilted my head in confusion and blinked innocently.

"Huh?" Anyone would be able to imagine the big question mark hovering over my head.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _The __**PLAY**_. The play that I had to get to by 6:30 AM today. I jumped out of bed.

"Remember now?" Cici asked.

"Ya." I rushed to my closet.

"I'll wake up Tasha. When you're done getting ready, come and get breakfast." Cici said.

"Hai!" I grabbed my clothes then ran into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower then got changed into my clothes. As soon as I finished getting ready, I came out of the bathroom. I walked to Cici and Tasha. That's when I noticed that Cici was already dressed in clothes other than her nightgown. Cici handed me my breakfast.

"Enjoy!" Cici said happily.

"When did you take a shower?" I asked.

"Before you woke up. Now eat up!" Cici said.

"I'm gonna go take my shower." Tasha grabbed her clothes then went into the bathroom.

I looked at the food Cici gave me. It was a lot and it was extremely well made.

"Huh?" I pointed to the food.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Cici asked.

"I mean, why's it better than usual?" I shoved some food into my mouth.

"Well, this is the last time you're going to get to eat my cooking for a while so I wanted it to be special! Think of it as a farewell gift for now." Cici said as she finished her food.

"Oh ya. I forgot that this is the last day that you could stay here. I've been so used to you staying here that I forgot you could only stay for a week." I looked down at my food sadly. "And this is probably the last time I'd see you guys for a long time."

"Look to the bright side! It's not like we'll never see each other again! And you have lots of really great friends here!" Cici said.

"Ya. I guess…" I frowned.

"Come on! Cheer up and eat up! You gotta be in a play with a full stomach!" Cici said.

"Hai!" I ate the rest of my food quickly.

Tasha came out of the bathroom in new clothes.

"Done!" I put the plate in the sink.

"Good! We have 5 minutes to get to the auditorium!" Cici said.

"EH?!" I dashed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

'Oh ya. I'm going to kiss Ruka-kun so some mouth wash wouldn't hurt…' I thought.

I used some mouth wash. Cici brushed her teeth too.

"Alright! Let's go!" I said.

I ran out of my room and Cici and Tasha followed me. I didn't want to use too much energy already so we didn't skate to the auditorium. We ran the whole way. We figured that Ruka and Mikan would be there by now so we didn't bother to stop by their rooms.

**At the Auditorium**

"Sorry that we're late!" I apologized as soon as I saw everyone.

"You guys are only two minutes late." Hotaru said in a bored tone.

"But I need every second to make the first scene's set." I said. "I guess I'll start on that now."

I stood in the middle of the stage and closed my eyes. I imagined what the set would look like. I opened my eyes once I remembered every detail. I made the set exactly how it was when I first made it except for a couple of elaborate details. A couple people brought out the ice chair and ice rug that I made already. I added some details onto those too. After 15 minutes, I finished the set. I sighed and wiped a sweat from my forehead.

"Okay! Everyone into their costumes. Even if you come in at the last scene, put on your costume. Things will go more fluent that way!" I said.

"You didn't overdo it, did you?" Ruka asked me.

"No. I'm fine. Just a little exhausted is all. But that isn't going to stop me!" I said confidently. "Now let's get changed!"

I grabbed Mikan's hand then ran to the changing rooms. The costumes were already there. Mikan and I changed into our first costume then went back to the back of the stage. Most people were already there and in their costumes. Narumi walked to me.

"You did really well with this, Sakura-chan!" Narumi said.

"Thanks!" I said. "I hope this comes out okay though."

"I'm sure it will!" Narumi said cheerfully. "And have you looked out their yet? The seats are already half full!"

"Will there be enough seats for everyone?" I asked Narumi.

"There should be. There were enough seats made for every student in this academy. And they were specially made so that there can be more seats made if there aren't enough." Narumi replied.

"When should we start the play?" I asked.

"I'll let you know. For now, just rest and go over your lines or something. But don't run off or doze off. I'll probably call you in maybe 5-10 minutes." Narumi said.

"Okay." I walked to Cici, Tasha, Ruka, Natsume, Mikan, Youichi, and Chris. "Ready?"

"More than ever!" Mikan said energetically.

"I guess." Ruka shrugged.

"Whatever." Natsume said in a bored tone.

"So you don't mind that Youichi stays with you, right?" I asked Cici and Tasha.

"Not at all!" Cici and Tasha replied.

"Good." I said. "And Chris, I'm trusting you to make sure that he stays safe if either Natsume or I couldn't get there."

**(A/N: Yes, I realize the grammar is bad there. I just don't know how to word it. You know what I mean though, right?)**

"Fine." Chris agreed.

"Thanks." I thanked him.

"Do you guys wanna go look at how many people are out there?" Ruka asked.

"Ya! Let's go! I'm curious to see how many people want to see!" Mikan replied.

"I bet most of them are girls and are only there to see Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun though." I replied. "But sure."

"Hn." Natsume shrugged.

"We're going to see it in a second but I wanna see it from here!" Tasha said.

"Me too!" Cici said.

We walked to the curtain and peeked out carefully so that nobody would see us. My eyes widened at the _enormous_ audience. And tons of people were still coming in. The seats were full so now there were seats that were floating around in rows and groups. I took a step back from the curtain. Everyone looked back at me.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked.

"You look a bit pale." Ruka said.

"Let me guess, you're scared now that you've seen the whole academy coming to watch. Stage fright, right?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if I can do this…" I said slowly.

"Now really isn't the time for stage fright." Chris said. "You have to deal with it. You're one of the main characters and if you wimp out now, the whole play that everyone worked hard for will be ruined. And don't forget that the whole academy will be disappointed to not be able to watch the play that they were looking forward to so much. If you can deal with me for so long, you can deal with something as simple as this."

"That's a bit harsh!" Ruka defended me. "It's not as if Sakura chose to have stage fright!"

"No. He's right. I have to toughen up and take it on head first!" I said. "Thanks, Chris!"

"What? I'd be disappointed to not be able to see you screw up the kiss scene." Chris shrugged. "This will be entertaining."

"That's so kind of you." I said sarcastically.

"I know." Chris smirked.

"It's called sarcasm. Heard of it?" I said with my temper rising.

"We're going to go get some seats, okay? Good luck! Bye bye!" Cici and Tasha rushed off with Youichi.

"I'm looking forward to it." Chris stuck his tongue out at me then followed them.

"Though he can be helpful at times, he's still the same annoying Chris that loves to get on my nerves." I muttered.

"Anyways, are you going to be okay with performing?" Ruka asked.

"Ya. At least I hope…" I looked down.

"Why don't we ask Hotaru if she has any chill pads? That'll calm you down!" Mikan suggested.

"For once, you suggested something worth hearing." Natsume said rudely to Mikan.

"Hey!" Mikan pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what it sounds like, baka." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"NA-TSU-ME!!" Mikan looked like she was going to strangle him.

"Okay! Where's Hotaru?" I changed the subject.

"Calling me?" Hotaru walked to us. "What do you need? Just remember that my services aren't free."

"Do you have any chilling pads with you?" Ruka asked.

"Of course." Hotaru pulled out two chill pads out of nowhere. "Let me guess, Mikan and Tenshi-san. Mikan is mad at Hyuuga again and Tenshi-san has stage fright."

**(A/N: Sorry but I forgot what I had Hotaru call Sakura. Let's pretend that it's this, okay?)**

"Ya." I said. "Curse my stupid fear of large crowds."

"It'll cost you 20 rabbits each." Hotaru said.

"Okay. I'll pay for Mikan's too." I said. "But do you mind if I pay you later? I don't have my wallet with me."

"Fine. But don't forget. Well, it's not like I'll let you forget anyways…" Hotaru had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Uh… Right…" I laughed nervously.

"Here." Hotaru gave me the two chill pads. "40 rabbits and it will start gaining interest if you don't pay after a week."

"Hai..." I said.

"Good luck with the play." Hotaru waved then walked away.

Mikan was fighting with Natsume. Actually, Mikan was yelling at Natsume and Natsume was just ignoring her except for an occasional insult. I slapped one of the chill pads on Mikan's forehead and she immediately calmed down. I slapped the other chill pad on my forehead and I felt myself calm down. Just to check, I looked back out the curtain to see the audience. I felt fine now. I took off the pad and looked at the audience. I still felt fine. I stepped away from the curtain.

"I'll be fine now." I said.

"That's good." Ruka said.

"You didn't have to get me a chill pad too." Mikan took off the chill pad and gave it back to me.

"You needed it." Natsume said.

"What was that?" Mikan's nerve popped out.

"Maybe you should keep this on till we get on." I slapped the chill pad back on Mikan's forehead. "Just in case. We don't want an argument between you two to disturb the play, do we?"

"Fine." Mikan sighed.

"Ready everyone? It's time to begin!" Narumi announced to everyone suddenly.

"Hai!" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru chorused.

Narumi stepped through the curtains.

"Thank you for coming to the Elementary Division Class B play! As you know, I'm their teacher, Narumi!" Narumi announced to the audience. "This class worked extremely hard to bring you this play! We'd appreciate it if you did not use any flash photography, sound, or any kinds of major distractions. Now without any further ado, presenting the play that you're waiting for!"

Hotaru was sitting on the ice chair that I made. Everyone else waited in the sides so that even if the curtains were open, the audience wouldn't be able to see us. We waited for the curtains to rise. Narumi walked through the curtains.

"This is it! This is the real thing! This is the thing you've been practicing for! Good luck and give it your best!" Narumi said to us.

"Hai!" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru replied.

"Ready, Hotaru-chan?" Narumi asked Hotaru.

"Any second now would be good." Hotaru said impatiently.

"How about you, Sumire-chan, Mochu-kun?" Narumi asked.

"Let's get this over with." Mochu sighed.

"Why do we have to die in the first scene?" Sumire complained.

"That's just how the play is." Narumi said. "Alright then! Let's get this started! I'm opening the curtains now!"

Narumi pushed a button on the wall. The curtain began to rise.

'And it begins…' I whispered.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Sorry for another late update! This time I'll just have to blame my laziness. Laziness seems to get in the way quite a lot, doesn't it? And I know my grammar was especially bad in this chapter. Blame my stupid language arts teacher. She doesn't teach us anything. I swear I haven't learned a single thing since she got here. But whatever. That doesn't concern you and you probably don't care (I wouldn't so don't feel bad). Anyways, I decided that I'm not going to put the lines of play in. If you don't understand, you will in the next chapter (when I put it up of course). By the way, here's something **_**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT**_** that's for a sequel. In the dream, that girl is the key to the sequel. And the sequel won't be written by me. It will be written by friend. I can't tell who though… Yet. That's about it so… Ciao!**


	35. Chapter 35

Sakura Heart

**Sakura Heart**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 35.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

Narumi pushed a button on the wall. The curtain began to rise.

'And it begins…' I whispered.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sumire, Mochu, and Hotaru went through the first scene. I froze them when it came time to do so and I made it so that it looked like it really came from Hotaru and not me. When the first scene ended, the stage got dark. Everybody in the next scene hurried to the stage. I quickly dissolved the set that I made. When the lights were back on, Yuu changed the set using his alice to make an illusion. Mikan and I were positioned in front of the grave illusion and were holding hands. We acted like in the rehearsal. Mikan started crying again.

"How can that evil witch do that to them?!" Mikan added a line.

'Even though that's not in the script, it goes well with this.' I thought.

We finished the scene like the way it was written in the script. We went from scene to scene and tried to make it seem as believable as possible. After each scene, we changed into our next costume. We had to help each other with putting on some costumes like the accessories and some dresses. We also had to check that the costumes were on properly. In what seemed to be just a couple minutes, it was time for the last scene, and the kiss scene. I could see how eager Mikan was for this scene even though she denied it.

'She was _so_ looking forward to this scene.' I fought a giggle.

"Where are we?" Mikan looked around.

"This is the village where they're at!" Yura's voice replied.

**(A/N: In case you forgot, Yura is talking off stage but it sounds like it's in Mikan/Harumi and Sakura/Aiko's mind but out loud. And the people in the play pretend not to hear it but of course, the audience can.)**

"Then where are they?" Mikan asked.

"There!" I pointed to Ruka and Natsume.

"I've missed them so much!" Mikan skipped to them.

"Me too!" I followed her.

"Hi Hiroshi, Akito!" Mikan and I greeted Ruka and Natsume in unison.

"What are you doing here, princesses?" Ruka asked.

"I forgot that you forgot about us." I looked down sadly.

"Forgot you? What are you talking about, princess? Everyone knows who you are!" Natsume said.

"No. You don't remember us as people, only as princesses." Mikan said. "And the ones that you knew were our disguised selves, Chisai and Akane."

"What are you talking about?" Ruka said with a confused expression.

"Kiss them so they can regain their memories and feelings of you!" Yura's voice encouraged.

I could almost sense the eagerness emitting from Mikan. I had to put in double effort to keep my face straight. I felt Yura appear behind us.

"Make the kiss last at least 10 _long _seconds. That's the instructions from Narumi-sensei." Yura whispered so that Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and I would hear.

I knew there wasn't time to object so I just nodded my head slightly.

"Here it goes!" Yura whispered to us.

I couldn't help but stare at Ruka's lips that I knew were going to be on mine in less than a couple seconds. Yura pushed me and Mikan to Ruka and Natsume. I noticed that Mikan actually pretended that she was pushed and she went ahead by a split second. I almost started teasing her about it but something stopped me. Ruka's lips. I caught a glimpse of Natsume and Mikan out of the corner of my eye and noticed how deep into the kiss they were.

"You're not matching up to Sakura-san and Hyuuga-san, Tenshi-san, Nogi-san!" Yura whispered to me and Ruka. "You're way too far behind!"

I felt Ruka deepen the kiss a bit. I turned bright red and my mind went completely blank. I couldn't think about anything. Not even the fact that Ruka was kissing me. The 10 seconds must've passed because suddenly I felt something kick my leg hard. I blinked but realized that I couldn't move.

"You 2 were really the princesses?" Natsume said his lines.

'Move, Sakura! Don't ruin the play!' I thought in panic.

"Yep!" Mikan and I nodded excitedly. "Does that mean that you remember us?"

"Of course!" Ruka replied.

"We missed you guys so much!" I gave Ruka a small peck on the cheek.

I almost froze again at the memory of the kiss just moments ago. Mikan pecked Natsume on both cheeks. All of us were blushing hard, including Natsume.

"I guess that proves that nothing can get between you and your love for them." Koko stepped onto the stage and walked to us. "Not even me and the guards of the kingdom."

"No! This isn't how I planned!" Hotaru walked onto stage.

"Were you behind our separation and their memory loss?!" I demanded.

"Of course it was me. Who else would it be?" Hotaru admitted. "I only did this so that you two would grow so depressed that it would kill you. Then there would be no choice but to leave me as queen of the kingdom!"

"Well, your plan failed!" Mikan said happily.

"Do you really think that I would give up so easily?" Hotaru pointed at us.

I made it seem like Hotaru was shooting an ice beam at us. Mikan and I stood in front of Natsume and Ruka protectively. Mikan made a nullifying light that was extremely bright. When the light faded away, Hotaru was in a cube of ice.

"She'll be taken care of now." Koko said. "Guards! Take her away!"

"Yes, my lord!" The guards obeyed.

Hotaru was trapped in the ice cube and she was carried away. As soon as she got off of stage, I dissolved the ice that surrounded Hotaru.

"I love you!" Mikan and I said in unison to Natsume and Ruka.

"I love you too." Natsume and Ruka replied.

The lights turned off so that it turned pitch black. Everyone that was in the play scurried onto the stage. We stood in a line and held each other's hands. The lights turned back on and we bowed to the audience.

"Arigato gozaimashita!" Everyone except Hotaru and Natsume chimed.

The audience clapped loudly. The curtains fell in front of us. Everyone walked off the stage.

"Sakura-chan, come with me!" Narumi said to me.

"Hai!" I followed Narumi through the curtains.

"Did everyone enjoy the play?" Narumi asked the audience. "This is Sakura Tenshi, the one who played as Aiko and Akane in the play! She was not only one of the leading actresses, but she was the director and scriptwriter! She put in extra work in order to make this play a success! So please give her a big round of applause!"

Everyone clapped. I saw Cici, Tasha, Youichi, and Chris sitting in the front row. Cici still had the video recorder running. I sweatdropped.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Sakura-chan?" Narumi asked me.

"Umm… Thanks for watching our play, mina-san! It really means a lot to me. I hope you liked it because that was my goal." I said. "I'm not sure if you could tell but I was really nervous and afraid that I might say or do something wrong and ruin the play. Umm… That's about it so thanks again!"

Everyone clapped again. I walked back through the curtains and looked around for Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka. Hotaru walked to me.

"I just wanted to make sure that you know that I'm getting a copy of the play from your two friends that came and it's going to be sold to just about everyone in the academy." Hotaru said. "And your acting wasn't bad."

"Thanks! You were really good! Was the ice cube too cold? I tried not to make it too cold." I said.

"It was cold but it wasn't too bad. It was just like being in a freezer." Hotaru shrugged. "See ya."

Hotaru walked away. I spotted Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka then ran to them.

"Great job, guys!" I said. "And Natsume-kun, I saw you trying to fight the twitch when you were saying your lines!"

"You too!" Mikan and Ruka replied.

Cici, Tasha, Youichi, and Chris walked to us.

"At least I'm not the one who froze with a blank look for 30 seconds after kissing a _certain_ someone." Natsume said emotionlessly.

"It's not my fault that my head went blank! I can't even remember what happened for most of the time!" I blushed at that memory.

"Poor Ruka-kun! He looked like he really meant it too! And now you can't even remember it!" Cici giggled.

"Ya! Poor Ruka-kun! I feel so bad for him!" Tasha joined in the giggling.

I turned scarlet.

"If I was him, I would've pushed you away from the first second." Chris said. "Maybe he'll be lucky enough to forget too."

I kicked Chris in the gut and he fell back.

"What was that?" A nerve twitched.

"You didn't have to kick me!" Chris got back up.

"Hmph!" I turned to Ruka. "I'm sorry… I guess…"

"It's fine. It's not your fault anyways." Ruka smiled at me warmly. "It's probably better you don't remember my bad kissing anyways."

"Bad kissing?! Heck no! Why do you think my mind went blank?! I was the one who was just standing there like an idiot while I was letting you do all the work! You should've been the one to forget!" I couldn't help but laugh. "But aside from that, did you see Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun?"

"I was counting! Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun were kissing for 20 _very_ long seconds!" Tasha said.

"And the minimum time was 10 seconds!" I giggled.

"So what? We wanted to make it seem more realistic!" Mikan looked away with a big blush.

"That was definitely realistic!" Cici giggled. "_Too realistic_."

"Hn." Natsume looked away with a bit of pink on his cheeks.

Narumi walked back through the curtains.

"Great job, mina-san!" Narumi said. "That's the best play that I've ever seen at this academy!"

"Thank you!" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru said.

"Mikan-chan, Sakura-chan, you two did exceptionally well! You pulled it off perfectly!" Narumi said.

"Thank you!" Mikan and I said.

"All we have to do is clean up then all of you are free to do what you like!" Narumi said.

"Hai!" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru said.

Everyone helped to clean up. It didn't take long to clean and put everything away. When we were done, everyone left. Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Cici, Tasha, Youichi, Chris, and I were about to leave but Narumi stopped us.

"Ah! Hold on!" Narumi called.

Narumi ran to us. We looked at him questioningly.

"I really hate to break you guys up but today was the last day." Narumi said with a frown.

I immediately knew that he meant the last day that Cici and Tasha could stay in the academy with us. I looked down sadly.

"Do they have to go now?" I asked quietly.

"Hai. The headmaster said that they can only stay to see the play. And now that the play is over…" Narumi replied.

"I understand." I said.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again!" Cici tried to cheer me up.

"Ya! No matter what, and no matter how long we won't see each other, we're still best friends!" Tasha said.

"I know…" I said.

"Then quit with that face! See us off with a smile, baka!" Cici said.

"Hai!" I fixed my face.

"Good!" Cici and Tasha nodded in approval.

They faced Mikan, Ruka, Natsume, Youichi, and Chris.

"And we're trusting you guys to take care of her while we're not here!" Cici said.

"If any of you hurt her in any way, we'll make sure you regret it, alice-less or not!" Tasha said.

"You don't have to tell us something like that! It's something that goes without saying!" Mikan said.

"Besides, we wouldn't do anything like that." Ruka said.

"Hn." Natsume looked at Cici and Tasha emotionlessly.

"I'm not too worried about you because you're not as important to her." Cici said. "No offense of course."

"None taken." Chris shrugged.

"But you can still hurt her just as much as anyone can. This is your first, last, and only warning." Cici warned.

"Ya ya. Whatever." Chris yawned.

"Youichi, I want you to cheer her up when there's nobody else to cheer her up if needed. I know that you're with her a lot so I'm counting on you." Tasha said.

"Hai." Youichi said quietly.

"Ready to go, then?" Narumi asked Cici and Tasha. "I just called Yuki. He'll be here soon."

"Hai." Cici and Tasha replied.

I gave Cici and Tasha a big bear hug.

"I swear, if you dare get a new best friend, I will make you regret it." I told Tasha as Yuki suddenly appeared next to Narumi.

"I know! Nobody is going to replace you!" Tasha laughed.

"Shall we go?" Yuki asked Cici and Tasha.

"Hai." Cici and Tasha nodded in reply. "Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!" I said as Cici, Tasha, Yuki, and Narumi disappeared.

"That sucks." I sighed as I led the way out of the auditorium. "But oh well. At least they were able to come for a bit."

"You don't mind that you won't see them till you graduate?" Ruka asked.

"What's the point of being upset? Nothing will happen! Besides, I was given a special privilege to see them even though everyone else hasn't seen anyone outside the academy. Students like Youichi haven't and won't see their friends and family from home for a really long time." I explained. "So… Who's up for Howalon? I'll treat you guys!"

"Me!" Mikan said eagerly.

"Me too, onee-chan." Youichi said quietly.

"Sure." Ruka said.

"Okay. Can you go ahead to the bus stop? I'm gonna get my wallet from my room. I'll only take a sec so I'll meet you there." I said. "I'll make sure to get there before you so you won't have to wait!"

"Okay!" Mikan replied.

"See ya there!" I made an ice trail leading to my room window and skated on it.

In a little while, I arrived at my room. I opened my unlocked window and jumped into my room. I ran to my desk and quickly grabbed my wallet. I felt a presence other than mine in the room. I whirled around.

"Persona." I muttered.

"You have a mission. I'll give you details at 4 PM at the Northern Woods. Don't be late." Persona disappeared.

"So I have one hour, huh?" I sighed as I looked at the clock.

I shoved the wallet in to my pocket then went out the way I came in. I closed the window behind me. I sped off to the bus stop and dissolved the ice trail behind me. I arrived at the bus stop just as everyone else was beginning to arrive.

"I told you I'd get here before you!" I said.

"You took longer than you'd usually take. What kept you?" Natsume asked.

"Persona." I replied simply.

"Mission?" Ruka asked.

"Ya. I'll get details later. I have an hour till I have to go." I said.

"If it's dangerous, be careful, okay?" Mikan said.

"I know. Thanks." I said.

The bus arrived at the bus stop. Everyone piled on. Youichi sat on my lap. We talked about random things until we arrived at Central Town. When we arrived, we got off the bus and walked straight to the Howalon stand. There was a long line. When I finally got to the front of the line, I bought a large box of Howalon. We walked to a nearby bench to eat the Howalon. I split the Howalon evenly between everyone. Everyone got three pieces. We threw away the box when we were done.

"What should we do now?" Mikan asked.

"Why don't we just walk around?" I suggested.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed.

"Sure." Ruka said.

"Hn." Natsume looked at me emotionlessly.

We walked around for a bit then stopped in front of a jewelry store.

"Ah!" Mikan and I said in unison. "This is the store that had the pendant!"

I touched my pendant that used to be at this store and blushed when I remembered how I got it.

"Hey, Mikan-chan. Did you ever get the one that you wanted?" I asked. "The one you saw with Natsume-kun."

"No…" Mikan stared at the jewelry on display. "But look. This is the same one…"

I looked at the jewelry on display. It was the one that Mikan described before. It looked mostly like mine like I thought. Mikan stared at it with a dazed expression. After several minutes, Natsume seemed to get annoyed.

"Fine! I get it!" Natsume threw his arms up.

Everyone looked at him. He stormed into the store. We watched him talk to the clerk in an obviously annoyed way from the window. The clerk looked nervous and nodded but kept his mouth closed as Natsume talked. When Natsume was stopped talking, the clerk said something and Natsume showed him a small fire. The clerk's eyes widened and nodded. He walked to the display window and took the pendant off of it. Natsume said something and the clerk seemed to protest but when Natsume's fire got bigger, the clerk nodded vigorously. Natsume closed his eyes and when he opened them, he gave the clerk something. The clerk walked to the back of the store where we couldn't see. He came out after a long 30 minutes with a small pastel polka-dotted patterned box that was tied with a pastel stripe patterned ribbon and gave it to Natsume. Natsume dropped obviously more than needed rabbits on the counter then walked out of the store and the clerk seemed to be relieved.

"Now can we get going instead of standing here all day?" Natsume tossed the box to Mikan casually.

Mikan opened the box carefully and gasped when she saw what was inside. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"What the heck?! You don't want it now?!" Natsume said angrily.

"No! That's not it at all! I _love_ it!" Mikan tackled Natsume and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you _SOO_ much!"

"Whoa, Mikan-chan! Chill! You're acting like he just proposed to you!" I laughed.

"Look!" Mikan showed us the pendant in the box when she finally let go of Natsume.

Ruka, Youichi, Chris, and I looked at it. I gasped when I saw it.

"That's so… cute and romantic!" I giggled.

The pendant's choker had large rubies in it. The pink sapphire had diamonds in the middle that was shaped to say 'NxM'. Next to the pendant choker was a bracelet. The bracelet was on a thin chain and it had a pendant on it that was similar to the one on the choker. Instead of having a pink sapphire in the middle of the pendant, there was a beautiful red stone that was the size of a ping pong ball.

"Wait a second. Is that an… an alice stone?!" Ruka said.

**(A/N: Sorry but I can't remember if someone explained the alice stone thing to Sakura yet so let's pretend that no one did.)**

"Alice stone?" Chris and I asked.

"It's a stone that only alices can make. The alice stone allows someone to use the alice that the maker has. But every time it's used, the color fades and it can be used one time less. And it's made with the maker's feelings so the bigger the alice stone, the bigger the feelings are. So they're extremely special." Ruka explained. "And that alice stone is way bigger than most. Most alice stones aren't even the size of a quarter."

"Wow." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"And that's not all. When two people exchange alice stones, that means that they're basically a couple." Ruka added.

"Natsume-kun!" I giggled. "I can't believe you would do such a thing!"

"What? I wanted to get this over with so we could keep moving and I just added the extras while I was at it." Natsume shrugged. "Oi, Polka dots. If you don't wipe away those tears, I'm gonna throw it away. Or maybe I can give it to some fan girl. I'm sure they'd be more than happy…"

Mikan wiped her tears away roughly with one arm and pulled the box with the choker and bracelet close to her.

"Now let me see it so I can get it on you. You'd probably do something stupid and break it if you tried." Natsume snatched it out of Mikan's hands.

"H-hai…" Mikan turned bright red.

Natsume hooked the choker onto Mikan's neck and put the necklace on her wrist gently. It reminded me of when Ruka put my choker on me. My hand went to my neck and I touched the pendant. I remembered how happy I felt at that time and Mikan must be feeling several times happier. I smiled at her when she looked at me and she grinned back.

"Thank you SO much, Natsume!" Mikan pecked Natsume on the cheek.

"Are we going to go somewhere or are we going to stand here all day?" Natsume looked away to hide his blush.

I looked at the clock on the clock tower. It was 3:50.

**(A/N: I don't know if there's actually a clock tower in Central Town. But why not?)**

"Crap. 10 minutes. I should probably get going." I said. "Sorry but you guys are gonna have to decide on your own. Maybe shopping?"

I made an ice trail and ice skates. I waved to them then skated to the Northern Woods. I found Persona quickly and dissolved the ice trail and skates.

"So… What's the mission?" I asked.

"There's a new student coming in soon. Actually two students but they're coming in at different times and Nobara is going take care of the first new student. When the second new student comes, investigate on her. Make sure she's not with the AAO. You must be _completely_ sure before reporting back to me." Persona said.

"Investigate… Like what Natsume-kun did when I first came here?" I asked.

"Yes." Persona replied.

"Do I have to _stalk_ her though?" I asked.

"I don't care what methods you use as long as you find out whether she's from the AAO or not." Persona said.

"Is she going to be in my class?" I asked.

"Yes. In fact, both of the new students are going to be in your class." Persona replied.

"When are they coming exactly?" I asked.

"The first student is coming tomorrow and the second student is coming two days later." Persona replied. "If you want to find out anymore about her, you have to get it from her. Anything you want to find out about the other student, ask Nobara or find out yourself. And if you find out anything important, report it to me immediately. Understood?"

"Hai." I nodded.

"You are dismissed." Persona said.

He disappeared into the shadows of the Northern Woods.

'Hmm… Now that I think about it, why couldn't Persona just tell me the details before? It would've saved me the trip of coming here… Oh well!' I shrugged. 'I might as well not bother to find everyone. It would take me forever to find them… But now what? I have nothing to do for the rest of the day…'

I sighed then decided on walking around in the Northern Woods. After a while of walking around, it started to get dark. I walked to my room. When I arrived, I opened the door and walked in. I was about to close the door behind me but someone grabbed the door before it closed. I turned around curiously. It was Ruka and Mikan.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked.

"What kind of mission was it?" Mikan asked. "Dangerous? Will you be gone for a long time? Are you going alone? What do you have to do? Why aren't you answering my questions?!"

"Slow down, Mikan-chan! I'm not answering because you're not giving me the chance to!" I laughed. "It's nothing big."

Ruka and Mikan walked in and sat on my couch ahead of me. I sighed knowing what that meant. I closed the door then followed them.

"Explain." Mikan said with a serious face. "I want to know all the details."

"Not too much to explain. I just have to do what Natsume-kun did when I first came here. Collect information." I said simply.

"Does that mean that there's a new student coming here? Someone with a dangerous alice?" Ruka asked.

"No." I said.

"But you just said-" Mikan started.

"There are two of them." I cut her off.

"_Two_?!" Ruka and Mikan said in unison.

"Ya. One is coming tomorrow and the other is coming two days after. The first one is a guy and the second one is a girl. I'm assigned to collect information on the girl and Ibaragi-san is assigned to the guy. I don't know much about them though. Persona was being a pain and didn't let me know any more except they're both going to be in our class." I explained.

"So you don't know their names, alices, anything?" Ruka asked.

"Not a clue." I shook my head. "He wanted me to find out for myself when she comes. And I can find out stuff on the guy from Ibaragi-san."

"You don't have to… you know… spy on her, right?" Mikan asked.

"No. That's what I asked Persona. If I had to _stalk_ her." I tried to keep myself from laughing when Mikan was about to protest. "He said I can use whatever method that I'd like as long as I got the information."

"So they're going to be Persona's next toys, huh?" Ruka said bitterly.

"Seems like it." I frowned. "And the stronger their alices, the more he's going to use them. And that's extra bad news if they have the Limitless type."

"That'll be terrible!" Mikan's eye widened in horror. "Their life would shorten every time Persona uses them!"

"I know. I'll try to keep them out of Persona's darkest clutches. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm going to need Natsume-kun's cooperation too." I said. "So tomorrow morning we'll tell Natsume-kun about it."

"Okay. We'll see you then." Ruka nodded in agreement.

"Night, Sakura-chan!" Mikan headed to the door with Ruka close behind.

"Night, Ruka-kun, Mikan-chan!" I replied.

They closed the door behind them when they left. I sighed then got ready for bed. After thinking for hours about how to keep the newcomers away from Persona's missions, I finally drifted to sleep.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Sorry 'bout the EXTREMELY SUPER DUPER long update. I got lazy/writer's block/was busy. So SUPER sorry!! I decided to make one more chapter.**

**! **_**IMPORTANT**_** !**

**I will include all info for the sequel in the ending author's note in the next chapter (last chapter). Everything that you need to know about it: Authoress (yes, the writer is a girl), new main character, title, and so on. It'll all be there. I think she'll post the first chapter after I put up the final chapter (the next one). Please read hers when it comes out! Ciao!**


	36. Chapter 36

**~[]Sakura Heart[]~**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! OCxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here. I'm not gonna name the chapters anymore because it's a pain to come up with a title every chapter. Sorry that most of it is my P.O.V but I'm kinda the main character of this fan fiction.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I obviously own Sakura a.k.a me! I also own Yuki! I made him up and he'll barely appear. I own Chris but I don't own him. I used him in the story but he actually exists. Gaito only appears a few times so don't expect him to pop out a lot! Kyle belongs to the next author(ess) for the sequel. Go to bottom author's note for details.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Chapter 36 (FINAL CHAPTER)**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"I know. I'll try to keep them out of Persona's darkest clutches. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm going to need Natsume-kun's cooperation too." I said. "So tomorrow morning we'll tell Natsume-kun about it."

"Okay. We'll see you then." Ruka nodded in agreement.

"Night, Sakura-chan!" Mikan headed to the door with Ruka close behind.

"Night, Ruka-kun, Mikan-chan!" I replied.

They closed the door behind them when they left. I sighed then got ready for bed. After thinking for hours about how to keep the newcomers away from Persona's missions, I finally drifted to sleep.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and stretched. I thought about my dreams that night.

It was about the two newcomers helplessly sinking into the Persona's darkness. Persona's voice laughed mockingly at me as I tried to reach for them.

"I won't let them drown in the darkness." I said firmly. "If they're going to missions, I'll make sure they don't fall too deep. I'll protect the light that they have from Persona."

I got ready for class quickly. Just as I finished brushing my hair, I heard someone knock on my door. Ruka and Mikan. I walked to the door and opened it for them.

"Good morning, guys." I greeted them.

"Good morning, Sakura/Sakura-chan." Ruka and Mikan greeted back. "Ready? We're going to stop by Natsume's room."

"Okay. Let's go." I closed the door behind me and followed them to Natsume's room.

When we arrived, I knocked on his door. Natsume opened the door in a couple seconds.

"You know that there's still 15 minutes till class starts, right?" Natsume said.

"We want to explain something. It's about Sakura-chan's mission." Mikan said with a serious expression. "It's important."

"Something that Youichi can hear?" Natsume pointed to Youichi behind him with his thumb.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Hurry up and get in then." Natsume sighed.

We walked in and Natsume closed the door behind us. We sat on Natsume's couch. I took a deep breath then started explaining to Natsume. Everyone was silent the whole time.

"It's pointless." Natsume said when I finished. "Nothing that we do will protect them from Persona. He stops at nothing-"

"-to get his way. I know." I finished his sentence. "But I was thinking last night about it. I never drowned in the darkness, right? That's because I had friends that supported me and kept me afloat. Especially Mikan-chan."

"Me?" Mikan cocked her head.

"Natsume-kun, you know that the most. I've heard that you were so far in the darkness that almost all hope was lost. And then Mikan-chan came to this academy. She's the one who brought the light to you. She's like an everlasting candle. Her light spreads to everyone, whether she realizes it or not." I said. "But the point is we have to befriend them and make sure they know that they can depend on us. From there, we can just hope that Persona won't overwhelm them to a point that we can't reach them."

"Okay! I'm gonna give it my all! They're gonna be my friends whether they like it or not!" Mikan grinned.

"I'll try my best too." Ruka said.

"I'll help Sakura-nee-chan too." Youichi said.

"Great! Natsume-kun?" I looked at Natsume.

"Whatever. You do what you want to do and I'll do what I want to do." Natsume said.

"Fine." I looked at Natsume's clock. "We better get going. Class is starting soon so the first newcomer should be coming in then."

We walked to class together. We arrived at the classroom just as the bell rang. We hurried to our seats. Narumi danced in with ballerina outfit on. He grinned widely.

"Good morning, class! I have great news for you all!" Narumi said happily.

"We have a new student!" Koko blurted.

There were loud whispers that suddenly erupted in the class. I sighed knowing that this would happen.

'Hurry up and introduce him already, sensei!' I thought.

"You always ruin the surprise!" Narumi pouted. "But as Koko said, we have a new student! Come in, Ryu-kun!"

A boy our age walked in.

"This must be him." I whispered to Ruka. "The one Ibaragi-san is assigned to."

"Ya." Ruka whispered back.

I looked at Natsume and Mikan. Mikan and I nodded at each other. Natsume shrugged.

"Introduce yourself, Ryu-kun." Narumi said.

"Ryu Ouji, alice transformation alice, special star." He introduced himself plainly.

"Alice transformation alice? What's that?!" Several people asked in confusion.

"Why don't you explain?" Narumi asked Ryu.

"Basically, I can transform my alice into any alice possible then use it, whether I've seen it in action or not." Ryu explained simply.

There were several 'ooh's and 'ahh's.

'Transforming an _alice_?! How is such an alice possible?! That would have to be the strongest alice in the world!' I thought. 'There's no way Persona can resist someone with an alice like this! That would be an ultimate weapon to him! But that would mean that he would be the ultimate target for the AAO too…'

"Who will be his partner, sensei?" I asked.

"Let's see… What about Kyle-kun?" Narumi pointed to Kyle.

**(A/N: He is an OC and is part of the sequel. But pretty much, he's been there the whole time but nobody introduced him cuz he wasn't an important character. He'll be important in the sequel though. By the way, his full name is Kyle Karasu and his alice is weather.)**

"Whatever." Ryu shrugged.

"Since Ryu-kun is new here, you have a free day today!" Narumi said. "Have fun!"

I nodded at Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume. Ruka and Mikan nodded back and Natsume just shrugged. We walked to Ryu slowly.

"Umm… Welcome to Gakuen Alice! I'm Sakura Tenshi, water alice!" I introduced myself.

"I hope we can be friends! My name is Mikan Sakura, nullification alice!" Mikan smiled brightly.

"Ruka Nogi, animal pheromone alice. It's nice to meet you." Ruka said quietly.

"Natsume Hyuuga, fire alice." Natsume said plainly.

"I don't remember asking. But whatever. You know my name and alice." Ryu shrugged.

"This personality is very familiar…" Mikan and I muttered in unison and looked at Natsume.

'Don't give up! We can't let this beat us! This is for his sake!' I thought. 'But what to say… I can't think of anything to say!'

I scanned the classroom in hope of finding something to talk about. My eyes found Kyle.

"Karasu-san! Why don't you give Ouji-san a tour?" I said the first thing that clicked in my head.

"Aww… What a pain! I don't wanna! Why don't you guys do it? I have better things to do!" Kyle whined.

"And I don't need a tour. I can find my way around on my own." Ryu said coldly.

"…" There was an awkward silence.

"Now, I have things to do that are better than just standing here. I would appreciate it if you moved out of my way so I can get to those things." Ryu said rudely.

'Oh. My. God. What is his _problem_?! He's _sooo_ gonna make me snap!' I thought. 'And I'm just being nice and trying to help him! Ugh! Maybe I shouldn't even bother with someone like him!'

"Sorry to bother you then." I smiled bitterly and moved to the side.

"Sakura-chan…" Mikan said quietly.

Ryu started to walk past us. I resisted the urge to glare at him while he walked past me.

"If you need anyone to talk to or just want a friend, we're here for you!" Mikan called after him.

He ignored her. When I was sure he was out of hearing range, I finally let it out.

"WHAT. THE. HECK. IS. HIS. PROBLEM?!" I said loudly, almost screaming. "UGH!"

"Calm down, Sakura…" Ruka put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me with a hard stare. "Take a deep breath."

I obeyed and took a deep breath. I couldn't help but look into Ruka's eyes. I almost melted.

'Wow. When was the last time I actually took the time to stare into Ruka-kun's eyes? They're so pretty… They look like the ocean… A deep blue that melts together…' I thought.

"Uh… Sakura-chan?" Mikan waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I snapped out of the trance.

'Oh… I must've gotten entranced by his eyes…' I thought slowly.

"So…" Mikan tried to hide her giggle. "You're not giving up on Ryu-kun, right? He's going to need us like you said."

Suddenly, I remembered about what happened before I sank into the trance. Ryu. Anger flashed in front of me but I saw Ruka shake his head and it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Okay. I'll keep trying." I sighed.

"Besides, I'm sure he'll open up eventually! And you'll probably get used to his attitude! If you can handle Natsume, then you can handle him!" Mikan said.

"I guess you're right." I nodded. "I just hope that the other new student isn't like him…"

"Me too." Mikan agreed.

There was a knock on the door of the classroom. We looked at the person who knocked.

"Ibaragi-san?" I said in surprise.

"Umm… Is Ouji-san here?" Nobara asked.

"No. He just left a little while ago." I said.

"Do you know where he went?" Nobara asked.

"Sorry. He didn't tell us. He seems kinda anti-social…" Mikan said.

"Oh. If you see him, can you tell him that I would like to speak to him?" Nobara asked shyly.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Thank you very much." Nobara turned to leave but stopped herself. "Since I'm assigned to Ouji-san to find more information, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me and I will see if I can answer."

"Thanks. Same here. Well, when she gets here of course…" I said.

"Okay. Bye." Nobara waved then left.

**SKIP ONE DAY LATER (at night)**

We were walking to our rooms from the bus stop because we just went to Central Town. I was holding Ruka's hand and Mikan was holding Natsume's hand. I thought happily about how I could finally call Ruka my boyfriend. We saw Chris walk by as we were walking. I stopped walking as a thought passed through my head. I tensed up at the thought.

"Sakura?" Ruka looked at me with confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

'Should I tell him?' I thought. 'What if it ruins everything?'

"…" I shook my head, not trusting my words.

"Are you sure? You tensed up all of a sudden." Ruka looked me with eyes full of worry.

'Those eyes… I can't lie to those innocent eyes…' I thought.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

'I have to say it. I'm terrible for not telling him before. This will be my entire fault if he decides to break up with me because of it.' I thought with dread and looked down at my hand that was twined with Ruka's. 'I don't deserve that hand…'

"T-there is something… S-something that I should've told you a long time ago…" I looked away and bit my lip.

"Sakura-chan?" Mikan looked at me questioningly.

"I-I'll tell you guys in my room." I said quietly.

Ruka's hand loosened. I bit my lip harder. This could be my last time to hold his hand, let alone be near him. He might be disgusted after I say it… I tightened my hand around Ruka's.

The walk to my room seemed to take forever and the tense feeling suffocated me. When we arrived, I opened the door and let everyone in. I closed the door slowly then walked to the couch where everyone was waiting. I sat down on the couch and tried to sit the farthest from them.

"Umm… Well…" I looked down at my lap. "I feel really bad about this…"

"What is it, Sakura? You know you can tell us anything." Ruka reached over and put his hand on mine.

"This is for Ruka-kun but… I'd like you two to hear it too, Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan." I said quietly.

I cleared my throat a couple times and tried to keep myself from biting my lip again.

"Okay… Umm… Everyone knows how I hated Chris so much? And it was because he hated me after he found out that I liked him?" I looked around.

Everyone nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything, Sakura-chan? Or more like, what does it have to do with Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked. "Or are you saying that you didn't really hate him?"

"Well, I really did hate him… But I also…" I took a deep breath. "L-loved him still; enough that I felt like I was going to burst. I just tried to bury those feelings with hate. I knew it was hopeless for me already so I wanted to stop loving him but I couldn't. And it hurt me so much to love him."

"Wait. So you're not saying that you really…" Ruka looked at me with wide eyes.

"But I heard from somewhere that the only way to get rid of an old love is to find a new one. And that was around the time when I came to this academy and met everyone here. I decided to find someone to love here. I hoped that by not seeing Chris anymore, my love for him would weaken and then I could completely wipe it out with a new love." I explained. "And I would force myself to love someone here."

"I-I was the substitute." Ruka realized with hurt. "Y-you forced yourself to love me."

"No! That's what I planned but when I met you found out how kind and caring you were, I realized that I wouldn't have to. It would take next to no effort to fall in love with you." I couldn't help but blush. "But then Chris came. I was furious that he was putting me through the same pain of hopeless loving again. I became more determined to hate him and love you. To cover him with you."

"D-do you still…?" Ruka asked slowly.

"No. He really is in the past now." I shook my head. "Now I really do love you, Ruka-kun; with all my heart. B-but I understand if you're disgusted with me and would want to dump me."

Everyone was silent and motionless for a long time. I looked down at my lap as if it were the most interesting thing ever.

'This is it. I said it and now Ruka-kun is gonna break up with me…' I bit my lip to hold my tears back.

To my huge surprise, Ruka wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"R-Ruka-kun?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I would be the world's stupidest idiot to break up with you just because you used to love someone. I've loved someone before too, you know." Ruka chuckled.

"Ruka-kun…" I stared at him for a long second.

Ruka loosened his hug and smiled at me warmly. I felt my heart get filled with warmth.

"I really do love you!" I kissed Ruka on the cheek. "And you know what? I'm not letting _anyone_ steal you!"

"I doubt you have to worry about that." Ruka kissed me back on the lips.

I froze for a fraction of a second then responded to the kiss. We were interrupted by Mikan clearing her throat. Ruka and I pulled away from each other with red faces.

"Anyways…" Mikan cleared her throat again. "It's getting late so why don't we call it a night? We have the new student coming tomorrow too."

"O-okay." I stuttered. "G-good night…"

I followed everyone to the door. Ruka was the last to leave. Before he went into his room, he turned around and smiled at me. He closed the door behind him. I closed my door and sunk to the ground slowly.

"Oh. My. God!" I started hyperventilating.

I giggled madly and rolled around on the floor. The kiss replayed over and over in my head. I felt my face boil. I eventually made it into bed and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up thinking about my dream. Actually, it was more like nightmare.

My dream was about Persona sucking the new students, Natsume, and Mikan into the darkness. I was almost sucked in too when I tried to save them but Ruka grabbed me from behind in a hug. He begged me not to go because I would get lost in the darkness as well.

I thought about how to keep the nightmare from coming true.

"Persona is a hard opponent…" I sighed. "Staying positive is the best thing to do, I guess…"

I got out of bed and got ready for class. I finished in a couple minutes then looked at the clock.

'I still have plenty of time…' I thought. 'And we're probably going to end up going to have free time after the new student is introduced. Which means a nice chance of Central Town…'

I picked up my brush and brushed my hair until it was completely knot-free and extremely soft. I looked at the clock again. Still early. I sighed then walked to my bathroom and looked around. I found a 2-in-1 straightener-curler, huge assortment of fake colored hair attachments, and tons of hair accessories under the sink. It was organized by color and type.

'When did I get that? Or has that been there this whole time?' I thought. 'Oh well. Might as well use it since I have the time…'

I picked up the straightener-curler and plugged it in.

"Mizune…" I called.

"Yes, master? Yes, master?" Mizune flew in.

"Any ideas for hair styles?" I asked.

"What about this one? What about this one?" Mizune made a hair style out of ice. "Add colored hair attachments too! Add colored hair attachments too!"

"Brilliant! I I'll go with that." I nodded. "Keep that out so I can use that as a reference."

I studied the hair style carefully then got started. First I straightened my hair. Then I put in a couple blue and purple hair attachments into my hair. I separated the very front parts of my hair to the rest of it. I curled the bottom five inches of the front part. I curled the bottom three inches of the rest of the hair. I styled my bangs so that it outlined my face. I put my hair into a ponytail and tied it with a big blue X shaped hair tie. I used hair mousse so it would keep its shape.

**(A/N: The X is just like Amu's from Shugo Chara, just blue. And 'bout the hair style… Well, good luck trying to imagine it.)**

I examined my hair. I twirled to get a better look.

"Hmm…" I tapped my chin. "It's missing something… What do you thing, Mizune?"

"Hair pin! Hair pin!" Mizune chanted.

"You're right!" I agreed.

I looked at the hair pins section of the hair accessories. I found a big blue X hair pin then put it on.

"How is it?" I asked.

"Perfect! Perfect!" Mizune giggled.

"Thanks." I looked at the clock. "I guess it's almost time to get going."

I walked out of the bathroom and to the door. As expected, someone knocked my door. I opened the door.

"Oha-woah! What did you do to your hair?!" Mikan gasped.

"I got bored and had time to spare so I wanted to try a new hair style for once. Is it bad?" I asked. "I'm probably gonna go back to my usual hair style tomorrow though."

"It's… Wow! Really pretty, Sakura-chan! It's elegant and complex yet casual!" Mikan circled around me to get a better look.

"Did you do that on your own? That's amazing!" Ruka asked.

"I got the hair style from Mizune but I applied it. Mizune came up with the idea for the hair pin though. She's such a genius! I'm so proud of her!" I grinned.

"Thank you, master! Thank you, master!" Mizune giggled from behind me.

"We should get going, huh? We're gonna be late if we stand around any longer." I closed the door behind me and started walking. "Besides, I'm eager to see what the new student that I'm assigned to is like! I hope she's not like that Ryu kid… I swear he's even worse than Natsume-kun!"

"Aww… Come on! Natsume isn't _that_ bad!" Mikan giggled.

I threw Mikan a disbelieving look complete with the raised eyebrow.

"Okay… So he's not a social butterfly and he's not always in a peachy mood, but still, you know just as well as Ruka-pyon and I do, he's a really good person!" Mikan shrugged. "And maybe Ryu-kun is the same! No! I'm sure of it! He probably has a reason to be like that. Or maybe to turned like that! Just like Natsume! Right, Ruka-pyon?"

"Probably. But then it makes me wonder what could've happened… But then again, there are just people that don't get along at all. Period. Just not born as social people." Ruka said.

"That's true…" I said. "I can think of a couple people that are kinda anti-social at my old school at the top of my head… Then again… Would I be one of them considering I was just the innocent bookworm reading away, drawing, or daydreaming during class?"

"Daydreaming?" Ruka said. "You used to daydream?"

"Oh ya! _All_ the time! You'd be seeing me staring off in blank space _constantly_!" I laughed. "But now that I think about it… I haven't really daydreamed much, if at all, since I came here… Weird…"

We were approaching the school building now. We found Natsume walking slowly. Of course, he was walking carelessly and with his hands in his pockets.

"Natsume!" Mikan skipped to Natsume joyfully.

"I'm still searching for the science that can explain why I haven't gone deaf by now because of you." Natsume sighed.

"Mou! Meanie!" Mikan pouted cutely.

"Keep walking or else we'll be late, Mikan-chan!" I pushed Mikan.

"I-I'm moving!" Mikan walked faster.

We hurried to class. Mikan and I greeted everyone as we walked in. We walked to our seats. Just as we sat down, Narumi waltzed in.

"Ohayou, my adorable students!" Narumi sang.

"The new student should be coming in then…" I whispered to Ruka. "I really hope she's not like Ryu-kun…"

"Ya." Ruka agreed. "By the way, I heard you last night after I left."

I remembered my 'panic scene' from last night. I turned bright red.

"No you didn't!" I waved my hands in front of me.

"Sure… Whatever you want to say… But keep in mind that I'm in the next room so I can hear just about everything." Ruka chuckled.

"Is there something that you'd like to share with the class, Sakura-chan, Ruka-kun?" Narumi giggled.

"No! Nothing at all!" I shook my head furiously.

"Now, what was I saying? Oh yes, we have a new student coming in!" Narumi clapped. "Please welcome her! Come in, Seki-chan!"

'Seki? So that's her name?' I thought.

A girl walked in. She walked to the front of the classroom and next to Narumi.

'Hmm… She doesn't look like she has the same personality as Ryu-kun or Natsume-kun…' I thought. 'That's great! But looks may not say it…'

"Ohayou, mina-san! My name is Seki Hime. My alice is alice transformation and I'm a special star." Seki introduced herself. "I hope we can become friends!"

"Alice transformation?! That's the same alice as Ryu-kun's!" I whispered to Ruka. "Two of the same extremely rare alices in the same time period?!"

Everyone was saying and thinking the same thing. It was too much of a coincidence to not notice. Seki just looked around with confusion.

**Seki's P.O.V**

"Calm down, mina-san!" Narumi said.

My eyes landed on one of the students. Something about him was the same as me. But just from looking, I can tell that it wasn't his personality. I used my alice transformation to change my alice into the alice sight alice to see what his alice was. I almost gasped aloud. He had the same alice as me!

**(A/N: By the way, it's the alice that let's you see what other people's alice are. SPOILER AHEAD: For those that were lucky enough to read chapter 103 of the manga while it was up for that very short amount of time, it's the same thing as the elementary principal's alice. Sorry if I spoiled it for some of you.)**

'Wow… He's really hot too! It's decided! He'll be the one that I'll like!' I thought.

**Ryu's P.O.V**

I used my alice transformation to change my alice into the alice sight alice. I used it on Seki. I had to admit, I was surprised. She had the same alice as me! Even though my alice was so rare, she had the same alice.

'She's different… Interesting…' I thought.

**(A/N: Sigh. I have no clue how for him to say that he likes/loves Seki and stay in character but he does, 'kay? Let's just say that interesting means that he likes/loves her. By the way, I was requested by the person that's writing the sequel to include that. She let me write it in anyway I wanted to though… Thanks for stretching my imagination to the painful limits, buddy…)**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Since Ryu-kun doesn't seem to get along the greatest with Kyle-kun and he's doing fine anyways, he can be your partner, Seki-chan!" Narumi grinned.

"Is it just me or doesn't it seem like Narumi-sensei is trying to play matchmaker?" I whispered to Ruka.

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's not the first time… But out of all the times that he's played matchmaker using partners, it's always worked out in the end…" Ruka replied quietly.

"Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan, right? And then us…" I said. "Anyone else?"

"I heard that it was him that assigned Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai as partners and everyone can tell the direction that they're going in." Ruka said.

**(A/N: Sorry for another author's note… But I have no clue if Tsubasa and Misaki (Harada) are really partners. I don't know if the manga actually revealed that but it's kinda likely that they are. And who knows if Narumi assigned them like that. Let's just go along with this, 'kay?)**

"I see… So it's likely that these two are going to end up well…" I said.

"Very likely. Even someone as hard to get along with as Natsume eventually made it with Mikan." Ruka said. "With some encouragement and help from you of course."

"Am I going to have to separate you two? If you're going to whisper sweet nothings to each other, could you at least wait till you get dismissed? Or better yet, let me hear?" Narumi chuckled.

"W-we're not doing anything like that!" Ruka and I blushed.

"Sure you're not…" Narumi looked at us suspiciously. "Anyways, everyone has the rest of the day off to get to know Seki-chan and for her to learn where everything is!"

Everyone except Ruka, Natsume, Ryu, Hotaru, Seki, Mikan, and me cheered. As soon as Narumi left, most people crowded to Seki. Ryu wasn't amongst them. I looked around. He must've sneaked out while I wasn't paying attention. I nodded to Natsume, Mikan, and Ruka. Natsume rolled his eyes and sighed but followed us to Seki.

"My name is Sakura Tenshi, water alice! Welcome to Gakuen Alice, Seki-chan! Oh! Can I call you that?" I greeted her.

"Sure! Can I call you Sakura-chan?" Seki replied.

"Of course!" I grinned.

'I like her already!' I thought.

"I'm Ruka Nogi, animal pheromone alice. It's nice to meet you." Ruka introduced himself.

"And I'm Mikan Sakura, nullification alice. This guy-" Mikan grabbed Natsume's arm. "-is Natsume Hyuuga, fire alice! Don't be intimidated by his attitude! He's actually a softie deep-deep inside!"

"I'll burn you…" Natsume threatened Mikan.

"And we can extinguish it just as fast." Mikan and I said in unison.

"Anyways, do you wanna be friends with us?" Mikan asked Seki energetically.

"Okay!" Seki said happily.

"Great! Why don't we meet at my room at around 8-ish and we can have a slumber party to welcome you; just us girls!" I suggested. "Just ask Takahashi-san and she'll show you where my room is!"

"Takahashi-san is that robot dorm mother, right?" Seki asked.

"Yup!" Mikan and I replied. "And why don't we give you a tour around the academy since Ryu-kun _mysteriously_ disappeared?"

"Okay! If it's trouble for you, you don't have to though…" Seki said.

"No trouble at all! Besides, what else can we do all day?" I laughed. "Right, Ruka-kun, Mikan-chan?"

"Right!" Mikan grinned.

"We'd be happy to give a tour. It's easy to get lost here and we wouldn't want that." Ruka said.

"I could be doing something el-" Natsume started.

"I didn't ask you, you anti-social person! Besides, you stick with Mikan-chan!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay then! As long as it isn't any trouble!" Seki said.

"Let's get going then!" I skipped out the door.

Everyone followed behind me. We gave Seki a tour around the whole campus, including the lake/ice rink in the Northern Woods. By the time we finished the tour, it was already 7 PM.

"Well, I'll let you get ready for the slumber party so we'll see you in an hour!" I said at the dorms.

"Okay!" Seki agreed.

Natsume and Seki walked to the special star rooms. Ruka, Mikan, and I walked to our rooms. We walked Mikan to her room.

"See you in an hour!" I said to Mikan.

"Okie dokie!" Mikan said.

I walked to my room with Ruka.

"Good night, Ruka-kun!" I opened my door.

"Hey, Sakura." Ruka called me.

"Hmm?" I turned to face him.

Suddenly, I felt something against my lips. I realized that Ruka was kissing me. But it ended just as soon as I realized it.

"Good night. Don't stay up too late. We have classes tomorrow too." Ruka winked at me then walked into his room before closing the door behind him.

I froze for a long second then smiled. I walked into my room and started preparing for the slumber party. I hummed and danced around the room the whole time.

"This may be the start of a new beginning… And as long as I have all my friends, especially Ruka-kun, I'll be able to make it through it! No matter how difficult it might get!" I giggled. "What's happened so far could make a good story… I could call it…"

I pondered the thought for a long moment. I looked out the window and saw the sakura trees.

'Sakura?' I pictured a sakura petal in my mind. 'Now that I think about it… It looks like a heart! That's it!'

I grinned as the name came to my mind.

"The name of my story will be…" I said quietly. "Sakura Heart!"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Haha. What a lame ending. Can you believe that it's so lame? And to think I spent so long working on it! How stupid! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry that I took so long to update! Even if it was the last chapter! You can call it laziness/being busy/writer's block because it was pretty much a mix of all of those. Mostly writer's block. And by the way, I did get the title Sakura Heart because I was thinking about how sakura petals look like hearts. And I guess it was kinda a coincidence that it ended up being like it was named after Sakura. And you people probably wanna know 'bout the sequel, huh? Well, here's the info:**

_**IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT THE SEQUEL:**_

**Author: Seki Hime**

**Title: Seki Heart**

**New Characters (they've already made their appearance/been introduced in this chapter): Seki Hime, Ryu Ouji, Kyle Karasu**

**New Main Character: Seki Hime (considering it'll be called SEKI Heart…)**

**Hmm… I think that's about it… So now all I have to work on is Kodomo no Alice… Well, wish me luck on that! Ciao!**


End file.
